TheBlacklist FanFiction Keenler SlowBurnFix
by KandleThomas
Summary: A continuation fanfic plotbunny of Season 3
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. and a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use their own imagination.**

 **Post Office Blacksite.**

 **[Ressler along with handpicked FBI agents, escort Liz into the building. Appearing like she's on death row, Liz takes the long walk to the protective box where FBI officers unchain her. Ressler gazes at her long, and hard through the glass as the doors seal shut.]**

 **[Unable to take her wounded blue eyes off her former partner, Liz sits in the steel chair and sighs.]**

 **Liz:** "Well this is ironic. And it only took three years."

 **[A tongue-tied Ressler tries to reason with his prisoner.]**

 **Ressler:** "I'm doing this for your own good, Keen. As long as you're in there nobody can get to you because I'm the only one who has the code."

 **Liz:** "The only way I'll be protected is for Karakurt to confess."

 **Ressler:** **[Shakes his head.]** "We haven't been able to locate Karakurt."

 **Liz:** **[Without a beat.]** "Tom did."

 **Ressler:** **[Tense]** "Tom?"

 **Liz:** "That's why he called me. Cooper hired Tom to find Karakurt and he is willing to confess to everything."

 **Ressler:** **[thrown]** "Cooper never told me."

 **Liz:** "I'm not surprised. Aram told me Tom came to you for help, and you turned him down."

 **Ressler:** "Tom Keen is a murderer, Liz! How can you even trust him after everything he's done to you?"

 **Liz:** "How can I trust you? I begged you to back off so I could clear my name! That's all I was trying to do!"

 **Ressler:** "And look what happened? You killed the attorney General and shot an undercover cop!"

 **[The shame is all over Liz' face.]**

 **Liz:** "I didn't **[long beat]** I thought" **[cuts off]**

 **Ressler:** "You thought what? That he was part of the Cabal? He was just doing his job, Liz![Beat] Bringing in a criminal! That's what we do, remember? The longer you remained out there, you would've been killed. Its a good thing I got to you when I did!"

 **Liz:** **[cold]** "Thanks to Samar for telling you where I was."

 **Ressler:** **[Frustrated]** "You think I wanted this? You put me in this position! You think it was easy for me to arrest you? **[long beat]** It kills me to see you in there."

 **[Liz, crushed by his words.]**

Liz: "You're right."

 **[Ressler surprised by her reaction.]**

Liz: "It is my fault. I don't know how things got so crazy. One minute I was one of the good guys doing my job, going after the bad guys, and the next minute, I'm now the criminal. I never wanted any of this."

 **Ressler:** "I'll call Cooper and see if we can get a plea deal for Karakurt's confession."

 **Ressler turns to leave.**

 **Liz:** "Ressler."

 **[Ressler turns around.]**

 **Liz:** "You're angry with me because you let me go and I betrayed that trust by killing the Attorney General. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

 **[Ressler braces his hips, looks at the floor.]**

 **Ressler:** "We were partners, Keen. When you were in trouble with the Harbormaster, I covered for you. When Tom Keen attacked you I was there to help you pick up the pieces. I even went to Germany with Reddington to bring him Back! You reached out to everyone except me **[beat]** How do you think that makes me feel?"

 **Liz:** "I saw the way you looked at me at the Russian Embassy. I know what you think **[beat]** , the daughter of a Russian KGB agent. A traitor. I represent everything you hate."

 **Ressler:** **[hurt]** "Trying to profile me Keen? Once again, not even close. You were framed, and I will do everything in my power to help clear your name. I will keep you safe, I promise."

 **[Liz watches him walk away**.]

 **###**

 **War Room**

 **[Ressler feeling low passes Aram at his workstation.]**

 **Aram:** "Is Agent Keen all right?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, she's fine. Has Reven Wright called?"

 **Aram:** "No word. When are you transferring her to the courthouse?"

 **Ressler:** "As soon as Reven calls. In the meantime, I need to go off site. I'm leaving you in charge. Keep an eye on her."

 **Aram:** **[cold]** "Yes, sir, anything else?"

 **Ressler:** "Look, Aram, I know you're upset about me letting go of Samar."

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler, I understand why you did it. But I also understand the circumstances around it. Now if you don't want my personal opinion, I suggest that you don't pry any further."

 **Ressler:** **[tense]** "The only thing that matters to me, is Agent Keen's safety. Are we in agreement about that?"

 **[Aram nods]**

 **Aram:** "Perfectly **[beat]** sir."

 **[Ressler stung, gets on the service elevator.]**

###

 **Lake Yvonne Cabin.**

 **[Cooper, Tom and Charlene are held up inside, with Karakurt.]**

 **[Wiping his brow, Tom stares at Cooper.]**

 **Tom:** "How much longer do we have to sit here?"

 **Charlene:** "Good question. Harold?"

 **[Cooper still wounded by his wife's confession and the wound in his side, glances at the TV and sees Liz in custody.]**

 **Cooper:** "Keen."

 **VO** \- "In an astonishing turn of events, FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen, who authorities pronounced dead a few weeks ago was arrested by the federal officers in a small town outside of Virginia. We will keep you posted."

 **Tom:** **[horrified]** "See that, your Dudley do right just arrested Liz! Tell me again why we should trust him? If Liz stays one minute in custody, they will kill her!"

 **[Phone rings. Cooper picks up]**

 **Ressler:** "Sir it's me. I have Keen in custody."

 **Cooper:** "It was just on the news."

 **[Ressler shakes his head driving in the car.]**

 **Ressler:** "Dammit, the sheriff's dept told me it would be under the radar."

 **Cooper:** "What about Reddington?"

 **Ressler:** No he's still at large for now, probably plotting to get Liz out. She told me about Karakurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

 **Cooper:** "I tried to discuss it with you yesterday but the minute you saw Tom Keen-"

 **Ressler:** "Where are you? I went to your home, and the place is deserted."

 **Cooper:** "The Cabal had a tracking device planted inside Karakurt's chest, but we removed it. We are at our neighbor's cabin in Lake Yvonne, three miles from the highway. 19024 Birmingham Way."

 **Ressler:** "Got it, I'm on my way up there now."

 **Cooper:** "Where's Keen?"

 **Ressler:** "I put her inside the box. Aram is there. I'm trying to get ahold of Reven Wright, she was supposed to meet up with me after speaking to Laurel Hitchens regarding Solomon."

 **Cooper:** "Solomon?"

 **Ressler:** "Mattias Solomon. He's a former operative of the CIA and working with the Director to kill Keen and Reddington."

 **Cooper:** "He must be the one who sent an extraction team after us."

 **Ressler:** "Reven was supposed to speak to Laurel Hitchen about it and I haven't spoke to her since. I need her authorization to transport Keen to the courthouse."

 **Cooper:** "I'll make a call and see what I can do. Donald, I am sorry for the secrecy. I just wanted to protect you from all this. The sooner we can make the plea deal, we can exonerate Keen."

 **Ressler:** "That's all that matters, Sir."

 **###**

 **[Outside, the city limits, Solomon pretending to be a friend of the Cooper's meets up with the neighbor's wife asking about the photograph, and plants the seed in her mind. She explains that is their cabin up at Lake Yvonne.]**

 **###**

 **[The Director meets with Laurel Hitchens inside his office.]**

 **Laurel:** "Now that Agent Ressler has Agent Keen in custody, what are we going to do about Cooper?"

 **The Director:** "Solomon has sent an extraction team to retrieve Karakurt. This will be all over soon."

 **Laurel:** "It better, Peter. Our associates are none too pleased. What about Raymond Reddington? I have only a limited amount of time before the president steps in. This whole thing could blow sky high. If you cannot deliver what you promised **[beat]** there's nothing I can do."

 **The Director:** "Is that a threat?"

 **[Laurel Hitchen heads for the door.]**

 **Laurel:** "No. It's an order."

 **###**

 **[Reddington** **meets with Agent Navabi in secret.]**

 **Reddington:** "Agent Navabi A little birdie told me that you're no longer part of the task force."

 **Navabi:** "You provided me with the truth about my brother. I owed you for that. Unfortunately some decisions have consequences. Ressler fired me for helping Liz."

 **Reddington:** "I'm truly sorry. Agent Ressler is all about principle and loyalty, and you demonstrated where yours lie."

 **Navabi:** "I had no choice. I'm sorry."

 **Reddington:** "Its fixable as long as you can help me with one little thing."

 **###**

 **[Reddington inside his black Mercedes with the waiter Raphael. Raphael notices the helicopter land.]**

 **Raphael:** "He is waiting for you."

 **[Reddington exits and makes his way toward the 911 observation site.]**

 **Reddington:** "Thank you for meeting me. **[Reddington hands Ira a decorative wood box filled with exotic fruit.]** A token of my appreciation. Dragons Eggs. The professors at Ben-Gurion created a masterpiece cross breeding this delicate, but deadly beauty."

 **Ira** : "You gave me Hassan, that deserves at least a response."

 **Reddington:** "I think it deserves more than a response."

Ira: "Not when you're reputation is in question. Word is that you've been compromised by the Feds. How am I to trust what you say to me is true?"

 **[Reddington hands him a file.]**

 **Reddington:** "The Director is skimming the till, and making some shady business decisions that threaten our mutual business arrangements. Our friend Roger Hobbs paid the price. He is a liability."

 **Ira:** "You are a liability. I told you. You're exposed all because of Elizabeth Keen. You're connection to this girl, is the risk."

 **Reddington:** "She is a pawn in the Director's rigged chess match. All the players have no faces, no loyalties, and all the winners lose. I think that file will pique your interest as to why."

 **[Agent Navabi snaps pictures of Reddington's meeting with a telephoto lens.]**

 **[Ira skims the file, appears stunned then closes it.]** "Where did you get this?"

 **Reddington** smiles. "From the Director's safety deposit box. The threat is real Ira. If he is not stopped, we are looking at another attack on American soil and the implications are cataclysmic. I don't think The Director serves anyone's interests let alone Israel's do you?"

 **Ira:** [over a barrel] "What do you want?"

 **Reddington:** Elizabeth Keen exonerated on all charges, and the Director removed. That leaves Kenneth Jasper to contend with, and puts you in an enviable position."

 **Ira:** "I'll be in touch."

 **[Ira heads to his helicopter, makes a phone call.]**

 **Ira:** "We have a problem."

###

 **The Post Office**.

 **[Aram running a search while sweater vest watches.]**

 **Aram:** **[confused]** "This can't be right. Where are the protocols for Agent Keen's transport to the federal courthouse? [ **Aram looks at sweater vest enter the building]** What are you doing here?"

 **Sweater vest:** "In light of Deputy Attorney General Wright's absence, Ms. Hitchen has signed off on the transfer per the Director."

 **Aram:** **[Stunned.]** "The Director? But Agent Ressler said she's to remain here…"

 **Sweater vest:** **[grinning]** "Change of plans."

 **[Aram disturbed.]**

 **###**

 **[Ressler arrives at the cabin. He enters shocked to see Karakurt with Tom Keen.]**

 **Ressler:** "That's not Karakurt."

 **Tom:** "About time you got here you prick! You arrested Liz? Wow, big man. Now because he's the boss, he makes all the decisions."

 **[Ressler shoves him.]**

 **Ressler:** "I am not getting into this with you right now."

 **[Tom shoves back.]**

 **Tom:** "Oh yeah?"

 **Cooper:** "Enough! All that matters is getting Karakurt safely back to DC."

 **Ressler:** "That isn't him!"

 **Cooper:** "Yes, it is. Karakurt has had extensive surgery.

 **[He hands Ressler Karakurt's FBI file Ressler skims it.]**

 **Ressler:** "So this is why you took the job to work at the CJIS. **[He closes the file; trying to control his temper]** How could you lie to me?"

 **Cooper:** "I was trying to protect you. I figured if we could find Karakurt, we could clear Keen's name."

 **Ressler:** "Protect me from what? And you trusted him of all people?"

 **Tom:** "Unlike you I will do anything to protect Liz."

 **[Ressler holds his temper glares at Karakurt.]**

 **Ressler:** "How did you infect Agent Keen with the virus?"

 **Karakurt:** "Union Station."

 **Ressler:** "So it was you."

 **Cooper:** "No it wasn't. Connolly ordered me to tell you and Keen to go to Union Station. Karakurt was at his apartment. Leboeoff dressed as Karakurt, knocked her down and infected her."

 **Ressler:** "You're willing to make a deal?"

 **Karakurt:** "I am an enemy of Russia. You need me to clear Agent Keen. I deal."

 **Ressler:** "You don't have many options, pal."

 **Karakurt:** "Neither do you Agent Ressler."

 **Cooper:** "Agent Ressler, were you able to get a hold of Reven Wright?"

 **Ressler:** "No, you?"

 **Cooper:** "Not a word. Something's off I've known Reven for 20 years, she would not drop something of this magnitude."

 **Ressler:** "What about Laurel Hitchen?"

 **Cooper:** "She may be the president's advisor, but she is chummy with the Director.

 **[Phone rings]**

 **Ressler:** Aram what is it?"

 **Aram:** "You are not going to believe this but all the protocols you put in place, have been rescinded."

 **[Ressler stunned.]**

 **Ressler:** "By whom?"

 **Aram:** "Laurel Hitchen and she's put the Director in charge. I don't like this; sweater vest is back in here per authorization by Hitchen. This is bad bad bad."

 **Ressler:** "Agent Keen?"

 **Aram:** "Still in the box. What do you want me to do?"

 **Ressler:** "Watch her and keep me posted. I'm on my way."

 **Aram:** "Understood."

 **Ressler:** "All the protocols I put in place for Keen's safety with Reven are now being done through Laurel Hitchen. What is happening?"

 **Cooper:** "The Cabal."

 **[Fear creeps into Ressler's eyes.]**

 **Cooper:** "Donald, Its time to trust your instincts."

 **[Outside the cabin. Solomon sees the perfect opportunity to barricade it. He fires in tear gas then an explosive device.]**

 **[Ressler drops for cover as Tom picks up his gun. The two cover the house along with Cooper and start shooting. Firefight picks up in the kitchen, leaving Ressler to take out three of the men, and Tom four but Solomon gets away.]**

 **Ressler:** "Here! **[Hands Tom handcuffs]** Get him to a safe place, I'll do the rest."

 **Tom:** "What about Liz? She's a sitting duck in that place thanks to you! If anything happens to her…"

 **Ressler:** "Nothing's going to happen to her! You have my word! [Looks at Cooper] Let's go!"

 **Charlene:** "Harold-" **[cuts off]**

 **Cooper:** "Its all right Charlene."

 **Charlene:** "We need to talk!"

 **Ressler:** "There's no time. We need to get karakurt back to DC before the Cabal reaches him.[Looks at Tom] That means you too!"

 **Tom:** "Im not going anywhere with you."

 **Ressler:** "Then its your funeral because I'm taking Karakurt, Cooper and Charlene with me. Now do you want to help Liz or not?"

 **[Tom grits his teeth and enters the escalade. Ressler drives.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington and Navabi]**

 **Navabi: "** So he's the one who has my brother."

 **Reddington:** "Yes. Whether he keeps him alive, I am not certain. But at least you have something to go on.

 **Navabi: "** Thank You."

 **Reddington:** "Ira is the key to dismantling the Director over seas, and in DC. The last thing he will want is Israel attacked."

 **Navabi:** "I'll call my contacts at Mossad and see what I can do. I am truly sorry about Liz."

 **Reddington:** "Well perhaps there is something that you can do."

 **Navabi:** "What is it that you need?"

 **Reddington:** "Access to the FBI's evidence vault."

 **Navabi:** "Only way to gain access to evidence is through a crime scene investigation."

 **Reddington:** "Yes, I know. You'll find one about three hundred feet in six hours."

 **###**

 **The Post Office.**

 **[Aram at his workstation shocked to see Hitchen and the Director entering the building.]**

 **Aram:** "Oh no."

 **The Director:** "Agent Motjitabi, where is Agent Ressler?"

 **Aram:** "Ah, he is off site locating Reven Wright."

 **Hitchen:** "I see. Well that won't be necessary because I am here. Due to the delicacy of this situation, the CIA will be taking over Agent Keen's transport to the federal courthouse."

 **Aram:** "Ah, well…"

 **Hitchen:** "Is there a problem Agent Motjitabi?"

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler has the authorization code to release Agent Keen."

 **Hitchen:** "Well get him on the phone please. Tell him that's a direct order."

 **[Aram stares at both of them as they head down to Liz. Panic stricken, he gets on the phone.]**

 **###**

Tom's Boat. [Ressler, Cooper, Charlene, and Tom secure Karakurt.]

Tom: "Okay, now what?"

Ressler: "We keep him here until I get Liz to the federal courthouse. Once she is secure, we bring in Karakurt. No one will know he has him here."

Cooper: "Good plan."

Charlene: "Harold when can we go home?"

Ressler: "I've arranged security, to take you home. You'll be safe."

Cooper: "Thank you."

[Ressler nods. Still wounded by Cooper's betrayal as they Cooper and Charlene leave.]

Ressler: "I need to get back. [Looks at Tom] Wait for my signal."

Tom: "Well I'll be damn. Agent Ressler isn't so squeaky clean after all. Working around the law, this is highly irregular."

Ressler: "I'm doing my job."

[Tom secures Karakurt.]

Tom: "No you're doing this for Liz [beat] and we both know why, don't we?"

 **Ressler:** "She's my partner, and she's innocent. And she deserves a hell of a lot better than you."

Tom: "Oh and let me guess, like someone like you? **[Ressler fuming, turns around and shoves Tom]** Looks like I hit a nerve."

 **[He leaves the boat and heads for his escalade. Phone Rings]**

 **Ressler: "** Ressler?

 **Aram:** "The Director is here with Laurel Hitchen. She said Attorney General Wright is indisposed for the rest of the day, and The Director will be looking over Agent Keen's transport. She wants the code."

 **[Ressler shaken turns on the vehicle]**

 **Ressler:** "She put that son of a bitch in charge? No!"

 **Aram:** "Ah, let me see if I got this right. You want me to disobey a direct order? Are you sure you are Agent Ressler?"

 **Ressler:** "Aram we have a breach! Stall and tell them that you could not get in touch with me. Did you get a hold of Reddington?"

 **Aram:** "Not yet. But I think I know how."

 **Ressler:** "Tell him, I need **[long beat]** his help.

 **###**

 **Navabi:** "Agent Navabi?"

 **Aram:** "Hi ah…"

 **Navabi:** "Aram?"

 **Aram:** "I need to speak to Mr. Reddington. Agent Keen is in danger."

 **Navabi:** "Is there something I can do to help?"

 **Aram** **[shrugs]** "I don't think so." **[Hangs up]**

 **[Navabi [crushed] uses her contacts to release Dembe and get Reddington inside the evidence vault. He grabs the care package, as Navabi springs Dembe.]**

 **Navabi:** "Aram called he said it is urgent. Its about Liz."

 **Reddington:** hangs up and dials. "Aram what is the status with Agent Keen?"

 **Aram:** "Mr. Reddington, we've got a serious emergency here. Agent Ressler called. He said there's been a breach, and he needs your help in protecting Agent Keen."

 **Reddington:** "Is the Director there?"

 **[Aram glares at the Director.]**

 **Aram:** "Yes, he is. But he can't get to Agent Keen."

 **Reddington:** "How do you know that?"

 **Aram:** "Because Agent Ressler has her inside the protective box."

 **Reddington:** "Aram the Director doesn't care about protocols. He is there for one reason only and that is to kill Agent Keen. Whatever you do, don't leave him alone with her."

 **Reddington:** hangs up and dials his phone.

 **Ressler:** "Ressler?"

 **Reddington:** "You need to get her out of there, now."

 **Ressler:** "Without the code, the Director can't touch her."

 **Reddington:** "Donald this is not a coincidence that all your provisions to keep Elizabeth safe, have vanished into thin air. I respect your volition on doing things by the book but this is not the time to trust the system. The Director has one agenda-preventing Elizabeth from talking. I cannot stress this enough. This is all in your hands. The Cabal will come for her. If they reach her, it will be the last time you ever see Elizabeth again."

 **[Rattled, Ressler steps on the gas.]**

 **###**

 **[Aram watches the Director confront Liz.]**

 **The Director:** "Agent Keen, at last we meet again. Comfy? It appears Agent Ressler doesn't seem to trust anyone with your safety."

 **Liz:** "Agent Ressler has incredible instincts. He knew that you would try to take me that is why he put me in here."

 **[The Director laughs.]**

 **The Director:** "A person of Agent Ressler's caliber wouldn't think twice about defending A Russian Spy who murdered the Attorney General Of the United States."

 **Liz:** "I am not a spy and you damn well know it!"

 **The Director:** "That's what you told the Russian Embassy. Masha Rostova, a covert operative for the FSB."

 **Liz:** "You're the terrorist not me! You tried to kill Reddington, you killed Senator Hawkins, and are responsible for the Orea Bombing!"

 **The Director:** "Hm that's quite a story. And where does Tom Connolly fit into all this? Do you have any idea what we do to traitors in our country? **[The Director motions to Sweater vest to turn on a switch. Liz at first notices she's having trouble breathing.]** Unfortunately, we cannot seem to locate Agent Ressler, so I am now in charge."

 **Liz:** "What have you done to him?" **[Liz coughs]** Transport will be here within the hour, if you can stand it."

 **Liz:** "Aram! I can't…I can't breathe!"

 **[The Director Smirks]**

 **The Director:** "Oh dear. It appears Agent Ressler is the only one with the access code to let you out…and he isn't here."

 **[He walks away with Aram staring at Liz.]**

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen! Agent Keen! Oh God no!"

 **[Liz collapses to the floor.]**

 **###**

 **The Jene II Tom's Boat.**

 **[Tom watching a handcuffed Karakurt.]**

 **Karakurt:** "So, you got plan for when this is over?"

 **Tom:** **[smirks]** "Yeah I rescue the girl and live happily ever. You on the other hand" **[Tom drags his finger across his neck.]**

 **Karakurt:** **[chuckling]** "You funny comedian. You killed Charlie. They will be coming for you."

 **Tom:** "You think Charlie Volkin's gang scares me?"

 **Karakurt:** "Cartel to a higher operation. They won't scare you. They'll kill you **[beat]** or your girl."

 **###**

 **[Dembe meets up with Reddington in a safe house.]**

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy is in trouble. We need to act now."

 **###**

 **War Room.**

 **[Ressler gets off the elevator and spies the Director heading upstairs. He sneaks past him and sprints to Liz using the stairwell.]**

 **[Aram frantic races toward sweater vest.]**

 **Aram:** "Turn it back on!"

 **Sweater vest:** "I'm sorry that is not possible."

 **[Aram desperate pulls his gun.]** "Turn it back on or so help me I'll put this bullet in between your argyle!"

 **[Sweater vest does what he's told checking the oxygen levels…he turns them back on, but Liz is not responding.]**

 **Aram:** "Agent keen, can you hear me? **[Pounds on the glass. Liz doesn't move.]** She's not moving!"

 **[Sweater vest tries to contact the director Aram locks his gun.]**

 **Aram:** "Do something before she dies!"

 **[Ressler sees Liz collapsed inside, and Aram holding sweater vest at gunpoint.**

 **Ressler:** "Oh my God!"

 **Aram:** "They cut off her oxygen supply now she's unconscious. I need the code?"

 **Ressler:** "Its Keen's name! **[Ressler pounds on the glass]** Liz!"

 **[Aram types in the code. In horror, Ressler unhinges slowly, desperation on his face, trying to get to her, flashes back to Tanida shooting Audrey. As the doors, finally open he jumps into action, giving her mouth-to-mouth, CPR.]**

 **Ressler:** "How long has she been unconscious?"

 **Aram:** "A few minutes…"

 **Ressler:** "That's too long! Liz stay with me…Liz… **[He begins CPR.]** "One, one thousand two one thousand three… **[growing desperate gives mouth to mouth again.]** "God what have I done? Aram call paramedics!"

 **[Close up of Liz' face.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene opens on**

 **Tom's Boat**

 **[Tom taken aback by Karakurt's warning.]**

 **Tom:** "You threatening me?"

 **Karakurt:** "You got blood on your hands."

 **Tom:** "Yeah, well they don't know what I am capable of. If they even try to look at Liz, I'll kill them."

 **Karakurt:** "You won't see it coming."

 **[Tom ready to lose it.]**

 **Karakurt:** "Neither will your ex-wife."

 **###**

 **[Aram running down the stairs.]**

 **Aram:** "Paramedics are on their way."

 **Ressler:** **[frantic]** "Liz, don't leave me please!" **[He gives her oxygen again…suddenly Liz starts coughing. Relief in his eyes, Ressler cradles her as Liz gasps for air.]**

 **[Aram in tears looks on.]**

 **Aram:** "Thank you God."

 **Ressler:** **[Emotional]** "I got ya hon. You're safe **[beat]** and I'm never leaving you out of my sight again."

 **[Liz Coughing…clings to Ressler.]**

**Aram:** "What do we do now?"

 **Ressler:** "We get her the hell out of here."

 **Aram:** "How? The Director is upstairs."

 **[Ressler looks up at the stairs wondering what move he should make next.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington inside the car.]**

 **[Phone rings]**

 **Reddington:** **[listens on phone]**

 **[Ressler taking a deep, breath, answers.]**

 **Ressler:** "I got her, she's okay. But the director is upstairs. I need a diversion to get her out of here."

 **Reddington:** "I need you to do exactly as I say no matter how unorthodox it sounds."

 **[Ressler looks at Liz concerned]**

 **###**

 **[Paramedics placing an oxygen mask over Liz face, doing CPR as the Director watches.]**

 **Paramedic:** "Clear!" **[Paddles zap. No response. Paramedic drapes sheet over her face.]** "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

 **[Ressler and Aram feign mourning, put on a show for the Director.]**

 **[They escort Liz out of the building past the Director. They load her into a van as the Director watches in horror, demanding answers.]**

 **The Director:** "Agent Motjitabi what's going on?"

 **Aram:** "Someone cut Agent Keen's oxygen supply inside the protective box. Any tampering of federal equipment is a federal crime. **[Aram points to sweater vest]** He! Is responsible! Agent Keen is dead."

 **Sweatervest:** "He held me at gunpoint! I want him arrested!

 **The Director:** **[Looks over at Ressler]** "Oh, what a shame. Perhaps you should've given me the code, Agent Ressler. At least Agent Motjitabi wouldn't be going to jail, and Agent Keen would still be breathing. I'm writing you up pending review."

 **The Director:** **[looks at the paramedics and FBI agents.]** "Where are you taking Keen's body?"

 **Ressler:** "To the morgue. You got a problem with that?"

 **The Director:** "I never authorized such an order."

 **Ressler:** "No. Reven Wright Did."

 **The Director:** "You're lying."

 **Ressler:** "Check it out yourself."

 **[Ressler walks off with the gurney.]**

 **[Inside the vehicle, Dembe and Mr. Kaplan are revealed as the paramedics en route to a safe house. Mr. Kaplan removes Liz oxygen mask.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "You're safe now dearie."

 **[Liz looks over at Ressler and grabs his hand.]**

 **Liz:** "Thank You."

 **[An unspoken moment. Ressler's phone breaks the tension.]**

 **Cooper: VO:** "Donald i'm watching the news, what happened?"

 **Ressler:** "An attempt was made on Agent Keen's life. This was the only way to get her out of there. Once she receives medical treatment she will be transferred to an undisclosed location. Let Tom Keen know."

 **Cooper:** "Will do. Agent Ressler, good work."

 **[He hangs up the phone. Looks at Dembe.]** How soon until we get there?"

 **Dembe:** "Six minutes."

 **###**

 **[The Director making a call to the Justice Dept.]**

 **The Director:** "I want to know who authorized Elizabeth's Keen's transport!"

 **Justice rep: VO** "Yeah hold on, **[Long Beat]** Deputy Attorney General Reven Wright did sir."

 **The Director:** **[stunned]** "But That's…"

 **Justice rep:** "I'm looking at the authorization in my hand right now, you calling me a liar?"

 **[The Director lowers his phone.]**

 **###**

 **[The Justice rep being revealed as Glenn. He chuckles then dials Nick's Pizza.]**

 **Glenn:** "Yeah its me, he bought it, I think he choked on it."

 **###**

 **[Reddington's safe house in Bethesda. Mr. Kaplan, Dembe, enter with Liz and Ressler.]**

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy."

 **[Liz hugging him, overcome with emotion.]**

 **Liz:** "I was so scared."

 **[Ressler takes in Liz closeness with Reddington.]**

 **Reddington:** "Shh you're safe now. Everything is in motion."

 **Liz:** But the care package, it was retrieved by the FBI.

 **[Red points over to the box. Ressler eyes steadily.]**

 **Ressler:** "That's evidence from where we arrested Keen. How did you-"

 **Reddington:** "Donald, as much as this kills you, you're going to have to trust me. To defeat the director, and exonerate Elizabeth we need to operate outside of the system."

 **Ressler:** "And this plan of yours, how do you plan to pull it off?"

 **[Red pats the briefcase.]** "By leveling the playing field. Ready?"

 **Ressler:** "Do I have a choice?"

 **###**

 **Tom's Boat.**

 **[Tom reeling over hearing about the attempt on Liz' life.]**

 **Tom:** "God Liz. But she's okay?"

 **Cooper:** "Yes, she is fine. Agent Ressler is with her."

 **Tom:** "I should be with her! Instead, I am just a puppet in this game of Reddington's and Ressler's."

 **Cooper:** "You need to calm down. She is safe, that's all that matters. This tension between you and Ressler has a got to stop."

 **Tom:** "Don't you see? He's doing all this because he wants Liz-"

 **Cooper:** "To be safe, and get her name cleared."

 **Tom:** "No! He's doing this because he wants Liz! Period! And I'm not gonna let that happen."

 **Karakurt:** "If you're dead, there's not much you can do."

 **Tom:** **[Losing it]** "Oh man that's **[beat]** you need to shut your damn mouth, all right?"

 **Cooper:** "I told you to calm down!"

 **Tom:** "Karakurt is threatening Liz!"

 **Cooper:** "What?"

 **Karakurt:** "I give him warning. He killed my brother in law **[beat]** make no mistake, they will come for him **[beat]** and kill him, like he killed the rich boy."

 **Cooper:** **[Disturbed]** "What's he talking about? Tom what did you do?"

 **Tom:** "Nothing. I did what you asked me to do I got Karakurt back."

 **Cooper:** **[Grabs Tom's arm]** "This is serious! What did you do?"

 **Karakurt:** "He killed rich boy, with knife." **[Karakurt drags his finger across his throat]**

 **Cooper:** **[Horrified]** "You killed Asher Sutton?"

 **Tom:** **[embarrassed]** "You told me to get Karakurt!"

 **Cooper:** "Answer me! Did you kill Asher Sutton?"

 **Tom:** "I had no choice. **[Cooper closes his eyes in disgust.]** They would've killed both of us if I hadn't done it!"

 **Cooper:** **[Resigned.]** "I warned you, I wouldn't be able to help."

 **Tom:** "Ressler can, right?"

 **Cooper:** "You killed an innocent man! And this is not the first time you've done this! My God! **[Beat]** You compromised the mission! They're going to come for you and when they do, my hands are tied! I warned you not to do this!"

 **Tom:** "Yeah well its done! I don't regret it! We got him, and he will clear Liz' name."

 **Cooper:** "Karakurt isn't enough to clear Agent Keen's name. He exonerates her in the Orea bombing, and Senator Hawkins murder. He doesn't clear her against murdering the attorney General."

Tom: "What are you saying? Liz could go to prison anyway?"

 **Karakurt:** "You're screwed."

 **[Tom out of control, takes his gun and pistol whips Karakurt. Cooper pulls him back.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington dialing a number and puts it on speaker.]**

 **Reddington:** "Peter, you must be having a terrible day."

 **The Director:** "On the contrary, I think it is you who is having a terrible day. Tragic news about Elizabeth Keen. I'm afraid Agent Ressler will face serious scrutiny after having a Russian terrorist die in his custody. You failed Reddington. I'll always be, three steps ahead of you."

 **[Ressler fuming, Reddington raises a hand directing Ressler to remain silent]**

 **Reddington:** "Karakurt, the Russian FSB agent that you hired to frame Elizabeth Keen for the Orea bombing, and murdering Senator Hawkins is safe in my custody. Solomon has failed, which means, the Cabal will be gunning for you. "

 **The Director:** "You're bluffing."

 **Reddington:** "Try me Peter. I beg you. Please…I warned you months ago that if you did not exonerate Elizabeth Keen your colleagues will abandon you. After tomorrow, this whole thing begins and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I call that checkmate."

 **###**

 **[Montage. First Scene shows Cooper, Tom bringing in Karakurt to the FBI main building.]**

 **[Security looks up.]**

 **Cooper:** "I need to speak with the Assistant director and Agent Donald Ressler."

 **Security:** "Reason?"

 **Cooper:** "Karakurt."

 **[Security officer gets on the phone, as Cooper appears hopeful as Tom guards Karakurt.]**

 **###**

 **Reddington's safe house.**

 **[Ressler watches Liz sleeping peacefully. Amazement and wonder appear in his eyes as he caresses her hair. [Phone rings Answers phone, speaks softly. Hangs up and stares at Liz one last time before leaving the room.]**

 **FTB.**

 **[Scene opens the next day, the Director turns on the TV and realizes Karakurt is in custody, willing to make a full confession. The Director, shell-shocked, knees buckling, hears his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Panic sets in, but he reluctantly answers.]**

 **The Director:** "Yes Laurel?"

 **Hitchen:** "I hope you have a logical explanation for this Peter. My phone is ringing off the hook."

 **The Director:** "Not to worry, it will be Karakurt's word against a dead woman."

 **Hitchen:** "Do you know for sure that Elizabeth Keen is dead, because I have serious doubts."

 **The Director:** **[hesitates]** "Last night I called the DOJ and they said Reven Wright signed off on Agent Keen's transport to the morgue."

 **Hitchen:** "Okay now I know she is alive. Peter. **[Long Beat]** You're on your own."

 **The Director: [appears over confident, unsure of himself.]** "Linda!"

 **[Linda his wife appears from the bathroom, observing Peter pulling suitcases down from the closet shelf.]**

 **Linda:** "Peter what on earth-"

 **The Director:** "Listen to me this is very [beat] very important. I want you to pack two suitcases go to the bank, and empty out our safe deposit box."

 **Linda:** "Our savings? Peter what is going on?"

 **The Director: [grabs her shoulders]** "Just do it."

 **###**

 **[Liz groggy from sleep, awakens, looks around her surroundings before grabbing a robe on the bed. She enters the dining room where Red is having eggs benedict.]**

 **Liz: [scratches her head]** : "You look positively cheerful."

 **Reddington: [Staring at the newspaper headline all smiles folds it in half chuckling.]** "Good morning, Lizzy. Today is a great day to destroy a man's life, and set you free."

 **Liz:** "If you mean the director, believe me, I am all for it. I just want my life back. **[Liz looks over toward the sofa and sees Ressler sound asleep.]** He slept here last night?"

 **Reddington:** "Agent Ressler is a man with unbridled principles. A true boy scout."

 **Liz: [grinning]** "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

 **Reddington:** "According to Dembe, he didn't sleep at all until three hours ago. He kept checking on you throughout the night."

 **Liz:** "To see if I would escape."

 **Reddington:** "No, to see if you were still breathing."

 **Liz: [turns her head back toward Ressler]** "He saved my life last night. If he hadn't got to me I'd be dead right now…"

 **Reddington:** "Donald has chased me all over the globe ever for his entire career. Like a dog with a bone all in the name of truth, justice and the American way. When he gives his word he will honor it no matter the consequences."

 **Liz:** "He hasn't caught you yet."

 **Reddington: [chuckling]** "Oh, one day perhaps. But why spoil all the fun?"

 **[Liz sips some juice watching Ressler stir then eventually wake up.]**

 **Reddington:** "Ah Agent Ressler. Just in time for eggs benedict. Try the Hollandaise sauce, it is Marcel's greatest achievement."

 **Ressler:** "Keen you all right?"

 **Liz: [nods]** "Yes, thank you."

 **Ressler:** "Good. **[Checks his watch]** I agreed to follow your lead Reddington, but… We need to get to the courthouse."

 **Reddington:** "Oh Donald she isn't going anywhere, let the woman eat first."

 **Liz:** "You worried someone is going to find out I'm missing?"

 **Ressler:** "No, I informed the DOJ that there was an attempt on your life and that you are in my protective custody. The sooner we get this over with the better because the world still thinks you're dead."

 **Dembe:** "Phone for you."

 **Reddington:** "Will you excuse me please."?

 **###**

 **[Reddington on the phone]**

 **Leonard:** "Its done **.** He said he will do it for a substantial fee."

 **Reddington: "** Of course he did. Set it up Leonard."

 **###**

 **Ressler:** "I liked it better when we knew what he was up to."

 **Liz:** "You don't have to be so uptight."

 **Ressler:** "For the record, I don't trust him."

 **Liz:** "Well that's ironic. Because he trusts you."

 **Ressler:** "That's only because he knows I'm doing this for you."

 **Liz:** "I didn't say thank you last night."

 **Ressler: [puts on his suit jacket]** "For what?"

 **Liz: [long pause]** "For saving my life."

 **Ressler:** "That's what partners do."

 **Liz:** "You're more than just a partner to me."

 **[A long intense gaze is shared between them.]**

 **Ressler:** "The only thing that matters is clearing your name and reinstating Cooper. After that, we can get things back to normal."

 **Liz:** "I don't even know what normal is anymore. Before all this, I was living out of my suitcase, in a motel, with my dog. I miss him. I don't have a home, no direction, and an uncertain future. But I've got Hope."

 **[Liz exits. Ressler looks on then joins Red in the dining room. Red looks up.]**

 **Reddington:** "Something wrong Donald?"

 **Ressler:** **[silent, conceals his emotions]**

 **Reddington: [finishes eating]** "You really should try the beignets, they were flown in from Café Dumonde in New Orleans. The crisp, buttery pastry adorned in powdered sugar, oozing in caramel, sauce…delicious. **[Looks up]** Some things are just too important to let go."

 **Ressler:** **[reaches for some juice.]** "I'll stick to this. Less complicated."

 **Reddington:** "That reminds me of the time I met this beautiful woman in the French Quarter. She had hair like spun gold, and curves that would shame Venus. **[Beat]** Blue eyes that sparkled like Paris in the springtime **[beat closes his eyes]** lips like the center of a rosebud **[beat]** fresh and inviting."

 **[Ressler intrigued, continued to listen.]**

 **Reddington:** "Every morning I'd sit at this quaint little cafe and there she would be, eating beignets, sipping freshly squeezed orange juice. At night, she'd sit inside of this swanky jazz club, across the street, dancing with a different stranger. For months, I'd take a seat in the corner, transfixed **[beat]** like some infatuated high school boy. Wondering if she ever recognized her own self worth for something greater. I wanted to sway against her like the Louisiana breeze teased the trees, and let the sounds of brass and percussion seduce us. She couldn't foresee the storm **[beat]** brewing in my eyes. But when she placed her tiny hand into mine **[enchanted by the memory]** our hearts were so close, in sync with the rhythm. I wanted to tell her how she made me feel, but my thoughts couldn't reach my lips. All that mattered was never extinguishing that passionate moment."

 **Ressler: [grinning]** "Raymond Reddington in love. So then what happened?"

 **Reddington:** "The song was over."

 **[Ressler stares at an emotional Red.]**

 **###**

 **[Liz and Ressler arriving at the courthouse.]**

 **[FBI takes off the chains and leaves her in a protected room. Ressler and Liz share a long look, covering emotions neither can describe.]**

 **Ressler:** "You're safe in here. I've hand picked the guards and Reddington has his men in place."

 **Liz:** "Thank you."

 **[The phone interrupts their moment. Ressler picks it up and walks.]**

 **Ressler:** "Ressler? **[Long beat]** I'll be right out. **[Hangs up pauses]** The press is outside. It's time. You ready?"

 **Liz:** "Let's do it."

 **[Ressler outside the courthouse. The Press mobs him.]**

 **Press:** "Agent Ressler, we received an anonymous tip, is it true that your former partner, Elizabeth Keen is alive?"

 **Ressler: [Looks into the camera.]** "Yes, Agent keen is still alive. **[Press continue to bombard him with questions]** There was an attempt made on her life, so for security purposes, she was secretly moved to a secure location until her trial."

###

 **[Laurel Hitchen staring at the TV in her home, curses under her breath.]**

 **Laurel:** "Son of a-"

 **Press:** "Agent Ressler over here, is it true that FSB Russian agent Karakurt, an enemy of the United States, is in custody?"

 **Ressler:** [On Television] "Yes, Karakurt is in federal custody, and like Agent Keen he is cooperating with authorities."

 **Press:** "Agent Ressler, do you have any opinion on Agent Keen? She was your partner, do you believe she is guilty?"

 **Ressler:** "No, Elizabeth Keen is innocent."

 **Press:** "But you arrested her."

 **Ressler:** "That is my job."

 **Press:** "That must've been difficult for you."

 **Ressler:** "I believe in the system, and everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Agent Keen is no different. Rest assured the truth will come out in that courtroom."

 **[Laurel grabs her phone, and dials. it rings, but no response.]**

 **###**

 **[As Ressler wraps up the press conference the Director frets in his office. [Phone buzzes] Instead of answering, he ignores it, and then dials a number.]**

 **The Director:** "Yes I need a private charter. **[Long beat]** As soon as possible.]

 **###**

 **Courthouse.**

 **[Tom confronts an exacerbated Ressler.]**

 **Tom:** "Hey! Is she inside?"

 **Ressler: [walking, stiffens.]** "Yes."

 **Tom:** "I want to see her."

 **Ressler:** "That's not possible."

 **Tom:** **[grabs his arm]** "The hell it isn't, you're using your authority to prevent me from seeing Liz!"

 **[Ressler glares.]**

 **###**

 **[Liz in her cell finds Aram looking back at her.]**

 **Aram: [smiling]** "I hope you don't mind, but I had to check up on you after last night."

 **Liz: [grins]** "Thanks to Ressler I'm feeling better, Aram."

 **Aram:** "He was just trying to protect you."

 **Liz: [nodding]** "I know."

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen, I've worked with Agent Ressler for a long time, and that was the first time, I've seen him so shaken up. If I didn't know any better I'd think…"

 **Liz: [curious]** "What Aram?"

 **[Tom interrupts the moment. Liz' eyes light up in shock.]**

 **Liz:** "Oh my God, Tom. How did you-"?

 **Tom:** "Ressler pulled some strings. **[Beat]** I only got a few minutes **[beat]** but I just wanted to see you."

 **Aram:** "Ah, yeah, I'm gonna go out here and wait for court to commence."

 **[He leaves but runs into Samar. They share a look and Aram passes her by leaving Samar to feel dejected. She turns the corner and runs right into Ressler. They lock eyes.]**

 **Ressler: [Reluctant.]** "What are you doing here?"

 **Samar: "** I'm here for Reddington. is that a problem for you?"

 **Ressler:** "Not anymore."

 **Samar:** "I told you if you brought Liz in she'd be in danger. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

 **Ressler:** "I needed someone that I could trust that was on my side. I made the mistake to assume that would be you."

 **Samar:** "I was on your side. We had the same goal. To protect Liz. You're angry with yourself because you were wrong."

 **Ressler:** "No I am angry because I thought Cooper betrayed me. I was so messed up by that feeling low, I slept with you. When in truth, you were the reason that I was in pain."

 **[He walks off.]**

 **###**

 **[Liz and Tom]**

 **Liz:** **[grins]** "I can't believe you and Ressler are working together."

 **Tom:** **[raises his hand up in protest]** "Don't remind me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ressler has a hidden agenda."

 **Liz:** **[raises her eye brow]** "Like what he saved my life."

 **Tom:** **[rubs his chin]** "Yeah, well had he not put you in danger in the first place, none of this would've happened."

 **Liz:** "Come on, Tom. I can't blame every person for my mistakes. Its time I owned up to them. I'm in here because of my choices. Ressler blames himself because he let me get away, and I killed the Attorney General. He's helping me because its his job."

 **Tom:** **[shrugs]** "No, that's not why he's doing it."

 **Liz:** "You don't trust him."

 **Tom:** "When it comes to you? No I don't."

 **Liz:** "Ressler's my partner."

 **Tom:** "If you were honest with yourself Liz, you'd admit that he's a helluva lot more than that. You know what, it doesn't matter because when this is all over, I'm going to kiss you, and we're gonna sail off into the sunset. That's what I want Liz."

 **Liz: [fretting]** "Tom…I...I never meant to drag you back into this."

 **Tom:** "You didn't."

 **Liz:** "I need to face what I did."

 **Tom:** "And I'll be right here. If that's what you want."

 **[Guard enters to take Liz to the courtroom.]**

 **Guard:** "Time's up."

 **[Liz looks at Tom while walking out, unreadable.]**

 **###**

 **[Ressler and Cooper in the courtroom. Ressler stews as Cooper gets off the phone.]**

 **Ressler:** "Any word? **[Beat]** What is it?"

 **Cooper: [frowning]** "They just fished out Reven Wright's body."

 **Ressler: [goes pale.]** "Where?"

 **Cooper:** "Outside of DC near Maryland, south of the Potomac. Police say she was shot in the chest with a 44 magnum."

 **Ressler:** **[thrown]** "Liz was right. They can make anything look like the truth."

 **Cooper:** **[fuming.]** "The Cabal has declared war on each and every one of us, Donald, including Reven Wright. Everything isn't black and white anymore. If we want to survive this, we need to operate under a new set a rules."

 **[Ressler and Cooper lock eyes on Liz entering the Courtroom.]**

 **[She sits, while Cooper and Ressler sit behind her. In the back, Reddington observes Tom enter the courtroom. He takes his seat behind Cooper and sits with Charlene. Samar enters the courtroom and sits behind Aram. Ressler notices. The federal prosecutor presents evidence against Liz. She sits in her chair frustrated, solemn, realizing her life is at stake. Liz' eyes drift toward the bench, and focuses on the judge. She turns pale.]**

 **Liz:** "I am so dead."

 **Ressler:** [Leans toward her ear.]"What's wrong?"

 **Liz:** **[leans back]** "That's Judge Denner from Lt. Ames case."

 **Ressler:** **[looks at the Judge.]** "The Harbormaster?"

 **Liz:** "The only reason I got off was because of Tom Connolly. **[Eyes the judge]** He's going to throw the book at me."

 **Judge Denner:** "Elizabeth Keen. Well isn't this a surprise. Two years ago, you were facing murder one charges. But thanks to the Attorney General, you avoided them. Now you are back inside my courtroom for murdering the man who granted your freedom. Perhaps, there is such a thing as justice after all."

 **[Liz freezes.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens inside Courtroom.**

 **Judge Denner:** "Will the defendant rise."

 **[Liz reluctantly rises.]**

 **Judge Denner:** "Elizabeth Keen, you are charged with two counts of first degree murder, against Senator Hawkins, and Attorney General Tom Connolly; **[beat]** three counts of espionage. An attempt to commit terrorism on American soil carries a maximum penalty of death. How do you plead?

 **Liz: [stutters, then finds her voice.]** "Not guilty your honor."

 **[Courtroom erupts. Judge Denner pounds his gavel as Laurel Hitchen enters the courtroom. The Judge is about to reprimand Liz into custody until Ressler raises his hand to approach.]**

 **Ressler:** "You're honor, May I speak for a moment?"

 **The Judge:** "Agent Ressler this is a hearing not a trial."

 **Ressler:** "I realize that your Honor but there's new evidence that can exonerate Agent Keen."

 **The Prosecutor:** "Where is this evidence Agent Ressler?"

 **Ressler:** **[picks up his file and hands it to the prosecutor]** "Right here."

 **[The Prosecutor looks it over.]** "I have no objections at this time your Honor."

 **The Judge:** "Agent Ressler, you are the one who arrested Agent Keen, are you not?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes, sir."

 **The Judge:** "And yet you wish to speak on her behalf?"

 **Ressler** **[nods.]** "Yes Sir. Deputy Attorney General Reven Wright, put me in charge of the task force because she trusted me to search for the truth about Agent Keen. Your honor, Deputy Attorney General Reven Wright is dead."

 **[Courtroom erupts again.]**

 **###**

 **[Laurel Hitchen, sitting in the back, uneasy, watching Ressler.]**

 **Ressler:** "The last conversation I had with her was in regards to this case. Your Honor, due to the fact that several attempts were made on Agent Keen's life, I have reason to believe Reven Wright was murdered to prevent the truth from coming to light."

 **The Judge:** "You believe the Deputy Attorney General of the United States was murdered to conceal the truth? The truth of what?"

 **Ressler:** "That Agent Keen was framed by the Director of the Clandestine Services."

 **[Laurel Hitchen furious taps her chin with her red-polished fingernail.]**

 **[The courtroom erupts again.]**

 **The Judge: [bangs gavel]** "Order! That is quite a charge Agent Ressler. I'd advise you to have evidence to back it up."

 **Ressler:** "I do your honor. Look, I've spent many moments with Agent Keen in life and death situations, and in every one, we had each other's back. She's not a Russian Spy or a terrorist. She didn't kill Senator Hawkins, nor was responsible for the Orea Bombing. I was with her that day, your Honor. There's no possible way she could've done it. Karakurt, a former FSB operative, hired by the Director, infected her with the rotovirus, to murder Senator Hawkins. The only reason I know this is because Tom Connolly confirmed this to Agent Keen and Agent Cooper, and Karakurt confirmed it to me."

 **[Laurel Hitchen checks her phone and sends a text.]**

 **The Judge:** "Agent Ressler I am not seeing your point here aside from advocating on Agent Keen's behalf. Which I find unusual considering it was you who arrested her. But let's say that your conspiracy theory is correct. What is the motive?"

 **Ressler:** "The Cabal wants to start another cold war with Russia."

 **[The courtroom erupts again.]**

 **Judge Denner:** "I will have order in this court, or so help me, I'll close this down!"

 **Ressler:** "Your honor, I have Karakurt in protective custody and he has confessed to everything."

 **[Laurel Hitchen turns white as a sheet.]**

 **The Judge:** "Is that so? A known enemy on American soil. And, is he willing to testify What makes you think he is trustworthy?"

 **Ressler:** "Karakurt is an enemy of Russia so he has nothing to gain."

 **The Judge:** "Except say anything to avoid deportation."

 **Ressler:** "The entire time Agent Keen and Mr. Reddington were on the run, they had ample opportunities to leave the country for good. But Agent Keen worked to solve numerous cases pertaining to the Cabal in an attempt to find the truth and clear her name."

 **The Judge:** "Is that why she went to the Russian Embassy and declared herself a covert operative for the FSB?"

 **Ressler:** "She only did that to seek help in clearing her name. Once the Cabal discovered her whereabouts, they sent a compromised convoy to kill her."

 **The Judge:** "Is this why you ran a diplomatic vehicle off the road?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes and while I was in pursuit, the driver of the vehicle tried to kill me. Agent Keen, [looks at Liz] saved my life, like she's done many times before. She is no threat your honor she is a victim of a larger plot and deserves the benefit of the doubt."

 **The Judge:** "This is quite a passionate plea, Agent Ressler. So you believe in her innocence."

 **Ressler:** **[looks at Liz]** "I do, and I feel the Director would do anything to silence her, permanently. He tried last night, by cutting off Agent Keen's oxygen supply. Therefore I had Agent Keen moved to a secret location so she could testify."

 **[Moved by Ressler's testimony, Liz gazes at Ressler with different eyes.]**

 **[Laurel Hitchen stands up and approaches the bench.]**

 **Hitchen:** "Thank You Agent Ressler, for your hard investigative work. Your Honor, may we speak in private?"

 **The Judge: [sighs]** "Laurel Hitchen. I take it you're going to interrupt our proceedings."

 **Hitchen:** **[smiles slyly.]** "I'm afraid I am. This is a case of national security and not for public consumption. We are aware of the accusations against the Director, and feel this is a delicate matter. On behalf of the President of The United States, I must insist that we move this hearing to closed doors and speak in private."

 **Judge Denner:** "This court is in recess."

 **[Liz hopeful, locks eyes with Ressler while Cooper watches Laurel Hitchen accompany the judge.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington spies Dembe signaling him in the courtroom. Reddington puts on his fedora and leaves with Dembe.]**

 **Dembe:** "There is a hit on the Director."

 **Reddington: [laughs.]** "I'm sure he's looking for someone to give him safe passage out of the country."

 **###**

 **[Laurel Hitchen inside The Judge's chambers.]**

 **The Judge:** **[leans back in his chair]** "Alright Laurel don't tell me, let me guess, **[beat]** you don't want Elizabeth Keen opening her mouth."

 **Hitchen:** "It is a matter of national security, Richard."

 **The Judge:** "Oh cut the crap. Keen murdered Connolly, and you want me to bury it because of our mutual interests."

 **Hitchen:** "Richard, I've known you for twenty years. You've never been one that allows our security to be compromised. I am sure for the sake of our country **[beat]** you'll make the right decision, especially if you want the President to consider you as an appointee for the supreme court."

 **The Judge:** "And if I don't?"

 **[Hitchen gets up and heads for the door.]**

 **Hitchen:** "You will **[firmly]** Richard. You will. **[Smiles and closes the door.]**

 **[Outside in the hall, Laurel runs into Cooper.]**

 **Hitchen: "Agent Cooper, a word please?"**

 **Cooper: "Yes Ms. Hitchen?"**

 **Hitchen:** "I am heartbroken over Reven's death. She was a dear friend to me, as to you. I am deeply deeply angry that the Director may be responsible for this."

 **Cooper:** "We're all upset over this. Ms. Hitchen, Agent Keen is not a terrorist. She was framed by the Director and Tom Connolly was part of that. I have no doubt in my mind that if Agent Keen is able to testify to a jury, they'll clear her."

 **Hitchen: [Smiles weakly]** "I believe you. I will take care of this. You're a good man Harold. The President needs someone he can trust. Someone like you."

 **[She walks off leaving Cooper curious]**

 **###**

 **[The Director during a montage [the song I Feel Free by Cream plays] packs frantically. Next frame The Director screams at his wife while driving in the car. Next frame at a bank, outside of DC withdrawing funds in his wife's name. Next frame the Director nervous, leaves the bank and enters the car with his wife. Next Frame shows the Director and his wife getting ready to board a private plane. She struggles in his grip as they sit down. Next frame shows Solomon smiling with his barretta 9m locked and aimed at the Director's head.]**

 **Solomon:** **[Arms wide open]** "Peter, you didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

 **[The Director white as a sheet.]**

 **Solomon:** **[sits down.]** "Fasten your seatbelts."

 **[The plane takes off.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington with Judge Richard Denner.]**

 **Judge Denner:** No thanks Julie; just have my car brought around this won't take long- **[cuts off]**

 **Reddington: [closes the door]** Judge Denner is correct, this won't take long. After this meeting, Agent Keen will be exonerated on all charges."

 **Judge:** "Raymond Reddington, as I live and breathe."

 **Reddington:** "Hello Richard. You know I thought we could catch up and have a few laughs, discussing the good ol days. But unfortunately, I can't recall a single one. This is quite a step up from being just a state judge. I am sure that favor Tom Connolly provided did just that."

 **Judge:** "I don't know what you're talking about.'

 **Reddington:** **[gives a sly grin]** "Oh but you do. You're nothing but a shill for the Cabal, and were hand picked to push for Agent Keen's death sentence. I am here to inform you Richard, that will not be happening."

 **The Judge:** "Oh, are you going to shoot me?"

 **Reddington laughs:** "One less predator off the streets. Tempting, but that would be too easy. You know when I released the fulcrum last spring, as God as my witness I assumed that you'd see your name listed in the bold, fine print, I guess it slipped your mind. We both know you had no love for Tom Connolly, and you cannot stand The Director. But you will do whatever they say as long as they protect your secret."

 **The Judge:** **[rattled]** "My secret?"

 **[Reddington stands, ogling the Judge's medals and the American flag.]** "You know Richard, I would've thought that you of all people, had honor. Why, no one loves patriotism as much as you. I bet you have the stars and stripes decorated everywhere, ever since you won that medal of honor for Desert Storm. But you wanting to start a war with Russia, you're just like the rest of them. And your dark, twisted fantasies with the Djinn reveal something far more sinister. "

 **[The Judge laughs.]** "I don't know what you're talking about."

 **Reddington:** **[turns and chuckles]** "Why is it that the guilty always feign innocence? Well let me avoid the sermon and just come out and say it. You like to have sex with little boys."

 **[The Judge appears shaken]**

 **The Judge:** "I-How dare you!"

 **Reddington:** **[Stands up]** "No how dare you. You sit in that courtroom like a tyrant propagandizing, being dogmatic while indulging in weekly brutal caprices. The Djinn supplied you with a harem of young, Middle Eastern boys to mollify your most loutish of cravings whetted inside your mouth. It's a mystery to me, that no matter how long they weep for justice, you say nothing. **[Reddington tosses a paper on the judge's desk]** Torn from the Djinn's journal with your name, and the dates for every time you called for her services. Your sin for adolescent flesh inspires me to chop off your penis with just one phone call."

 **[He gets up to leave.]**

 **The Judge squirms:** "Reddington, why are you attacking me! I had nothing to do with what happened to you!"

 **Reddington:** "No."

 **The Judge:** "Then what is this about?"

 **Reddington:** You had Marvin Gerard disbarred and sent to prison so he wouldn't make it on the bench, so you could, didn't you Richard? Well, payback's a bitch because now I'm removing you from the bench."

 **The Judge:** "Unless I exonerate Agent Keen."

 **Reddington:** "On everything. Come now Richard, you're nothing but a tiny minnow in a toad's paradise. One is bound to gobble you up before the day is over."

 **[He leaves, as the Judge stews in disgust.]**

 **###**

 **[The Director on a hook as Solomon pulls out some barbaric sharp instrument with leather straps as the director's wife looks on.]**

 **Solomon:** "You do understand Peter, that this is not personal, its just business."

 **The Director:** "If this is about that shank hook incident **[Eyes Solomon]** What are you doing?"

 **[Solomon nods for one of his men to grab the Director's wife. She screams]**

 **Solomon:** "The story is that you had the Assistant Attorney General Reven Wright killed, in your attempt to frame Agent Keen. Therefore, you and your wife tried to flee the country, but unfortunately there was this horrible, **[beat]** horrible accident. And there were no survivors."

 **Linda:** "Oh God, please let us go! **[Sobbing]** Peter what have you done to us?"

 **Solomon:** **[Rolls up his sleeves, and puts on nitrile gloves.]** "Tell her Peter. Tell [Caresses the side of her face with a shiny blade] your lovely wife, that you lost your entire life savings, set up Elizabeth Keen for the murder of Senator Hawkins, stole from the very organization bankrolling your agenda?"

Linda: **[Confused]** "Peter what is he talking about?"

 **[The Director twirls around on the meat hook as Solomon approaches with a devilish smile.]**

 **The Director:** **[Solemn]** "I'm so sorry Linda. This was not the life that I envisioned for us. [Looks at Solomon] Let her go, it's me that you want."

 **Solomon:** **[Gets up into his face.]** "That **[beat]** lessons the pain for you, doesn't Peter? Wasn't it you who said, **[beat]** loyalty above everything?"

 **[Solomon turns and pulls Linda's head up to look at the Director. Holding the blade to her neck.]**

 **Solomon:** "You see, we cannot have any loose ends, so, I'm afraid, she has to go."

 **The Director:** "No!"

 **[Linda screams as Solomon, grazes the blade across her neck, leaving the Director speechless. In tears, he breaks as his wife's lifeless body slumps to the floor, leaving a trail of blood traveling toward the Director's feet.]**

 **Solomon:** "Like I said, **[shrugs]** its nothing personal."

 **[The Director sniveling]**

 **[With the blade, shreds the Director's shirt off his body; lets it fall to floor. He picks up a leather whip, with shank hooks and blades attached to the ends.]**

 **Solomon:** "But this is."

 **[Solomon thrashes the Director over and over, flesh tearing, ripping, causing The Director to scream, as blood splatters on Solomon's face, the table, and floor.]**

 **###**

 **Federal Courthouse.**

 **[Judge sits down notices a courier enter and approach the prosecutor. The prosecutor appears stunned, looking over the information.]**

 **Defense:** "Your honor, this document from the Russian Ambassador Constantine Marauk states that Karakurt, a former operative for the FSB has confessed to all crimes against Elizabeth Keen. Agent Ressler is correct."

 **The Judge:** "Mr. Barrett?"

 **Prosecutor:** "Ah due to National Security, I need a short recess your Honor.

 **The Judge:** "We just had one Mr. Barrett."

 **[Liz gasps.]**

 **The Judge:** "In light of this new evidence, Agent Ressler's testimony, and the interest of National Security, Miss Keen you are free to go. This court is adjourned."

 **[Liz stands there stunned. Ressler is about to approach her but Tom gets there first.]**

 **Tom:** "Oh Liz!"

 **[Liz looks over her shoulder as Ressler leaves the courtroom. Conflicted, she pulls apart from Tom.]**

 **[Cooper embraces Liz.]**

 **Cooper:** "Congratulations Agent Keen."

 **Liz:** "I cannot believe it is over."

 **Cooper:** "You have quite a few guardian angels. You are blessed."

 **Liz:** "Between you, Tom, Reddington freeing me, and Ressler…where is he I wanted to thank him?"

 **[Liz looks longingly at the door.]**

 **###**

 **[Ressler exiting the courthouse. He finds Reddington at the edge of the concrete steps.]**

 **Reddington:** "Job well done Agent Ressler. Your passionate testimony of Agent Keen made all the difference."

 **Ressler:** "I think the evidence that was brought in at the last minute had something to do with it. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

 **Reddington [grins.]** "Let's just say we can thank the Djinn."

 **Ressler:** "So that's why you wanted the journal. The Judge was on the list."

 **Reddington:** "He wasn't the only one. **[Hands a file to him]** Judge Denner is your worst kind of predator. If I were you, I'd arrest him before he does for the first time in his miserable life, the honorable thing."

 **Ressler:** "Unbelievable. You blackmailed all these people in order to bargain for Keen's freedom?"

 **Reddington:** "Donald, the world that you believe in is created by people in power. There are no sides, just players on a black and white chessboard, doing dastardly things all in the name of ideology. Without you, Elizabeth would have no chance in the name of public opinion. To the world, she's a Russian terrorist, a KGB agent **[beat]** a traitor, a murderer. You put your reputation on the line in order to save hers. That is something I nor anyone else could've done."

 **Ressler:** "All I did was tell the truth."

 **Reddington:** "Your word is like a golden world knows that, the DOJ knows that and now Elizabeth knows that. let's talk about truth. You pride yourself in everything about righteousness, and veracity. But in about three hours, Tom Keen is going to push for a reconciliation and whisk Elizabeth away on his boat, so they can ride off into the sunset."

 **Ressler: [Looks away]** "She's making a mistake."

 **Reddington:** "Yes, I agree. He is the wrong man for her. Elizabeth deserves someone who will respect her, and love her unconditionally."

 **Ressler:** **[sulking]** "If your so against her being with Tom Keen, then why don't you stop him."

 **Reddington: [Stands up adjusts his hat, as a black Mercedes rolls up.]** "Because that isn't my job. **[Beat]** It's yours."

 **Ressler:** **[turns]** "Mine?"

 **Reddington:** **[Walks to the car as Dembe opens the door for him]** "Elizabeth is swept up in the idea that she and Tom can start over as if the past three years never happened. But that won't last, because Tom Keen is his own worst enemy, and deep down Elizabeth knows that. Trouble will find him and she will once again take the fall."

 **Ressler:** [Wheels turn in his head] "Like the Harbormaster."

 **Reddington:** "Out of guilt, Elizabeth cleaned out her life savings and put it in a college fund for Lt. Ames daughter."

 **Ressler:** "After everything she's been through, I can't see her leaving with him. **[beat]** But if she does, then its what she wants."

 **Reddington:** "You want what Elizabeth wants because you're in love with her."

 **[Ressler slowly turns around]**

 **Reddington:** "When the time comes for Elizabeth to open her door to you, and trust me, she will, walk in."

 **[Reddington leaves leaving Ressler to ponder his words.]**

 **###**

 **Night.** **Warehouse.**

 **[The Director, hanging in mid air, bloody, shivering, his black glasses, shattered on the ground, drowning in his wife's blood, barely alive.]**

 **Solomon:** **[Out of breath, lifts a towel from the table and cleans the blood off his face. He chuckles sadistically.]** "I'm sorry Peter, I guess I wasn't over it. **[He squats and picks up the Director's glasses. He wipes them clean with a cloth and puts them back on his face, one lens cracked. Phone Buzzes. Solomon picks it up.]** "Oh, you are not gonna like this. Elizabeth Keen was granted immunity, and there's a warrant for your arrest, Peter. So what should I do?"

[ **The Director:** [ **Out of breath, chokes on his blood, spits.]** "Why **[long beat]** am I still alive? You obviously want something for me, or Id be dead by now."

 **Solomon:** **[Clears throat.]** "Actually yeah, there is one more, thing."

 **The Director:** "What? Oh for God Sakes just kill me!"

 **[Reddington appears out of the shadows.]**

 **Reddington:** "My, are we anxious. **[Walks over to the Director]** You look terrible, Peter."

 **The Director:** **[Looks at Solomon]** "You're working with him?"

 **Solomon:** **[Cocks head]** "Its nothing personal, Peter. Just business."

 **Reddington:** "Oh, but its very personal for me. See, I told you your colleagues would beg me to kill you. So, how did you enjoy your spanking, I heard that you like it rough. [Whispers in his ear] Thanks to a genie. What with you being Catholic and all I thought that you would appreciate a more biblical sentencing."

 **The Director:** "It never had to come to this, Reddington."

 **Reddington:** "No, it didn't. All you had to do was just exonerate Elizabeth Keen, then we wouldn't have had to go through all of this [Looks at Linda's lifeless body on the floor.] heartache. You had it all Peter. A beautiful wife, kids, a successful career, but that wasn't enough. You targeted Agent Keen in order to get to me. Well you know what, you have my attention, I'm listening. **[Beat]** Absolute power corrupts **[beat]** absolutely."

 **The Director:** **[Chuckles]** "You can't stop it Reddington. Everything is set in motion."

 **Reddington:** "The plot to burn the world down? I've seen it. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."

 **The Director:** "We've done it before. **[Beat]** On Christmas Eve, remember? The power you have is out of your hands. One day soon, you'll discover why."

 **Reddington:** "This is the part where I ask if you have anything to confess?"

 **The Director:** "Just one. **[He whispers in Reddington's ear.]**

 **[Reddington shell-shocked pulls back, desperate to remain in control. Eyes locked on his enemy, Reddington encloses his hands around a plastic bag and seals it over the Director's head, watching him choke to death. The Director dies, leaving Reddington to turn, take a deep breath and face Solomon.]**

 **Reddington:** **[Grins]** "I now I said I would let you kill him but, nothing personal."

 **Solomon:** "None taken. So, our business is finished?"

 **Reddington:** "Ours? [Nods] But not with him **[Looks at Dembe appear out of the shadows.]** See, I don't know why you would assume I am an honorable man, because I'm not. But Dembe is."

 **[Reddington pats Dembe on the shoulder and exits, as Dembe stares down Solomon]**

 **###**

 **Post Office.**

 **[Ressler inside Director Cooper's office, cleaning out his belongings. Director Cooper enters.]**

 **Ressler:** "Sir, I was just cleaning out my things."

 **Cooper:** "That won't be necessary Donald. I won't be returning."

 **Ressler:** **[closes a drawer.]** "Not returning? But I thought…"

 **Cooper:** "Because of your impromptu speech with the justice department and at the hearing, I've been reassigned. In light of Reven Wright's death, and the shake up at the CIA with the Director, the President wants someone he can trust. He's appointing me Assistant Attorney General."

 **Ressler:** **[stunned]**. "Wow. Congratulations. If anyone deserves that position its you."

 **Cooper:** "I am leaving you in charge of the task force. You're a good agent, Donald, and you're integrity is needed around here. With The Cabal still active and Reven's death, we need a team to trust. I still am not quite clear as to why you fired Agent Navabi."

 **[Ressler slams another drawer.]**

 **Ressler:** "She ran a search on my computer for Liz when they were on the run and lied to me about it. She was the one who tipped off Liz at Wing Yee."

 **Cooper:** "So that's how you tracked them down. How did she get access to your computer?"

 **Ressler:** **[looks at the floor.]** "You don't want to know."

 **[Cooper shakes his head]**

 **Cooper:** "You slept with her then fired her?"

 **Ressler:** "It wasn't like that! It it just happened one night. That night."

 **Cooper:** "The night you came to my house and got into a fight with Tom Keen?"

 **[Ressler nods]**

 **Cooper:** "Is it over?"

 **Ressler:** "It was never a relationship."

 **Cooper:** "You cannot be in charge of running this place if there's a conflict of interest. It breaks the entire team. You of all people should know that. This place is being monitored 24/7. Any slips up, the DOJ will shut it down for good. Got it?"

 **Ressler:** **[Scratches head]** "Yeah, I got it."

 **Cooper:** "As for Agent Keen **[beat]** I called her she should be on her way. The sooner we get her back in here, the quicker we can get things back to normal."

 **Ressler:** "I doubt it."

 **Cooper:** "Why?"

 **[Ressler slams a drawer]**

 **Ressler:** "Tom Keen is planning on sailing Liz off to some island of paradise."

 **Cooper:** "I see. Agent Keen is really important to you, isn't she?"

 **Ressler:** "She's my partner. I just don't want to see her get hurt again."

 **Cooper:** "Well you're right about that. I informed Tom Keen that the job with Karakurt wasn't sanctioned by the Justice Dept."

 **Ressler:** "When it comes to Tom Keen, I highly doubt it was a clean mission."

 **Cooper:** "It wasn't."

 **[Ressler serious]**

 **Ressler:** "Naturally. And I suppose you want me to cover for him?"

 **Cooper:** "No. Not about this. I warned Keen as he was going in. This is on him."

 **Ressler:** "This is why I did not want to work with him. Even Reddington told me he'd drag Liz down again!"

 **Cooper:** "It could. Be that as it may, it is still Agent Keen's decision."

 **Ressler:** "Don't remind me."

 **Cooper:** "Hmm. They're starting to show."

 **Ressler:** "What is?"

 **Cooper:** "Your feelings for Agent Keen."

 **[Ressler caught off guard by Cooper's words.]**

 **[Liz knocks, and enters.]**

 **Liz:** "Hi I'm sorry, to interrupt but you wanted to see me, sir?"

 **###**

 **Night.** **Marina.** **[Tom on his boat, waiting for Liz. A Russian hit man is inside a car monitoring him.]**

 **Russian:** "He's on the boat."

 **Other Russian on the phone:** "Wait for the signal."

 **###**

 **Post Office. Ressler's Office.**

 **Cooper:** "Keen, close the door. I was just informing Agent Ressler that the President is appointing me to Deputy Attorney General."

 **Liz:** **[All smiles]** "That is incredible news. Congratulations. So who will be the new boss?"

 **[Ressler grins]**

 **Cooper:** "Agent Ressler will remain in charge."

 **Liz:** **[grins]** "Well, congratulations sir."

 **Ressler:** "Thank you."

 **Cooper:** "Agent Keen, I've reinstated you effective immediately. **[Hands her badge and piece.]** I need a solid team here, one that I can trust. You and Agent Ressler do incredible work together."

 **Liz:** "Sir, I…am honored, thank you. I know, that I let you both down, with what I did. [Beat] And I know that this is a big deal the both of you putting your faith in me, again. I just don't think I am deserving of it. My actions have done some serious damage **[beat]** and I'm not sure how I could fix it."

 **Ressler:** "Sir may I have a word with Agent Keen?"

 **Cooper:** "Certainly. I need to be getting home, anyway and tell Charlene the news. Agent Keen, its good to have you back on the right side **[beat]** where you belong."

 **[He closes the door. Liz tries to find the right words.]**

 **Ressler:** **[Moves closer]** "You okay?"

 **Liz:** **[Wipes her eyes]** "Yeah. **[beat]** No, not really. I feel like I am living in an alternative universe, trying to find a way to fit. I [beat] wanted to thank you at the courthouse but you left."

 **Ressler:** "I figured you'd want some time alone with your ex."

 **Liz:** "You hate Tom."

 **Ressler:** "Doesn't matter what I think."

 **Liz:** "That's not true."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, how so? What is it that you want to know?"

 **Liz:** "I don't know. **[beat]** Its been a long time since we...how are you?"

 **Ressler:** **[grinning]** "Are you trying to say that you missed me Keen?"

 **Liz:** **[playfully slugs him]** We were partners, right? I never considered how difficult all this was for you. And with..."

 **Ressler:** "You want to know if I'm still sober."

 **Liz:** "Are you?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, I go to my meetings, went to quite a few recently. There were times where I felt like I was drowning and **[beat]** thought I might slip. But I didn't. I just concentrated on my job, and **[beat]** finding you. Nothing else mattered. Reven Wright trusted me to do a good job, and it cost her life. I owe it to her, and her family, to find her killer and give them a sense of peace."

 **Liz:** "Ressler it wasn't your fault."

 **Ressler:** "You know, I keep playing over in my head those final sixty seconds. Had I kept you from leaving, you wouldn't have killed Tom Connolly. But then I think if didn't…after what happened to you here…The thought of losing you…"

 **Liz:** **[gently touches his arm]** "It is not your fault what I did. I had a choice not to pull that trigger."

 **Ressler:** [Moves closer.] "Why did you?"

 **Liz:** "One day, when I've had time to breathe, I promise, I'll tell you. I just hope…"

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "That it won't change how you feel about me."

 **Ressler:** **[Chuckling.]** "Too late. After three years and everything we've been through, I've seen you at your best, and your worst. And I'm still here."

 **[The moment building.]**

 **Liz:** "Your defense of me in court today…I don't know what to say…"

 **Ressler:** "I just spoke the truth. Cooper had you reinstated because he believes in you. So do I. But this life is not normal, Keen. It does takes sacrifice, and upholding the law even when we feel it is not fair. You're a good Agent Liz. The best partner I've ever had. [Beat] I don't want to lose you."

 **Liz:** **[without thinking]** "Tom wants me to leave DC with him."

 **[Ressler burning with envy stands up.]**

 **Ressler:** "Am I supposed to give a response to that?"

 **Liz:** "Do you have one?"

 **Ressler:** "Tom Keen wasn't acting under the protection of the bureau when he infiltrated Karakurt. Whoever he compromised, may come after him."

 **Liz:** "What are you saying?"

 **Ressler:** "If you choose him, just be prepared for the consequences."

 **[Liz heads for the door.]**

 **Ressler:** "Keen…"

 **Liz:** **[holding door open]** "What?"

 **Ressler:** "You're badge and fire arm."

 **[Liz looks down, takes her gun and badge hands touch, takes his fingers into hers.]**

 **Liz:** "Thank you."

 **[They share a long gaze.]**

 **Ressler:** "You're welcome."

 **[Overcome by the power of his eyes, Liz retreats slowly toward the door leaving Ressler to slink back into his chair. ]**

 **###**

 **War Room.**

 **[Liz down the stairs looks up and watches Ressler through the glass. Aram catches up to her at the elevator]**

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen, welcome back." **[Embraces Her]**

 **Liz:** "Oh, Thank You Aram. It feels good to be back. I'm just not sure for how long."

 **Aram.** "Agent Ressler said that you might be leaving town."

 **Liz:** "Yeah, Tom wants to start over…I haven't made up my mind yet, but…"

 **Aram:** "Well I hope you make the right decision. For you I mean. We all do."

 **Liz:** "Where is Samar?"

 **Aram:** [forlorn like he lost his puppy] "She doesn't work here anymore."

 **Liz:** **[shocked]** "Why?"

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler had her removed from the team."

 **Liz:** "Removed? For what?"

 **Aram:** "Its my fault that she is gone."

 **Liz:** "Your fault? Oh, no did you two have a fight?"

 **Aram:** "Not exactly. She and Agent Ressler did, but its my fault that she is gone so…"

 **Liz:** "You okay?"

 **Aram:** "Yeah, I am okay, I guess. This place just feels so different now. But if you come back, I think everything would be fine."

 **Liz:** "You miss her."

 **Aram:** "Is it obvious?"

 **Liz:** "Its written all over your face. I don't what happened, but I am so sorry. I know how much you cared about her. But why give up? Just because she's not working here, doesn't mean you can't see her?"

 **Aram:** "It's a little more complicated than that."

 **Liz:** "Nothing is complicated unless we make it to be."

 **[Ressler from his office window looks down at Liz embracing Aram.]**

 **###**

 **Tom's boat**

 **[Russian 1 named Boris dives into the harbor and rigs the boat motor with explosives.]**

 **[Liz approaches the slip and sees that Tom has a romantic dinner set up.]**

 **Tom:** **[appears over the side of the boat.]** "Surprised?"

 **Liz:** **[all smiles.]** "I am."

 **Tom:** "I thought that…"

 **Liz:** "That this would persuade me?"

Tom: "Well…Now that you're no longer with the bureau we can go where ever we want. Just name a place, Liz, and we can get out of here, forever."

 **Liz:** **[looks away.]** "You mean run away."

 **Tom:** "Well, yeah. That's what you wanted, right? **[Beat]** What's wrong?"

 **Liz:** "The bureau reinstated me."

 **Tom:** **[Surprised]** "Wow, but I thought you wanted to go…"

 **Liz:** "I know I did but that was then. It's just..."

 **Tom:** **[Disappointed]** "Yeah I get it. You can't let it go."

 **Liz:** "The entire time I was a fugitive [beat] I ran away from who I am, and what I want. I've been running away my whole life, Tom. I don't want to run anymore I just want to embrace my life and live it no matter what happens. This is who I am, Tom. I love my job."

 **Tom:** "Does this has do to with Dudley Do Right Agent Ressler?"

 **Liz:** **[eye brow raised]** "Where did that come from?"

 **Tom:** "Oh come on Liz! I see how he looks at you, and I saw the way you looked at him at the courthouse."

 **Liz:** "Ressler does not **[cuts off]**

 **Tom:** "Yeah keep telling yourself that! Just like you think Reddington is someone you can trust!"

 **Liz:** "I owe him my life."

 **Tom:** "No, Liz you don't owe him anything."

 **Liz:** "Oh yes I do! You have no idea how much he's done for me!"

 **Tom:** "He's the reason all of this happened to you, Liz! Why do you think the Cabal went after you because of your profiler skills? The sooner you are out from under his thumb, the better."

 **Liz:** "Reddington is my friend. He's done so many things for me that you will never be able to understand. And I will not have you speak about him like that."

 **Tom:** "Wow, you have changed. Is all this Reddington's doing?"

 **[Disgusted, Liz heads off the boat.]**

 **Tom:** "Where are you going?"

 **Liz:** "I can't do this right now. It's too much, Tom. I just got my life back, and I need time to think."

 **Tom:** "You still don't trust me."

 **Liz:** "Its not just you. I don't even trust myself. I'm not the same naïve person that first met you. Pandora's box has been opened, and I can't close it."

 **Tom:** "Liz! Come on Liz!"

 **[Liz heads off the pier toward her car. The Russians watch with interest.]**

 **Boris:** "That one."

 **Yuri:** "I thought we are going after him for killing Charlie."

 **[Takes photographs]**

 **Boris:** "We are. **[Boris pulls out his old cell phone and dials.]** **[In Russian]** "Its me. We found her."

 **###**

 **Reddington's Apartment.**

 **[Reddington looking around his flat, gazing at the pictures, on the mantle and placing Liz' picture up. He takes a sip of his scotch, drifting in deep thought. He stares at Katrina's photo and sighs.]**

 **Reddington:** **[turns around]** "Lizzy. Are you all right?"

 **Liz:** **[Feeling lost]** "Can I stay here, until I can find a new home?"

 **[Reddington over come with emotion embraces her and whispers.]**

 **Reddington:** "This is your home, Lizzy."

 **[Montage. The two of them on the sofa, and her head resting against his shoulder.**

 **Liz:** "How long does it take?"

 **Reddington:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "For things to get back to normal."

 **[Reddington strokes her hair.]**

 **Reddington:** "When it happens, you'll be the first to know."

 **End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. and a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#Blacklist FanFic** **#SlowBurn** **#Keenler #ThePinUpNo67 #Chapter3**

 **Montage. Tiesto Traffic**

 **Scene opens at a five star hotel in Miami with loud music outside booming from the beach nightclub. A gorgeous blonde resembling a pin up or Barbie doll wearing a tight beige mini trolls the dance floor. Looking for a sexy Latin man in his mid 30's. She wets her lips with her cocktail and crooks her finger. Dancing provocatively, they take their passion back to his hotel room. The music intensifies as clothes fly throughout the room. Their interlude moves with the music till the camera pans back towards the curtains swaying.]**

 **[Surf and sand echo in the background, curtains give a hint of morning light. The sexy blonde [resembling Hana Sukupova] in a tousled bed wiggles in the sheets. A virile near naked man rolls over. Its post coital and she gives him a smooch.]**

 **[He groans in satisfaction as she enters the bathroom.]**

 **[She turns on the hot shower. Steam fills the bathroom. She digs into her overnight bag and finds a shower cap. Completely naked, and staring into the hazy bathroom mirror, she places it over her head, tucks in a few strands here and there then pulls out a gun. She pulls a stack nails, loads it into place then stares at the drowsy man.]**

 **Pena:** "Baby, you are so much better than my wife."

 **Pin Up** : **OC** "Hmmm really?"

 **Pena:** "Oh, yeah I love your dark side."

 **[He glances toward the shower only to find her standing over him naked with a gun.]**

 **Pena:** "What the…"

 **[She pumps over 100 nails into him forcing him to writhe and scream in agony as the Latin music plays in the background. The bed, soaked in blood, drips onto the carpet, walls splattered…marks on her cheek. She wipes it clean, jumps into the shower washes her hair as the blood trickles down her body and into the drain.]**

 **[She dresses in a sexy sundress, puts on her makeup and finishes off with a cherry lipstick. Wearing white gloves, she grabs her purse then looks at her victim, stapled with nails, winks before closing the door. Looking like a starlet she exits the hotel and enters a taxi.]**

 **Smash credits.**

 **The Pin Up No. [67]**

 **Scene opens**

 **Day.** **Reddington's Apartment.**

 **[Reddington reading the newspaper regarding the Director's unfortunate plane crash, and the DOJ launches investigation into corruption in the CIA. Chuckling, Red reads the headline. His phone rings, looks at the call name, rolls his eyes, reluctantly answers.]**

 **Reddington:** "Not now Glenn."

 **Glenn:** "I had no one to talk to about this. I'm dying Red."

 **Reddington:** "Oh please you're always dying. If it isn't you, then it's your wooden-legged cousin from Milwaukee."

 **Glenn:** "Hey, give him a break he can only hop on the right foot."

 **Reddington:** "I thought his right leg is wooden? **[Rolls eyes]** I am not doing this with you right now."

 **Glenn:** "Then I guess you don't want to know who's following Elizabeth."

 **[Red's attention piqued]**

 **Reddington:** "Who?"

 **Glenn:** "Nope, not gonna tell ya unless you apologize. I am an emotional wreck Red. I might be suffering from depression. Do you know what it's like having to live at the DMV helping crazy people who yell at you all the time? Even the walls are talking to me."

 **Reddington:** "You are a pathological nutcase."

 **Glenn:** "You know what forget it! I do all these things for you and what do I get in return? Insults! Might as well pack it in, call the glue factory and delete your number. What purpose do I have in life except to dig up crap for you?"

 **Reddington: [Sighing]** "Who is following Elizabeth?"

 **Glenn:** "Does this mean you will apologize?"

 **Reddington: [fuming]** "Glenn…"

 **Glenn:** "I'm waiting. **[Beat]** I'm hanging up now…."

 **Reddington:** "Tell me who is following Elizabeth or I will call the DMV and let them know that instead of helping the good folks of Maryland, you're playing Farmville and candy crush."

 **Glenn:** "You wouldn't dare."

 **Reddington:** "I'm sending Dembe down there right now…"

 **Glenn:** "Two Russian guys from New York. One is named Boris and the other Yuri-who claim to be associated with the Desobry Cartel."

 **Reddington: [Leans forward.]** "For how long?"

 **Glenn: [Adjusts his shirt collar]** "Three days. There are two of them. They met down at Anton's cellar last night, discussing payment."

 **Reddington: [Stiffens.]** "Find out who hired them and why they are following Elizabeth."

 **Glenn:** "Yeah I wish I could help ya, but I'm having surgery in a few days, so you'll need to find a different lackey."

 **Reddington:** "Surgery my ass!"

 **Glenn:** "Its true Red. I'm having angioplasty. There's a blockage in my sub-clavian artery probably from eating too many pop tarts and wing dings **. [Cuts off]** Hello?"

 **###**

 **[Dembe enters the room.]**

 **Reddington:** "The Desobry Cartel is following Elizabeth."

 **Dembe:** "They do business Charlie Volkens in the Rust belt. Isn't he the one that- [cuts off]?

 **Reddington:** "Yes he is. Put a tail on Tom Keen."

 **[Dembe nods, and exits.]**

###

 **Tom's Boat**

 **[Montage. The Police Every Breath You Take. Tom awakens in his bed, rolls over missing Liz. Frustrated, he grabs his cell phone and dials. [The machine picks it up] He gets up holding the receiver and looks out the window.]**

 **Tom: "** Hey its me, I know you said that you needed time to figure things out, and I respect that [beat] Liz I really do [beat] but I miss you. We can figure this whole thing out, you and me, if that's what you want. But I need an answer Liz. Call me please? I love you."

 **[He hangs up [glum face] thinks he hears something up on deck. He grabs his gun from the nightstand drawer, places it in the small of his back; goes up deck. Looks around and sees a young boy with a red balloon on the dock with his father. He smiles observing the interlude then notices something is off. He scans the parameters and the building across from the harbor and deduces someone is watching him.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Someone in a window snapping photos of Tom exiting his boat with a telephoto lens. Can't make out the person's face, but the person watches with intent as Tom heads toward his car. The person takes one last photo then exits the room wearing black leather gloves.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington's guestroom.]**

 **[Liz sleeping in bed has a nightmare about shooting Connolly, the undercover cop, then her father.]**

 **A little girl cries:** "Mommy…I'm sorry…no mommy don't leave…."

 **[Liz fusses, grips her pillow and envisions a blonde woman leaving with a man. Restrained by two men, Liz can't run after her. In a cold sweat, she awakens. She looks around at all the priceless sculptures, music box, and a child's ballet slippers on the wall. Liz studies them with great interest, then flashes to a memory wearing ballet shoes and dancing on a mysterious man's shoes to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Her phone vibrates on the table pushing her out of her memory. She picks it up. Tom has called her again. She ignores it steps into the bathroom, and stares at herself in the mirror caressing her blonde hair.]**

 **###**

 **Living Room.**

 **Reddington:** "Ah Lizzy, Good Morning. Sleep well?"

 **Liz:** **[looks at Reddington holds up a pair of ballet slippers.]** "Somewhat. Where did you get these?"

 **Reddington: [Indifferent.]** "They were a gift, from Madame Elise Le Blanc."

 **Liz:** **[confused]** "Madame who?"

 **Reddington:** "Elise LeBlanc. She was one of the finest prima ballerinas in all of Moscow. The woman had courage made of steel and carried it like the grace of a swan."

 **Liz: [munches on a piece of toast.]** "Hmm. A swan…Like my mother."

 **[Reddington deadpans]**

 **Liz:** **[suspicious]** "I used to have a pair like these when I was a child. I didn't know you were fond of the ballet."

 **Reddington:** "One of the most punishing practices of artistic impression, that grounds a person to gasp in awe with just one glance at a tiny nimble treasure. **[He betrays his own thoughts]** Her school is not too far from here. Every winter they put on a spectacular recital of Swan Lake."

 **Liz: [becomes startled. Reddington notices]**

 **Reddington:** "Something wrong, Lizzy?"

 **Liz:** **[shaken conceals her emotions]** "When I was little, I used to imagine twirling in my pink tutu **[long beat]** around and around, dancing on my father's feet."

 **[Reddington never missing a beat holds equanimity as if the secret in his eyes cannot be protected.]**

 **Liz: [Mournful]** "I remember my mother used to make excuses for him because he traveled a lot, so, **[looks at Reddington]** he never made it home in time to see me dance. **[Smiles but the memory is painful]** She used to yell at me saying, "Why do you get your hopes up? He is not coming." **[Liz looks at her plate, then sips her juice.]** She was right."

 **Reddington [places a protective hand over hers]:** "The best way to stop the bleeding to a cavernous wound is to apply immediate pressure no matter how much pain it causes."

 **[Long stare between the two of them. Red tosses a newspaper article to her.]**

 **Liz: [looks at the paper, grimaces]** "Miami drug kingpin Enrique Pena found dead." **[Liz looks up]** "So?"

 **Reddington:** "Enrique Pena is one of the top drug traffickers in Miami. He smuggles heroin into the United States, and imports to the Desobry Syndicate."

 **Liz [Looks at Red]** "The Desobry Syndicate, **[Beat]** Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that one of your business partners in New Orleans?"

 **Reddington:** "I am not into drug smuggling Lizzy. My investments deal with a much higher caliber. However, when the Cabal framed you, my street credentials as the concierge of crime, took a hit. The Desobry Syndicate makes billions of dollars a year in importing and exporting for some of the most, well known defense contractors. This entanglement is messy for them, and someone needs to clean it up."

 **Liz:** "So you want the task force to help clean up your reputation on the streets? You must be joking."

 **Reddington:** **[Serious]** "This is no laughing matter. The case may take a personal turn, for the both of us. Just because your name is clean, doesn't mean you're out of danger. You have enemies Lizzy. We need to get the Cabal to protect you from outside threats, and this is the answer."

 **Liz:** "By finding out who killed Enrique Pena in an attempt to attack the Desobry Syndicate? How?"

 **Reddington:** **[Smiles]** By locating our new Blacklister, Lizzy. **[Beat]** The Pin-Up."

 **###**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Everyone stares at Enrique Pena's lifeless body nailed to the bed.]**

 **Ressler:** "Who the hell is the Pin Up?"

 **[Aram focuses on Pena's crime photos on the screen.]**

 **Aram VO:** "Enrique Pena, age 36, was found dead by housekeeping in his Miami Hotel room literally nailed to the bed. Coroner's office counted-136 nails were pounded throughout his body. His arms, legs, chest, skull and ouch, his "equipment."

 **Reddington:** "She has a fondness for Black and Decker tools. I wouldn't be surprised if the woman owned stock in the company."

 **Liz:** "Enrique Pena had one of the largest cocaine and heroin operations on the eastern seaboard. Witnesses at the hotel stated to police that Pena was acquainted with a blonde the night before he died."

 **Ressler:** **[Points to the screen.]** "Wow. **[Looks at Reddington]** That's her?"

 **[Liz follows Ressler's reaction.]**

 **[Black and white surveillance video from hotel security reveals the leggy blonde leaving in a taxi.]**

 **Reddington:** "The Pin Up is one of the most enchanting assassins you'll ever come in contact with. She is suggestively cunning, and moonlights as a lingerie model, indulging in body piercing her victims until they bleed out. A true professional."

 **Liz:** **[Amused]** "How do you know her?"

 **Reddington:** **[Sheepish]** "We had a slippery incident a few years back in Majorca with a spear gun while I was swimming with dolphins. "

 **[Liz crosses her arms, glares at Reddington and Ressler. Ressler looks over.]**

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "You're drooling."

 **Ressler:** "Oh come on Keen, its not every day we find an assassin that looks like that."

Aram: "No its not. She is-"

Liz: **[annoyed]** "Aram do we got a name?"

[ **Aram pulls her picture up in the database.]**

 **Aram:** "Yanna Stravinsky, age 31 born in the Czech Republic last known residence Gorod, and Moscow. Alias Amy Rinkov. Has an extensive background in black ops, and explosives **[beat]** ties to the Serbian underground, and several Russian cartels. Has never been convicted of a crime, yet is known for targeting high level criminals, wealthy married men, and sex traffickers. Entered the country as Amy Ryker, a fashion model."

 **Ressler:** "So she pretends to be a supermodel and goes after scumbags."

 **Reddington:** "The only reason she has survived this long is because of her looks and her little black book."

 **Ressler:** "What makes it so important?"

 **Reddington:** "It's a client list of high level officials. Some are tied to the FSB, CIA, politicians, and even drug lords. None of them would ever want their connection to her to be revealed. She knows too much. The majority of her clients are executives of fortune 500 companies, and others are their wives that put a hit out on their philandering husbands. She has a fan page on the dark net where you can hire her for the right price. "

 **Ressler:** "Aram-"

 **Aram:** "Found it. Whoa **[beat]** she is…"

 **Ressler:** **[looks at the website]** "Hot."

 **Aram:** "I was trying to avoid that word but I am in full agreement."

 **[Liz irritated.]**

 **Ressler:** "What does this have to do with finding Reven Wright's killer?"

 **Reddington:** "It doesn't."

 **Ressler:** "Then we're not doing it."

 **Reddington:** "You'll change your mind Donald when I tell you who she is connected to."

 **Ressler:** **[Skeptical]** "I doubt that. Who?"

 **Reddington:** "Victor Fokin."

 **[Liz whips her head toward Red.]**

 **Ressler: [Intrigued.]** "The FSB agent who tried defecting to the U.S. in exchange for revealing information about a mole in the CIA and a double agent? The one Gina Zanetakos' "claimed to have killed in order to protect her **[puts in quotes with his fingers]** former lover Tom Keen?" I'm listening."

Liz: "I'm not. **[Glares at Reddington}** We've already established Gina Zanetakos is not tied to Tom she said it to my face."

 **Ressler:** "True, but that was before we learned that your ex husband wasn't a elementary school teacher but a lying, cheating, murderer. **[Beat]** Still is."

 **[Liz glares at Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** "Gina pinned Fokin's murder on Reddington claiming that **[Looks at Red]** you hired her. The question now is was she telling the truth?"

 **Liz:** **[stammers]** "I still don't see what is the pin up's connection to Fokin."

 **Reddington:** "Well for starters, if you look at the hotel records on June 20 2012, you will see that Fokin was with her in Boston at Angel Station."

 **[Ressler fascinated, rubs his chin]**

 **Ressler:** "Aram-" **[cuts off]**

 **Aram:** "Pulling that up right now. **[Beat]** Mr. Reddington is correct. Stravinsky checked in as Amy Rinkov, June 20 for a photo shoot and checked out day after Fokin's murder June 23, 2012."

 **Liz:** "Do you think she's exacting on some type of revenge **[beat dreads the question]** against who killed Fokin?"

 **Ressler:** **[Looks at Liz]** "Well if she's working for Gina, her revenge would be against Tom, wouldn't it?"

 **Liz:** "I think you're reaching."

 **Ressler:** "And once again, I think you're in denial."

 **Liz:** **[ignores him]** "How do we find her?"

 **Reddington: [smiles puts on his hat.]** "Check the tool department at Sears. If that doesn't work, check out the five star hotels in DC area, and the nightclubs. She loves techno."

 **Ressler:** "Aram?"

 **Aram:** "Yeah I got it. Under the name Amy Rinkov Stravinsky checked into the Mandarin Oriental off Maryland two nights ago."

 **Liz:** "How far away is the nearest techno nightclub?"

 **Aram:** "Double Helix off 9th."

 **Ressler:** **[Grinning]** "She likes to kill philandering husbands, so let's give her one. Aram, send the Pin Up a business proposition. "

 **Reddington:** **[Pats Ressler on the shoulder.]** "That's the spirit."

 **Liz:** **[Looks at Ressler]** Have you two lost your minds? You're not suggesting" **[cuts off]**

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy time to get your hair done. **[Puts on his fedora]** You and your 'husband' are going clubbing tonight."

 **[Liz and Ressler shark a look.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **[Anton's Cellar]**

 **[Tom searching for information, enters the known Russian hang out. In a black leather jacket he heads toward the bar buys a drink then sits in the corner. He lights a cigarette, scans the room and notices one man at the end of the bar, gives him a sneer before getting up to sit at Tom's table. He slurps his vodka then slams down his glass on Tom's table. Tom gives menacing eyes.]**

 **Russian Man:** "They are coming for you."

 **Tom: [Losing patience grabs the man by the neck and slams his head against the wall knocking out his tooth, blood spurting.]** "If you don't tell me right now who sent you, I'm going to snap your neck like a twig on a willow tree. You won't feel a thing, well [beat] maybe for a minute you'll feel the most agonizing pain because if you crack it just like this **[twist his neck harder causing him to scream]** the pain settles in an instant. So, I'll ask you again. Who sent you?"

 **[Russian Man spits blood from his mouth and chuckles as two other men armed locking their weapons approach Tom.]**

 **[Tom un-amused takes out the first Russian guy, then the other two by disarming both and knocking them out before he pays Anton]**

 **Tom:** "Anyone coming in here looking for me, you give them this number."

 **[Tom exits the bar, as Anton makes a phone call.]**

 **Anton:** "Its me. He was here. He told me to give you this number."

 **CUT TO:**

 **[INTERIOR Double Helix Nightclub. Ressler dressed semi casual at a table, checks his watch awaiting Liz' arrival. Wired, he scans the club as techno pumps through the room the song Fool 4 You by Mr. Little Jeans plays. ]**

 **Ressler:** "Keen you almost here?"

 **Liz VO:** "Almost. How's the atmosphere inside?"

 **Ressler:** "Packed. Music is crazy. **[Ressler waves off a sexy blonde who tries to pick him up]** I've turned down six offers so far."

 **Liz VO:** "That's because you look so handsome out of a suit. I can't believe you just shooed that blonde away."

 **Ressler:** "I prefer brunettes. **[Does a double take looks around]** Where are you?"

 **Liz:** "Turn around."

 **[Ressler captivated.]**

 **Liz:** "So, you prefer brunettes?"

 **Ressler:** "Wow…"

 **Liz:** "Figure it was time. You like?"

 **[Ressler continues staring at Liz in a little black dress, her hair [back to brown] and makeup enhanced. To him, she's a deep secret that he's trying to conceal as the music plays round them. The wheels turn inside his head.]**

 **Ressler:** "We should hit the dance floor." **[He takes her hand]**

 **Liz:** "Why?"

 **Ressler:** "Because we are undercover, remember? Come on."

 **[Liz clearly feeling exposed by the power of his eyes.]**

 **Liz:** "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Ressler:** **[grinning like a schoolboy]** "Like what?"

 **Liz:** "That. **[Long beat]** like you know what I am thinking."

 **Ressler:** "Does that make you nervous?"

 **Liz:** "What? No, I mean…"

 **Ressler:** **[leans into her ear.** ] "You're beautiful."

 **Liz:** **[star struck]** "I am?"

 **Ressler:** **[Nods then points toward the balcony.]** "There she is."

 **Liz: [head in the clouds]** "Who?"

 **Ressler:** "Our pin up girl."

 **Liz:** **[turns around]** "Are you sure you can handle her?"

 **Ressler:** **[winks]** "Oh I'm pretty sure. You on the other hand."

 **[Liz grins before climbing a spiral staircase while Ressler watches her. She sashays across the floor like a graceful swan then sits at one of the bottle server tables. She crosses her legs, seductively. Wired, she whispers in the mike. The song Have it All by Charlie Dee/Tiesto Radio Mix fills the club.]**

 **Liz:** "She won't approach me."

 **Ressler:** "Patience, you're doing great. **[Beat]** Here she comes."

 **Pin Up:** "Stacy Weaver?"

 **Liz:** **[nodding holds out hand]** "What do I call you?"

 **Pin Up:** "When I give a name, it will be to your husband. Tell me, what heinous crime has he committed?"

 **Liz:** "Name it infidelity, secrecy."

 **Pin Up:** "Do you have proof?"

 **[Liz points to Ressler chatting with a brunette at the bar.]**

 **Pin Up:** "I need a stronger reason than that."

 **[Liz hands her a thick envelope.]**

 **Liz:** "This should be reason enough."

 **[The Pin Up checks the contents.]**

 **Pin Up:** "When do you want it done?"

 **Liz:** "He's says he's going on a business trip but I know he is meeting that tramp. Here is the location of his hotel, and room number."

 **The Pin Up: [looks at Ressler Confused]** "That guy?"

 **Liz:** "My mistake for marrying a Casanova."

 **Pin Up:** **[observes Ressler flirting with a brunette. She raises her brow.]** Does he know you're here?"

 **Liz:** "No."

 **Pin Up:** **[grabs her hand and squeezes it]** "Then let's give him a test."

 **[Pin Up leaves Liz to join Ressler and the brunette on the dance floor. She slyly approaches him.]**

 **Pin Up: [flirts lets her eyes do the talking]** "Have you ever danced with a stranger under a cherry moon till dawn?"

 **Ressler: [Takes her into his arms.]** "I've been known to once or twice."

 **Pin Up:** "What type of moves do you enjoy?"

 **Ressler:** "Subtle ones." **[He slides his hand down her leg. She whispers in his ear as Liz watches and listens.]**

 **Pin Up:** "No one special in your life?"

 **Ressler:** "I travel a lot for business."

 **Pin Up:** "What kind of business?"

 **Ressler:** "You ask a lot of questions. I thought we were strangers?"

 **Pin Up:** "As long as we don't know each others names, we are."

 **[Above Liz attitude begins to change.]**

 **Ressler:** "No strings? I like it."

 **Pin Up:** "You have incredible rhythm **[beat]** impressive eyes. There's just one thing."

 **Ressler:** "What is that?"

 **Pin Up:** "You're heart belongs to someone else."

 **[Hold on Ressler's face.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Double Helix Nightclub**

 **[Liz reaction to the Pin Up's accusation. Ressler does his best tap dance knowing Liz is listening.]**

 **The Pin Up:** "Its okay you can admit it. Your heart is-"

 **Ressler:** "My heart-"

 **The Pin Up:** "Is spoken for. You shouldn't deny it. Its written all over your face like a neon sign."

Ressler: **[twirls her closer]** "Is that a problem?"

 **Pin Up:** "No. Just curious why men who love other women betray them. You don't take me as the skeevy type."

 **Ressler:** "Its complicated."

 **The Pin Up:** "Isn't everything?"

 **Ressler:** "So, if it's not a problem, when can I see you again?"

 **Pin Up:** "I'm only in town for a few days."

 **Ressler:** "Business trip?"

 **Pin Up:** "A photo shoot."

 **Ressler:** "Ah you're a model? **[Pulls closer]** What's your best pose?"

 **Pin Up: [purrs]** "Nude."

 **[Liz makes a face as she listens.]**

 **Liz:** "I think I'm going to be sick."

 **Ressler: [chuckles]** "That is one pose I'd love to see."

 **Pin Up: [hands him a key]** "I'm at the Mandarin Oriental. Come by tomorrow. 4:00 pm sharp." **[She leans in and gives him a passionate kiss. Liz' mouth falls open watching from above. As the Pin Up leaves Ressler on the dance floor, she returns to Liz.]**

 **Pin Up:** "The job will be done tomorrow."

 **Liz: [stuttering]** "You were all over him!"

 **Pin Up: [Nods]** "He's an incredible dancer. Gorgeous eyes, soft but strong lips. Did that bother you?"

 **Liz: [ready to snap]** "No! **[Rethinks her answer]** Hell yes he's my husband!"

 **Pin Up: [grins]** "Maybe if you kissed your husband like that **[beat]** then he wouldn't cheat. I'll be in touch, Mrs. Weaver."

 **[Liz peeved, tries holding it together before meeting Ressler downstairs.]**

 **Liz:** "Well that was interesting."

 **Ressler:** "She took the bait. But she did seem hesitant."

 **Liz:** "Not on the dance floor she didn't."

 **[Grinning, He takes her into his arms.]**

 **Ressler:** "The point is she bought it."

 **Liz:** **[sulking]** "Well after that performance. **[Beat]** What are you doing?"

 **Ressler:** "Dancing, I'm really good haven't you heard?" **[He twirls her around then brings her closer]**

 **Liz:** "Oh please. She was playing you. What's your favorite pose? Nude…That's one pose I'd like to see. Gag." **[Rolls her eyes]**

 **Ressler** : **[trying not to laugh]** "Keen, you're cute when you're jealous."

Liz: **[mouth drops]** "Jealous? Me? **[Rolls eyes]** We are undercover, and I'm playing a part that's it."

 **Ressler:** **[Whispers in her ear]** "Jealous."

 **[Caught up in the moment, Liz and Ressler try concentrating on the case than each other.]**

 **Liz:** "I think we should **[beat]**

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "Get back to the case."

 **Ressler:** **[grinning]** "Yeah that is probably a good idea. But I'm looking forward to revisiting this conversation later."

 **Liz:** **[trying to not look at him]** She got out of here in a hurry."

 **Ressler:** "You think she has another mark?"

 **Liz:** "Yea and I think Reddington knows who it is."

 **Ressler:** "Well if its Tom, the tracking device inside her wad of cash will lead us right to him."

 **Liz:** "You said that Tom may have compromised his mission in retrieving Karakurt. How much trouble is he in?"

 **[Liz phone buzzes. She ignores the call.]**

 **Ressler:** "Shouldn't you answer that?"

 **Liz:** "No, I want an answer to my question."

 **Ressler:** **[frowns]** "You're not going to tell him what we are doing."

 **Liz:** "I cannot keep this from him."

 **Ressler:** "Dammit Liz-" **[cuts off]**

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry, I know you don't like him."

 **Ressler:** "That's putting it mildly. Have you forgotten all the hell he put you through? What if he's been lying to you all this time? Are you prepared for the fall again?"

 **Liz:** "Tom has changed. He is a different person now."

 **Ressler:** "Then what's holding you back?"

 **Liz:** **[with deep eyes]** "I don't know."

 **Ressler:** **[pulls her closer]** "Think **[long beat]** really hard Liz. Maybe, one day, it will hit you all at once."

 **[Frustrated, Ressler pulls away and heads out of the club leaving Liz confused]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington at home on the phone with Leonard Caul.]**

 **Reddington:** "What did you find out?"

 **[Intercut Leonard observing the Pin Up with the two Russians targeting Tom.]**

 **Leonard:** "You were right. She's here. One of them just handed her an envelope."

 **[The Pin Up puts the envelope in her purse then gives it back to them.]**

 **Reddington:** "Can you make out what they are saying?"

 **Leonard:** "No, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's the one calling the shots."

 **###**

 **Anton's Cellar**

 **[Pin up in the corner reading the two Russian men the riot act. Boris and Yuri remain indifferent.]**

 **Pin Up:** **[in Russian]** "Why is he still alive? My client wants him dead."

 **Yuri:** "We rigged the boat."

 **Boris:** "So, that don't do us **[beat]** no good when he disappears for hours. He's a slippery one. But he's got girl. Just give us the word."

 **[Yuri hands a photograph to her.]**

 **Yuri:** "Elizabeth Keen. We tried following her, but someone else is watching her every move."

 **The Pin Up: [smirking.]** "Don't worry. By tomorrow, she'll find you. When she does, you know what to do." **[She gets up from the table, finds a guy playing darts in the bar. He misses three of his shots. Pin Up flirts, arousing his curiosity. She grabs the darts gently out of his hand. Seductive speaks in Russian]** "May I?"

 **Dart guy:** **[In Russian]** "Sugar, give it your best shot."

 **[Pin Up aims, hits the bulls' eye in every shot. Turned on by her skills, the guy tries putting his arm around her.]**

 **Dart Guy:** "Damn sugar, you got skills. We may have to see what else you can do."

 **[Unimpressed, Pin Up grabs the darts, turning the tables on him by pushing him toward the wall.]**

 **Pin Up:** "Oh I can do a lot. Hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

 **[She flings thick blades outlining his form with one grazing the side of his neck.]**

 **###**

 **Marina**

 **Tom's Boat.**

 **[Tom exits his car frustrated and boards his boat. He hears some rustling down below and cocks his gun. He follows the noise but cannot find anyone there except a black negligee on the bed. He relaxes his gun and turns to find a surprise.]**

 **Tom:** "Liz?" **[Shocked]** You."

 **Gina:** "Hello Jacob. **[She slowly approaches in five-inch boots]** You are in a lot of trouble."

 **[Hold on Tom's face in utter disbelief as someone comes from behind him and injects a needle into his neck. Tom struggles then collapses. As Gina leans over his body outlining his face.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **DMV. Morning. Sun rises in rapid speed over the DC area, cuts to Department of Motor Vehicles in Maryland.**

 **[Reddington sits uncomfortably waiting for his number to be called. He glances at the number [2-106] and rolls his eyes. He checks his watch just as his number is called.]**

 **VO:** "Now serving 2-106 at counter 12."

 **[Reddington taken aback. He looks at the number again, hesitant, then gets up and sits at counter 12, and removes his hat. The customer service rep is a plump, middle-aged woman with fire engine red hair and wearing blue eye shadow. ]**

 **Lady:** "How can I help you?"

 **Reddington:** **[aghast]** "You can't. Where's Glenn?"

 **Lady:** "Oh you're **\- [beat]** He's not here at the moment."

 **Reddington:** "Well go and get him."

 **Lady:** "Glenn will be gone for a few days. A personal matter."

 **Reddington: [eyes her suspiciously]** "What kind of a personal matter?"

 **Lady:** "I'm not allowed to say, sir."

 **Reddington: [slowly comes to an epiphany]** "How many days will he be gone?"

 **Lady:** "About a month, we hope."

 **Reddington:** "Thank you for your time."

 **[Red puts his fedora back on and exits.]**

###

 **War Room**

 **Day.**

 **[Aram continues tracking the Pin Up as Liz enters.]**

 **Liz:** "Morning, Any luck?"

 **Aram:** "Ah yeah, she moves around quite a bit. It's really strange from the club, she went to a place called Anton's cellar for about fifteen-twenty minutes. Then she was last seen near the waterfront at an abandoned warehouse near Washington. **[Looks up beams]** Whoa, you changed your hair. Nice. Now Agent Keen is officially back."

 **Liz:** **[Smiles]** "Thanks Aram. **[Eyes computer screen.]** Looks like Washington and Elm. We need to move if we're going to catch her. Where's Ressler?"

 **Aram:** **[looks up]** "In his office, slamming things around."

 **Liz:** "Slamming?"

 **Aram:** "He's been in a bad mood for months. Did you two exchange words last night?"

 **Liz** : "Ah, no. **[resigned]** Kind of. What is going on with him?"

 **Aram:** "Aside from being a jerk, your guess is as good as mine."

 **[Liz concerned]**

 **Liz:** "Okay, **[beat]** this is not like you. I thought you and Ressler were friends?"

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler is a fantastic agent. I'll leave it at that."

 **Liz:** "Does this have to do with Ressler firing Samar?"

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen, I like you, but if you want to know anything, I suggest you ask him."

 **Liz: [curious]** "All right. I will. **[Liz goes up the stairs to Ressler's office.]**

 **Aram: [Looks up]** "Oh I wish you wouldn't do that."

 **###**

 **Ressler's Office.**

 **[Ressler looking through hard copy files finally finds what he is looking for. He locates Tom Keen's file and Karakurt's then skims it. His interest grows when he pulls up the picture of Tom and Gina Zanetakos in a black wig on the database.}**

 **[Liz without knocking enters then slams the door. Ressler on his computer looks up.]**

 **Ressler: [frazzled closes the file immediately]** "Don't you knock?"

 **Liz:** "I want to know what is going on with you and Aram and I want to know now."

 **[Close up of Ressler's face.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington dining at an Indian Restaurant Rasika. Samar enters.]**

 **Reddington:** "Ah, right on time. I took it upon myself to order us the lobster hot pot. **[Stuffing it into his mouth]** I am addicted to the cashew flakes."

 **Samar:** "Your call sounded urgent. I didn't expect it to include a lunch date."

 **Reddington:** **[wipes his mouth with a napkin]** "I'm always full of surprises."

 **Samar:** **[Flirty]** "So I see. What can I do for you?"

 **Reddington:** "My tracker is hospitalized, and Dembe is working on something else. I have an assignment for you." **[Hands her a file of The Pin Up]** "I need to find out who she is working for."

 **Samar:** "She's an assassin for hire?"

 **Reddington:** "For the right price, she'll bump off anyone. She's in DC hunting Tom Keen."

 **Samar:** "And how do you know that?"

 **Reddington:** "I have my sources."

 **Samar:** "And, Does Liz know?"

 **Reddington:** "Eventually. The Pin Up's little black book is of interest to me. I need to know who hired her, and why."

 **Samar:** "Does it pay?"

 **Reddington:** **[Grins]** "Oh, it pays."

 **Samar:** "Then I am interested."

 **[He clinks his glass to hers]**

 **Reddington:** "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Ressler's Office Cont.**

 **Ressler: [hides the file]** "What did he tell you?"

 **Liz:** "Nothing **[beat]** he said if I wanted to know anything I should ask you. I gather this has to do with you firing Samar?"

 **Ressler:** "Where did that come from?"

 **Liz:** "Is it true?"

 **Ressler:** **[Uneasy, rubs his chin]** "Samar knew the rules, and she broke them. She tipped you and Tom Keen off at Wing Yee and lied to me about it. She ran a trace on Reddington's phone on my computer to help you."

 **Liz:** **[Floored]** "You fired her for that?"

 **Ressler:** **[edgy]** "She was aiding and abetting."

 **Liz:** "So did you! You're the one who allowed me to escape in the first place."

 **Ressler:** **[caught off guard]** "That's-I did it for you! I'm not one who makes a habit of breaking the rules, Liz! But I seem to do that when it comes to you and only you!"

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry **[beat]** it's my fault that everything is upside down. I'm just trying to fix it. Why don't you just hire Samar back?"

 **Ressler:** "No."

 **Liz:** "Okay now that surprises me."

 **Ressler:** **[edgy]** "Why are we talking about this?"

 **Liz:** "Because I think you over reacted, and I'm not sure why."

 **Ressler:** "Samar and I had words over this. I can't have anyone on the team if I can't trust them. It's done. Now, can we drop this, please?"

 **Liz:** **[peeved]** "You're the boss."

 **[Liz walks out, leaving Ressler on edge.]**

 **###**

 **War Room**

 **[Liz checks the tracking device and becomes alarmed.]**

 **Liz:** "Aram? Is this accurate? The address?"

 **Aram:** "Yes. I'm sorry Agent Keen."

 **[Liz races out of the black site and shouts from the service elevator.]**

 **Liz:** "Tell Ressler to send back up."

 **[Before Aram can say a word, as the elevator door closes Ressler flies down the stairs.]**

 **Ressler:** "Aram, may I have a word with you in private please?"

 **Aram: [frowning]** "Ah, sure but there's-"

 **[The two colleagues bristle and head into one of the interrogation rooms]**

 **Ressler:** "What did you tell Agent Keen about me and Samar?"

 **Aram:** "Nothing. I told her that she needs to ask you."

 **Ressler:** "Look, I know there is some unresolved tension between us, and I want to get past it."

 **Aram:** "Yeah well I am doing my best."

 **Ressler:** "I didn't set out to hurt you, Aram. What happened between me and Samar, was not what you think-"

 **Aram:** "I don't need the details-Sir, may I speak freely?"

 **Ressler:** **[braces his hips]** "You may."

 **Aram:** "You broke the bro code."

 **[Ressler looks at the floor]**

 **Aram:** "You of all people knew how important Samar was to me. Now, granted that may have been unrequited, but I didn't know you were interested in her. I thought that you and Agent Keen-"

 **Ressler:** "I'm not interested in Samar."

 **Aram:** "That makes it worse."

 **Ressler:** "It happened once, at a low point in my life and hers and-Look, the point is, that I don't want Agent Keen to know about it."

 **Aram:** "Oh **[beat]** you do like Agent Keen. That does make it worse."

 **Ressler:** **[eyes grow wide]** "I need your word that you won't tell her."

 **Aram:** "It won't come from me. But if you care about Agent Keen, like I think you do, you'll tell her yourself."

 **Ressler:** **[Pretends to dodge his words]** "Are we okay with this?"

 **Aram:** "Professionally, yes. Anything else?"

 **[Ressler shakes his head.]**

 **Ressler:** "Where's Agent Keen?"

 **Aram:** "She went off site to follow the tail on the Pin Up."

 **Ressler:** "When?"

 **Aram:** "A few minutes ago, and she told me that you should send back up."

 **[Aram shows him the address. Eyes widen, Ressler panics.]**

 **Ressler: [Makes a face]** "Son of a bitch. Aram, send units to the marina. Put the word out: Tom Keen is the Pin Up's target."

 **[Ressler heads for the elevator and it closes.]**

 **###**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Dark warehouse. Tom Keen beaten, unconscious while dangling upside down like a marlin from an industrial sized crane. Gina stands up and places a cloth laced with a pungent odor over his nose, reviving him instantly. Tom twirls upside down, seeing Gina spin around him with one eye.]**

 **Tom: [Coughs clears throat. Looks at Gina]** "Aren't you supposed to be underground?"

 **Gina: [At first curses in Russian smacks Tom across the face] "** You called me and said your cover was blown! The plan was after I protected you we were to meet in Munich, remember? But that did not happen, did it? You went back to the bitch."

 **Tom: [Sighs]** "She kidnapped me, what was I supposed to do?"

 **Gina: [Slaps him again]** "You betrayed me after I protected your cover. You had one job. Infiltrate Liz Scott and return the fulcrum. Not only did you fail, but now the entire organization is vulnerable thanks to your treachery."

 **Tom:** "Since when do you care about the Organization? We had a deal with Fokin. Once we finished, it was supposed to be our last!"

 **Gina:** "And have a real life! Whose fault is that?"

 **Tom [seething]** "Get me down."

 **Gina: [crosses arms pouting]** "No. My employer has searched a long time for you."

 **Tom:** "Who hired you?"

 **Gina: [Mysterious, gets into his face at arms reach so he can't touch her]** "That is the million dollar question, isn't it? You want to live **[beat]** Tell me what I want to know."

 **Tom: [laughs]** After all the years we spent together, nothing scares me."

 **Gina [Smirking.]** "This will. **[Gina plays video footage of Liz]**

 **[Rattled, Tom tries keeping it together.]**

 **Tom:** "You touch Liz and I swear-"

 **Gina:** "What? You'll kill me?"

Tom: **[Ashamed]**

 **Gina:** "I sacrificed everything for you. No more, Jacob. We clean up your mess with Asher Sutton, and the Russians you come back home."

 **Tom:** "You said we. Who hired you? Dammit Gina Tell me!" **[The distinctive sound of thick boots echo across the cement floor. Tom knows who hired her.]** I should've known it was you."

 **The Major: [Bends down]** "Jacob. You should know by know that once you're in the Organization, you can never leave **[Long beat]** voluntarily."

 **[Hold on Tom's face.]**

###

 **Tom Keen's Boat.**

 **[Liz approaches the marina armed, ready not sure what she'll find but believes Tom is inside. She looks for the Pin Up, but there's no sign of her. Instead, Liz finds a woman's negligee on Tom's bed. Unsure what to expect, but anger building, she checks the shower, but no one is in there. She hears a sound and checks up on deck. Her eyes widen, fear creeps into her chest.]**

 **Liz: [raises her gun]** "Where's Tom keen?"

 **Yuri: [Armed counter aims]** "He has debt to pay."

 **Liz:** "What debt? I want Tom Keen! Now where is he?"

 **Boris: [Comes up from behind aims gun at her head]** "That's what we'd like to know. And to make sure we find him, we need you."

 **[Hold on Liz' face.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Ressler approaches the boat with Feds, as back up. no sign of her or Tom Keen but finds Boris and takes him down. Ressler checks his pockets, finds the wad of cash and the tracking device inside. Down below evidence of a struggle, a woman's negligee' on the bed, Ressler gets the wrong idea. He looks around and notices a shadow toward his right. He turns and surprises Yuri who has Liz at gun point.]**

 **Ressler: [Armed]** "Let her go."

 **Yuri:** "Drop weapon or I kill her."

 **Liz: [warns]** "Don't listen to him Ressler."

 **Ressler: [Aims for Yuri's head, fires in one shot he falls back as Liz crawls over toward Ressler. They hug.]** "Wasn't planning on it. **[Long beat]** Are you alright?"

 **Liz:** "Yea I think so. Thank you."

 **Ressler:** "I could've missed."

 **Liz:** "You would never hurt me."

 **Ressler: [gives eyes]** "No I wouldn't. **[Breaks tension]** What happened here?"

 **Liz:** "No sign of the Pin Up. I came on the boat and found those two. They were looking for Tom **."**

 **Ressler: [Checks Yuri's wallet]** "Yuri Yellin. **[Looks at field agent]** Run a check on this guy and the one above."

 **Field Agent:** "Got it."

 **[Ressler observes Liz looking at the black negligee. She turns and looks at him.]**

 **Liz:** "Its not mine."

 **Ressler [Relieved]** "I never gave it a second thought."

 **Liz: [grins]** "Liar."

 **[Ressler chuckles in spite of himself.]**

 **Liz:** "Are you going to tell me now what kind of trouble he is in?"

 **Ressler:** "Tom Keen was supposed to infiltrate Karakurt on behalf of Cooper, to help you. It wasn't sanctioned. If Keen compromised the mission, the department wasn't going to help him."

 **Liz: [disappointed]** "So who did he kill this time?"

 **[Hold on Ressler as he braces his hips, reluctantly looks at Liz.]**

 **###**

 **Ressler's Office.**

 **[Liz is shattered while reading Karakurt and Tom's file. She stares at Asher Sutton's picture, and Charlie Volken's in disbelief as Ressler explains.]**

 **Ressler:** "Tom used Asher Sutton to infiltrate Volken's drug ring to get to Karakurt. Sutton got involved in Volken's fight club [not missing a beat] wouldn't throw a fight. Volken lost money. Once they learned who Sutton's father was, they extorted money from him. I never considered the connection until I ran both names through the database. Sutton's family own hotels and resorts all over New England, including Angel Station. **[Looks at Liz concerned]** Hey, you alright?"

 **Liz:** "Yeah, I'm **[beat]** I can handle it. So Tom's mission to get Karakurt had a hidden agenda."

 **Ressler:** "Or the Pin Up was hired by Sutton's family. **[Beat]** I'm sorry you have to go through this."

 **Liz:** "I'm fine **[wipes under her eyes remains strong.]** What I don't understand is how the Pin up has eluded us all this time. If she was hired to take out Tom then she had to of known who I was the entire time."

 **Ressler:** **[rubs his chin and hands Liz the envelope]** "She set us up by planting the tracking device on Volkens' men."

 **Liz:** **[Feeling defeated]** "I screwed up, didn't I?"

 **Ressler:** **[leans in front of her, squeezes her hand.]** "This wasn't your fault Keen. Tom brought this all on himself when he agreed to find karakurt. He knew the risks going in."

 **Liz:** "But he did it for me. He wanted out of this life. He wanted to start clean, and I pulled him back in. What if the Pin up already got to him?"

 **Ressler:** **[stands up]** "I'm supposed to meet her at her hotel room at 4 pm."

 **Liz:** "What good does that do with her knowing who we are?"

 **Ressler:** "She still believes they kidnapped you, right? I say we catch her at her own little game."

 **[Liz defiant stands up.]**

 **Ressler:** **[curious]** "You know its not safe staying with Tom. If I were you I'd make other arrangements."

 **Liz: [turns around.]** "Such as?"

 **Ressler:** "Such as **[beat]** if you don't have anywhere else to go **[beat]** you should stay with someone that you can trust.

 **[A long gaze between them]**

 **Liz:** **[gives warm eyes]** "I'm not staying with Tom."

 **[Ressler stunned almost revealing what he's trying to conceal]**

 **Liz:** **[Heads toward the door]** "Let's go husband…let's go catch your pin up." **[She winks at him, he grins back, they leave.]**

 **###**

 **Mandarin Oriental.**

 **[To a montage, Samar uses her charm and finesse to entice a porter, steals the master key and rides the elevator to the Pin Up's hotel room. She unlocks the door and starts searching. She finds lingerie, high-end designer clothes, a bag of nails, a nail gun, razor blades, and a hypodermic needle. Samar zeroes in on a safe inside the closet, on the top shelf. She reprograms the lock, opens it and finds several passports, and photographs. A couple-type picture of Victor Fokin and the Pin up at Angel Station in a warm embrace. A picture ripped in half of Gina Zanetakos smiling, wearing black. Tom Keen with Asher Sutton, and one recent pic of Reddington. Intrigued, Samar takes snap shots, digs further and finds a small black colored hard drive. She pockets it, leaves a card in its place, closes the safe, and makes a sophisticated exit. As she is entering one elevator going down the Pin Up is entering the hotel and approaching the lobby elevator going up. Samar and the Pin Up lock eyes briefly.]**

 **[Samar exits the hotel and dials her phone.]**

 **Samar:** "Like taking candy from a baby. I have what you want."

 **Reddington VO:** "Excellent. I'll meet you in an hour."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Hospital ICU.**

 **[Reddington hangs up his phone, keeps a vigil on Glenn who is still sleeping after open-heart surgery. Hospital Administrator enters.]**

 **Admin:** "I'm sorry only family is allowed in here."

 **Reddington:** "That is precisely why I am here. Don't tell me [beat] let me guess. You are here to retrieve Glenn's insurance information, correct?"

 **Admin:** "His insurance will partially cover the bill, but not all."

 **Reddington:** "Fine, why don't you send me the bill, I'll take care of it in cash."

 **Admin:** "I uh…"

 **Reddington: [Gets up and approaches her as he takes the bill out of her hands.]** "I want only the best doctors and nurses attending him 24/7. Not some **[beat]** ostentatious, surgeon who believes a patient is nothing more than a cadaver from medical school, and a tax deduction for his second house in the Bahamas. Whatever Glenn wants, he gets, understood?"

 **Admin:** "Uh, yes, sir."

 **Reddington:** "Fine, let's start right now. I want a private suite, the finest on the floor. And not something overlooking the construction sites, and torn down areas of Baltimore. I want a view mimicking a Norman Rockwell painting. You know, what the politicians and celebrities receive. Think glorious, **[beat]** breathtaking floral bouquets everywhere."

 **Admin:** "I'll get right on it."

 **[Administrator leaves, as Reddington adjusts his hat and observes Glenn. hooked up to monitors, a tube snaking from his mouth, and a zipper down his chest.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Tom sitting in a car with the Major. Tom clears his throat, feeling entangled in a spider's web.]**

 **Tom:** "You could've warned me Bill."

 **Major:** "About Gina? I warned you the last time. And look where it got me? Jacob, this is some serious crap you're knee deep and got the rest of us wading in it."

 **Tom:** "I had to help Liz. I owe her."

 **Major:** "Consider your assignment with Liz Scott complete. Now you owe me." **[He hands him a file.]**

 **Tom:** **[Disgusted looks at the file]** "Sorry. I have other options."

 **Major:** "The only option you got left is the bounty on your head. The Pin Up is in town."

 **[Tom whips his head toward the major. Clearly in tune with what he's saying.]**

 **Major:** Her client is willing to pay a handsome price, to see you stapled to a corkboard. Say the word and I'll deliver you to her personally."

 **Tom:** **[determined]** "You guarantee that no one touches Liz, **[long beat]** and I'll do anything you want."

 **Major:** "You haven't heard me. This is non-negotiable. It's done. You'll do it period. **[He drops him off at the marina, rolls window down]** Don't think about escaping for parts unknown this time. The odds are against you."

 **[Hold on Tom's face disillusioned watching the Major's car disappear into the fog.]**

 **###**

 **Afternoon.**

 **Mandarin Oriental**

 **[Inside the Pin Up's hotel room, she prepares for her fatal seduction on Ressler. Montage begins and Pin up goes into her safe and realizes her hard drive is missing. She finds the business card. 'Raymond Reddington' with a number on it. Furious, she dials.]**

 **Reddington VO: "Ah Yanna, how long has it been since Majorca? Four or five years?"**

 **Pin Up: "You son of a bitch! I want my book back Raymond!"**

 **Reddington VO:** "Yanna relax, I plan to help you, on one small condition. Look out your window. You'll see a black SUV, parked across the street along with four average looking cars parked in front. Odd for the Mandarin Oriental at this time of day, wouldn't you say?"

 **Pin Up:** "You marked me!"

 **Reddington:** "Well, I had to protect my insurance policy. But if you're willing to negotiate for a few names in exchange for a safe passage out of DC, my jet is waiting."

 **[Inside Ressler's SUV, Liz wires up Ressler while they survey the hotel waiting for the Pin Up. Liz trapped in her thoughts, appears subdued.]**

 **Liz:** "Does it feel comfortable?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, its good. **[Speaks in mike]** We got eyes inside?"

 **Field Agent in the lobby:** "Yep three. Suspect is exiting the elevator now wearing a white fur coat."

 **Ressler: [confused]** "Leaving? I'm supposed to be in her room in fifteen minutes."

 **Field Agent:** "She's at the front desk. It appears she is settling her bill."

 **Ressler:** "On my order. Get ready."

 **Liz: [Liz notices another woman enter the hotel.]** "Wait."

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Liz: [grabs her mike]** "Follow the tiny blonde in black approaching the hotel."

 **Ressler:** "Keen what is it?"

 **Liz:** "Gina Zanetakos. She just entered the hotel."

 **[Eyes widen on Ressler. He jumps out of the SUV with Liz following him.]**

 **Liz:** "Wait! What are you doing?"

 **Ressler:** "She's not getting away this time. **[Signals field agents]** Keep your eyes on blonde suspect in black. Her name is Gina Zanetakos do not let her out of your sight. Get ready to move in."

 **Liz:** "What if she's meeting the pin up?"

 **Ressler:** "Then we'll have a threesome!"

 **Liz:** "This isn't funny! If we move in now, the Pin Up will get away!"

 **Ressler:** "Do you want to question her again or not?"

 **Liz:** "Give the order."

 **Ressler:** "All units move!"

 **[FBI raids causing a panic in the lobby. Gina tries getting away but Ressler tracks her while Liz approaches the Pin Up at the front desk. Liz tackles her to the ground only to discover she isn't the Pin Up but a look alike.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler tracking Gina to one of the restaurants in the hotel, and tackles her in the kitchen. They tussle again where she puts Ressler in a headlock, except this time he leans back against one of the hot stoves burning her leg. She screams and curses in a foreign language. Ressler trying to breathe struggles but flips her over his head and shoves his foot in her neck. He aims his gun at her face.]**

 **Ressler:** "Now we are even."

 **[Gina surrenders as Ressler puts the cuffs on her.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Hotel Lobby.**

 **[Ressler hands Gina over to officials and meets up with Liz, appearing disgusted.]**

 **Ressler:** "Keen where is she?"

 **Liz: [frustrated]** "It was a decoy. I lost her."

 **[Hold on Liz.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Pin Up's hotel room. Feds comb for any type of evidence. They find the safe, and the Pin up's contents. Liz has hotel security open the safe, where she finds the photographs. She pulls the one of Reddington and Gina Zanetakos out, having an epiphany. Horrified, she snaps pics of the photos before they are confiscated. Ressler joins her.]**

 **Ressler:** "She didn't have time to pack. No doubt she was tipped off."

 **Liz:** "Look. **[She hands him the photos.]** No doubt."

 **Ressler:** "Reddington?"

 **Liz:** "Who else?"

Ressler: "He used us again!"

Liz: "He wanted something inside her safe."

Ressler: "Her Client List."

Liz: "Yup and its gone. But he clearly wanted me to find these."

 **Ressler:** "Zanetakos?"

 **Liz:** "Notice the picture is ripped? She is the one in the photograph with Tom. Oh my God how could I have been so stupid! The Pin Up was extracting revenge on the two of them for killing Victor Fokin."

 **Ressler:** "You wanted to question her, now's your chance."

 **[Hold on Liz' face]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Night.**

 **Post Office.**

 **[Gina in the interrogation room as Liz enters with Ressler.]**

 **Liz:** "Gina. We met again."

 **Gina:** "For the time being. I'll be out of here in a few hours. So, what is it that you want to know?"

 **Liz:** "Your reason for being at the Mandarin Oriental?"

 **Gina:** "I was visiting a friend."

 **Liz: [Fuming holds up the picture]** "The friend that had this in her hotel room?"

 **Ressler:** "Yanna Stravinsky known as the Pin Up, Victor Fokin's lover, was coming to kill you and Tom Keen for his murder."

 **Gina:** "Really? That's quite an imagination."

 **Liz:** "You seemed to have forgotten it was you who killed him, or that is what you told us three years ago. So why would you show up at the same hotel where Victor Fokin's lover was staying?"

 **Gina: [Smirking]** "Why don't you ask me what you really want to know, huh? You want to know about Tom Keen."

 **Liz: [bracing for the truth]** "You said that you didn't know him."

 **Gina:** "I don't know Tom Keen. He is a figment of an imagination. A cover story. I only know Jacob. My husband."

 **[Hold on Liz' deadpan expression.]**

 **Ressler:** "Your husband?"

 **Gina:** "My husband. **[Firm]** Go on, I know you are dying to ask him if it's true. Anything else, I wait for my lawyer."

 **[Liz horrified, gets up from the table, exits the room. Walking in a daze, unable to breathe, she heads for the elevator. Ressler catches up.]**

 **Ressler: "Liz!"**

 **[She stifles her tears, gazes at him as the elevator door closes.]**

 **###**

 **[Reddington and the Pin Up in an undisclosed location. He pours her some champagne]**

 **Pin Up:** "Still smooth as ever I see."

 **Reddington: "Oh, I've had a few wrinkles but not today."**

 **Pin Up: [Holds her glass] "** Why did you do it?"

 **Reddington:** "Help you escape? I feel we share a mutual interest and that takes priority. Besides, why should we ruin your spotless record?"

 **Pin Up: [flirts]** "You want my client list."

 **Reddington:** "Yes, in particular one client."

 **Pin Up:** "You need to be more specific."

 **Reddington:** "A woman of importance. The one that hired you to take me out in Majorca."

 **Pin Up:** "Ah, _her."_

 **Reddington:** "I want to know what she is up to at all times. You give me the client list, and I will put you under my protection."

 **Pin Up:** "You want me to work for you?"

 **Reddington:** "Intriguing, isn't it?"

 **Pin Up:** "It is, considering you already have my list. I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

 **Reddington:** "We all have a choice, Yanna. Always remember the right ones, are the most painful."

 **Pin Up:** "I must warn you. She is evil."

 **Reddington:** "Even evil draws a line in the sand. Do we have a deal?"

 **Pin Up:** "And what about Tom Keen? My other client wants him to pay."

 **Reddington:** "Something tells me, he's about to." **[He clinks her glass and sips]**

 **###**

 **Tom**

 **[Montage. Sinister Kid by The Black Keys plays As Tom makes preparations for his exit. He enters an undisclosed location where a woman gives him a new passport. Next frame he is given money, at a secret bank. At a pawnshop he receives an untraceable cell phone. Next frame shows Tom smoking a cigarette, overlooking the bay. He distracts his eyes toward his boat, appearing melancholy. He puts out his cigarette with his boot and starts walking toward the marina.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler re-enters the interrogation room and stares down Gina.]**

 **Gina:** "You lost Agent Ressler?"

 **Ressler:** "For some reason, CIA is giving you clearance due to National security. Gee, I wonder why?"

 **Gina:** "I told you. Does that mean I can go now?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't know what kind of game you and Tom Keen are playing, as far as I'm concerned the two of you can meet your maker. What I do care about is Liz. What you did to her was personal, and not part of any mission."

 **Gina:** "She's had my husband for three years. That's enough time playing house. **[She gets up]** If anything I did her a favor."

 **Ressler:** "In regards to what?"

 **Gina:** "She can find her own husband."

 **Cut To:**

 **Tom's Boat.**

 **[Liz keeps herself together, and approaches Tom. She observes him sitting in the dark, only the lights from the marina highlighting his face. He looks at her for the longest time.]**

 **Liz:** "I just came from seeing your wife."

 **Tom:** "I know what you're going to say."

 **Liz:** "Do you? Because I'm not so sure."

 **Tom:** "You want the truth."

 **Liz:** "I don't think you know what truth is. I don't even know who you really are."

 **Tom:** "Yes, you do know me, Liz."

 **Liz:** "What I know is that I was an assignment for you. Anything else was just a script that you had to follow."

 **Tom:** "That's not true!"

 **Liz:** "Then **[shouting]** look me in the eyes and tell me that Gina is not your wife!"

 **[Tom Unable to look at her]**

 **Liz:** "Tell me! **[Long beat]** That's why she protected you in Victor Fokin's murder. I asked you point blank and you lied through your teeth. I never expected you to be a coward, but silly me, thinking we could just pick up right where we left off. We were never legally married, because you already had a wife. Say it!" **[Screams knocks over a lamp]**

 **Tom: [Stands up tears in his eyes.]** "Yes! She is my wife."

 **Liz: [firm.]** "We're done **[beat]** for good."

 **[Liz exits the boat, gets into her car and dials Nick's Pizza.]**

 **Liz:** "You knew. Didn't you? All this time?"

 **ReddingtonVO:** "I know a lot of things Lizzy."

 **Liz:** "About Tom and Gina. He just told me she's his wife."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Yes."

 **Liz: [furious]** "I'll deal with you later."

 **[She hangs up. Shattered by the revelation, a montage of Linkin Park's Castle of Glass plays in the background. In one frame Tom is devastated, yet packs his things. He looks out into the night sky. In another frame, Gina leaves the black site and looks at her picture with Tom. She looks up and wipes a tear. Reddington at his apartment looking for Liz. She has not returned as Dembe shakes his head. Next frame is Ressler is arriving home at his apartment. He seems a bit out of sorts before clicking on the kitchen light. He gives a look of surprise. Another frame is Aram going to his door. Next frame Samar opens her door and appears surprised to find Liz standing there. They share a look before Samar lets her inside.]**

 **FTB**


	3. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. And a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#The Blacklist #FanFic #Keenler #SlowBurnFix**

 **#Chapter4 #fleurs-de-lis-societyNo.15**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **Toulouse France.**

 **[Exterior. An old castle adorned in candlelight with heavy stonewalls.]**

 **[Interior. The floor is monogrammed with tiny fleurs de lis. A group dressed in long black, and white robes with hoods, gather in a circle surrounding a massive gold statute of a fleurs-de-lis. In French, they chant, "We Live. We Pray. We love. We Defend. We Die."]**

 **[Intercut to a biochem lab where a young Muslim male downloads a program labeled top secret in French. "Holocauste de projet 2017." He looks over his shoulder realizing the group is coming for him. He makes a duplicate hardcopy and forwards it to a secret email account to the United States. Again looking over his shoulder, he looks at the clock while the file loads.]**

 **[Intercut to the group chanting louder and louder as the young man sees the file has been transferred safely. He takes the hard copy and escapes.]**

 **[Intercut to three dressed in black, wearing gold masks hunting the young man. When they approach the lab, they see the file has been deleted. Panic surfaces and they pull their guns out and race out of the lab.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Streets of Toulouse near the Airbus building. The young man runs for his life, trying to board the train station. He pushes and shoves people to get on the train. They look at him in fear because of he's Muslim. They fear he may be a terrorist and one calls Interpol on their cell. Panicking, the young man sees his enemies approach the train. He moves toward the back shoving everyone out of his way. But it is too late. The group boards the train, and massacre 21 innocent people. They come up to his face.]**

 **Clovis: [Waves a gun in his face and speaks In French]** "Traitre!"

 **Aamir: [Defiant holds his ground knowing the inevitable is coming.]** "Les chevaliers de fleur de lys. **[Long beat]** Nous habitons, nous prions, nous aimons, **[beat]** nous defendons, nous mourons."

 **[Clovis fires thirty rounds into his chest until Aamir's eyes roll back. As the blood spills, he checks his pockets for the hard drive. He looks around the terror, and nods.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Smash Credits.**

 **The Fleurs-De-Lis-Society No. 15.**

 **###**

 **Day.**

 **[Samar's Apartment.]**

 **[Bedroom. Samar is on the phone while a man in her bed sleeps. She lowers her voice as much as possible, while slowly closing her bedroom door and moves toward the living room.]**

 **[Living Room. Faces the window.]**

 **Samar:** "No she's fine. I was a bit surprised to see her at my door, but I wanted to let you know where she is so you wouldn't worry."

 **Reddington VO:** "Elizabeth is fragile right now, and I just need to know she isn't going to do something **[beat]** insane."

 **Samar:** "I understand. As soon as she wakes up, I'll do my best to send her your way."

 **[Intercut to Reddington's apartment.]**

 **Reddington:** "Thank you. You're a godsend I mean it." **[He hangs up and finds Dembe enter the room.]** What is it?"

 **Dembe:** "A message. **[Beat]** For you. From Angelique."

 **Reddington: [Rattled drops everything and follows Dembe.]** "When did it come in?"

 **Dembe:** "Just now. I tried decoding but it's in a language I am not versed."

 **Reddington:** "Its in Vulgar Latin. One of the oldest languages dating back to the Roman Empire. They use it because it is unfamiliar to today's society. Do your best my friend. The world is counting on it." **[He taps him on the shoulder in a display of confidence.]**

 **[Reddington watches Dembe do his best to decode as he makes a call.]**

 **Reddington:** "Get the jet ready. I need to go to France." **[He hangs up and watches Dembe.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Samar's Apartment.**

 **[Liz awakens from her slumber, scratches her head as Samar stands in the kitchen sipping coffee.]**

 **Samar:** "Good morning. I'm sorry there's only one bedroom so…"

 **Liz:** "No it was fine. **[Yawns, stretches as Samar hands her a cup.]** What time is it? Thanks."

 **Samar:** "Early. About 7:30."

 **Liz:** "Oh God, I'm late for work."

 **Samar:** "Liz, forgive me for prying, but don't you think you should just step back and take some time? After everything you've been through, and now this with Tom **[beat]** I'm just suggesting, maybe you should slow down."

 **Liz: [sips her coffee.]** "Does Reddington know I'm here?"

 **Samar:** "He does. I called him this morning. I know that you are staying with him and I won't even begin to understand that."

 **Liz:** "I have my reasons. So you're working for him now?"

 **Samar:** "Well I need a job. Why don't you go there and get some rest?"

 **Liz:** "I'm angry. He knew this entire time about Tom being married to Gina."

 **Samar:** "Would you believed him if he told you?"

 **Liz: [gets up and stares out the window.]** "I don't know. I feel like ever since I came back, that my life is speeding faster than I can keep up. So much has changed."

 **Samar:** "Like what?"

 **Liz:** "Well for one, I am living with Reddington. Who ever saw that coming? Ressler is now in charge of the task force **[beat]** and you **[long beat]** what happened?"

 **Samar:** "With me and Aram? Or with me and Ressler?"

 **[Hold on Liz suspicious]**

 **[Commander Levi Farrow exits from Samar's bedroom. [Oded Fehr] Liz surprised checks him out.]**

 **Levi:** "Sammy I could only find one towel **[finds Liz]** oh. Hello" **[smiles wide.]**

 **[Liz grins]**

 **Samar:** "Ah Liz, this is Levi Farrow. We worked together at Mossad."

 **Liz:** "Pleasure. Ah, you know what, I better go. Samar, thank you for allowing me to use your sofa. Ah, we'll talk later."

 **[She grabs her purse and heads out.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's Apartment.**

 **[Ressler dressed almost ready to leave for work, grabs his cell. [Machine.] Frustrated, he gives a look of concern.]**

 **Ressler:** "Its me, I'm just checking up on you. I know last night was a shock. I'm worried about you Liz. I **[long beat]** I've been thinking about **[beat]** things and **[beat]** don't worry about work, take the time you need. Just call me, so I know you're okay."

 **[A young blonde appears out of the bedroom [Resembling Jennie Garth] she grins and kisses him on the cheek.]**

 **Dana:** "Hey, good morning. That sounded intense."

 **Ressler:** "Hey, no I'm just concerned about a friend."

 **Dana:** "A friend huh?"

 **Ressler:** "How did you sleep?"

 **Dana:** "A lot better than you did."

 **Ressler:** "I have a lot on my mind Dana. Finding you in my kitchen last night didn't help."

 **Dana:** "Well you should've come home for the holidays then I wouldn't have to worry about my little brother. So, who's the girl?"

 **[Hold on Ressler's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Reddington's Apartment.**

 **[Liz hightails it back to his apartment just as Reddington is finishing his email from Angelique. Reddington hears Liz enter the apartment. He folds up the letter and puts it on his desk. He exits his room.]**

 **Liz:** "Red? I'm back."

 **Reddington:** "How ironic. You return when I am just on my way out."

 **Liz:** "Out where? **[Looks at the suitcase.]** You're going out of town?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes I'll be back in a few days. This cannot wait."

 **Liz:** "Tell me, and I'll go with you."

 **Reddington:** "It is better that you stay here. Besides, you need to deal with what happened last night."

 **Liz:** "I don't want to talk about that."

 **Reddington:** "No, you want to avoid it so you're using any means necessary to distract you from the pain. I've tried that Lizzy, for years. And guess what? There isn't anywhere on this earth and believe me I've tried [beat] that can protect you from your heart."

 **Liz:** "You tried to protect me that's why you didn't tell me about Tom and Gina."

 **Reddington:** "Yes."

 **Liz:** "You knew I wouldn't listen."

 **Reddington:** "Yes. You need to follow your own path when it comes to the heart. Sometimes it is right in front of us, but we humans are too ignorant to see it **[long beat]** until its too late. I have to go **.** If there's anything you need, **[hands her a card]** call Mr. Kaplan, or if you need me dial that number." **[He touches the side of her nose. And grins]**

 **[Liz spontaneously hugs him. Red is moved.]**

 **Liz:** "Hurry back."

 **[He nods, kisses the top of her head and leaves. Outside in the elevator, Dembe looks over at him.]**

 **Dembe:** "You know she's going to spy."

 **Reddington:** "Yes."

 **Dembe:** "Are you sure Raymond?"

 **Reddington:** "No. But at this point I have no choice. Angelique will know what to do. **[Long beat]** She always does."

 **Cut To:**

 **[Reddington's Apartment. Liz can't handle his absence. She checks her messages. She plays Ressler's message and grins. She's about to call him until she notices Reddington left his office unlocked. On cue, she starts snooping for a clue to where he might be going. Montage begins. She enters his office looking for clues. Liz finds several. Several photographs of Reddington with a beautiful brunette with a little girl. Liz gasps, studies the photograph for the longest time. She looks at the date on the back. 06/23/89 with a fleur-de-lis- stamp next to it. She looks at his computer desk, and finds the letter with a crest of a fleurs de lis.]**

 **Liz:** "Chevalier de fleurs-de-lis." **[She notices Reddington's computer is still warm. She tries logging on, but it's locked. Curious, she takes the photograph and the letter and eyes it suspiciously. She dials a number]**

 **Aram VO:** "Agent Motjitabi?"

 **Liz:** "Aram, I need your help."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Liz exits the elevator and approaches Aram.]**

 **Liz:** "Thanks so much for doing this Aram."

 **Aram:** "Not a problem. Agent Ressler is taking the day off so I have a bit of leeway in doing things under the radar. Of course, anything regarding Mr. Reddington, he'd want to know ASAP."

 **Liz: [Surprised]** "Ressler took the day off? He never does that."

 **Aram:** "I know. Strange isn't it?"

 **Liz:** "He called me this morning, and told me to take a few days off. I thought that was sweet of him. Ever since he saved my life he's been, really kind. But now, I'm wondering."

 **Aram:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "Reddington leaves, and now Ressler takes the day off? Something's up. Maybe Reddington told him where he was going?"

 **Aram:** "I highly doubt it."

 **Liz:** "You've been busy."

 **Aram:** "No rest for the wicked."

 **Liz:** "Not even for a social life?"

 **Aram:** "I joined an online dating service. I have no time to meet people so, maybe this will be good."

 **Liz:** "I think that is a good idea **. [Long beat]** So I spoke to Samar this morning."

 **Aram [Nervous]** "You **[beat]** saw-"

 **Liz:** "Yeah I slept at her place last night. I just was so angry with Tom and Reddington knowing I couldn't **[looks up]-** you probably don't understand what I am saying. Don't tell Ressler okay? But I am staying with Reddington. That's how I was able to get access to the letter."

 **Aram:** "It won't come from me. So Samar did she-"

 **Liz: [creative]** "Yeah she told me **[beat]** everything."

 **Aram:** "Everything?"

 **Liz: [cocky]** "Everything."

 **Aram: [takes a deep breath.]** "Wow. I was not expecting that. I must say you are handling this much better than I assumed you would."

 **Liz: [thrown]** "Why wouldn't I?"

 **Aram:** "I know its silly, I just thought you and Agent Ressler-"

 **Liz:** "You thought what about me and Ressler?"

 **Aram:** "Well, okay forgive me if I'm out of line but I think there's something happening between the two of you. The way you two look at each other."

 **Liz:** "You do? Aram that's crazy. Ressler does not-how **[stammers]** how do we look at each other?"

 **Aram:** "Well you guys kind of have this look. At least I thought there was. Because if there was something going on between the two of you, your reaction to Samar and Agent Ressler sleeping together would be-well **[beat] elevated."**

 **Liz: [crystalizing]** "Sleeping- **[choking on Aram's words]** Ressler and Samar-"

 **Aram:** "Oh here it is! Mr. Reddington is headed for France. Flight plan from DC to Toulouse. To be exact. **[Looks at Liz in a daze]** Agent Keen? Agent Keen?"

 **Liz:** "What?"

 **Aram:** "France?"

 **Liz:** "Right, sorry. So your saying-"

 **Aram:** "Mr. Reddington is headed for Toulouse, France."

 **Liz: [tries focusing on the case]** "What is in Toulouse that would cause him to drop everything?"

 **Aram:** "I checked on that pink and white Crest and the caption on the letter. Chevaliers de fleurs de lys. It's called The Fleur De Lis Society. It's a rumored shadow government of France that is supposedly run by those of royal blood."

 **Liz: [disturbed]** "Royal blood? Aram were there any terrorist attacks in France recently?"

 **Aram:** "Yeah one in Toulouse last night as a matter of fact. The paper says a Muslim terrorist murdered 21 people on the train."

 **Liz:** "Oh God. I need to get my head out of the clouds. This is awful."

 **Aram:** "May I?"

 **Liz:** "Sure. What is it?"

 **Aram:** "There's something fishy about this story, because it claims one man murdered 21 people by gun fire, yet some sources claim they saw three men on the train armed, but its not in the paper. It's online. It also says the terrorist's name is Aamir, Sayed."

 **Liz:** "Okay and?"

 **Aram: [sorrowful]** "That's my father's name. Aamir means royal prince, the chosen one. Here online it says someone overheard him say in French, I am a knight of the fleur de lis. We live. We pray. We love. We defend. We die."

 **Liz:** "You think he was a member of the society?"

 **Aram:** "I don't think he was a terrorist. It's easy to assume, when someone who looks like they are from the Middle East. It doesn't mean we all are."

 **Liz:** "I understand. How soon can I get a flight to France?"

 **Aram:** "I think you should tell Agent Ressler first."

 **Liz: [shell shocked.]** "I can't see him right now **. [Walks away takes a deep breath. Sighs turns]** Do I have to?"

 **Aram:** "Protocol, Agent Keen."

 **Liz: [Wheels turning]** "I wonder if Samar can help. She has contacts in France, doesn't she?"

 **Aram:** "I am really impressed."

 **Liz: [fuming]** "About what?"

 **Aram:** "About Agent Ressler and Samar."

Liz: "There is nothing impressive about that!"

Aram: "I mean he didn't want you to know because..."

 **Liz: [trying to control her temper. Slams a few files on the counter.]** "I'm sure he didn't!"

 **Aram: [crystalizes]** "Uh oh. Ah, Agent Keen, Samar _did_ tell you everything, didn't she?"

 **Liz:** "No, but she's going to now!"

 **Aram:** "I am so dead."

 **[Liz rushes out in a hurry head spinning, shock turns to anger, and she kicks the sidewall.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **U.S. National Arboretum**

 **[Ressler and Dana Walking through the park observing the flowers statutes, and drinking coffee.]**

 **Dana:** "This place is beautiful."

 **Ressler:** "I like to come over here sometimes to get an early morning run or-"

 **Dana:** "Yeah you certainly have your hands full."

 **Ressler:** "What can I say, I'm a man of my word."

 **Dana:** "That I know. Dad would be proud. **[Melancholy]** I miss him."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, me too."

 **Dana:** "You're still haunted by that night, aren't you?"

 **Ressler:** "It never goes away."

 **Dana:** "All Dad wanted for us is to follow the golden rule and be happy."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, he did."

 **Dana:** "Donny isn't it time you let go of all the pain? He would want that."

 **Ressler:** "How's Mom?"

 **Dana:** "She was upset that you didn't come home for the holidays. It's been four years Donny since she's seen you."

 **Ressler:** "Tell her I'm fine. Just my job takes up the majority of my time."

 **Dana:** "That's such bull, Donny. You deliberately close yourself off from all of us. Even after Audrey came back into your life."

 **Ressler:** "So what are you trying to say? That I don't love you or Mom or the kids?"

 **Dana:** "No. I think you're afraid of facing what happened to Dad. That somehow all of it is your fault."

 **Ressler:** "Its not my fault, its Tommy Markin's, the Chief of police of Detroit. Makes me sick to my stomach that piece of slime is veered as a hero when we both know he killed Dad. It's my fault that I can't prove it. Dad, and Audrey, I couldn't stop it. Then Liz. She almost died because of me."

 **Dana:** "What happened?"

 **Ressler:** "The same thing that always happens. She warned me, and I didn't listen."

 **Dana:** "But you saved her life, and you put your reputation on the line for the entire world to see. She must mean a great deal to you because I've never seen you so devoted."

 **Ressler:** "She's my partner, we look out for each other."

 **Dana:** "Sounds like a relationship."

 **Ressler: [smirks]** "A relationship?"

 **Dana:** "Yeah all that's missing is that love thing in the middle because you won't take a chance."

 **[Ressler's phone rings interrupting their discussion.]**

 **Ressler:** "Sorry I have to take this. Ressler?"

 **Reddington VO: [From the plane]** "Donald I need a favor."

 **Ressler:** "You asking me for a favor? Don't tell me let me guess another Blacklister?"

 **Reddington VO:** "No it's about Elizabeth."

 **Ressler: [concerned]** "Liz? Where is she?"

 **[Hold on Dana's reaction.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Samar's Apartment.**

 **[Samar opens the door to find Liz appearing angry]**

 **Samar:** "Liz. Is something-"

 **Liz: [She storms in like a hurricane and turns around as Samar closes the door.]** "You slept with Ressler? How could you do that to Aram?"

 **[Hold on Samar's shocked expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **U.S. National Arboretum**

 **Reddington and Ressler CONT.**

 **Reddington VO:** "Where are you?"

 **Ressler:** "I took the day off."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "The day off? You? Are pigs flying outside of my jet?"

 **Ressler:** "Where is Liz?"

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Well If I am correct, probably getting ready to board a plane for Toulouse."

 **Ressler: [confused** ]"Toulouse? What the hell is she going to France for?"

 **ReddingtonVO:** "To follow me and get answers about her past. Do not let her fly out to France alone. It's too dangerous. This is serious Donald."

 **Ressler:** "She's supposed to tell me if she's leaving the country anyway. **[Long beat looks at his sister]** Alright, Reddington, I will do this for you. And then, I need you to do something for me."

 **Reddington VO:** "Did you just ask me for a favor Donald?"

 **Ressler:** "I did."

 **Reddington VO:** "What a momentous occasion. Name it."

 **Ressler:** "Tommy Markin."

 **[Intercut to Reddington on his jet.]**

 **Reddington:** "Done."

 **Ressler:** **[Intercut]** "Done? You don't even know what I am about to ask."

 **Reddington:** "You want proof that he killed your father."

 **Ressler: [intercut]** "What did you do draft up a dossier on me?"

 **Reddington:** "I make it a point to know everything. I will look into it. Just watch over Elizabeth."

 **Ressler: [intercut** ]"You have my word. **[Hangs up. Looks at his sister.]** What?"

 **Dana: [Grins]** "Liz."

 **Ressler:** "She's my partner."

 **Dana:** "That sounded personal to me. You'll drop everything the minute Raymond Reddington calls for Liz A man you hate?"

 **Ressler:** "There are some things I can't tell you that are highly confidential. Reddington is part of that."

 **Dana:** "Including your love life?"

 **Ressler: [flushed]** "Why are you badgering me Dana?"

 **Dana:** "If she's the one, I need to give my approval."

 **Ressler: [Looks at the ground.]** "There's nothing going on, she's just my partner, that's it."

 **Dana:** "In her eyes or yours? How are you going to know anything if you close yourself off and don't fight for what you want? If Liz is important enough that you will fly off to France, you should tell her."

 **Ressler: [stews.]** "And what if-"

 **Dana:** "I think she'd be an idiot to reject someone like you."

 **Ressler:** "Thanks. It's complicated. I'm her boss. She just found out her ex husband who wants her back is married."

 **Dana:** "And you're single. So what if you are her boss. You two are adults right? She's not your student."

 **Ressler:** "I can't believe I am talking about this with my sister. **[Beat]** What if you're wrong?

 **Dana:** "What if I'm not?"

 **Ressler:** "Boy oh boy. [ **Beat]** It's getting harder to deny it."

 **Dana:** "You think? If I can see it its only a matter of time before she does. If she hasn't already. You need to stop hardening yourself around people who care about you. You also need to come home. Soon. I want your word."

 **[They embrace.]**

 **Ressler:** "I will. I promise. And If you're wrong-"

 **Dana:** "Then you can hold it over my head. Can't wait to meet her."

 **[Ressler slugs her. She giggles as he puts a protective arm around her. They leave.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Samar's Apartment.**

 **[Liz on fire]**

 **Samar:** "Who told you?"

 **Liz:** "Nobody I guessed! I **[beat]** cannot believe you would do that knowing how Aram feels about you! And Ressler? He **[beat]** he **[beat]** he **[beat]** this is not like him!"

 **Samar:** "Okay first of all, it's none of your business."

 **Liz: [stunned mouth drops]** "None of my business? He's my partner!"

 **Samar:** "At the time, he was my partner. We both were in a low place. I just lost my brother, and he was **[beat]** I never seen him so down. It was an emotional time."

 **Liz:** "And you helped him out. You seem to have a track record for sleeping with your partners."

 **Samar:** "Watch it Liz."

 **Liz:** "So, when did this happen? And how long was it going on?"

 **Samar:** "What does it matter its over."

 **Liz:** "It matters to me. Aram is my friend and this has put a wedge between him and Ressler!"

 **Samar: [folds her arms]** "Why does this bother **[beat]** you? Are you upset because I hurt Aram? Or are you upset because I hurt you?"

 **[Hold on Liz expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The War Room**

 **[Ressler arrives and finds Aram looking pale.]**

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler. I **[stammers]** I thought you took the day off."

 **Ressler:** "Changes of plans courtesy of Raymond Reddington. He called me urging that Liz doesn't go to France alone."

 **Aram:** "So, he told you why he went over there?"

 **Ressler:** "No brief me."

 **Aram:** "There was a terrorist attack last night in Toulouse, France. 21 people slaughtered on one of the trains. Agent Keen confiscated a letter from Mr. Reddington from his apartment-"

 **Ressler [does a double take]** "Whoa back up. His apartment? How did she-"?

 **Aram:** "I am sworn to secrecy."

 **Ressler:** "Aram-"

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen is living with Mr. Reddington. He left unexpectedly after receiving this letter. It came with a hard drive, but Mr. Reddington must have taken it with him."

 **Ressler:** "She's living with Reddington? No wonder he called me. Where is she now?"

 **Aram:** "Ah well…"

 **Ressler:** "I was worried sick about her last night. I left her a message and she hasn't even called me."

 **Aram:** "She said it was sweet of you to call her."

 **Ressler: [Looks up]** "She said that?"

 **Aram:** "She did."

 **Ressler: [grins]** "Okay what else did she say?"

 **Aram:** "She said that it is unusual for you to take the day off and thinks maybe Mr. Reddington gave you a heads up to his plans."

 **Ressler: [Chuckles.]** "Well for the record, a) no my sister is in town, and B) he called me assuming she would follow him. Apparently he was right."

 **Aram:** "I take it you are going with her?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes, is that a problem?"

 **Aram:** "It might. Um…"

 **Ressler:** "What? Spit it out, Aram."

 **Aram:** "Agent Keen tricked me."

 **Ressler: [braces hands on hips shakes his head]** "Tricked you?"

 **Aram:** "She spent the night at Samar's last night and eluded to me, that Samar told her everything."

 **Ressler: [thrown]** "Everything?"

 **Aram:** "Everything."

 **[Hold on Ressler's dismay.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Samar's Apartment**

 **[Liz paces around the room stumbling over her words. Trying to conceal her pain, she does her best tap dance.]**

 **Liz:** "This has nothing do with me. You were sleeping with Ressler and went behind his back after he trusted you. You have absolutely no idea what he goes through!"

 **Samar:** "Oh but you do? Is Ressler like your personal property Liz? If so, you're not managing well!"

 **Liz:** " He said he fired you because you used his laptop. How did you get his laptop Samar?"

 **Samar: [angry]** "That morning when you called about Reddington, I was in his apartment. In his bed. I spent the night. **[Watches Liz expression.]** But after he learned that I was the one who warned you that he was coming to Wing Yee to arrest you with Tom, he fired me because he thought Cooper betrayed him. I was fired because of you, Liz."

 **Liz: [Fuming]** "I never asked you-"

 **Samar:** "Oh but you did. See, you didn't come over here out of concern for Aram, or for me. You came over here because of Ressler. You are jealous just as you were when I started working with Reddington. If you want Ressler all to yourself then you should tell him and put us all out of our misery. Otherwise, suck it up."

 **[Liz speechless walks out of the apartment.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **The War Room**

 **[Ressler rubs his chin allowing Aram's words to sink in]**

 **Ressler:** "Oh God no."

 **Aram:** "Oh yes. You see. I told her, and she was handling it rather well and I was surprised because I thought-"

 **Ressler:** "I don't think I want to hear this."

 **Aram:** "The point is she knows."

 **Ressler:** "How did she react?"

 **Aram:** "Ah well once she understood the double entendres-not good. She went back to see Samar to confront her."

 **Ressler:** "Dammit! Find her!"

 **Aram:** "Why don't you just call her?"

 **Ressler:** "She isn't going to talk to me! Especially God, after this! You promised me you wouldn't tell her!"

 **Aram:** "I know I am sorry, but she tricked me. If anything, I'd say it's a good sign."

 **Ressler:** "A good sign? Are you insane?"

 **Aram:** "If I were you, I'd wait to see how she approaches you."

 **Ressler:** "Oh gee thanks!"

 **Aram:** "No no no. Just hear me out. I feel responsible for this, but I take solace in the fact that you now are feeling miserable because you care about Agent Keen."

 **Ressler: [Rubs eyes]** "Aram-"

 **Aram:** "Maybe that's why you've been so moody for the past few months. However, I don't take solace in the fact that Agent Keen is upset because I know how she feels."

 **Ressler:** "Call her and tell her to meet me at Yona in two hours. Tell her Reddington called me. That will get her attention. In the meantime set up two flights for Toulouse."

 **Aram:** "This is sounding more like a romantic getaway."

 **[Ressler walks out leaving Aram on his computer.]**

 **Aram:** "Romance, eh? Let's see what I can do here. Maybe this will stop him from being a jerk. **[Beat]** Oh he is going to kill me. No, but what if he thanks me?"

 **###**

 **Night.**

 **Toulouse France.**

 **[Castle de Beauchamp. Dembe and Reddington arrive and are greeted by two women. One elderly, states woman and the other, in her early fifties. Regal looking with fine elegance. Resembling Sophie Marceau.]**

 **Reddington: [bows and hands her a bouquet of lilies.]** "Ah Bon Jour, Madame De Le Croix, comment allez vous?"

 **Madame De le Croix:** "Ah vous, remercier Monsieur Reddington. Il est merveilleux de vous voir a nouveau. Thank you again for coming."

 **Reddington:** "Madame, it is no trouble, really. I hold in high esteem what you do here, and the kindness and gratitude you've shown my family."

 **Madame De Le Croix:** "We will honor your family and defend. That is a promise. **[Looks up]** Ah, Angelique. He kept his promise."

 **Angelique:** "So I see. Bon Jour Raymond." **[Kisses his cheeks. A deep affection between the both of them.]**

 **Reddington: [gives warm eyes as he kisses her hand]** "Bon Jour Angelique."

 **Madame De le Croix:** "Shall we let the two of them get reacquainted, Monsieur Zumba?"

 **Dembe:** "Oui Madame."

 **Angelique:** "Merci."

 **[The woman enters the castle with Dembe leaving Reddington and Angelique to gaze at one another.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **Yona**

 **[A chic noodle house in DC. Exterior shows Liz walking toward the door with her cell plastered to her ear. She is dreading the moment.]**

 **Liz:** "Aram this is insane. I don't want to talk to him."

 **Aram VO:** "Well he gave a specific order."

 **Liz:** "At a restaurant?"

 **Aram: [Intercut]** "He said it was urgent because Mr. Reddington called."

 **LizVO:** "That's the only reason I agreed to come here. What did he say? Never mind I'm here. Oh my god."

 **Aram:** "What is it?"

 **Liz: [intercut.] [Tries hiding in the window]** "Ressler. He's on a date! With a blonde!"

 **Aram: [intercut]** "Uh that's Dana."

 **Liz: [intercut]** "You know her? Boy he moves on quick. Love em and leave em."

 **AramVO:** "Ah Agent Keen? Its not what you think."

 **Liz:** "Well let's find out. **[She hangs up on him, brushes her hair back and enters the restaurant. She appears pleasant and full of smiles, but underneath, she is a powder keg ready to explode.]** Sir, I am so sorry I am late."

 **Ressler: [thrown]** "Sir?"

 **Liz:** "Traffic! Can you believe it? Hi, **[holds out hand]** Elizabeth Keen but you can call me Liz. And who might you be?"

 **Dana: [holds out her hand]** "Dana I'm-"

 **Liz:** "Dana! So nice to meet you! May I? **[She sits down.]** You know I apologize for intruding on your **[beat]** date but when the boss calls, you do whatever he says. Right sir?"

 **[Ressler sips his water, not sure what Liz is going to do.] "Ah Keen?"**

 **Dana: [Amused.]** "So, what kind of boss is my Donny?"

 **Liz:** "Oh well, he used to be my partner, still is, technically except he can now fire me."

 **Ressler:** "I'm not going to-"

 **Liz:** "Oh no Sir, I don't think you would. I appreciate you allowing me to stay on. Which reminds me I need to leave the country."

 **Ressler:** "So I've heard. **[Sips water]** And how long do you plan to be gone?"

 **Liz:** "Well it's classified. Can't say it in front of your date."

 **Ressler: [chuckling]** "My date. Yeah Dana how long have we known each other?"

 **Dana:** "Oh since childhood?"

 **Ressler:** "Isn't she beautiful Keen?"

 **Liz: [Liz eats a fortune cookie]** "Captivating."

 **[Hold on Liz' expression.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **Night.**

 **Castle De Beauchamp.**

 **[Reddington arm in arm with Angelique stroll the gardens]**

 **Angelique:** "I appreciate that you came Raymond. I know it was risky."

 **Reddington:** "When you call I return. I can never ever repay you for what you've done for me. All I can do, is serve you in any way I can."

 **Angelique:** "How is she?"

 **Reddington: [Stops, overlooks the night sky.]** "Confused. Which is to be expected."

 **Angelique:** "You're wondering if she will remember?"

 **Reddington:** "She's living with me for the time being. I just don't know how much longer I can keep her safe. The more time she's with me the danger increases."

 **Angelique: [places a protective hand over his]** "Do not worry. There is another. One who is just as loyal."

 **Reddington: [Checks his watch]** "He will be here with her soon. He never leaves her out of his sight."

 **Angelique:** "He is a good man. But I am concerned."

 **Reddington:** "What is it?"

 **Angelique:** "The terror coming in one year. So many lives will be lost."

 **Reddington:** "Thank you for sending me the formula."

 **Angelique:** "It doesn't matter. Clovis has the original. All we can do is pray he cannot decode it."

 **[Hold on Reddington's expression of worry.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Interpol**

 **Toulouse.**

 **[Clovis, in his mid fifties waiting for a report from his hacker.]**

 **Clovis: [In French] "Have you decoded the damn thing?"**

 **Hacker: "No! I need more time!"**

 **Clovis: "We don't got more time."**

 **[Bertrand Clovis' right hand man, enters his office. He appears unnerved.]**

 **Clovis: [Looks up]** "What is it?"

 **Bertrand:** "Raymond Reddington. He's back in town."

 **[Hold on Clovis' expression of shock]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Yona**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler is getting a kick out of Liz' jealousy. He sits and takes it all in as his sister gives him the signal.]**

 **Dana:** "Well this is definitely getting interesting."

 **Liz:** "Oh well, I should go I don't want to intrude on your dinner."

 **Dana:** "You're not believe me. Donny, I am going back to the apartment. Will you call me after you arrive?"

 **Ressler:** "Sure snookems. Oh and will you take care of-"

 **Dana:** "Of course. Liz, it was a pleasure. And I hope we meet again. Donny?" **[She winks and gives a thumbs up.]**

 **Liz: [ready to blow]** "Snookems? Is that a nickname?"

 **Ressler:** "No it just came to me at this instant. So what do you think of her?"

 **Liz:** "I thought you preferred brunettes."

 **Ressler:** "I dunno. There's something about her that makes her so delightful. It must be in the genes. She's ageless, ya know?"

 **Liz: [looking away crumbling the cookie.]** "May I go to France please? I really need to **[beat]** like you said take some time away."

 **Ressler:** "Hmm. **[leans back grinning.]** You should be nicer to her you never know. You might be seeing more of her."

 **Liz: [chomps on the cookie]** "In France?"

 **Ressler: [leans forward grinning]** "Yeah about that. Reddington called me and said that I should accompany you to France. Said it's not safe. As a man of my word, I said I would."

 **Liz: [flustered]** "I don't need a babysitter, Ressler."

 **Ressler:** "Trust me, that isn't exactly what I had in mind."

 **Liz:** "Yeah right. Look, I'm sorry I don't mean to be nasty. I'm **[beat]** on edge, today."

 **Ressler:** "About Tom?"

 **Liz:** "Not exactly. I confronted him, about Gina being his wife and he didn't deny it. But that isn't the most frustrating part. I learned something so incredibly [beat] shocking today and I don't know how to handle it. Usually I can go to you about stuff that happens but this-"

 **Ressler: [grins]** "Want to talk about it?"

 **Liz: [fidgets]** "Not **[beat]** ready to. So, how long have you and…"

 **Ressler: [laughs]** "Dana?"

 **Liz:** "Yeah. Why are you laughing?"

 **Ressler:** "I'm just- pleasantly surprised. Doesn't happen often in my life but when it does, I will take full advantage of it."

 **Liz:** "In that case maybe you should focus on your life and less on mine?"

 **Ressler:** "Well at the moment, they are intertwined. I gave my word. Now **[beat]** tell me why do you want to go to France? I know about the terrorist attack. That isn't why."

 **Liz: "[frowns]** No. Its not. I'm sorry for ruining your date. That wasn't nice of me."

 **Ressler:** "Oh, don't worry Keen. The evening is still young. Besides, my sister will forgive you."

 **Liz: [floored looks up]** "Sister?"

 **Ressler: [grins]** "Older sister with three kids and a husband. I'm surprised you didn't see the resemblance."

 **Liz: [beat red face palm.]** "Oh God. You must think I am insane."

 **Ressler:** "A little. But believe me I enjoyed it."

 **Liz: [embarrassed.]** "I am sure you did."

 **[They both laugh. Liz tosses a cookie crumb at his head.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Castle De Beauchamp.**

 **[Reddington and Angelique's stroll ends with a fork in the road. They both look at the castle fondly.]**

 **Reddington: [frowns]** "I am deeply sorry about Aamir. He was a an incredible man."

 **Angelique:** "He was. There are only sixteen of us left now. The Cabal is determined to assassinate us all."

 **Reddington: [Firm]** "On my life I promise I will not let that happen. I will find Clovis. I already have my people working on it."

 **Angelique:** "You must keep Elizabeth away from him. If he finds out she's here-"

 **Reddington:** "He won't. **[Takes her hand Long beat]** You are so beautiful. Not a day **goes by [beat]** nor a second, when I watch the sun peek through my windowpane that my mind doesn't think about you."

 **Angelique: [blushing]** "I feel the same. It reminds me of that quaint little jazz place in New Orleans."

 **Reddington: [takes her arm]** "Ah. Simone de Sungarde."

 **Angelique:** "I wanted that night to last forever. But time [beat] has a way of sending the heart adrift."

 **Reddington:** "Then we shouldn't waste a single moment of it. Shall we?"

 **[A long gaze between them before they enter the castle.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Yona**

 **[Ressler and Liz eating noodles. Liz trying to find the right words.]**

 **Ressler:** "Keen I'm sorry."

 **Liz:** "What for you didn't do anything wrong. **[Beat]** Your life is your business, and I have no right to judge you or be **[closes her eyes long beat]** jealous over who you might be seeing. The truth is, I don't know what is happening. Or what I assume might be happening between us. Stop me at any time if I am making a fool of myself."

 **Ressler: [takes her hand.]** "You're not making a fool out of yourself."

 **Liz:** "I'm not?"

 **Ressler:** "No. **[beat]** Will you do something for me?"

 **Liz: [afraid]** "Sure."

 **Ressler:** "Let's not assume anymore. **[Long beat]** I know this is weird."

 **Liz:** "Its not weird its just that I [face palm again] this is so embarrassing. You're my partner. But-"

 **Ressler:** But-Its okay. **[Beat]** I want you to trust me."

 **Liz: [Gives moon eyes]** "Okay. **[She digs out the photograph and hands it to Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** "That's Reddington, but who's the woman with the little girl?"

 **Liz: [hopeful]** "I think it's my mother."

 **Ressler:** "Your mother?"

 **Liz:** "I've been staying with Reddington. I found this inside his office along with a letter from this woman. Now before you fly off the handle just give me the benefit of the doubt. By staying there **[beat]** I am this close to finding my mother. I know she was an FSB agent, but **[beat]** she's still my mother and I know Reddington is connected to her somehow. This picture is the closest I've come with a face. I need to know. Will you help me?"

 **Ressler:** "I am not going to judge you just because your mother was an FSB agent. I know who you are there's nothing you need to prove. But I will help you because it's important to you. So, if this is your mother, then let's get to the airport after we eat."

 **Liz:** "I feel so much better now."

 **Ressler:** "Good. Best news I've heard all day."

 **Liz:** "Aram said something to me earlier."

 **Ressler: [prepared for a shoe to drop]** "What?"

 **Liz:** "Is **[long beat]** something happening between us?"

 **Ressler: [grinning His eyes deepen.]** "Let's find out In France."

 **[Hold on Liz' beaming at Ressler. They continue to eat as Montage begins. The song A Certain Light by Josh Ritter plays. In Frame one Samar and Levi are laughing and kissing at her apartment. Next frame shows Aram on a blind date. He meets a pretty young lady at a vegan restaurant. They hit it off and start enjoying each other's company. Frame 3 shows Ressler and Liz on the plane flying to France. Liz sleeps on his shoulder. Moved, Ressler takes her in and kisses her forehead. Final Frame, Reddington in his room at Castle De Beauchamp. Angelique in a silk ivory gown. Reddington is floored. She falls into his arms into a warm passionate, embrace. They make love.]**

 **FTB**

 **End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. And a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #Keenler #FanFic #ClovisNo.9 Pt. 1 #Chapter 5**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Day.**

 **[A young woman in a crowd wearing earphones, pretends to listen to music while Bertrand and Jacques scour the area. She checks her blog online stating that the Muslim terrorist attack on the train was a lie because she witnessed really happened. She realizes her information and IP address has been confiscated as she tries to thwart Clovis' men. Moving slowly through the crowd, she sprints once Bertrand spots her.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **Near Interpol.**

 **[An underground military base operating under the Pink City. Commander Franz Clovis, head of the Commandoes Marine leads a counter terrorism unit operating under ALFUSCO and COS. Concerned with the latest developments regarding the Fleurs-De-Lys-Society, Clovis fumes that his greatest enemy has returned. In his office he reports the news to his superior at The Ministry of the Interior.]**

 **Philippe: [In French]** "The U.S. demands a response to the attack. There appears to be some confusion on their part that there may have been more than one assassin, Clovis. What happened to your secured mission?"

 **Clovis:** "There were three witnesses. Two disposed **[beat]** one still at large. And we will find her."

 **Philippe:** "Decoding the formula is necessary for the plan to succeed."

 **Clovis:** "With the Fleurs-de-lis interfering, I need more time."

 **Philippe:** "You must be slipping Clovis. Since when is a small monarchy a problem for you?"

 **Clovis:** "Raymond Reddington is back."

 **Philippe: [Alarm in his voice]** "Are you sure?"

 **Clovis:** "He's aiding the Fleurs-de-Lys-Society."

 **Philippe:** "This must leave a bitter taste in your mouth knowing that he still breathes. However, fate provides you a chance to redeem yourself. You have thirty-six hours to decode the formula and dispose of Raymond Reddington permanently."

 **[Hold on Clovis' odious expression.]**

 **Smash Credits.**

 **#ClovisNo.9 Pt. 1**

 **Cut to:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **[Reddington and Dembe converse over the events in the seating area where Reddington gazes at blue and pink Papillion's fluttering in a mesh cage.]**

 **Reddington:** "La beaute' mysterieuse du papillon. The mysterious beauty of the butterfly. An exquisite but fragile creature that begins her exodus as a furry caterpillar **[beat]** yet besieged amongst her predators. **[Beat]** She crawls like an infant **[beat]** seeking shelter and guidance **[beat]** until she is reborn. She is then vibrant yet shrewder **[beat]** as she flies into the sun. **[Beat]** If only she could stay innocent just a little longer."

 **Dembe:** "Word is Bertrand and Jacques are searching for that girl."

 **Reddington:** "The one that wrote on her blog that she witnessed the attack? **[Nods.]** We need to find her before Clovis and his men and inform the U.S. Media. **[Checks his watch]** Elizabeth should be at the hotel by now. "

 **Dembe:** "You want me to get them?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes. I'm just not sure we will be able to convince Agent Ressler."

 **Cut To:**

 **Grande Opera' Hotel**

 **[Ressler and Liz approach the front desk as their bags are put on the gurney.]**

 **Clerk:** "Ah bon jour Madame."

 **Liz: [Tired, but all smiles]** "Bon Jour, I'm sorry my French isn't that great but-"

 **Ressler: [Raised hand up, looks at clerk]** "I got this Keen. Bon Matin. Nous avons une reservation."

 **[Liz' mouth drops open.]**

 **Clerk:** "Ah, oui Monsieur. Votre nom est?"

 **Ressler: [Flashes Badge] "** Special Agent Donald Ressler et Special Agent Elizabeth Keen."

 **Clerk:** "Ah, Agent Ressler, Agent Keen, welcome. I have your reservation right here. Room 223 fourth floor."

 **[Liz beams.]**

 **Ressler:** "Merci. Ah, ce qui est le sien?"

 **Clerk:** "Ah elle est dans la meme chambre."

 **Ressler: [stunned]** "Il doit y avoir une erreur."

 **[Clerk checks on the computer as Liz raises her brow looks at Ressler]**

 **Liz:** "Is Something wrong? What is he saying?"

 **Clerk:** "Non Monsieur aucune errer."

 **Ressler: [bows head.]** "Aram."

 **Liz: [Raises eyebrow]** "Aram?"

 **Ressler:** "Il ya une autre chambre disponible?"

 **Clerk:** "Non Monsieur. Pas avant demain. Dois-je envoyer vos sacs jusqu'a. "

 **Ressler: [Resigned.]** "Oui, ce serta tres bien, merci."

 **[Ressler rubs his chin as he and Liz head up.]**

 **Liz:** "Is everything alright? What happened?"

 **Ressler:** "For the record, Aram made the reservations not me."

 **Cut To:**

 **Hotel room.**

 **[Liz is blown away by the view as Ressler tips the bellman.]**

 **Liz:** "That was sweet of Aram. I can see the Garonne de Seine. So beautiful. Where's your room?"

 **Liz: [Floored by his expression as the bellman leaves the room.]** "Oh."

 **Ressler:** "I don't know what Aram was thinking. "I will sleep on the sofa in the guest room and in the morning, the clerk said another room will be ready."

 **Liz: [grinning]** "hmm."

 **Ressler: [holds hands up] "** Believe me this is not what I had planned."

 **Liz: [gives mooneyes]** "What did you plan?"

 **Ressler: [Scratches head as he approaches her.]** "A nice long dinner, gentle conversation about things that don't involve a case. Strolling along the Garonne-"

 **Liz:** "That's all?"

 **Ressler: [Scratches the back of his head again while staring at the bed]** "Well-"

 **Liz:** "You're cute when you're nervous."

 **Ressler: [Blushes]** "Are you **[long beat]** comfortable with all this?"

 **Liz: [looks at the bed then sits on it.]** "I think so. The whole point of us coming to Toulouse was about my past, but I'd be lying to myself if I wasn't open to **[bites lip]** seeing where this goes."

 **Ressler: [Approaches her tenderly and sits down.]** "Keen. I'm a gentleman. I respect you. I'm not going to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

 **Liz:** "I know. **[Beat] [Gives eyes before going to the door]** Its not you that I'm worried about."

 **[Ressler floored.]**

 **Liz:** "Lets stroll the Garonne."

 **[He returns her look with a grin before leaving the hotel room.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Alongside the Garonne. Pont de Neuf.**

 **[Young French girl still running along the street shoving tourists taking pics with their cell phones. They stop and take photos of her instead. Bertrand and Jacques close the gap on her.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler and Liz strolling along the bridge.]**

 **Liz:** "I didn't know that you spoke French?"

 **Ressler: [grins]** "French, Japanese, Russian Portuguese, German too."

 **Liz:** "I am impressed. Did you learn in college?"

 **Ressler:** "I learned German from my grandfather the rest in college. One of the requirements for pursuing Reddington meant a lot of travel. He spent a lot of time up here in France. Our squad wasn't far behind."

 **Liz:** "But your job was to assassinate Reddington? Isn't that unusual for federal agents?"

 **Ressler:** "I never questioned my assignment, Keen."

 **Liz:** "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, Reddington was framed by the Cabal, like me? What if they were in charge of your squad?"

 **Ressler:** "I can't believe you are defending him."

 **Liz:** "I know this is difficult for you to understand but yeah, I am. He's done so much for me **[beat]** you have no idea."

 **Ressler: [stops and turns to face her]** "Maybe if you trusted me enough I would."

 **Liz:** "I'm working on it. The thought that my mother could be here after all this time is just-"

 **Ressler:** "Overwhelming?"

 **Liz:** "When I was little I used to imagine that she was this beautiful prima ballerina that danced in some of the most romantic places. Kings and queens from all over would come to see her perform."

 **Ressler:** "A Russian spy slash prima ballerina, sounds like the perfect cover."

 **Liz: [Wipes tear]** "Yeah. While staying in Reddington's apartment, I found ballet shoes hung up on the wall, and old black and white photographs of a ballerina. I know there's a connection somehow I can feel it."

 **Ressler:** "If Reddington was involved with your mother, do you think that is the reason why he is so protective of you?"

 **Liz:** "My real father was **[controls her tone]** made my mother cry a lot, till she broke inside. I can still see their shadows arguing in front of the window. I just wish"

 **Ressler:** "What **[beat]** tell me."

 **Liz:** "That I could have just one beautiful memory that isn't a lie. Something that is real."

 **[She looks away trying to mask her pain as tourists walk past them.]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, **[turns and captures her chin]** look at me."

Liz: "What? I know what you're going to say."

Ressler: "No I don't think that you do. **[Long beat]** Did you know that your blue eyes are the exact same shade as the Garonne?"

 **[Liz smiles as he wipes her eyes]**

Ressler: "So many layers of blue **[beat]** each one deeper than the first. Just beautiful. Did you know that?"

 **Liz: [gives eyes]** "No."

 **Ressler: [Grins caressing her cheek.]** "You do now."

 **[Liz beams as he kisses her forehead.]**

 **[Intercut to the French girl running and Bertrand screaming in the crowd.]**

 **Daisy: [Someone help me please In French]** "Sil vous plait aidez-moi quelqu 'in!"

 **Bertrand: [In military gear] [Shouts in French Stop that girl!]** "Arretez cette fille!"

 **[Ressler and Liz walking arm in arm are side swiped by the girl running for her life as Bertrand and police move in. Liz and Ressler try to intervene by catching up with her. Terrified, the girl pleads.]**

 **Daisy:** "Sil vous plait aidez moi, il sont de mauvais home! "

 **Ressler:** "Qui essaient de vous de blesser?"

 **Daisy:** "Le attaque ils se trouvent **[she points]** Je lai vu du mes propres yeux! Ills lont tue!"

 **[She gives him her cell before in desperation, jumps off the bridge into the Garonne. A wide panic erupts as tourists snap photos. Ressler and Liz watch in horror as Bertrand corners Ressler at the bridge.]**

 **Bertrand:** "You let a common thief get away! Idiot!"

 **[Ressler eyes Bertrand suspiciously as Liz looks over the bridge.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler! My God! What did she give you?"

 **Ressler:** "Her cell phone. She said she witnessed the terrorist attack. **[Points to Bertrand and Jacques in deep conversation with Interpol** ] And those two men over there are the ones that killed Aamir Sayid."

 **[Hold on Ressler and Liz expressions.]**

 **FTB**

 **Night.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **The War Room**

 **[Aram running a trace on the girl's cell phone]**

 **Aram:** "I am so sorry I thought the room idea would be-"

 **Ressler VO:** "Aram?"

 **Aram:** "Sorry. **[Beat]** Her name is Daisy Xavier. Age 24. She's a college student and runs a conspiracy theory blog about the Commandoes Marine. **[Beat]** Her site is the one where I received my information about the attack. You said she jumped off the Pont de Neuf?"

 **Ressler: [intercut]** "Yeah and fell into the Garonne. If she survived we need to find her. Do you have an address?"

 **Aram:** "She's a student at Maryse Eloy School of Arts and Design and lives on campus. Dormitory 112. She has several entries in here about staged attacks by the French Government."

 **Ressler: [Looks at her cell phone]** "Yeah I'm reading them. Look up a name for me. Bertrand Buchard."

 **Aram: [types feverishly]** Got it. Capt. Bertrand Buchard, second in command to Commander Franz Clovis. He was in French Navy Intelligence and is the leader of the Commandoes Marine. They are under ALFUSCO COS. Wow [beat] He is one ugly man."

 **Ressler:** "I remember that guy. He and Anslo Garrick aided our squad in finding Reddington five years ago. Says here she saw Buchard and Clovis murder Sayid. No wonder they are trying to grab her."

 **Aram:** "Well according to this it says he runs a secret military police under the city. Clovis is called Le Grande de Faucheuse by his enemies."

 **Ressler: [Intercut]** "The Grin Reaper. Hey Aram, **[serious]** thank you for your help."

 **Aram:** "Which part **[beat]** the romance with Agent Keen or the case?"

 **Ressler: [Looks at Liz on the phone and grins.]** "Both."

 **Aram: [Grins]** "Well in that case, have fun sir."

 **[Ressler hangs up.]**

 **[Intercut to Liz on the phone with Reddington.]**

 **Liz:** "Was it necessary to summon Ressler to guard me?"

 **Reddington: [intercut]** "Was it necessary for you to spy on me and raid my office? You are a naughty girl."

 **Liz: [Caught]** "I needed to know where you went."

 **Reddington:** "And I needed to secure your safety."

 **Liz:** "Don't worry I am not complaining. I just have questions."

 **Reddington:** "I am aware of that. You found the photograph."

 **Liz:** "I did. Is she my mother?"

 **Reddington: [Long beat]** "Tell me about the girl."

 **Liz: [Disappointed]** "Two military men were chasing her near the Garonne. She gave Ressler her cell phone before she jumped over the bridge."

 **Reddington: [Disturbed.]** "Dembe is on his way to pick up you and Donald. Have Ressler check and see if she has sent him any texts. Lizzy listen to me."

 **[Ressler motions to her.]**

 **Liz:** "Dembe just arrived."

 **Reddington:** "Excellent. I will see you soon. **[Hangs up phone just as Angelique joins him.]**

 **Intercut**

 **[Ressler and Liz]**

 **Liz:** "What did Aram say?"

 **Ressler:** "Her name is Daisy Xavier she's a student at Maryse Eloy School of Arts and Design and lives on campus. We need to check it out. What is Dembe doing here?"

 **Liz:** "Reddington said that we need to go with him. He also said that you should check her cell for any texts that she may have left for you. In case she survived."

 **Dembe:** "Agent Ressler, Elizabeth. Shall we?"

 **Cut To:**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Cooper and Laurel Hitchen make a surprise visit. Aram shocked, nervous, greets them.]**

 **Aram:** "Sir this is a surprise."

 **Cooper:** "Agent Mojtabi, you know Laurel Hitchen."

 **Aram:** "I do. A pleasure seeing you again."

 **Hitchen:** "Thank you Agent Mojtabi. We are looking for Agent Ressler and Agent Keen."

 **Aram:** "Oh they are on assignment out of the country."

 **Cooper: [Looks at Hitchen then Aram]** "Does this have to do with-"?

 **Aram:** "Yes sir and the terrorist attack in Toulouse."

 **Hitchen: [eyes widen.]** "Who gave authorization?"

 **Aram:** "Ah Agent Ressler has full autonomy thanks to Agent Cooper."

 **Hitchen:** "I see. May I see you in private Harold?"

 **Cooper: [Nods]** "Certainly."

 **[They walk up stairs as Aram watches.]**

 **Aram:** "Oh this is not good."

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's office.**

 **[Hitchen and Cooper in closed doors.]**

 **Hitchen:** "I'm a little nervous about Agent Ressler having that much control over the operations here, Harold."

 **Cooper:** "Donald Ressler is a commanding agent and one of the most honorable people I know. I trust his judgment."

 **Hitchen:** "The attack in Toulouse is under the Minister of the Interior, Jean-Philippe Bardon who controls the French Gendarmerie. There is absolutely no reason for Ressler and Keen to be over there. Get them back."

 **Cooper:** "I'm afraid I can't do that."

 **Hitchen: [Shocked]** "And why is that?"

 **Cooper:** "Because under orders by the DNI they are following Raymond Reddington."

 **Hitchen: [doesn't flinch]** "Uh huh. 72 hours. Then bring them back."

 **[Hold on Cooper's face as Hitchen leaves.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateau de Beauchamp.**

 **[Interior. Reddington overlooks the countryside.]**

 **Angelique: [Gives a tender kiss.]** "Are you alright?"

 **Reddington:** "Elizabeth. **[Turns around]** She has many questions."

 **Angelique:** "I will do my best to answer them."

 **Reddington:** "The less she knows, the better. **[Caresses her cheek]** For all of us. **[Long beat]** What is it?"

 **Angelique: [appears fearful]** "Clovis. He knows she is here."

 **Reddington: [Fuming.]** "Philippe. **[Almost a whisper]** Dammit. Contact Fitz and set up a meeting."

 **[She nods and leaves the room.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Place Beauvau**

 **Minister of the Interior.**

 **[Jean Philippe Bardon, is in his office doing damage control.]**

 **[Intercut to Laurel Hitchen in her office.]**

 **[Philippe growls into the phone]**

 **Hitchen:** "Well happy tidings to you too, Philippe."

 **Philippe:** "Laurel this is not the time. I am still trying to clean up this mess!"

 **Hitchen:** "Then perhaps I can be of assistance. Two of my agents are there Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen. They are investigating the train attack while aiding Raymond Reddington."

 **Philippe:** "You Americans are slow with your Intel. Clovis just sent me the report and is sending an extraction team."

 **Hitchen:** "I'm not sure if you are aware but Agent Ressler led the hit squad against Reddington. The one that we orchestrated that your team failed at terminating him. I am giving you carte blanche to take out both agents especially Elizabeth Keen."

 **Philippe:** "Don't you hate us enough? The media would have a field day castrating France. Why is this urgent?"

 **Hitchen:** "She is Rostova's daughter."

 **Philippe: [eyes widen]** "The one?"

 **Hitchen:** "The one. You know what to do."

 **[Hitchen hangs up. Philippe smirks like he's hit a fortune]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Near Interpol Under the City.**

 **[Clovis in his office. Bertrand enters.]**

 **Clovis:** "You lost her again?"

 **Bertrand:** "She jumped over the bridge. No one could survive a fall like that."

 **Clovis:** "If there's no body she's still alive! We only have thirty-six hours before we set this in motion and that girl could derail everything!"

 **Bertrand: [Shrugs]** "Should be enough time to decode the formula."

 **Clovis:** "What about personal belongings? A cell phone? Backpack anything?"

 **Bertrand:** "She did bump into this guy on the Pont de Neuf before she jumped."

 **[Shows picture of Liz with Ressler on the Bridge as phone rings.]**

 **Clovis: [studies the pic as Jacques enters]** "He looks familiar. **[Taps the photo]** He's from the states. And the girl. What is it?"

 **Jacques:** "Minister Bardon."

 **[Clovis drops everything picks up phone.]**

 **Clovis:** "Oui?"

 **Philippe: [Intercut in his office]** "We have a situation. Two federal agents from America are investigating the attack. Agents Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen."

 **Clovis: [slams fist]** "I just received the information from Bertrand. Ressler led the hit squad against Reddington. But the girl I do not know."

 **Philippe:** "She is Masha Rostova."

 **Clovis: [eyes widen]** "Are you sure?"

 **Philippe:** "I received confirmation."

 **Clovis:** "That is impossible, she's dead!"

 **Philippe:** "You are slipping Clovis. Take them out or I'll take you out."

 **[Hangs up leaving Clovis shell shocked]**

 **Bertrand:** "Who is she?"

 **Clovis:** "Katarina Rostova's daughter."

 **Bertrand:** "Masha **[long beat]** is alive? But that's impossible. The fire-"

 **Clovis: [shrugs]** "Apparently did not accomplish what we set out to do! Find Ressler and Keen. They will lead us to the girl."

 **Bertrand:** "And then?"

 **Clovis:** "We finish what we started."

 **[Hold on Clovis' face]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Cooper comes down from Ressler's office and approaches Aram.]**

 **Cooper:** "What is the status?"

 **Aram:** "No word on Agent Ressler and Agent Keen. I've tried three times and the signal is weak. They must be in someplace out in the country."

 **Cooper:** "I need them found. Who do we have available?"

 **Aram:** "Jenkins is on assignment, and Tiller is **[whispers]** isn't a good idea."

 **Cooper: [Firm]** "Get Navabi back in here."

 **Aram:** "Ah but Agent Navabi is-"

 **Cooper:** "I know what happened, Aram [beat] and I don't care. What I do care about are Agents Ressler and Keen brought safely back here. Call her. That's an order."

 **Aram:** "Ah, yes sir." **[Aram takes a deep breath and dials his phone.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Navabi and Levi having dinner. Phone rings. Navabi picks up]**

 **Navabi:** "Navabi?"

 **Aram:** "Hi. I wouldn't call to bother you but it's urgent."

 **Navabi:** "Aram, tell me what's wrong?"

 **Aram:** "Its about Agent's Keen and Ressler. They are in Toulouse France with Reddington. They've fallen off the grid. Cooper needs you to find them."

 **Navabi:** "I'll be right there. Aram, [long beat] thank you for calling me."

 **Aram:** "You're welcome."

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Ext.**

 **[The official state car pulls up to a circular driveway in front of a castle. Liz' eyes widen.]**

 **Liz:** "Wow."

 **Ressler:** "This place looks like something out of a fairytale."

 **[Christian the chauffer parks the vehicle as Ressler helps Liz out of the car. Dembe watches Christian take their bags. Liz is surprised.]**

 **Liz:** "Uh how did they get our bags?"

 **Ressler: [Looks over]** "Something tells me we are not staying at the hotel tonight."

 **[Reddington approaches with arms wide like an eagle as Angelique, Madame De le Croix, and thirteen others stand in line and bow to Liz.]**

 **Reddington: [Pleasant]** "Lizzy, Agent Ressler, **[Arms stretched out]** welcome to Chateau de Beauchamp."

 **[Ressler and Liz look at each other as Reddington grins.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Int.**

 **[Liz and Ressler appear confused as they make their way inside. Liz looks at all the fifteen]**

 **Liz: [looks at Ressler]** "Why are they bowing?"

 **[Ressler shakes his head]**

 **Madame De le Croix:** "Elisabeth, nous sommes honores par votre presence. Vous etes si belle comme votre mere." **[She gives her a lily and bows]**

 **Ressler: [leans into Liz' ear]** "She says 'we are honored by your presence, and you are so beautiful like your mother."

 **Liz: [Floored]** "Thank you. **[Looks at Reddington]** What is going on?"

 **Angelique:** "Perhaps I can answer that question."

 **Liz: [eyes widen]** "You're the one **[beat]** in the photograph."

 **Angelique: [beaming]** "I am."

 **Liz: [Overwhelmed]** "I've come a long way to meet you. **[Long beat]** I need to know. The photographs of the prima ballerina, and you **[She pulls out the picture.]** with Reddington, is that me?"

 **Angelique:** "Yes, you were two."

Liz: **[Sighs]** "Are you **[long beat]** are you my real mother?"

 **[Hold on Angelique's expression.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene opens**

 **The War Room**

 **[Navabi enters the Post Office, greeted by Cooper. Aram, rendered speechless like a boy with a high school crush, gazes. Their eyes meet for a moment.]**

 **Cooper:** "Agent Navabi thank you for coming."

 **Navabi:** "Aram said it was urgent. What can I do to help?"

 **Cooper:** "Are you familiar with the recent attack in Toulouse?"

 **Navabi:** "Unfortunately, if you want to call it that."

 **Cooper:** "So you agree with Agent Mojtabi that it was an execution?"

 **Navabi:** "Aamir Sayid was considered one of the top biochemists in the world. The rise of a new strain of small pox in the middle east is a real threat. He was known to be working on a cure. If caught in the wrong hands, the end result could be catastrophic."

 **Cooper:** "What do you really think happened?"

 **Navabi:** "According to my contacts, Aamir was assassinated to cause a wide panic in France. In other words, an attempt to start a war."

 **Cooper:** "Agents Keen and Ressler are over there in pursuit of Reddington. We've lost communication with them."

 **Navabi:** "I'll call my contact over there, and see if we can trace them."

 **Cooper: [grateful, touches her shoulder in a sign of confidence.]** "Its good to have you back."

 **Navabi: [Grins then eyes drift to Aram as Cooper heads upstairs. Navabi approaches.]** "I hope that includes everyone?"

 **[Aram smiles. They share a flirtatious moment.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Jacques entering Clovis' office elated]**

 **Clovis: [eyes Jacques]** Any news on the girl?"

 **Jacques:** "No."

 **Clovis:** "Check her blog to see if she's left behind any clues and track her cell phone. Anything else?"

 **Jacques:** "Yes. We have decoded the formula."

 **Clovis:** **[confident]** "Get your team ready. I want that virus released in six hours."

 **Bertrand:** "Once the virus is injected into patient zero-"

 **Clovis:** "It will unleash a pandemic so severe **[beat]** that not even Raymond Reddington can stop from happening."

 **[Hold on Clovis' face.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Liz, desperate to know the truth, awaits Angelique's response.]**

 **Angelique: [beams]** "Madame Le Croix is right. You are so beautiful." **[She curtseys]**

 **Liz:** "Thank you, I mean merci. "

 **Reddington:** **[Steps forward]** "Lizzy are you familiar with the legend of the Romanov family?"

 **Liz:** "Nicholas the second the last ruler of Russia?"

 **Reddington:** "Czar Nicholas, the Emperor of Russia, cousin of King George the V of England. His wife, Tsarina Alexandra, a descendant of Queen Victoria, related to Prince Phillip. Nicholas had five children. Four daughters and a son **[beat]** Olga, Tatiana, Marie, Anastasia, and Alexei."

 **Ressler:** "The Bolsheviks sent the Cheka, a secret police to murder the entire family at Yekaterinburg, in 1918, thus giving rise to the Soviet Union."

 **Reddington:** "Donald forgive me but I am frightened that you are so judicious with history. People in power can design any form of truth even if it isn't. Anyway, the mystery surrounding the fate of the Romanov descendants romanticized the entire world. Anna Anderson who was rumored to be the Russian Duchess, came under scrutiny, and left to spend the rest of her life in an insane asylum with only certain **[beat]** experts to determine that she was an imposter **[beat]** with DNA or how could Alexei the youngest survive while being a hemophiliac?"

 **Liz:** "It was also said the entire family's remains were found in a forest in Yekaterinburg and that they did indeed perish in a fire."

 **Reddington:** "Yes, a fire. Along with many other stories told by the guards. The year was 1991, and what a year that was. Russian scientists claimed they found 13 year old Alexei and a young teen daughter that American scientists believed to be Anastasia. Russians said it was her sister Marie. Up until recently, the matter was settled. The Russian Orthodox Church is not quite convinced and will not lay it to rest."

 **Liz:** "Where are you going with this? Are you saying that Alexei and Anastasia survived?"

 **[Hold On Reddington's face.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[A remote area out side of Toulouse, near the Jacobens Convent. Daisy, cold and disheveled, races into the convent. Unable to catch her breath, she finds a priest at the ambo. She stands in the center of the aisle shuffling her feet in tears.]**

 **Priest: [Good God my child!]** Bon Dieu mon enfant! **[He steps down and gently sprints over to her as she collapses to the marble floor. He cradles her head in his hands as his crucifix sways back and forth over her head.]** Vous brulez de fievre." [You're burning up with fever.]

 **Daisy: "Sanctuaire." [She passes out in his arms.]**

 **[Hold on the priest's face concerned.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Reddington:** "I know of only one **[beat]** who survived. The heir was hidden for years, secluded from the life they once known and given a new identity **[beat]** reducing him/her to live a peaceful life as a commoner. In spite of health challenges, the heir had children **[beat]** and their children had children, until a secret army of the Soviet Union, much like the Cheka, discovered that Nicholas' bloodline had indeed survived. If such a discovery were made, it would change the political structure for Russia and the world forever. It would also put the heir in harms way. **[He pauses, stares at Liz and Ressler then turns and encircles her.]** So, in order to protect the royal family, members of the Monarchy formed a new white guard."

 **Liz:** "The Fleurs-de-Lys-Society."

 **[Reddington nods as Angelique approaches her. She takes Liz' hands into her own.]**

 **Angelique:** "Yes. Elizabeth, we will always protect family **[long beat]** including yours."

 **Liz: [Thrown, takes Ressler's hand into hers]** "Mine?"

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy, Katarina Rostova wasn't just a covert FSB agent. She was a descendant of Alexei Nikolaevna, heir to the throne of Russia. You **[long beat]** are the last of that bloodline."

 **[Liz stunned speechless by Reddington's words, observes the society greet her with kisses and tender encirclements. She looks at Ressler who is taken aback by all this.]**

 **FTB.**

 **End Of Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. And a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **Chapter 6 #ClovisNo9 Conclusion. #Keenler #TheBlacklist #FanFic #SlowBurnFix**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler standing next to Liz eyes Reddington after he drops his bombshell regarding Liz' lineage. Flustered and protective, Ressler stands closer to her.]**

 **Ressler:** "Liz is a descendant of the Romanov family? That's impossible."

 **Reddington: [irked]** "And I suppose you believe Lee Harvey Oswald murdered Kennedy too? Donald after everything you've seen to date, you should understand by now that what you read is already decided upon by governments who want to remain in power.

 **Ressler:** "Oh come on, there have been numerous contradictions in the deaths of the Romanov heirs and each one has been proven false? Where's your proof this is not another lie?"

 **Angelique:** "Me. I am the truth."

 **Liz: [hopeful walks up to her]** "Are you my mother? **[Desperation in her voice.]** Please tell me."

 **[Hold on Angelique's tender gaze.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Maryse Eloy School of Arts and Design**

 **Dormitory**

 **[Clovis' secret police without warning, raid the campus searching for Daisy. Things become heated as the men show their weapons.]**

 **Bertrand: [In French This is a raid! Everyone out!]** "Ceci un de raid! Tout le monde dehors!"

 **[Students male and female run out screaming from their rooms creating a diversion for the soldiers. When dorm 112 fails to open Bertrand gives the nod for one of his men to kick the door in. Lights off, they flash their lights around the room searching for some clue to Daisy's location. Instead, they find a photograph of her with Aamir in a tender embrace behind a building that resembles a church.]**

 **Jacques: [Captain, take a look at this!]** "Capitaine jeter un oeil a ca!"

 **[Daisy's roommate who appears to be from the Middle East, enters the door. Bertrand turns and sees her getting ready to run. She screams and texts something on her phone and presses send. She passes the phone off to someone else in the crowded hallway before Jacques holds her at gunpoint.]**

 **Bertrand:** "Arretez-la!"

 **[Jacques corners her in the hallway. Defiant she runs.]**

 **Jacques:** "Arrete ou je tire!"

 **Girl: [I dare you to kill me in front of all these people! The truth will come out!] "** Je vous mets au défi de me tuer en face de tous ces gens! La vérité va sortir!"

 **Jacques:** **[Pity that you girl will not live to tell it!]** "Dommage fille que vous ne sera pas en vie pour le dire!" **[He fires multiple shots into her chest blood sprinkles the dormitory walls, as students scream in horror. Jacques continues his massacre until twelve students fall to their deaths. Bertrand exits the room and looks at the casualties.]**

 **Bertrand:** **[In French]** "You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

 **Jacques:** **[In French]** "Relax! She was getting away **[beat]** another Muslim terrorist! She attacked our soldiers with a knife!"

 **Bertrand:** "She never attacked one of us! If you want that story to stick with the press **[beat]** then you clean it up! We need a body!"

 **[Jacques kneels over prepping to do just that until he looks up and sees Clovis in front of him. Without warning, Clovis takes out his bayonet and slices Jacques chest open.]**

 **Clovis:** "Problem solved. **[Eyes Bertrand]** "Now **[long beat]** find the girl so we can release this. **[Clovis holds up the syringe.]** "

 **Smash Credits**

 **#ClovisNo9 Conclusion.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **D.C.**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Montage. Aram and Samar clumsily work together side by side trying to locate Ressler and Liz. Their hands touch, they share a few glances, and grins. Samar on the phone with her Mossad contact in Paris.]**

 **Samar:** "When? **[Long Beat]** Any survivors? **[Closes eyes tries to control emotions]** Clovis. This is important. Two of our agents are over there. Agents Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen. I need assistance in finding them before Clovis does. **[Looks at Aram]** Right. Keep me posted, okay? Thank you. **[Hangs up]** There was another attack. This is time in a college Dorm. Maryse Eloy School of Arts and Design. Twelve people slaughtered. The Ministry of the Interior is claiming it was terrorism by A Muslim girl named Abish Ma'Ladah. I don't buy it."

 **Aram:** "Neither do I and here's why. Ma'ladah is the roommate of Daisy Xavier who is the one that Agents Ressler and keen are searching for in Toulouse. She gave Agent Ressler her cell phone after informing him that Commander Clovis and his secret Army staged the terrorist attack on the train **[beat]** because she witnessed the event."

 **Samar:** "Aram, Clovis is known for flaying Palestinian children just to get one to talk. He is barbaric, and Israel is wary of him."

 **Aram:** "He is hunting Agent Keen and Ressler."

 **Samar:** "We need to get in touch with them ASAP. What I don't understand is Clovis is aware that they are there. How did he know? I refuse to believe that Reddington would tip his hand like that."

 **Aram [clueless]** "I have no idea. Who are you calling?"

 **Samar:** "Reddington."

 **Aram:** "But there's no signal."

 **Samar:** "From a cell phone, no. A landline, however… **[long beat]** It is me, Samar. Something urgent has occurred I need you to call me ASAP."

 **[A news report comes on the screen revealing the attack at the college. Aram and Samar appear horrified as the hate rises in the Pink City.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **[Liz and Angelique]**

 **Liz:** "Are you my real mother? Please, tell me."

 **Angelique:** "No, **[long beat as Liz is crestfallen]** I am your cousin."

 **Liz: [Feeling defeated, shaking gasps]** "I have heard some crazy things out of your **[Eyeing Reddington]** mouth about my past **[beat]** about who I am but this?"

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy, there are only sixteen descendants left of the secret monarchy. Prince Aamir Sayid, was murdered by the Cabal a few days ago."

 **Ressler:** "So that's what this is about? The Cabal forces the royals under ground then assassinates them in order to stay in power?"

 **Reddington:** "The Cabal cannot afford any monarchy running operations because people in their countries will revolt. Take the Saudis for example. Do you see them relinquishing power over the oil productions in the Middle East? Do you see France giving power to Monaco? Americans love fairy tales about the princess and the prince living happily ever after **[long beat]** and the glorious weddings **[beat]** but governments don't and that will never change."

 **Liz:** "So the attack on Aamir was planned."

 **Angelique:** "Aamir was a gifted biochemist and worked to destroy the formula the Cabal had created. Unfortunately he was not successful."

 **Ressler: [Raises a brow]** "What formula?"

 **Reddington:** "A deadly virus known as holocaust 2017 with the capability to wipe out an entire population and create a pandemic."

 **Ressler: [Eyes widen]** "You mean chemical warfare?"

 **Reddington:** "No I mean bioterrorism. Imagine the rise of smallpox and the plague returning? That is what the Cabal is planning. A bioterrorism attack on the world."

 **[Ressler and Liz look at each other.]**

 **Reddington:** "One person infected spreads to twenty. Multiply that twenty by 50 and you've reached a thousand. We need to stop Clovis before he releases it. Donald, who knows you and Agent Keen are here?"

 **Ressler:** "Aram, why?"

 **Reddington:** "The Cabal knows you are here and that could not have happened unless Agent Mojtabai informed someone."

 **Liz:** "Are you saying there's another mole in the task force?"

 **Reddington:** "Clovis and Anslo Garrick were both on the same extraction team to eliminate me. Alan Fitch sent Anslo Garrick into the black site to kill me, injuring Agent Ressler and threatening your life. Clovis works for Jean Philippe Bardon the Minister of the Interior. I'm not about to let a repeat happen."

 **Cut To:**

 **D.C.**

 **The White House.**

 **Laurel Hitchen's Office.**

 **[On a private untraceable line, Hitchen unravels on Philippe after seeing the latest attack in France]**

 **Hitchen:** "Son of a bitch, Philippe!"

 **Philippe VO:** **[sweet]** "Laurel-"

 **Hitchen:** "Don't you dare 'Laurel' me **[Beat]** I've got the president's White House counsel sniffing around here like a rabid bloodhound and you let Clovis pull a stunt like this? What in the hell happened?

 **Philippe:** "We had a loose end that needed to be snipped."

 **Hitchen:** "Is it true that Muslim girl killed Jacques? **[Sighs grabs forehead]** Of course it isn't, what was I possibly thinking?"

 **Philippe:** "Relax, everything is under control."

 **Hitchen:** "If any of this gets-"

 **Philippe:** "It won't. I have news. We have decoded the formula."

 **Hitchen:** **[Slowly sinks back in her chair]** "Is it operational?"

 **Philippe:** "Oh yes. In about six hours, we will infect patient zero."

 **Hitchen:** "You just make sure it doesn't get traced back to me or-"

 **[Cynthia Panabaker the President's white House counsel opens the door without knocking shocking Laurel]**

 **Panabaker:** "I am so sorry, forgive me, for interrupting but we need to have a little chat."

 **Hitchen:** "Ms. Panabaker. I'm sorry, but I am in the middle of-"

 **Panabaker:** "You know I would not interrupt if it weren't urgent? I am here on behalf of the president. "

 **Hitchen:** "Ah Philippe, I'll have to call you back, again, terribly sorry about what happened earlier. Our thoughts and prayers are with France. Merci." **[She hangs up]**

 **Panabaker:** "Was that Minister Jean Philippe Bardon?"

 **Hitchen:** "It was, but this is pretty much over your head so I won't bore you with the details."

 **[Panabaker eyes her suspiciously.]**

 **Panabaker:** "Right. Well, in that case, I'll just get to the point. Why on earth did you inform the Acting Assistant Attorney General to bring back Agents Ressler and Keen, overriding National Intelligence?"

 **[Caught, freeze on Hitchen's face.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **White House.**

 **Hitchen's Office.**

 **Hitchen:** "There must be some kind of mistake?"

 **Panabaker:** "Yes I thought at first **[beat]** perhaps, until The Secretary of State received a memo from NI, **[Tosses the memo on Hitchen's desk]** that you informed Minister Bardon you had no knowledge that our agents were over there?"

 **Hitchen: [Caught, tongue tied]** "For the record, and due to national security, I felt it was my duty to our country to get back our agents safely after two terrorist attacks in Toulouse. I fail to see why this is an issue for you?"

 **Panabaker:** **[Smiles like a Cheshire cat and approaches her]** "I was just getting to that part. It is my job as white house counsel to protect the institution of the oval office from any type of malicious scandals, and to see that protocols are met **[beat]** and you my dear, are a walking contradiction."

 **[Hold on Laurel's dumbfounded look.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Convent de Jacobins**

 **[Daisy in bed with fever, struggles to communicate with the priest.]**

 **Daisy: [Father please, I need your help] "** Père s'il vous plaît je besoin de votre aide. **[Delirious]** Appelez mon téléphone et dire à l'homme américaine où je suis **[Call my phone and tell the American man where I am]**

 **Priest: "Shhh,** Enfant, vous avez de la fièvre . vous devez vous reposer **[Child you have fever. You must rest.]**

 **Daisy: [No, our country, is in danger. There will be another attack. Call the American Man.]** Pas de notre pays est sous attaque Appelez l'homme américain s'il vous plait?"

 **[Hold on the priest's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Int.**

 **Ressler:** "We need to get you back to the states. It's not safe for you to be here. **[Looks at the cell phone ringing.]** Salut?"

 **Priest VO:** **[I am looking for the American man who has this young woman's phone.]** "Je cherche l'homme américain qui a le téléphone de cette dame."

 **Ressler:** [Yes that's me. My name is Special Agent Ressler with the FBI in America.]"C'est moi. Mon nom est Agent Special Ressler du FBI en Amerique."

 **Priest:** "Agent Ressler, my name is Father Michel De Leux. I am the pastor for the Convent de Jacobins. You must come she is **[beat]** very sick."

 **Ressler:** "I'm on my way. Her name is Daisy Xavier and she is an eyewitness in a federal investigation. Whatever you do, do not contact Interpol, understood?"

 **Priest:** "I understand. Just **[beat]** hurry."

 **[Ressler hangs up.]**

 **Liz:** Was that about Daisy?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah that was Father Michel de Leux. She's at the Couvent de Jacobins. He says she has a fever, needs medical attention. How far are we from there?"

 **Angelique:** "About an hour. My chauffer, Christian will drive you."

 **Reddington:** "Dembe will go with you. Donald, the best course of action is to bring her back here where she'll be safe. Whatever you do, don't inform the task force. Not until we figure out who tipped off the Cabal."

 **Ressler: [Nods.]** "I'll be back. You stay here." **[He heads out.]**

 **[Reddington watches Liz become unglued. Impatient, she grabs her coat.]**

 **Liz: [frustrated]** "I'm going with him."

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy, don't."

 **Liz:** "Look, I've really enjoyed the fairytale, but that doesn't change who I am or what I know. Ressler is my partner and we got a job to do. Thank you for your hospitality, but **[beat]** I have to go."

 **Reddington:** "Have you not listened to a single word that I have said?"

 **Liz:** "I heard you **[beat]** I heard all of you. But it's my life no matter what happens. And none of you have the right to decide what is best for me. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a young woman who needs our help. I'll call you when we get her."

 **[She walks out.]**

 **Reddington: [Shakes his head in frustration]** "This isn't good. **[Looks at Angelique]** What else do you see?"

 **Angelique:** "Elizabeth. Changes in her life. Some she is prepared for others **[beat]** she will struggle. But she has help."

 **Reddington:** "And Clovis?"

 **Angelique:** "We have six hours until he releases the virus."

 **[Reddington grabs his coat and hat.]** "That's not enough time."

 **Angelique:** "No, and I feel what is set in motion cannot be undone. Where are you going?"

 **Reddington:** "To get help."

 **Angelique:** **[Is handed a note from the servant]** "Before you go, **[she hands him a note.]** A message for you."

 **Reddington:** **[Amazed he gazes at it for a few seconds, then creases it and places it inside his pocket.]** "I am not one to be overtly superstitious nor a nihilist. For me, the glass is always half full until I drink it down with a shot of bourbon. But your gift **[beat]** that precious gift, is the reason why I am still alive, and Elizabeth. You will always be **[long beat]** my angel."

 **Angelique:** "And you mine. **[She kisses each of his cheeks but its not enough. They embrace one last time both realizing it will be a long while till they see each other again]**

 **Cut to:**

 **White House**

 **[Laurel and Panabaker in progress]**

 **Hitchen:** "I beg your pardon?"

 **Panabaker:** "You never informed the Director of Intelligence, and you certainly did not inform the President that you did an override on the DNI's request. **[Folds arms.]** Care to explain why?"

 **[Hold on Hitchen feeling the walls close in around her.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Ext.**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **[Liz races after Ressler and Dembe.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler wait! I'm coming with you."

 **Ressler:** "Absolutely not."

 **[Hold on Liz's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ext. Tunnel**

 **[Reddington leaves through a separate entrance under the chateaux. A stairwell that leads to a tunnel lit up by old torches, he finds a car parked and ready for him.] The driver exits the tunnel and drives into the city underground. Finally a signal, he makes a call.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Samar answers her phone]**

 **Samar:** "Navabi?"

 **Reddington:** "Tell me what you have heard?"

 **Navabi:** "I am at the black site. Cooper sent for me to locate Ressler and Liz."

 **Reddington:** "Good because we have a mole and I'd rather it is you. Find out who Aram informed that Agents Keen and Ressler were here. Whoever he told, informed the Cabal."

 **Navabi:** "I will. Are Liz and Ressler all right?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes, they are fine, but time is running out. I am sure that you heard about the two attacks?"

 **Navabi:** "It is all over the news."

 **Reddington:** "Pure fiction. The girl Daisy Xavier, the sole eyewitness to the train attack is being held in the Jacobens Convent. Ressler and Elizabeth **[long beat]** are with Dembe to retrieve her. It is paramount that we find her before Clovis does. The Cabal plans to release a virus called Holocaust 2017. That is what Sayid was working on to destroy the formula."

 **Navabi:** "I will inform my contacts at Mossad, and they can aid the task force. I must warn you though **[beat]** Clovis has the full weight of the Parisian government in his back pocket. You will need an ally to get Liz and Ressler safely out of the city."

 **Reddington:** "It's a good thing I have three."

 **[He hangs up. Navabi looks at Aram]**

 **Aram:** "What did he say?"

 **Samar:** "He said there's another mole in the task force."

 **Aram: [Mouth drops]** "That cannot be. It's just me, Tiller, and he's too slow, Jenkins wouldn't and Cooper wouldn't-"

 **Samar:** "Aram who did you notify Liz and Ressler were in Toulouse?"

 **Aram:** "Just Cooper **[eyes widen]** and Oh, God. Laurel Hitchen."

 **Samar: [Dawns on her]** "Now it makes sense. Why she allowed the Director in here; why she promoted Cooper. Hitchen is in the Cabal."

 **Aram:** "Oh God what have I done. Do you think she is responsible for Reven Wright's death?"

 **Samar:** "We need to inform Cooper immediately."

 **Aram:** "He's not here **[beat]** He went over to the DOJ."

 **[Samar grabs her jacket]**

 **Samar:** "I will be back. If Ressler calls, fill him in on everything."

 **Aram:** "I will. Samar?"

 **Samar:** "Yes?"

 **Aram:** "Be careful."

 **[A moment between them as she the freight elevator closes.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Reddington approaching his meeting in an underground location. He answers his phone.]**

 **Reddington:** "Who is it?"

 **Navabi VO:** "Laurel Hitchen."

 **Reddington:** "Inform Cooper. I'll let Donald and Elizabeth know. Samar, thank you." **[He hangs up.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The White House.**

 **[Laurel, floored by Cynthia Panabaker's comments, plays her hand carefully.]**

 **Hitchen:** "I wish I could say, Ms. Panabaker but unfortunately, National Security."

 **Panabaker:** "Riiiiiight. You know, My grandmother born and raised in Paducah Kentucky God rest her soul **[beat]** used to quiz me to see if I took notes in class because you never know what you might miss on a test. **[Smiles fondly at the memory]** When I didn't, she used to have this old saying and I never forgot it throughout my years in law school."

 **Hitchen:** "And what is that?"

 **Panabaker:** "You are lyin like a no legged dog."

 **[Hold on Hitchen's nervous expression.]**

 **Hitchen:** "How dare-"

 **Panabaker:** "I **[beat]** am on to you. I may not be able to prove it-yet. But I will. There are two things you need to know about me. One, I am all about the rules. If I mysteriously come up dead, like Reven Wright and my Daddy has to hightail my ass back in a casket and break my mama's heart **[beat]** All because you wanted to cover your own **[beat]** I got enough information tucked away in a safety deposit box to be revealed in the event of my death or disappearance. And two **[beat]** if _anything_ happens to Agents Ressler and Keen over in Toulouse, **[long beat]** the President will call in his attack dogs, and don't mind if I say that your head, may be served at the White House Correspondents dinner sooner than you think. **[Stands up all smiles.]** You have a nice day now."

 **[After she exits Hitchen slams her desk drawer. She dials her phone.]**

 **Hitchen:** "I have a situation that needs to be handled, clean, quiet, and without evidence."

 **VO:** "Who is the target?"

 **Hitchen:** "Cynthia Panabaker."

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Ressler and Liz]**

 **Ressler:** **[goes down the steps.]** "No, its too dangerous."

 **Liz:** "Just because of what they said in there doesn't change **[beat]** I'm still your partner."

 **Ressler:** **[Stops and turns, adjusting his coat.]** "You are more than just my partner, Liz. **[Long beat]** You're of royal blood. The last thing that I'm going to do is put your life in danger."

 **Liz:** "Well its not your choice to make, is it? Its mine, and I'm going with you."

 **[She opens the car door, as he shuts it.]**

 **Ressler:** "Why are you being so stubborn?"

 **Liz:** "Why do you take on everything by yourself? That's your problem you think that if you do you can close off your emotions."

 **Ressler:** "I'm not doing this by myself Dembe is with me. We all have one goal, Liz, and that's to keep you safe."

 **Liz:** "And who keeps you safe? Huh? Clovis knows who you are."

 **Ressler:** "I can handle it."

 **Liz:** "Well I can't, and I won't **[beat]** and it's not your choice to make."

 **Ressler:** "Dammit Liz."

 **[She gets into the car.]**

 **Liz:** "Now, get in the car."

 **Ressler: [Snarky]** "Is that an order your royal highness?"

 **Liz:** "Since you're so good at following them **[beat]** yes."

 **[Exasperated, Ressler gets into the car with her and Dembe.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Clovis and Bertrand in the SUV.**

 **[Bertrand on the phone gives a sly grin.]**

 **Bertrand:** "Interpol has traced the phone."

 **Clovis:** "Where?"

 **Bertrand:** "Couvent de Jacobins."

 **[Clovis gives an evil smirk before stepping on the gas and turning on the sirens.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Cite' de L'espace**

 **[Reddington getting out of the state vehicle and meeting the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Francois Mimieux. He nervously departs from his vehicle as he and Reddington take a leisurely stroll around the amusement park until they find a bench. Reddington sits first and prepares to light a Cuban cigar as Francois sits.]**

 **Francois:** "I am here Raymond. Now what is it that you want?"

 **Reddington:** "To call in my marker hung over your head."

 **Cut To:**

 **Convent de Jacobins**

 **Ext.**

 **[Ressler, Liz and Dembe scour the convent in search of the Daisy. The long dark corridors adding intrigue to the scene and a bell tower prepped to ring at the precise time. As Dembe and Ressler cover the south part of the entrance covering Liz as she goes inside in search of Father Michel. Toward the west side of the convent, is a group of mercenaries masked, dressed in fatigues armed. One of them uses a binocular and targets Liz inside.]**

 **Int.**

 **[Liz enamored of the architectural structure, takes in her surroundings its beauty. Liz turns and sees Father Michel approach.]**

 **Liz:** "Are you Father Michel?"

 **Priest:** "I am."

 **[Liz nods and Dembe and Ressler enter the convent.]**

 **Liz:** "Agent Elizabeth Keen. This is Agent Donald Ressler and Dembe Zuma."

 **[Dembe goes into detail in French speaking fluently explaining to the priest of what is going on.]**

 **Priest:** "Ah, yes, I understand. Mr. Zuma says you are not versed in French, therefore I will speak in English."

 **Ressler:** "When we spoke on the phone you said Daisy Xavier is here."

 **Priest:** "Yes, poor child. She is clearly traumatized."

 **Ressler:** "Ms. Xavier is a credible eye witness to the train terrorist attack last night. She has information crucial to this case. We believe her roommate at the dorm was murdered in connection to it."

 **Priest:** "She is in here follow me."

 **[The priest escorts all three to a room made of stonewalls of modest and meek style, resembling a pauper's bed. Liz approaches her and touches her forehead.]**

 **Liz:** "She's burning up with fever. **[Looks at the priest]** I need acetaminophen, ice blankets and a bucket of hot water."

 **[Ressler stares at the young girl.]**

 **Ressler:** "Is she going to be okay?"

 **Liz:** "Between the trauma in witnessing the attack, the jump off the Pont de Neuf, **[Liz checks for broken bones and finds a nasty surprise.]** She has internal bleeding. See right there? **[Eyes her left side of her stomach.]** We need to get her to a hospital, she probably has an infection."

 **Dembe:** "Help is on the way."

 **[Daisy awakens briefly and sees Ressler and Liz]**

 **Daisy:** "You American man?"

 **Ressler:** "I am. Can you speak English?"

 **Daisy: [Nods]** "There is evil in my garden."

 **[Dembe's eyes widen After her remarks.]**

 **Ressler:** "Its okay, we are going to get you to a safe place."

 **Daisy:** "My phone **[long beat] [she reaches out her hand. Ressler pulls out her cell phone and hands it to her. In her delirium she pulls up a drop box account that lifts up several photos from the attack. They are small thumbprints. She gives the phone back to Ressler.]**

 **Liz:** "What is it?"

 **Ressler:** "I dunno yet. Some kind of file with photographs. I'm enlarging them."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "Is that Clovis?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes along with Bertrand Buchard. This is evidence Keen that the attack was planned from the inside of the French Government. We got to get Daisy out of here and place her into protective custody."

 **Priest:** "There is someone up front. I must check."

 **[The priest exits the room]**

 **Ressler:** "Father don't-dammit."

 **[In a flash, Clovis men barricade the convent and start shooting forcing Ressler, Liz and Dembe to take cover.]**

 **Liz:** "They're in the building!"

 **Ressler: [To Liz]** "Stay here with her and don't let her out of your sight."

 **[Liz nods as Ressler locks the door. Liz takes out her gun and checks outside the window. She sees mercenaries climbing the wall. Realizing they're going to enter, she does her best to aim her piece at one of them.]**

 **Liz:** "God help me." **[She turns staring at Daisy, weak with fever, then looks back at the window. As one breaks the glass, another climbs through heavy chards. He pushes Liz up against the stone wall, she sucker punches him but he manages to grab her gun leaving Liz out of options, and quite dizzy.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Dembe kills three of Clovis' men, while Ressler takes out two. Still not out of harms, way, Dembe and Clovis come face to face as Clovis fires three bullets into the priest's chest.]**

 **Clovis:** "Well if it isn't the prodigal son of Raymond Reddington **[Eyes Ressler]** and you **[long beat]** the former leader of the hit squad. Years ago, I myself, and Anslo Garrick gave you a gift. A tip to where you could finally kill that son of a bitch. Now you're helping the man you hate? Intriguing development."

 **Ressler:** "I always pick the lesser of two evils, Clovis. And you are certainly no angel."

 **Clovis: [Chuckles]** "Even angels fall, Ressler. We can do this with class or rudeness it's your decision. Drop your weapon or Mr. Zuma takes one in the head."

 **Dembe:** "He will not."

 **[Dembe creates a diversion placing all his might on Clovis and falling backwards into the baptismal font. Clovis injures Dembe somewhere in his leg causing him to scream. Ressler rushes over the pews and aims for Clovis' head.]**

 **Ressler: [Cocks gun]** "You're a dead man."

 **Liz:** "Ressler!"

 **[He turns to find Liz with a knife at her throat.]**

 **Mercenary:** "You kill him, she dies."

 **[Hold on Ressler's shocked look.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **D.C.**

 **DOJ Building.**

 **Cooper has just exited a meeting with the FBI Director Hackett.**

 **Hackett:** "I wish I could help you Harold, but when it comes to Laurel Hitchen, my hands are tied."

 **Cooper:** "After everything that had transpired, I simply have my reservations. Why go against the DNI? It doesn't make any sense."

 **Hackett:** "I will look into it, I promise. Harold, you need to slow down some. Now that you're being confirmed as the new Attorney General. Just be forewarned, those senate confirmations are a bitch. Political theatre for the public **[beat]** one side plays the other. But as we both know, there are no sides when you're in the same room."

 **Cooper: [Chuckles.]** "True."

 **Hackett:** "We are going to miss you around here. Years ago, I thought you would be taking my seat."

 **Cooper:** "It wasn't big enough."

 **[Hackett laughs and exits him out of his office. Just as Samar enters the hall.]**

 **Hackett:** "You're a good man. Harold. Nobody deserves this more than you."

 **Cooper:** "Thanks."

 **Hackett:** "Just watch out for falling stars."

 **Cooper:** "I'm sorry?"

 **Hackett:** "Just something my grandfather used to say when something good was a bout to happen. Make your wish and hope for the best."

 **[Cooper nods then heads out just as Samar is at the security checkpoint.]**

 **Cooper:** "Agent Navabi what are you-"

 **Samar:** "I'm sorry I tried calling you but your phone was off."

 **Cooper:** "I was in a meeting with the FBI Director. What is it? Have you found Ressler and Keen?"

 **[She pulls him aside and looks around so no one is watching them]**

 **Samar:** "No, but we discovered something else. Laurel Hitchen is in the Cabal."

 **[Hold on Cooper's disgusted face.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene opens**

 **DOJ**

 **[Samar and Cooper in progress. They walk outside the building.]**

 **Cooper:** "This is disgusting. Reddington told you this?"

 **Samar:** "No, Aram. He said you and Hitchen were the only ones who knew where Ressler and Liz were. Franz Clovis who works for the Minister of the Interior-"

 **Cooper:** "Philippe Bardon. **[Shell shocked]** No wonder she challenged me. She was the last person to see Reven alive too."

 **Samar:** "Are you okay?"

 **Cooper:** "Tomorrow I am supposed to have my confirmation hearing in the senate for Attorney General. I'm supposed to faithfully execute the laws no matter how complex. What am I defending if evil is slithering through the institution of justice and those in power are the ones writing the rules? For years I've tried my best to weigh doing what is right and what isn't. Connolly screwed all of us even in death."

 **Samar:** "Well you can't quit at this point. I am one who doesn't care if the odds are stacked against me. I do my best when I've got everything to lose."

 **Cooper:** "There is a way. Cynthia Panabaker she is white house counsel and was a trusted friend of Reven's."

 **Samar:** "Wasn't she friends with Hitchen too?"

 **Cooper:** "Panabaker doesn't schmooze, she just follows the rule book and she is suspicious of Hitchen. We go to her and she is bound to make a case by investigating Hitchen and the Director's connection."

 **Samar:** "Well no time like the present."

 **[They go back inside]**

 **Int.**

 **[DOJ hallway**

 **Samar:** "Where can we find Ms. Panabaker?"

 **Cooper: "The White House but she'll be in meetings."**

 **Samar:** "Then we wait."

 **[Cooper and Samar head out.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Cite' de L'espace**

 **[Red and the Foreign Affairs Minister in progress.]**

 **[Red offers a Cuban to Francois.]**

 **Francois:** "I do not smoke those no more."

 **Red:** "What has happened to you? You used to be so **[beat]** so I don't know, fun? Its like once you got promoted to this farce of a position someone firmly planted a stick up your ass. **[Shakes head]** Oy vey. Well I think you'll go back to it after what I say to you."

 **Francois:** "I have responsibilities. It is not like it was twenty-five years ago Raymond. Everything evolves. One must bend like the willow in the wind."

 **Red:** "Ah well then its time for you to bend over and take it like the willow. Whichever position you choose is fine with me."

 **Francois:** "I beg your pardon-"

 **Red:** "I mean honestly what kind of man who run foreign affairs endangers the lives of humanity here and abroad? Must be a hefty pay out you're receiving under the table. And here I thought the French government was working on cleaning up the corruption?"

 **Francois:** "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **Red:** "You can always tell when a person is guilty as sin because they feign competence. Call off Clovis now or I will have my friend **[beat]** a dear, sweet, but lethal friend reveal your money laundering and connection to the Karachi Affair in 2002. Are you still selling submarines to Pakistan and pocketing the money?"

 **Francois:** "You have no proof of that Raymond."

 **VO:** "No, but I do, Francois."

 **[Francois looks over to his right eyes widen in shock and surprise. Reddington chuckles.]**

 **Red:** "You remember Laurence Dechambou, don't you?"

 **Dechambou:** "You are the reason I lost my position **[beat]** my reputation, and my status. I have no loyalty to you Francois or your schemes."

 **Francois:** "You cannot do this it will destroy me!"

 **Red:** "You see, now we are getting somewhere. The French people are so wary of anyone doing business with terrorists these days. "

 **Francois:** "You bastard."

 **Red:** "Yes, for once we agree. **[He pulls out a cigar]** Cigar?"

 **[Hold on Francois' face taking the Cuban.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Convent de Jacobins**

 **[Ressler eying the mercenary holding Liz at knifepoint.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler don't do it."

 **[Ressler emotions all over the place cannot take his eyes off Liz. He struggles holding the gun, then drops it. Liz in tears shakes her head as Clovis' men surround Ressler.]**

 **Clovis:** "My, old boy. You're getting soft. **[Eyes Liz]** Soft for Masha Rostova?"

 **[Ressler does a double take before he and Dembe are cuffed and a silk bag placed over his head.]**

 **Clovis: [Eyes Liz]** "Oh yes, I know who you really are. My how you've grown. **[He grabs her wrist and stares at her scar]** Are you still terrified of fires? **[Clovis takes one of the candles and sets the drapes, on fire. Liz looks around in terror. Flashes of her childhood return, the flames growing, her eyes lost and innocent and an evil face.]**

 **Liz:** "You were there **[long beat]** the night of the fire."

 **Clovis:** "Yes."

 **Liz:** "You were looking for the fulcrum."

 **Clovis:** "It's a shame that there's nothing to protect you now. **[Flames grow, traumatizing Liz.]** Your white knight can't save you nor can Reddington."

 **[The flames surround Liz crying, as her memories grow stronger.]**

 **Liz:** "Please, stop!"

 **Clovis:** "You're mother once said that to me. It was the last favor I granted her."

 **[Liz squirms as Ressler and Dembe struggle.]**

 **Ressler:** "Let her go Clovis! So help me God!"

 **Clovis:** "Agent Ressler you should've stayed in America and stayed out of our business! You Americans never learn. You're always involved in matters that do not concern you! Where is the girl? **[Beat]** I heard Anslo gutted your leg. Has it healed?"

 **[Clovis reaches for his bayonet to strike but Dembe jumps up and manages to push Clovis into the fire.**

 **[Flames surrounding Liz, the mercenaries knock out Dembe, Ressler, and Liz.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Cite' de L'espace**

 **[Scene in progress with Red, Dechambou, and Francois.]**

 **[Francois on the phone.]**

 **Dechambou:** "He's about to crack. I know that look. Only other time he used it is when he feared his wife would walk in on us."

 **Red:** "Yes well seducing him inside his wife's house may present a moment of anxiety."

 **Dechambou:** "It did for you."

 **Red:** "Touché. Did you call Fitz?"

 **Dechambou:** "Yes, It's done. Now you owe me Raymond."

 **Red:** "It was worth it. Clovis must be contended with."

 **Dechambou:** "I agree. When do you want it done?"

 **Red:** "I'll be in touch. **[Flirts]** I just realized that you changed your hair, it is very becoming."

 **Dechambou:** "You were always a charmer Raymond. But people who know the real you understand that you use moments like these to distract your fears. It is your greatest weakness."

 **[Red appears caught]**

 **Francois: [Hangs up]** "All right Raymond. Everything is set."

 **Red:** "You see what can happen when two countries work together to solve an issue? Blackmail is the key to evolution."

 **[He chuckles then gets into his car and leaves.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Night.**

 **[A barn. Hay all around as Ressler and Liz sit in chairs blindfolded. Liz comes to first.]**

 **Liz:** "Where am I? Ressler?" **[She panics.]** Ressler? Dembe?"

 **Ressler:** "Liz?"

 **Liz:** "Oh thank God you're okay."

 **Ressler:** "Aside from a splitting headache and this thing over my eyes. Where are you are you okay?"

 **Liz:** "Yes, I'm okay. I think I am right next to you. I don't know where Dembe is. What are they going to do to us?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't know. But if they wanted us dead, we would be by now."

 **VO:** "Agent Ressler, how perceptive."

 **[Liz and Ressler raise their heads.]**

 **Ressler:** "You?"

 **[Reddington appears out of the shadows and has Dembe remove their blindfolds.]**

 **Liz:** "You kidnapped us?"

 **Ressler:** "You lying-"

 **Reddington:** "I find your gratitude, underwhelming. Lizzy, had you listened to me, none of this would've happened."

 **Ressler:** "So that was your plan all along. Get the girl, trap Clovis?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes. Well, I must admit, I think you and Dembe would've been fine, it is Elizabeth here who seems to **[beat]** well, one will learn in time."

 **Liz:** "Do you **[angry]** have any idea how frightened I was? How could you of all people do that to me?"

 **Reddington:** "Listen young lady! When I tell you something there's always a reason for it. That piece of advice is not for this moment it is for the rest of your life! Clovis would've burned you alive in that convent Lizzy **[beat]** had I not sent my people in there to retrieve you and Donald, **[beat]** you two would've played right into the Cabal's hands. It is not safe for you here."

 **Ressler:** "You don't have to yell at her! You didn't see what he was doing to her **[beat]** or hear her screaming."

 **Red: [tries to restrain himself]** "I respect you defending her Donald, but you don't know what happened. The horror, the wretched malodorous forms smoke and carbon dioxide permeating through the walls [beat] your nose [beat] lungs]. The sounds of a little girl in terror running. The flames engulfing around you-I know."

 **Liz:** "Where is Clovis?"

 **Red:** "He is exactly where I want him. Away from you."

 **Ressler:** "And Daisy Xavier?"

 **Reddington:** "In a undisclosed location getting treatment. Her story is being printed for media all across the globe. By morning the world will know the two attacks were staged by the Cabal **[beat]** had I not rescued you both, Laurel Hitchen would be staging a press conference for your demise."

 **[Ressler's eyes widen]**

 **Ressler:** "Is she in the Cabal?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes."

 **Ressler:** "That's how the director was able to enter the task force, Hitchen was orchestrating the whole thing!"

 **Reddington:** "I'm afraid so. And chances are she had Reven Wright murdered."

 **Ressler: [ready to lose it]** "Will you untie us please?"

 **[Dembe cuts the ropes]**

 **Reddington:** "Here is what is going to happen. Dembe is going to escort you both back to your hotel where you will stay until you leave first thing in the morning on a plane back to DC."

 **Liz:** "Aren't you coming back with us?"

 **Reddington:** "Agent Ressler will take good care of you. But I think, it is time you find a place of your own. I cannot keep you safe living with me, and I cannot trust you."

 **Ressler:** "You can't be serious. You are still an asset to the task force."

 **Reddington:** "Which I will continue to be, Donald. But right now, I need to do some damage control. Elizabeth knows."

 **[Liz's eyes widened at Red's disappointment. A moment of trust broken between the two]**

 **Reddington:** "The fact that Laurel Hitchen betrayed the DNI, my disappearance falls on her, doesn't it? That will put her under investigation especially if certain evidence pops up that she hired Clovis to kill you both. **[He puts on his hat]** I'll be in touch."

 **[Reddington leaves. Liz stands there next to Ressler rubbing her wrists.]**

 **Liz:** "What have I done? **[She looks at Ressler as Dembe takes them to the car.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Grand Opera Hotel.**

 **Night.**

 **[Liz and Ressler's Hotel Room]**

 **[Ressler on the phone with Aram being brought up to speed.]**

 **Ressler:** "Did Samar get to Cooper?"

 **Aram VO:** "She did they left a few hours ago to meet with Cynthia Panabaker. I am so sorry this is all my fault."

 **Ressler:** "No this is not your fault **[beat]** Aram come on **[beat]** you didn't know. But now that we do **,** we need to come up with a solid game plan to take her down. I need proof she killed Reven Wright, and when I do, I'm going to nail her."

 **Aram:** "I share your sentiments."

 **Ressler:** "Did Daisy Xavier's story hit the press?"

 **Aram:** "Yes it is all over media."

 **Ressler:** "Good. Agent Keen and I will be leaving in the morning."

 **Aram:** "An adventurous time in France?"

 **Ressler:** "You could say that again. Let me know if anything develops regarding Hitchen and have Cooper call me."

 **Aram:** "I will do that."

 **[Liz emerges from the bathroom in a bathrobe and drying her hair. Ressler looks up.]**

 **Ressler:** "I gotta go. **[Hangs up long gaze between them.]** Hey, you feel better?"

 **Liz:** "Yes thank you." **[Sorrowful moves over to the window gazing at the lights.]**

 **[Ressler walks over behind her]**

 **Ressler:** "We're all set to leave tomorrow morning."

 **Liz:** "I hurt him. **[Frowns]** I really **[beat]** hurt him."

 **Ressler:** "Liz he kidnapped us you were scared out of your mind why are you letting him manipulate you?"

 **Liz:** "You don't understand."

 **[He turns her around gently]**

 **Ressler:** "Then tell me. So I can **."**

 **Liz:** "I did something horrible. You'll think I'm a monster."

 **Ressler:** "I doubt that."

 **Liz:** "I'm so afraid."

 **Ressler:** "Of what?"

 **Liz: [long beat]** "Of you. You're so kind, and everything inside of you is just **[beat]** I can only wish to be someone like you."

 **Ressler:** "I'm lost here again."

 **Liz: [Tears]** "You wanted to know why I killed Connolly. I was remembering the past."

 **Ressler: [wipes her tears away]** "Shh. You don't have to do this."

 **Liz:** "Yes **[beat]** yes I do. Reddington he's my-"

 **Ressler:** "Your father."

 **Liz: [tears up]** "No. He's my sin eater. My father was a bad man. **[Long beat] [Rubs her shoulders]** the night of the fire **[beat]** they were arguing and he was hurting her and I could see em in the window **[beat]** When Connolly was bragging over how he was going to send me to prison, destroy your career, and dismantle the task force, it was like I was that little girl **[beat]** scared. I had my father's gun, and **[long beat stares into his eyes]** I shot him. I killed my father. And Reddington he-erased my memory to protect me. Now he's gone. I don't have anyone."

 **[She starts to break down in his arms, wraps her closely in a warm embrace This Year's Love by David Gray plays As we focus on Ressler's eyes]**

 **Ressler:** "Shh…Liz, listen to me. You were just a baby. A little girl. This was not your fault."

 **[Liz continues to cry. He kisses her forehead, and her cheeks. Tears form in Ressler's eyes.]**

 **Ressler:** "It **[beat]** is not **[long beat]** your fault **[beat] [Leans his forehead on hers]** I promise." **[Slowly leans in whispering]** I promise. **[Beat]** I promise." **[He brushes his lips to hers. The feel of him causes Liz' lips to linger on his, not wanting to pull away.]**

 **Liz: [Touches the side of his face in between kisses.]** "We shouldn't-"

 **Ressler: [eyes glazed with passion.]** "Oh yes we should."

 **[Montage plays. Liz Smiles wide, searching his eyes, then pulls him closer for another passionate kiss. It's tender soft and gentle, and then it deepens. Their arms instinctively fold around each other's neck and waist. His hands wander through her dampened hair as he moves his lips down her neck. There's an urgency to be closer. The moment builds as he pulls hers, passionate, longing looks as he lowers her down onto the bed. Liz begins to unbutton his shirt as she kisses him. Hands explore as eyes meet briefly. Both focused on the feeling of the kiss.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Waterfront**

 **Toulouse.**

 **[Clovis is shackled to a fifty-pound weight around his ankles. Reddington leans on the side of the boat with Dembe and Fitz, a beefy man in his late thirties with one eye that Clovis seems to know.**

 **Clovis:** "You think you're so damn clever Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Its not a matter of thinking just knowing. You remember Fitz? He remembers you what with the fact that you carved out his eyeball three years ago. I don't think he got over it."

 **Fitz: [Chuckles]** "An eye for an eye."

 **Reddington:** "Going after Elizabeth was a grave mistake."

 **Clovis:** "The only grave mistake is you rising from the dead."

 **Reddington:** "I have the formula to the virus. You will not be releasing it on anyone considering you will be sleeping with the fishes soon."

 **Fitz:** "Shark bait."

 **Reddington:** "There seems to be an epidemic of blue sharks beaching in the Mediterranean. They are not like great whites in the pacific, but oh if you give them enough raw meat, they'll nibble."

 **[Fitz cuts off Clovis' hand, watching him bleed out. Fitz then shows a tank of blue sharks at the bottom of the boat circling each other. Fitz tosses Clovis' hand into the water.]**

 **Reddington:** "Ooh look at that. He enjoys finger food."

 **Clovis:** "You can kill me Raymond, but you're too late. Patient Zero was injected."

 **Reddington: [turns becomes quiet.]** "You're bluffing. **"**

 **[Fitz cuts off his other hand, Clovis screams in agony. Never giving in to Reddington's torture, he turns the tables on him.]**

 **Clovis:** "Its done. And it's inside someone you know. Someone close to you."

 **{Hold on Reddington's face.]**

 **Clovis:** "Oh they won't feel the effect of it right away but as time goes on, they will grow sick, and the airborne virus will spread like the depths of the ocean **[beat]** emptying into different pools. The holocaust begins Raymond **[beat]** With one of your own."

 **[Disgusted, Reddington nods for Fitz to dump Clovis into the tank of sharks]**

 **Reddington:** "I refuse to let you dampen my mood."

 **[As Reddington watches Clovis being devoured by the sharks, panic hits his face trying to recall how and when did Clovis inject the virus.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The White House.**

 **Parking area**

 **[Cooper and Samar have been camped out waiting for Panabaker to emerge out of her meeting.]**

 **Samar: [Checks her watch]** "We've been waiting for three hours."

 **Cooper:** "It shouldn't be much longer. Once we tell her about Hitchen, the task force will be safe."

 **Samar: [Receives a text. Smiles.]** "Aram. He said he spoke to Ressler. They're both fine."

 **Cooper:** "That's good news. **[Looks up and sees her]** There she is now. **[They walk up to her.]** Ms. Panabaker, I am sorry to bother you but may we have a word?"

 **Panabaker:** "Make it quick honey I gotta get home and let my dogs out. [Looks up] Oh, Harold Cooper! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What can I do for you?"

 **Cooper:** "Its about Laurel Hitchen."

 **Panabaker:** "Ah, I had a conversation with her earlier today. That's why I was in a meeting with the President. He doesn't trust her and if you ask me, he's this close to firing her."

 **Samar:** "Well what we have to tell you may speed up that process. You see Ms. Hitchen-"

 **[As Samar tries to explain, a montage begins as a black SUV comes barreling out from nowhere aimed at hitting Panabaker. As Samar and Cooper try to stop the SUV, the driver without conscience continues to rev up the engine and drives head on toward all three.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Toulouse**

 **[Ressler and Liz]**

 **[Their kissing intensifies, as Liz undresses Ressler and removes his shirt. She smiles through his kisses as he attempts to disrobe her. His hands wander up the side of her leg, caressing gently, then stops.]**

 **Liz:** "What's wrong?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't know. I-are you sure?"

 **[Liz pulls him over her body like a shield, kissing him passionately. He gazes at her for the longest time portraying a soft smile, As they roll on the bed. Ressler's phone rings just as Liz pulls him back down.]**

 **Liz:** "No don't answer it."

 **Ressler:** "I don't want to. **[Kisses her again]** Ignore it."

 **[They continue their passionate mission but the phone never stops ringing. Ressler tosses the phone across the room and focuses on Liz. Until the hotel phone rings. That gets his attention.]**

 **Ressler:** "I'm sorry. I don't want to stop."

 **Liz:** "Its okay. It can wait."

 **Ressler:** "God you're so beautiful. Don't move. **[He crawls off her and picks up the phone.]** Ressler?" **[The look on his face crumbles. Tries hiding his anguish. He drops the phone. And walks over to the window.]**

 **Liz:** "Hey. Did something happen?"

 **Ressler:** "There was an accident at the White House."

 **Liz:** "What? **[Concerned, she goes to him.]** Tell me?"

 **Ressler: [tears in his eyes]** "Cooper **[long beat]** is dead."

 **[Liz clings to Ressler as the two console each other.]**

 **FTB**

 **End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 7

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #Chapter7 #The CabalNo17 #Keenler #FanFic**

 **Day.**

 **Arlington Cemetery**

 **VO:** "A sorrow filled day for Washington as the President and his cabinet attend the funeral of Harold Cooper, the President's choice to become the new Attorney General. In a tragic turn of events, Cooper was killed days ago at the White House in a presumed terrorist attack involving a civilian and Cynthia Panabaker, Chief White House Counsel. Family and friends gathered at Arlington Cemetery for Cooper's burial. Cooper, who once was in line for FBI Director, and a naval officer, leaves behind three children and his wife, Charlene. Presidential Advisor Laurel Hitchen had this to say earlier today."

 **Hitchen VO: [Video]** "This marks a dark time for our nation. Harold Cooper was one of the finest human beings I've ever known. He served his country with pride and honor."

 **[A funeral profession begins]**

 **Hitchen VO:** "May his family find comfort in knowing our country weeps right along with them."

 **[A casket escorted by pallbearers with the American Flag draped over leaving the church. Several limousines in a row head toward the cemetery. Next frame shows soldiers lined up for the 21-gun salute. ]**

 **Politicians, cabinet members, and a solemn President of the United States. Lined up in the front row are Cooper's children and wife Charlene, filled with anger, resentment. The FBI Director, Hackett, Laurel Hitchen, Cynthia Panabaker. Standing in the second row Aram, black site personnel, Ressler and Liz.]**

 **[Away from the crowd, Reddington, Mr. Kaplan, and Baz listen over the radio live.]**

 **[Cut to Reddington recalling seeing Samar in the ICU hooked up to monitors. He removes his hat, and kisses her on the forehead. He flashes back to now, fuming.]**

 **Intercut to Tom back about a hundred feet, by a tree in sunglasses, paying his respects. Camera pans back toward the casket, as the pastor leads in prayer.]**

 **[Psalm 23 is read in a montage to A Change is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke.]**

 **Pastor VO: [Picture of Cooper in his uniform] "** The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want

 **[Charlene gripping her bible, as her eldest son squeezes her shoulder.]**

 **VO:** He maketh me to lie down in green pastures **[beat]** he leadeth me beside the still waters.

 **[Aram wipes his nose with his hankerchief, then squeezes Liz' hands devastated. Intercut of Samar at the hospital in intensive care, tube snaked in her mouth with Levi by her side.]**

 **VO:** He restoreth my soul **[beat]** he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

 **[Intercut to Liz in tears looks at Ressler, squeezing his hand. He squeezes hers but his gaze is on Cooper's casket, disillusioned.]**

 **VO:** Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil **:**

 **[Ressler glaring at Hitchen. She catches his disgust tries looking away.]**

 **VO:** for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

 **[Cut to Tom torn up but trying to keep it together.]**

 **[Cut to Reddington's face taking all this in watching Charlene trying not to cry.]**

 **VO:** Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies

 **[Close up on Reddington then Ressler, then Tom, Liz, all staring at the politicians, Hitchen, Director Hackett.** ]

 **[Cut to the family and the kids, then the pastor.]**

 **Pastor:** thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. [beat] Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

 **All:** "Amen."

 **[Soldiers roll up Cooper's flag, and the guns go off twenty one times. An aerial shot of the funeral as the casket is lowered into the ground, Charlene stands up, knees buckle, takes a handful of dirt, and sprinkles it over the casket.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Smash Credits.**

 **#TheBlacklist**

 **#The CabalNo17**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Arlington Cemetery.**

 **[As people depart in their cars, a montage begins. Sixty Years On by Elton John plays as Reddington standing next to his Mercedes with Dembe and Mr. Kaplan absorbing the events.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Where to now dearie?"

 **Reddington:** **[Eyes Ressler, Hackett and Hitchen]** "Today is a day for reflecting and self medicating. Tomorrow we begin. The minute you hear from Marcel, put him in contact with me."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Understood."

 **Cut To:**

 **[Hitchen and Hackett.]**

 **Hackett:** "Simply tragic news. Harold was a good man."

 **Hitchen:** "Yes he was. This shouldn't have happened."

 **Hackett: [Glares]** "No. It shouldn't."

 **[He leaves her in a dust as Ressler grabs her arm.]**

 **Ressler:** "I wouldn't get too comfortable. Because I'm coming after you.

 **Hitchen: [Cold]** "Agent Ressler I'd advise you to back off right now before you say something you are going to regret."

 **Ressler: [Seething]** "I got no regrets because I'm not the one going to hell. **[Beat]** And I won't rest till I put you there."

 **[Liz eyes Ressler and makes a beeline to break up the scene. She gently touches his arm as Hitchen comes face to face with Liz.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler, let's go."

 **Hitchen:** "A wise decision Agent Keen."

 **[Hold on Ressler and Hitchen before he walks with Liz. Hitchen stews.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Aram, Liz, Charlene, and Ressler in conversation]**

 **Liz:** "Charlene, would you like us to follow you to the house?"

 **Charlene:** **[looks at the crowd of people]** "These people claim to love Harold. **[Angry]** They didn't even know him."

 **[Charlene leaves with her kids.]**

 **Ressler:** "She's right. None of these people are here for Cooper. They're here for the photo op and to do damage control."

 **[He walks off leaving Liz with Aram.]**

 **Aram:** "I need to get back to the hospital."

 **Liz:** "How is Samar?"

 **Aram:** "No change yet. But, **[struggles to keep it together]** I have to believe something will soon."

 **[Liz embraces him.]**

 **Aram:** **[Eyes Ressler]** "How is he doing?"

 **Liz:** "He hasn't said much since we returned from Toulouse. I'm worried about him."

 **Aram:** "Give him time."

 **Liz:** "That's the last thing I'm going to give him."

 **[Liz approaches Ressler staring at Cooper's gravesite.]**

 **Liz:** "Hey, everyone is headed over to Charlene's. I figured we could ride together. **[Long beat]** Ressler?"

 **Ressler:** "All I ever see anymore are graves. My Dad's **[beat]** Audrey's, **[beat]** Meera's, Reven's **[long beat]** and now Cooper's. **[Looks up]** Who's next? It sure as hell isn't Hitchen!"

 **[Swallowing his anger, tears sting his face]**

 **Liz:** "She's not getting away with this."

 **Ressler:** "She's in the White House, Liz! Look at what she did to you **[beat]** To Samar? Justice is about the good keeping the world safe **[beat]** how do we win that battle when evil loiters in the people's house?"

 **Liz:** **[Moves behind him rests her chin on his shoulder.]** "I know you're hurting. I am too. Let me drive you to a meeting."

 **Ressler:** "I'm fine."

 **Liz:** "No you're not, Ressler."

 **Ressler:** **[mouth drops]** "You think I'm going to crash my car into a pole so I can run to the nearest pharmacy?"

 **Liz:** "That's exactly what I think you're going to do."

 **Ressler:** "Think what you want."

Liz: "I know you what you're doing."

 **[Ressler folds his hands in his pockets, walks away. Liz refuses to give up.]**

 **Liz:** "You're trying to shut me out so you can drown in your pain alone. That's not going to happen this time because I'm not going anywhere."

 **Tom:** "Liz?"

 **[Ressler looks up and sees Tom in a suit approaching.]**

 **Liz:** **[Surprised.]** "Tom."

 **Ressler:** **[Sulks]** "You know what pardon me for intruding, I'll leave."

 **Liz:** "Ressler wait!"

 **[He waves her off and walks toward his car.]**

 **Tom:** "So now you want to run after him? It's gotten that far?"

 **Liz:** "What are you doing here?"

 **Tom:** "Because Cooper was just as important to me as he was to the rest of you. And I want to help."

 **[Hold on Liz' face.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler approaching his car. Reddington rolls his window down.]**

 **Reddington:** "Get in the car Donald."

 **Ressler:** "I am not in the mood, Reddington."

 **Reddington:** "None of us are. But you're in need of a sponsor."

 **[Ressler approaches the window]**

 **Ressler:** "What you think I'm going to fall off the wagon?"

 **Reddington:** "I don't think **[beat]** I know because I've been there. Now get in."

 **[Ressler gets into the car and slams the door. The driver takes them away as Reddington hands Ressler a bottle]**

 **Ressler:** "What is this?"

 **Reddington:** "I've been saving it for a special occasion. Unfortunately wrong funeral."

 **Ressler:** "Disappointed its not mine?"

 **Reddington:** **[Exasperated]** Do me a favor before you open your mouth again because I have zero tolerance for pathetic intellectuals feigning ignorance. **[Hands him the bottle]** Shut up and Drink."

 **[Hold on Ressler's eyebrow raise at Reddington.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Hospital**

 **[Aram enters Samar's room and finds Levi there. Aram appears shocked.]**

 **Aram:** "Oh, I'm sorry."

 **Levi:** "You must be Aram. Sammy has told me a lot about you."

 **Aram:** "Sammy?"

 **Levi:** "Samar."

 **Aram:** "Ah, nickname, got it. Is there any change?"

 **Levi:** "No. **[Long beat]** She is dreaming **[beat]** probably about some magnificent place filled with endless sunrises and sunsets. She loves the beach **.[Checks watch]** Unfortunately I need to get back to work. Would you mind staying with her? I wouldn't leave if it weren't important."

 **Aram:** "You work for Mossad, right?"

 **Levi:** "Yes."

 **Aram:** "Say no more. I got this."

 **[Levi gets up, stretches]**

 **Levi:** "Thanks. Oh and I am sorry about Harold Cooper. He was a good man."

 **Aram:** "Yes he was **[beat]** And no need to thank me."

 **[He squeezes Aram's shoulder before Aram sits down. Aram watches Levi plant a tender kiss on Samar's head. Levi exits. Aram gazes lovingly at Samar's tender face.]**

 **Aram:** "Levi is a nice man. I hope he treats you well. Because **[beat]** you deserve that. Part of me wants you to just dream about a world without any pain. Then the selfish part of me **[beat]** wants you back in mine where it cold and cruel. But it has the most beautiful blue skies, I have ever seen. **[Tries holding it together.]** But they're not as bright without you under them."

 **[Hold on Aram leaning into Samar's face.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **Cooper Home**

 **[House if filled with mourners, of family and friends. Charlene in the kitchen making sure everyone is eating. She won't sit still.]**

 **Junior:** "Mama maybe we should get rid of these people."

 **Charlene:** "And then what?"

 **Junior:** "I don't know I just don't think we should have anyone here that didn't know Pop."

 **Charlene:** "I have too much food to throw away. They may as well eat it."

 **Junior:** "Mama, why don't you just sit down. I'll tell everyone to go home."

 **Charlene:** **[Yells]** Junior, did you hear me I said NO!"

 **[She drops a plate to the floor as Liz enters.]**

 **Charlene:** "I need people around me because the second they leave, its going to hit me that your daddy is gone **[beat]** and I can't take that right now."

 **Liz:** "Can I help?"

 **Charlene: [Hands her a tray]** You can put that on the dining room table."

 **[Liz places a tray of food in the dining room. Then gazes around the house and at the front door. Tom stares at her.]**

 **Tom:** **[With a beer in his hand]** "He isn't here."

 **Liz:** "Who?"

 **Tom:** "Dudley Do Right."

 **[Hold on Liz' expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler gulping the whiskey until his cheeks burn]**

 **Ressler:** "Wow. That stuff is-"

 **Reddington:** "Isn't it? That was a gift from a well-known barrister in London. Simon Cork. Brilliant man. Terrible addiction to cocaine. **[beat]** 3 million pounds to The Cartel **[beat]** one of the most ruthless drug dealers in the UK. Anyway, to make a long story short, I paid his debt to preserve his stellar reputation as one of Her Majesty's finest **[beat** ] for a favor. He presented me in return, a ten thousand dollar bottle of Chivas Regal **[Beat]** in honor of the Queen's 50th year of her coronation in 2003. **[Takes a long swig and swallows]** The taste of Ambrosia for kings."

 **Ressler:** "Hitchen is getting away with murder. Did you see her smug face?"

 **Reddington:** "Didn't they teach you persistence in law school? **[Hands the bottle to him]** The Cabal wants to drop you to the bottom of the ocean and you are bating the hook."

 **Ressler: [Swigs, wipes mouth then returns it.]** "I've spent my entire life doing what's right-and it doesn't matter because the system is rigged."

 **Reddington:** **[swigs then passes the bottle]** "It's always been rigged, Donald. Justice is sightless **[beat]** and in the shade under a giant oak tree. Present but hidden. You're pushing the Cabal to go after you in order to have a reason to kill them. That is not the way. If you want to get Hitchen, you need to follow my lead. It's like chess. Manipulate the players into doing what _you_ want. Then once the white knight surrounds the queen, the king falls **[beat]** checkmate."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Cooper House**

 **[Liz and Tom in progress]**

 **Liz:** **[Annoyed]** "His name is Ressler."

 **Tom:** "Not on a first name basis with him yet? Its obvious you got something going with him."

 **Liz:** "And even if I did, so what? He isn't married like you."

 **Tom:** **[Looks at the back yard]** "Can we step outside here please?"

 **[Against her judgment, she follows him out into the backyard. Folds her arms.]**

 **Liz:** "Fine, you got me out here, now what?"

 **Tom:** "First of all, I am sorry about what happened to Cooper."

 **Liz:** "We all are."

 **Tom:** "And second, hurting you was the last thing that I wanted to do."

 **Liz:** "Well you did **[beat]** again. But I've moved on."

 **Tom:** "Yeah I can see that. So are you and **[beat]** Ressler now a thing?"

 **Liz:** "Where's your wife shouldn't you be attending marital counseling?"

 **Tom:** "I'll take that as a yes. Look, I just wanted you to know that everything that I did **[beat]** ugly or not, was my best and it was all for you."

 **Liz:** "Am I supposed to give you a medal for killing all those people for me?"

 **Tom:** "No."

 **Liz: "** Then what makes you think that I would be drawn to such a psychotic declaration from the heart?"

 **Tom:** "Okay I can see you are still pissed at me so fine I'll get to the point. I'm leaving town."

 **[Hold on Liz surprised.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ext.**

 **[Reddington and Ressler parked in his Mercedes somewhere in the woods. Icy snow covering the trees. Snow flurries landing on the hood of the car.]**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler takes another swig of the scotch Whiskey, as Pretty Maids All in a Row plays by the Eagles.]**

 **Ressler:** "So what happened to Simon Cork?"

 **Reddington:** "His nose racked up another three million in debt. and none too soon after did Scotland Yard find hacked pieces of his body in an ally way near Soho. A waste of a brilliant mind, and career. **[Smiles]** Ah. The Eagles. One of the best concerts I ever attended. I'll never forget those Midwestern summer nights by the lake. Fireflies all aglow, stoned off my ass in the middle of a blazing bonfire with Mary Jo Kneppler. Oh, she was a **[beat]** stunning brunette with lemon green eyes. I spent one glorious night in her arms under a wicked moon and became a man as this song played. "

 **[Ressler smiles in spite of himself.]**

Reddington: **[Sorrowful]** Innocence gone too soon. **[Long beat]** So much darkness in my life **[beat** ] it's a miracle that warm blood still runs through me. **[Looks down at the bottle]** Maybe it's the alcohol." **[Takes another swig then hands it to Ressler.]**

 **Ressler: [Swigs]** "Why did you pick me to be on this task force?"

 **Reddington:** "We share common interests aside from our blood type."

 **Ressler:** "Such as?"

 **Reddington:** "Elizabeth for one."

 **Ressler:** "She told me what you did for her."

 **[Reddington pauses]**

 **Ressler:** "I'll be more specific. You're her sin eater."

 **[Hold on Reddington's face.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **White House**

 **[Hitchen's office in conference with FBI Director Hackett]**

 **[Hitchen pouring herself a double then handing one to Hackett.]**

 **Hitchen:** "Today was a colossal nightmare. The President is getting suspicious."

 **Hackett: [Sips his drink]** "It was bound to happen. Too many "incidents" in such a short time, Laurel. Planning a hit on Panabaker was a grave mistake."

 **Hitchen: [Swirls her drink]** "Panabaker plans on launching an investigation into Coopers hit n run."

 **Hackett:** "Already taken care of. She will discover a simple terrorist attack, nothing more. Speaking of terrorist attack, what have we heard from our associates in France?"

 **Hitchen:** "Francois Mimieux strong armed Philippe to call off Clovis. He hasn't been heard from in days. I'm guessing Raymond Reddington had something to do with it. But, before he disappeared, Philippe assured me Clovis released the virus."

 **Hackett:** **[surprised]** "Holocaust 2017?"

 **Hitchen:** "Within six months, we are on out way to a global pandemic, and only we have the anecdote."

 **[Hold on Hitchen's smug expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Cooper House**

 **[Liz and Tom]**

 **Liz:** "Leaving?"

 **Tom:** "Yeah. **[Shakes head]** I uh, **[beat]** I gotta go underground for awhile."

 **Liz:** **[Folds arms]** "Would this have to do with you killing Asher Sutton and Charlie Volkens?"

 **[Tom Looks down.]**

 **Liz:** "You had a plan, remember?"

 **Tom:** "I wasn't about to let you go to jail **[beat]** Liz. You deserve to be happy. "

 **Liz:** "So you kill Asher Sutton for my happiness?"

Tom: "I had no choice or they would've killed us both! I had to kill him to get to Karakurt to save you. That's all I was trying to do."

Liz: "Do you know why I fell in love with you? You're goofy, insecure, charm. You were an elementary school teacher **[Beat]** I fell in love with a figment of my imagination. I wanted a husband, and a baby and a dog **[beat]** a normal life. But none of it was real.

 **Tom:** "It was real, Liz. It still is. I love you so much."

 **Liz:** "It is too late Tom. Do you know why I can't love you? Because you cannot love anyone until you know how to love yourself."

 **[Liz heads toward the house. He stops her by hold her arm]**

 **Tom:** "Cooper reached out to me when no one else did. I owe him and his family. Simple as that."

 **Liz:** "Then you should wait for Ressler because if you wait for me, you'll be waiting for a long **[beat]** long time."

 **[Hold on Tom's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Reddington: [In control]** "That was unexpected."

 **Ressler:** "Is that a problem for you?"

 **Reddington:** **[Annoyed]** "Donald, don't be daft."

 **Ressler:** "Look, I don't know what kind of a hold you got on her, I can't even comprehend to understand it **[beat]** but she was just a defenseless little girl trying to protect her mother from an abusive father. I just **[beat]** the pain in her eyes **[beat]** the fear **[beat]** I wanted to take it all away. I now understand why you erased her memory."

 **Reddington:** **[Stares intently then looks away]** "An innocent child shouldn't pay the price for the **[beat]** deadly sins of their parents. You want to shield them **[beat]** from the trauma, eliminate their nightmares so they can still dream **[beat]** live a normal life. You guard them from afar."

 **Ressler:** "Everything that you represent, I hate. Yet, what you've done for Liz, I respect. You're important to her which makes this so damn complicated **[beat]** aside from **[long beat]** me, she doesn't have any family to look out for her."

 **Reddington:** "She's not the only one."

 **[Hands a file to Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** "What's this?"

 **Reddington:** "The favor you asked."

 **Ressler:** **[looks at the file.]** Who is Rembrandt?"

 **Reddington:** "The hit man that Tommy Markin hired to kill your father."

 **[Hold on Ressler's shocked look.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **White House**

 **[Hitchen's office in conference with FBI Director Hackett]**

 **Hitchen: [Swirls her drink]** "What is the status on Agent Navabi?"

 **Hackett:** "Critical but my sources say she may pull through."

 **Hitchen:** "Unacceptable. Too many loose ends. Even Elizabeth Keen."

 **Hackett:** "Laurel **[heavy tone]** I advise you to do nothing **[beat]** for now. Donald Ressler is like a junkyard dog. And Raymond Reddington? I've known him for years. If you target Rostova's daughter, rest assured **[beat]** he'll destroy you."

 **Hitchen:** "Or Rostova will come out of hiding. Then she can destroy him **[beat]** this time for good."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Liz and Tom in progress]**

 **Tom:** "The day we went to Wing Yee, he came after me Liz."

 **Liz:** "After you that's ridiculous."

 **Tom:** "No as in attacked, sucker punched."

 **Liz:** "He doesn't like you."

 **Tom:** "Yeah and we both know why. I am not surprised about his feelings [beat] but I need to know about yours."

 **[Liz looks at the ground]**

 **Liz:** "This is not the time nor the place-"

 **[He stops her from leaving]**

 **Tom:** "Look at me."

 **Liz:** "You don't-what?"

 **Tom:** "Do you care about Ressler?"

 **Liz:** **[long** **beat]** Yes, happy now?"

 **[She breaks from his gaze and enters the house.]**

 **Tom:** **[Heartbroken]** "No."

 **Cut To:**

 **[Reddington and Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** **[mind blown]** "Where did you get this?"

 **Reddington:** **[Pokerfaced]** "Tommy Markin, chief of police in Detroit, went on the take for the Desobry Cartel in 2007. Apparently there was this shipment [beat] five kilos of cocaine and heroin **[beat]** Cops on the take seized the shipment before it was recorded to the Feds, **[beat]** confiscated into evidence. Desobry Cartel was furious six million dollars worth impounded **[beat]** or so they thought. Markin was in charge of the deal. Your Father discovered what he was up to and wanted to go to the Feds **[beat]** Markin had the cartel-"

 **Ressler:** "Kill him."

 **Reddington:** **[Looks away]** "Basically. Markin made a deal with the cartel, and he's been in ever since. What they don't know is that he pocketed that shipment and sold it to their competitor. The Russian Bratva."

 **Ressler: [Eyes widen]** "Markin is tied to the Cabal?"

 **Reddington: [Shows another file]** Here's list of the companies that the Cabal uses to launder money globally. In that list you will find the Desobry Cartel, Russian Bratva, Chinese Triad, Korean Tong, and the Yakuza."

 **Ressler:** **[Stunned]** "These were the cases we solved while we were hunting you."

 **Reddington:** "You solved some. If you want the people who killed your father, Cooper, Reven Wright, and framed Elizabeth then you need to look under the surface where the bodies are buried."

 **Ressler:** [Smirks] "And I suppose you know all the gravediggers?"

 **Reddington:** "Well **[beat]** quite a few, Yes. There's a rule in the underworld. Never pay the devil twice. Markin's betrayal is just the catalyst in an immediate retaliation against the Russian Bratva by the Desobry Cartel. Both families will want Markin dead. **[Grins]** How fortunate for you."

 **Ressler:** **[Eyes Reddington]** "So this is a new blacklist."

 **Reddington:** "No same one. The problem is when one burns in the ashes, another rises like a phoenix. The system only works when its power is in the right hands and we both know that its not. If you want justice, you must steal it."

 **[Hold on Reddington's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Aram reading Neverwere by Neil Gaiman to Samar.]**

 **Aram: "So the day became one of waiting [beat] which was, he knew, [beat] a sin. Moments were to be experienced [beat] waiting was a sin against both the time that was still to come [beat] and the moments [beat] one was currently disregarding.** **I** **s that the right page? Yes [beat] here we go. [looks over] Samar? Hey. Samar can you here me?"**

 **Samar: "Aram."**

 **[Tears up]**

 **Aram:** "Oh Thank God."

 **Samar:** "Thank you."

 **Aram:** "For what?"

 **Samar:** "For **[beat]** being here."

 **[He leans into the crook of her neck.]**

 **Aram:** "Always."

FTB.

Scene Opens

 **[Reddington and Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** "You want me to align with criminals who'll get their hands dirty **[beat]** like you."

 **Reddington: [Looks up then grabs Ressler's face like a father]** "Finally! I dreaded resorting to charades. Although my father was a master at it."

 **Ressler:** **[Smirks]** "This all sounds plausible. There's only one problem. I don't trust you."

 **Reddington:** "Trust is earned, Donald. Do you remember what I said to you after Audrey? I told you that once you cross over there are things in the darkness that can keep your heart from ever feeling the light?"

 **[The Car pulls up at the Cooper House. ]**

 **Reddington:** "Just stay in the light. **[Beat]** I'll do the rest.

 **Ressler:** **[Eyes him suspiciously]** "Why is this so important to you? You never do anything unless there's something in it for you?"

 **Reddington:** "Elizabeth **[beat]** you're the only one who can give her what she truly wants and deserves."

Ressler [Chuckles] "Shouldn't that be Liz' decision?"

Reddington: "She never would've trusted you with such a painful truth unless she's made her decision."

 **Ressler:** "Now that-"

Reddington: "What?"

Ressler: "Is something that a father would say." **[Stares** **long** , **gives a silent nod of understanding then shakes Reddington's hand before leaving the car. Reddington gives a weak smile as Dembe looks over the seat.]**

 **Dembe:** "Looks like phase two is in place. Where to?"

 **Reddington:** "Let's stop at Dolcezza's for some Peanut Butter Stracciatella **[beat]** we'll need a gallon."

 **[Dembe chuckles.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler approaching the house just as Tom is getting ready to leave it. The two men eye each other.]**

 **Tom:** "Liz is inside **[beat]** waiting for you."

 **Ressler:** "Waiting for me?"

 **Tom:** "I'm not gonna fight anymore over this. I know how you feel about Liz. The thing is I love her too. More than you'll ever know."

 **Ressler:** "Your demarcation about love lacks a soul."

 **Tom: [chuckles]** "Right keep telling yourself that."

 **Ressler:** "What do you want Keen?"

 **Tom: "** Let me help you avenge Cooper. He believed in me when no one else did. I can do this. It will do some good and I need that right now. I can do things that you don't have to do."

 **[Ressler looks at the ground.]**

 **Ressler: [Hands him one of the files.]** "You're hired. Laurel Hitchen is in the Cabal. She's the one who had Reven Wright and Cooper killed. Find Solomon."

 **Tom:** "The guy at the Cabin."

 **Ressler:** "We get him to turn on her, then we can use him to take down the Hitchen and avenge Cooper."

 **Tom:** "I'm on it. **[Holds out his hand]** Thanks man."

 **[Ressler shakes his hand. Then goes into the house.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Charlene in her bedroom with a bottle of Makers Mark. Liz finds her.]**

 **Liz:** "Charlene."

 **Charlene:** "I couldn't be around all those people. Half of them never have been to our house. Never attended our bridge games."

 **Liz:** "Do you want me to tell them to go?"

 **Charlene:** "I don't know what to do Liz. Harold and I were having problems. He was so angry with me. **[Looks at Liz]** I cheated on him. I did it because I was lonely. The damn job kept him away for so long. When the kids were young I had something to do, to distract me. But once they left for college, it was so quiet. When Harold was told he had cancer, I had something to do. We were bonding again, our marriage was getting stronger. It was a lie, but it helped me recognize that I loved my husband. He was such a good man. Now he's gone and I'm alone again."

Liz: **[Embraces her] "** Cooper loved you Charlene I know that for a fact. We are going to get the people who did this to him I promise."

 **[Ressler enters the living room and finds Cooper's son, Junior.]**

 **Ressler: [shakes hand]** "Hey, Harry, right?"

 **Junior:** "Yeah but my Mom calls me Junior. I remember you from on TV. "

 **Ressler: [Blushes]** "Yeah I prefer to keep a low profile. I hear you are at Quantico."

 **Junior:** "Yep I'm hoping to graduate next summer. Be just like my Dad. After what those terrorists did to him, we need to keep fighting the evil."

 **Ressler:** "Harry I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to bring justice for your family. Cooper was like a second father to me. Stay strong, okay? Your Mom upstairs?"

 **Junior:** "Yeah she's with Liz in her bedroom. We need to get these people out of here man."

 **Ressler:** "You are the man of the house now. Tell them to go."

 **[He embraces him then heads up the stairs.]**

Cut To:

 **Charlene:** "Don, **[she places her hands on his face.]** Harold left you in charge because he believed in you. You got to do this."

 **Ressler:** "You have my word **[beat]** I won't let you down. **[He looks to Liz and holds out his hand]** None of us will."

 **[Hold on Liz' smile as she gently takes his hand.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Liz and Ressler in her car. Before she turns the keys she looks over.]**

 **[He leans his head back]**

 **Liz:** "So where did you go?"

 **Ressler:** "Reddington. knocked some sense into me with a 50 year old bottle of Chivas Regal."

 **Liz:** "Are, you okay?"

 **Ressler:** "I need to go to a meeting. There's one off Connecticut in an hour." **[He looks at her.]**

 **Liz: [Smiles gently squeezes his hand.]** "Then Let's go."

 **[Play the moment between the two. A deep smile is shared, eyes teary, as she pushes the ignition and drives off.]**

 **FTB**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Reddington and Dembe stoned eating gelato and raising a scotch to Cooper's picture.]**

 **Reddington:** "To Harold Cooper. One of the finest Naval officers I had to the pleasure of knowing **[beat]** battling **[beat]** much respect. My solemn promise to you Harold, in death, your life will mean everything." **[they clink their glasses.]**

 **[Stevie Wonder's As plays in a montage. Intercut to another picture of Cooper and Charlene on their nightstand. Charlene enters her closet finding Cooper's brown sweater. She pulls it close to her as her knees buckle. She lets out her anguish into the cashmere. Intercut to Tom gazing at a picture of Liz before getting in his car leaving DC and heading north. Intercut to Aram reading to Samar, who gazes at him with tender eyes as Levi watches. Intercut to Ressler and Liz at his NA Meeting.]**

 **Ressler:** "Hello, my name is Donald and I am a recovering addict. It's been 82 days since I last used." **[They applaud as he holds up his 60-day sobriety chip as Liz stands in the back. They share an emotional look.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **White House**

 **[Hitchen and Hackett in progress]**

 **Hitchen: [Taps fingernail on the scotch glass]** "Agent Ressler is becoming a problem."

 **Hackett: [watches her pace and drink]** "Nothing you can do about that. You heralded him as a national hero on live television. He is untouchable."

 **Hitchen: [Schemes]** "Heroes fall every day. The press loves to tear down anyone."

 **Hackett:** "His record is clean."

 **Hitchen:** "Except for a narcotic addiction."

 **Hackett:** "That he's getting treatment for. Do you have any idea how many federal agents are addicted to pain pills? Congress needs a separate budget just for Secret Service, and CIA."

 **Hitchen:** "Oh, that's right. How's your monkey? Is he under control or do we need a grinder to put him to work?"

 **Hackett:** "Is that a threat?"

 **Hitchen:** "A veiled one if I do not get cooperation. **[fills her scotch glass.]** I sense we may need a little bit of assistance from one of our lower level affiliates."

 **Hackett:** "What are you plotting?"

 **Hitchen [sly, turns to face him.]** "A masterpiece."

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **Ext.**

 **Hallway**

 **[Liz and Ressler exit the elevator. And approach the door.]**

 **Ressler: [Gets out his key, opens the door as Liz leans against it.]** "Thank you."

 **Liz:** "Ressler, you've done so many things for me. I'd have to spend a lifetime repaying you."

 **Ressler: [Grins]** "I'll keep that in mind. You know what, why don't you come in for a sec **[Beat]** I have a surprise for you."

 **Liz:** "A surprise? For me?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah its in the kitchen."

 **Liz:** "I thought you said that your sister went back to Gross Pointe?"

 **Ressler:** "She did." **[Closes door]**

 **Liz: [winks]** "You're going to cook for me? In your condition?"

 **Ressler:** "I'll have you know that I can make a mean tri tip in any condition."

 **Liz:** "Can't wait to try that."

 **[Liz grins and flips on a light. She looks down and finds a dog dish.]**

 **[Ressler grins, crooks his finger leading her into the living room. Liz' eyes widen, she gasps in delight to find her dog. Hudson races over to her as tears stream down her face as Ressler watches.]**

 **Liz:** "Oh my Go-All this time?"

 **Ressler:** "Well, I wasn't about to let him go to the pound."

 **Liz: [Smiles]** "I can't believe you **[beat]** I thought he was gone forever. **[hugs]** I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't advertise what I do, Liz I just do it. I figured I'd wait till you got your own place, then send him to you. But since you were kind enough to drive my intoxicated self home-"

 **[She leaps up and hugs him tight.]**

 **[Ressler chuckles]**

 **[Liz Looks at him with deep eyes.]**

 **Ressler:** "Might take a lifetime."

 **Liz:** "What will?"

 **Ressler:** "Repaying me."

 **Liz:** **[laughs, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Things get heated. Ressler pulls back in mid kiss]**

 **Ressler:** "I don't know where this is going between us **[beat]** but I know one thing."

 **Liz:** **[Traces his lips]** "What's that?"

 **Ressler:** "Don't stop."

 **Liz: [leans into his face]** "I don't think you should be alone tonight."

 **Ressler:** **[Grins removes his jacket]** "You don't hmm? Wouldn't Reddington your guardian have a problem with that?"

 **[He leads her into the bedroom.]**

 **Liz:** "The way you are smiling right now, **[beat]** you might not even remember this conversation."

 **Ressler:** **[falls onto the bed with her]** "That would mean I am at your mercy again, your highness."

 **Liz:** **[on top straddles him]** "Highness?"

 **[Ressler tries to kiss her]** "There's something cool about kissing a Russian princess."

 **Liz:** "A Russian princess without a dime to her name, no place to live **[beat]** I'm just a simple cool commoner."

Ressler: "There is nothing common about you."

 **[She slowly slips out of her dress wearing only her black slip and kisses him tenderly on the lips as strands of hair tickle his face. Their lips part for a moment, a long gaze between them. He caresses her cheek. ]**

 **Ressler:** "Thank you Elizabeth Keen **[long beat]** for saving my life tonight."

 **Liz:** **[Whispers, beaming]** "You're welcome **[beat]** Donald Ressler. **"**

 **[They melt into each other.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Reddington's Apartment**

 **[Reddington sits in the dark, smoking a Cuban on the phone]**

 **Reddington:** "What did you find out?"

 **VO:** "We narrowed it down to Elizabeth, Agent Ressler and Dembe."

 **Reddington: [Rubs forehead]** "Who did he inject?"

 **Marcel VO: "Red...I am working on an anecdote."**

 **Reddington: "Apparently not fast enough Marcel so cut the crap and just tell me who did Clovis infect with Holocaust 17?"**

 **Marcel VO:** "Dembe."

 **[Reddington's face falls as he looks over at a sleeping Dembe]**

 **Marcel VO:** "Dembe must be quarantined, immediately and whoever he's been in contact with. Some can be carriers of the virus."

Reddington: "And others?"

Marcel: "It's a plague Red. Others in contact with the virus will show in a matter of weeks flu like symptoms, fever, pneumonia, maybe even death. **[long pause]** Red, did you hear me?"

 **Reddington: [Rattled]** "Perfectly."

 **FTB.**

 **End of Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. a plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #FanFic #Keenler #Chapter8 #ZhaoLiDrugstorePrincessNo111**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **Ext.**

 **Queens NY**

 **Li Gong Chinese Restaurant**

 **[Shot of the restaurant with paper red lanterns, and open sign displayed in the window. It is modest, and resembles a mom and pop eatery. Two limousines park in front. A chauffer exits and opens the door. We see a woman's shapely calf in five inch red heels. Shot of the back of her shoes going up the steps of the restaurant. We see the small of her back in a low cut black evening dress, and her hair is shiny black, upswept. We see her hand grip the handle to the entrance door and get a close up of her jade bracelet and a six carat emerald ring. Behind her are three beefy men, of Asian descent. One bald, and one lean with a goatee, and the last clean-shaven, eying the surroundings as she enters. A man hand reverses the Open sign to show it closed. ]**

 **Int.**

 **[Chinese music plays in the background as a waitress immediately exits view as group enters. The woman enters but we do not see her face, just her body shot. The patron of the restaurant bows his head in a form of respect, and opens a door toward the kitchen. Intercut to a staircase. We see the back of her shoes descend the steps. Intercut to her entourage behind her. Intercut to a swanky speakeasy with a casino, filled with Asian men and women gambling and drinking, intercut to a needle room where heroin addicts get their fix, and smoke opium. The woman enters a dark office where she stands among six members of the Triad. The door closes. Intercut to camera peeking over her shoulder as the Men try to intimidate her. Each has a number at their seat in Chinese #438 and one has #426. The bald enforcer lights her cigarette as a waiter and waitress serve food and pour hot tea around the circular table. The woman smokes her cigarette, through the hazy smoke, camera pans to her face. Young, sensual, deadly.]**

 **Drugstore Princess: [In Chinese]** "Members of the Triad and head Dragon master, **[beat]** I have returned to express my desire for consideration to have a voice **[beat]** a seat among you."

 **Red Pole: [In Chinese]** "A woman in charge? Pipedream. **[Sips his hot tea]** No woman has ever been among us. Just because your heroin enterprise generates the triad revenue, it will never secure you a seat at the table. Know your place."

 **[Intercut to Drugstore Princess' look of discontent. She seethes, but never reveals her emotions. She eyes the Dragon master, an aging man with a traditional thin beard, dangling on his side of the table. He sips his tea and says nothing as she observes his 24kt ring of a dragon.]**

 **Vanguard: [In Chinese]** "I disagree with Red Pole. **[Eyes her seductively]** He is old fashioned, and not appreciative of fine tastes. I will consider your request **[beat]** for a price."

 **[The other three men, Straw Sandal, White Paper Fan and Deputy Mountain Master sit, drink and wait for her response.]**

 **Drug Store Princess:** "Heir Vanguard, **[flirts]** you are too kind. **[She instructs her handler [clean-shaven man] to give the Dragon Master a document.]** A 500-pound shipment of heroin from Kuala Lumpur and Macau will make port in twenty-four hours. The crate numbers are marked, coded and encrypted. Only the codes listed will open the shipment. My gift. All I ask in return is a voice among you. My business vets over one hundred million a year. My trust should not be questioned."

 **[Head Dragon Master Li Shen checks the documents and nods in approval to Vanguard. Intercut to Red Pole fuming as the heads of the Wo Shing Wo, seem to give her the respect she longs for.]**

 **[Vanguard waits for head Dragon Master to stand. Reluctantly, he gets up.]**

 **Dragon master: [In Chinese]** "No."

 **[Stoic, sits and waits. Intercut to Red Pole, who begins to gasp for air. Intercut to the members of the Triad fall out of their chairs as their bodies go into anaphylactic shock. Her handler and entourage shoot tiny bamboo laced darts into the necks of all six. As the head Dragon Master lies on the floor fighting for his last breath, she stands over him, gives a look of disgust and smashes her red stiletto into his head, snapping his neck. She bends down and tugs the ring off his finger, and places it on her own. She looks over at the Vanguard, gasping for air. He reaches out for her. Her expression is cold, bitter and full of contempt. She exits the room with her entourage, unchallenged. She turns and looks at her handler. He nods and as soon as they are out, presses a button. The entire restaurant explodes.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **#TheBlacklist**

 **#ZhaoLiNo111**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Day.**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **Int. Bedroom.**

 **[Ressler and Liz snuggle against one another sound asleep. Within seconds, Hudson jumps on the bed trying to get their attention. Liz bats her hand then pulls the covers over her head. Ressler wakes up, groggy from sleep, but amused at her. He grins and pulls the covers back to find her face.]**

 **Ressler:** "Good Morning, your highness. I think he wants his mommy."

 **Liz:** "No, he wants his Daddy."

 **Ressler [Chuckles]** "Daddy?"

 **Liz:** "Well you've had him all this time. We got joint custody, I think he likes you more."

 **Ressler:** "You are too cute in the morning **[beat]** and la **[long beat]** zy."

 **[She rolls over and smiles at him.]**

 **Liz:** "You think I'm cute?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, and your little coo when you stretch."

 **Liz: [Leans up and pulls him closer.]** "Hmm like this? Hi."

 **Ressler:** "Still not completely together with Cooper gone."

 **Liz:** "It's going to take some time, but we'll get through it together **[beat]** like we always do, right?"

 **Ressler: [Leans in for another kiss. It gets steamy then pulls back]** You need to take your dog out."

 **Liz: [Flirty]** "But I'm not dressed."

 **Ressler:** "Blackmailing me again hmm?"

 **Liz: [Laughs]** "Tell you what **[beat]** you take out Hudson for me, and then we can pick up where we left off?"

 **Ressler:** "What time is it?"

 **Liz: [Looks at his watch on his wrist]** "Six-thirty."

 **Ressler:** "That's not enough time."

 **Liz: [eyes glisten]** "No?"

 **Ressler [Leans in gives her a tender kiss]** "No."

 **Liz: [Grins]** "Haven't you heard of a quickie?"

 **Ressler: [chuckles]** "Not my style and you know it."

 **Liz:** "Okay now I'm intrigued, what **[beat]** do you plan to do to me Donald Ressler?"

 **[He pulls her closer and whispers in her ear]**

 **Liz: [Laughs]** "Oh, well in that case, I'll need to eat my Wheaties for tonight."

 **[Ressler grins before they fall back and into a kiss. Phone rings. Liz pulls her head back.]**

 **Liz: [Groans]** "Yours or mine?"

 **Ressler:** "Mine. **[leans over her and answers.]** Ressler?"

 **[Intercut to Reddington in a pharmaceutical warehouse]**

 **Reddington:** "Put her on the phone."

 **Ressler: [surprised]** "How did you-"

 **Reddington:** "Consider this your morning wake up call Donald. As long as you're involved with Elizabeth, I call you answer, understood?"

 **Ressler [Sighs, hands Liz the phone.]**

 **Liz:** "There's a reason why I turned my phone off."

 **[Intercut]**

 **Reddington: [Walking through the warehouse]** "Now I know the reason why you didn't come home last night."

 **Liz:** "Excuse me but weren't you the one who said that I need to find my own place?"

 **Reddington: [Intercut]** "I need to see you and Donald ASAP."

 **[Intercut to Ressler nibbling on her neck, Liz is into it.]**

 **Liz:** "This is not a good time."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Its urgent and it cannot wait. "

 **Ressler: [gives eyes]** "Don't tell me let me guess."

 **[Hold on Liz biting her lip]**

 **Liz:** "Welcome to my world."

 **Cut To:**

 **Ext.**

 **[Pharmaceutical Warehouse]**

 **[Hours later, Ressler and Liz enter with drugs, of every kind everywhere. Prescription narcotics, cannabis. Ressler appears uncomfortable with the surroundings as Liz beats a path toward Reddington getting his blood drawn.]**

 **Ressler:** "What the hell is this place?"

 **Reddington:** "Ah, finally."

 **[A phlebotomist finishes up securing Reddington's sample.]**

 **Reddington:** "This is Leechie **[beat]** Letchy **[beat] [rolls eyes]** Loochie? I dunno what is your name dear?"

 **Lucy: "Looci."**

 **Reddington:** "Close enough. Looci is from the CDC. She is here to get blood samples from the both of you."

 **Ressler: [lifts hands up]** "Whoa, I don't know what you're up to but I'm not giving you any of my blood."

 **Reddington:** "Our blood. Community property Donald thanks to the transfusion I gave you in order to save your life. What is yours is mine."

 **Liz:** "Why do you need our samples?"

 **Reddington:** "Clovis injected the virus into Dembe."

 **[Hold on Ressler and Liz' expressions.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Pharmaceutical Warehouse**

 **Cont.**

 **Ressler:** "You said Holocaust 17 could cause a pandemic. One person infects 20 like a plague. Dembe was around all of us, in Toulouse and at Cooper's funeral-"

 **Reddington:** "Slow down your breathing I am aware of the risks. I've done a head count of everyone Dembe and you two have been in contact with including Samar at the hospital. The number reaches over a hundred."

 **Liz:** "Why isn't the CDC announcing this?"

 **Reddington:** "Because we are not reporting it."

 **Ressler: [Eyes widen]** "Excuse me?"

 **Reddington:** "Donald, I realize this is outside of your comfort zone, but you're going to have to trust me no matter how hard that is. To announce there's a health crisis is exactly what the Cabal wants."

 **Liz:** "Then tell us what we are up against!"

 **Reddington:** "Man, and the odds are against you. **[Beat]** The world wiped out small pox in 1977 yet insatiable governments including ours, stock piled the virus in case our country engaged in bioterrorism. In 2002 Homeland Security conducted an experiment called Dark Winter. They released the virus in three states in order to evaluate life and death decisions should a pandemic hit. Within six days, the virus spread to 25 states."

 **Ressler:** "I remember that. CDC reported over 14000 cases in 25 states in less than 12 days of the outbreak **[Beat]** and over a 1000 deaths."

 **Liz:** "My God is there a cure or some type of vaccine?"

 **Reddington:** "There is the current vaccine but this strain is much **[beat]** much more sophisticated, Lizzy. My chemist Marcel is working on cracking that code and once he does, we can send it to the CDC."

 **[Intercut to Samar receiving the vaccine in her IV.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "I will not sugar coat this. Many will be infected **[beat]** others will be carriers, depending on their immunization records. There will be deaths."

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "You're around Dembe the most. That puts you at the greatest risk."

 **Reddington:** "Mr. Kaplan is working with Marcel, and Looci here, **[Rolls eyes]** was kind enough to help volunteer. Donald you first."

 **Ressler: [rolls up his sleeve]** "When do we get the results back?"

 **[Liz watches her stick him feels woozy as Mr. Kaplan enters wearing a blue mask, surgical paper gown and gloves]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Today if everything goes well. Hold still dearie, this won't hurt a bit." **[She sticks Ressler as Liz watches.]**

 **Ressler:** "So you're asking me to lie to the DOJ?"

 **Reddington:** "For the greater good, yes. The Cabal wants **a** global pandemic so out of control, that it puts the country into chaos, pushing election numbers to go up or down, and for the politician of their choice, gets the cure."

 **Ressler:** "You think a politician will go along with a health crisis in order to get elected?"

 **Reddington:** "Remember the Kingmaker, Donald? The best course of action is to keep your mouths shut."

 **[Looci tightens a rubber tube around Liz' arm. Liz' eyes widen]**

 **Liz:** "I hate needles."

 **Ressler:** "Its almost over hon."

 **Reddington: [Eyes widen]** "Hon?"

 **Liz: [Grins]** "Its none of your business. **[Winces]** Ouch!"

 **Looci: "** Sorry, almost done."

 **[Ressler walks over to her]**

 **Ressler:** "You okay?"

 **[A flash from the past Liz as a child being injected by a man. She screams "mommy no!" Liz flinches.]**

 **Liz:** "Yeah just bad memory. So, are we quarantined now?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "We are under the first four days of exposure, so with administering the vaccine, it should hold but I cannot guarantee. I'm sorry. After 7 to 17 days, should you have fever, you could be contagious. Carriers pose the most danger because they can infect others. Flu like symptoms, or develop a rash or pustules on your skin, contact me immediately, both of you. Here **[she hands her two tins.]** dearie."

 **Liz:** **[Opens tin]** "Cookies?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "They're laced with the vaccine. Pass them to everyone at the taskforce and the hospital."

 **Ressler: [Curious]** "Who are you?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "The person who's going to save your life. That's all you need to know, dearie."

 **Liz:** "Thank you Mr. Kaplan."

 **Ressler:** "Mister?"

 **[Liz grins trying to keep her spirits up.]**

 **Ressler:** "In light of being stricken with a deadly virus, maybe we should stay in and save the world?" **[He leans in to kiss her but Reddington's presence kills the moment.]**

 **Reddington:** "Yeah that's not going to work for me."

 **Liz: [Rolls eyes]** "You weren't invited."

 **Reddington:** "Now that's not nice, Lizzy. If it weren't for me, the two of you would never have met." **[Grins without showing his poker face]** "When this is all over, I will personally lend you my jet for your surreptitious liaison where not even the task force can find you. Deal?"

 **Ressler:** "What is it that you want?"

 **[Hold on Reddington's grin]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The Post Office**

 **[Aram munching on a cookie while Reddington explains]**

 **Reddington:** "Zhao Li known to her associates as the drug store princess."

 **[Liz gazes at the screen.]**

 **Liz:** "According to DEA in Macau and Hong Kong, Zhao Li, age 29 is one of the youngest and largest heroin distributors in South Asia, and linked to the Wo Shing Wo of the Chinese Triad."

 **Ressler:** "The Wo Shing Wo is one of the oldest crime families in the Triad traced back to the Ming Dynasty. Their global operations include drug and human trafficking, money laundering for fortune five hundred companies, gambling, even arms dealing."

 **Aram:** "These cookies are so good. Samar would love these."

 **Liz: [Hands him a separate tin.]** "Be sure to share them with her nurses too, okay?"

 **Aram:** "Thank you so much **[Looks at screen] "** Ah, sorry, I just-according to NYPD, a gang war erupted in Queens at the Gong Li Chinese Restaurant, taking out some of the top crime bosses of the Wo Shing Wo with a bamboo dart blow gun. Tiny metal ramrods **[Shows image on screen.]** hand crafted, were found inside six of the victims, according to forensics each containing uranium."

 **Reddington:** "Li Shen, the head Dragon Master of the Wo Shing Wo. A smarmy, vindictive little man, controlled the brick and mortar of China's underworld, and expanded the empire here to the U.S. in cities like San Francisco, Los Angeles, Dallas, New York, Miami and Chicago. He had a beard that could shame Dr. Fu Manchu **[beat]** one time, Li Shen cut off his barber's hand, all because he shaved off his foot long mole hair, protruding down his chin. Took him fifty years to grow it."

 **Liz:** "Okay that's so gross."

 **Reddington:** "In Asian culture, a mole hair is good luck. For Li Shen's barber not so much. Since 911, the government's interest lies with international terrorism ignoring organized crime. Their neglect has empowered one of the most violent crime families to launder money for the Cabal. The Wo Shing Wo."

 **Ressler:** "So how does this drug store princess fit into all this?"

 **Reddington:** "According to my contacts, Zhao Li's shipment from Kuala Lumpur and Macau is set to arrive in New York today."

 **Ressler:** "Aram check New York Port Authority for any shipments coming through today-"

 **Aram:** "Got it. As Mr. Reddington said, two shipments from a company called Red Fan Asia, one from Kuala Lumpur and Macau arrived at approximately 9:30 this morning."

 **Ressler:** "Keen and I will check it out. In the meantime, find out where we can locate Zhao Li. Right now she's a ghost."

 **Aram:** "Last known address 224 So. Chester Street, Queens. Residence is owned by a woman named, Shy Lu."

 **Liz: [Eyes Reddington]** "Any chance you might know where she is?"

 **Reddington:** "Nothing is more urgent than Dembe."

 **Liz: [grabs his arm]** "He's going to make it."

 **Reddington:** "Focus on your case, Lizzy and I'll do the rest."

 **[Close up on Reddington staring at Zhao Li's face.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Chinatown**

 **New York**

 **Int.**

 **[Zhao Li meditating while the incense burns around her. She opens her eyes and gazes at a black and white picture of a man in his early twenties with a little boy and a little girl. A single tear falls down her cheek. A flashback rolls in her mind. Intercut to a little Chinese girl running through the streets of Kuala Lumpur while three men track her down. She screams in terror, as they capture her and place her in a dirty flatbed. She screams "Why, why, why, as the truck drives away from the three men.]**

 **[Coming out of her flashback, Zhao Li looks down at her table and using a pestle and mortar crushing up a white powder. In a series of sequences, she melts down the substance, liquidating it, fills it into tiny syringes injected into the ramrods. She then pulls out a photograph of one of the three men circling their faces with a red ink pen. She focuses on one face of an older man. Her anger boils to the surface.]**

 **Zhao Li: [In Chinese]** "I will avenge **[beat]** Father."

 **Cut To:**

 **Queens**

 **Ext.**

 **[Ressler and Liz approach Shy Lu's home. A modest brownstone near Chinatown.]**

 **Ressler:** "This is the place. **[Looks over at Liz]** Hey, you okay? We're going to be fine. I've had all my shots, and I'm housebroken."

 **Liz: [Gives a weak smile.]** "I'm worried about Reddington. Dembe is like a son to him."

 **Ressler:** "Right now, we focus on the case, then find out why Reddington wants us to find Zhao Li."

 **Liz:** "I get the feeling he wants us to find her for ulterior motives."

 **Ressler:** "Every case for Reddington is an ulterior motive."

 **[Ressler knocks]**

 **[A middle-aged woman resembling Michelle Yeoh opens the curtain in the door. Ressler and Liz hold up their badges.]**

 **Liz:** "Hello Miss Shy Lu? Agents Ressler and Keen, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

 **[She slowly opens the door.]**

 **Shy Lu:** "You want to know about Zhao Li."

 **Ressler:** "Yes, how did you know?"

 **Shy Lu:** "She is my daughter."

 **[Hold on Ressler and Liz' expression.]**

 **[Intercut To Living Room. Liz gazes at the photographs on the fireplace mantel. Family, a sense of belonging, touches her. She sees pictures of a little girl with her brother and father. Same photograph Zhao Li had in her home.]**

 **Shy Lu:** "She was **[beat]** so young. She had such a bond with her father."

 **Ressler:** "Miss Lu, your daughter is wanted for narcotics possession, trafficking, and possibly murder on thirty two people at the Gong Li Restaurant. If you know where she is, you need to tell us."

 **Shy Lu:** "I haven't seen my daughter in seventeen years. I don't know where she is or what she looks like. I can only tell you that my daughter is clever, trained in the Wushu, and can walk through walls. **[Lifts photograph]** In this photo, she a gentle flower. Now, she is a white shadow."

 **Liz:** "We have reason to believe that your daughter staged a hit on the six crime bosses of the Wo Shing Wo."

 **Shy Lu:** "If she did, then the Triad will retaliate."

 **Ressler:** "Why would she go to all this trouble to start a gang war?"

 **Shy Lu:** "When Zhao Li was twelve, she was taken from us. Imprisoned, by Li Shen and his generals. They wanted my husband Chang to enter the Triad. He was a financier for the British Government. After Hong Kong was returned to Communist China, there was a financial collapse. The Wo Shing Wo wanted my husband to channel money globally. When he refused, they stole our daughter. She was tortured, abused and left for dead. It broke him till he was so weak, no honor."

 **Liz:** "When did you and your family move to the United States?"

 **Shy Lu:** "After the collapse. "

 **Ressler:** Is your husband home, we'd like to speak to him."

 **Shy Lu:** "My husband killed himself 17 years ago after the death of our son."

 **Liz:** "Oh, I'm sorry. What is your son's name?"

 **Shy Lu:** "Shen Lu. I only wish, Zhao Li could understand that things back then were a different form of practice and tradition. China was no longer under British rule, and the Triad became a powerful shadow government. Our choices were limited."

 **Ressler:** "You seem to feel some guilt over this."

 **Shy Lu:** "A parent's job is to protect their child, Agent Ressler. In China, little girls were never given the same courtesy. Zhao Li is avenging her family against the Triad. I for one, hope that she succeeds."

 **[Hold on Liz' expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Ext.**

 **Car heading toward the Port Authority.**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler and Liz in mid discussion.]**

 **Liz:** "She hopes she succeeds? Am I missing something here?"

 **Ressler:** "Not just you. Your daughter is kidnapped, tortured and abused, yet you do not fear her safety against the Triad?"

 **Liz:** "I understand why she'd want revenge, they stole her child, husband kills himself, is it possible that their son, was collateral damage?"

 **Ressler: "** Mob retaliation?"

 **Liz:** "The father is forced to choose between the Triad, or his family. He chooses his family. Triad steals their daughter, kills the son, leaving the mother feeling jaded."

 **Ressler:** "Maybe Reddington can shed some light on this."

 **Liz: [Grins]** "Wow, that was unexpected."

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "You willing to take Reddington's help?"

 **Ressler:** "The sooner we finish this case, the sooner we can concentrate on getting the virus contained, and focus on us."

 **Liz:** "Yeah about that…Reddington did say he let us use his jet…It is a really nice jet **[beat]** even has a bed."

 **Ressler: [Chuckles]** "The idea of joining the mile high club with you on Reddington's jet just sounds so…"

 **Liz: [Giggles]** "Dangerously hot?"

 **[Ressler chuckles]**

 **Ressler:** "Not interested in allowing the Concierge of Crime to have complete autonomy over my personal life **[beat]** especially with you.

 **Liz:** "I know you don't trust him, but on some level he trusts you **[beat]** especially with me. That's got to mean something."

 **Ressler:** "He's very protective of you Liz. For what reason, I don't know, but if this is going to work between us, there's got to be some boundaries."

 **Liz:** "Good luck with that. For three years I've been trying to establish boundaries, and you saw where it got me."

 **Ressler:** "Things are different. Your with me now."

 **Liz:** "Okay we'll try it your way."

 **Ressler: [Surprised]** "You gave in too easily."

 **Liz: [Winks]** "Yes. I did because I know how it's going to turn out."

 **[Intercut to Ressler parking the escalade. The two get out of the vehicle meet up with the Feds and the supervisor. Asian Fed approaches. ]**

 **Ressler:** "Whattya got?"

 **Fed:** "I know you wanted me to translate for you but-you're not going to believe this. We found no drugs, in any of the cargo. The dogs have checked twice."

 **Ressler:** "They've got to be here. Why would a drug trafficker spend hundreds of thousands just to move empty containers?"

 **Fed:** "You're about to see."

 **[The Feds opens the containers.]**

 **Liz: [Screams puts her hand over her mouth, and jumps.]** "Oh God Ressler!"

 **Ressler: [Eyes widen]** "What in hell!"

 **[Dozens of snakes encircling a human head, slither out of the compartments and onto the port.]**

 **Fed:** "It's the Gong Tau."

 **Ressler:** "The what?"

 **Fed:** "The Gong Tau. Black Magic."

 **Ressler:** "Looks like we're going to need a snake charmer to lift this hex."

 **[Ressler and Liz stare at the victim's head surrounded by snakes].**

 **Cut To:**

 **Chinatown**

 **Plumline Restaurant**

 **Int.**

 **[Zhao Li enters and joins the gentleman in the last booth. We see his hat on the table.]**

 **Zhao Li:** "All right Raymond. What is it that you want me to do?"

 **[Hold on Reddington's expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Cont.**

 **Reddington:** "Dembe needs your help, and I don't have to remind you of all the things that he's done for your life."

 **Zhao Li: [Looks down.]** "He is like a father to me **[beat]** protected me when my parents failed."

 **Reddington: [Hands her the code]** "This is masterfully encrypted. I've got Marcel working on decoding it, but I wouldn't reach out if it wasn't urgent."

 **Zhao Li: [Takes document]** "I will help Dembe no strings-he is like my family, as are you. But I need a favor."

 **Reddington:** "You want vengeance against the Triad."

 **Zhao Li:** "After you killed Floriana, I rejoiced what she did to us, what they did to us, has damaged me. Nothing helps me sleep. I try. I really try **[beat]** but the nightmares **[beat]** the smell inside the cages. **[Grips his hand]** the beatings **[beat]** I need to sleep, Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "What you're asking me to do will never erase the memories **[beat]** of the beatings, the rapes. It will never change the truth. Can you live with that?"

 **Zhao Li: [Tears]** "No, but I will finally sleep."

 **[Reddington clasps his hand in hers.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The Post Office**

 **[Liz and Ressler approach Aram.]**

 **Liz:** "Any information on our victim, Aram?"

 **Aram:** "Shen Lu, age 24, brother of Zhao Li, and son of Shy Lu. He's considered a soldier of the Wo Shing Wo and being groomed for a high-ranking position in the Triad."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "Shen Lu? He died 17 years ago."

 **Aram:** "Not according to this. He left Hong Kong five years ago."

 **Ressler:** "Why would Shen Lu enter the Triad after what they did to his sister? And why would Shy Lu say that he died?"

 **Liz:** "Shy Lu said their son's death is why her husband killed himself."

 **Aram:** "I checked something out. There's a website on the dark net for the Triad, and lo and behold, a slew of photographs of the members. Take a look at this one. **[Photo is flashed on main screen]** Shen Lu with the head Dragon Master, and Red Pole."

 **Liz: [Mouth drops.]** "Oh my God. Shen Lu **[beat]** Li Shen, not Chang Lu's."

 **Ressler: "** Shen Lu is the Dragon Master's son? That's why Chang Lu killed himself, no honor. Shy Lu gave up her daughter in order to protect her son with the Dragon Master."

 **Liz:** "Zhao Li is exacting revenge for her family **[beat]** herself and her father which means..."

 **Ressler:** "She's targeting her mother. Aram, send a unit over to Shy Lu's home."

 **Cut To:**

 **Queens**

 **[Shy Lu's Home. Shy Lu enters her living room with a cup of tea. She looks up and finds Reddington sitting on her sofa, munching on almond cookies. She spills her cup.]**

 **Shy Lu:** "Reddington. How did you-"

 **Reddington:** "Hello Lu. It's been a long time, what fifteen years?"

 **Shy Lu:** "You should've overdosed in Kuala Lumpur."

 **Reddington:** "No, not yet, thanks to a great medicine man in the village, I was granted a reprieve. Sit, **[He pours her a new cup.]** have some tea."

 **Shy Lu:** "So, it is you who are responsible for the attack on the Wo Shing Wo?"

 **Reddington: [Sips his tea]** "How does that old Chinese proverb go **[beat]** a rat that gnaws on a cat's tail, invites destruction? You set this whole thing in motion after you sold your daughter to Li Shen. It is a miracle that Zhao Li didn't commit suicide after the countless beatings, and rapes she endured since she was twelve years old. What kind of a mother does that to her own daughter?"

 **Shy Lu:** "You do not understand the power of the Triad. I must obey or I lose honor."

 **Reddington:** "Funny thing about honor. How does it feel pretending to be this mousy, widowed housewife, nearly a pauper, when the reality is, you control the Wo Shing Wo with your heroin empire. An astonishing feat of deception for a woman who will never be accepted."

 **Shy Lu:** "I have honor, Raymond! So what if nobody realizes I am the Head Dragon Master? I am a legend!"

 **[Reddington chuckles for a bit then his eyes, darken.]**

 **Reddington:** "Have you ever heard the legend of the innocent poppy? No? It's a wonderful story."

 **[Intercut to Zhao Li injecting a syringe into Dembe's IV. Tears streaming down her face, she kisses his forehead, as he sleeps. ]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** A small, innocent poppy is abruptly pulled from her flowerbed. Her petals are plucked, cast-off one by one leaving her stripped and broken."

 **[Intercut to Dembe rescuing Zhao Li, at fifteen. She is one of Floriana Campo's girls, branded with the same mark on her back as Dembe. He takes her from out of the rain and mud, and steals her away.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** Until one day, a man of incredible honor finds her in the rain. He transplants her in fresh soil made from love and hope.

 **[Intercut to Dembe taking out several members of the Triad, and Campo's men. Individual scenes show Dembe feeding her, teaching her how to read. He takes her to school, gives her a diamond, ruby red poppy same one she wore at the Triad meeting. He teaches her martial arts. She smiles.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "He nurtures, and shields her from storms and treacherous insects. His loyalty to her is unwavering. In spite of all the odds of her surviving, he believes in her. Then one day, on a sun filled morning [beat] in the early hours of dawn, she blooms a spectacular deep crimson. She is beautiful."

 **[Intercut to Zhao Li keeping a vigil by Dembe, wiping her tears.]**

 **[Intercut to Reddington getting into Shy Lu's face as she begins to choke on her tea.]**

 **Reddington:** "Without loyalty and love there is no honor."

 **[Montage begins. She collapses to the floor. Reddington finishes his almond cookie, sets his hand and steps over her body as the tea spills outward from her face.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Montage still plays. Federal agents later raid the Lu home finding Shy Lu, dead on the floor as a rat scampers across.]**

 **[Intercut to Raymond joining Zhao Li and Dembe in solidarity.]**

 **Reddington: [Answers phone]** "Yes?"

 **:** "The test results are back dearie. You better sit down."

 **[Hold on Reddington's stunned expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **The Post Office:**

 **[Liz and Ressler enter the War Room, approaching Aram]**

 **Liz:** "Turns out Shy Lu is the drug dealer, not Zhao Li. She used her son Shen Lu Li Shen's son, to control the Wo Shing Wo in order to clean cash for her drug and human trafficking businesses. Over a quarter of a billion in profits."

 **Aram:** "Just spoke to Agents in New York. They raided two night clubs, and one manicure shop in Flushing for human trafficking connected to Shy Lu's operation."

 **Ressler:** "The Gong Li Restaurant was owned and operated by Shen Lu. Yet, Zhao Li is still in the wind. She makes it look like a gang war, bumps off the brother, the mother, and takes out the lead members of the Triad."

 **Liz:** "They'll be looking for her. Which means, she will need proper transport to get out of the country."

 **Ressler:** **[Tosses a file on Aram's desk.]** "Son of a bitch. He set us up again."

 **Liz:** "What's important is that we know where to find him."

 **Aram:** "I can check fueling stations?"

 **Ressler:** "No, I am so over this day. Agent Keen and I will be in the office then we'll call it a night."

 **Aram: [Grins]** "In that case, may I have permission to…"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, go see Samar and tell her from all of us, we hope she'll be back."

 **[He gently tugs Liz' arm and leads her to their office. He closes the blinds, and pulls her into a kiss.]**

 **Liz:** "What are you-this is not like you, Mr. by the book, you are playing with fire."

 **Ressler:** "What can I say, with you, I'm willing to take the risk. I made reservations for Plume tonight at 7."

 **Liz:** **[Beams]** "The restaurant on Capitol Hill?"

 **Ressler:** "The one and only. **[Pulling her closer]** I figured we'd start with a nice bottle of wine, gentle conversation that has nothing to do with a case **[long beat]** **[grins]** and then…"

 **Liz:** "Aren't you afraid that someone might see us?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't care what other people think. I want to be with you and not just behind closed doors. Can you handle that Agent Keen?"

 **Liz:** "It's a big step."

 **Ressler:** "Yes it is."

 **Liz:** "And people will talk."

 **Ressler:** "Yes, they will."

 **Liz:** "And that doesn't bother you?"

 **Ressler:** **[Sly grin]** "No."

 **[She kisses him back with fervor.]**

 **Liz:** "I don't remember when I was this happy except when I was ten and I danced in a recital for Swan Lake. After my performance I received this mysterious bouquet of two-dozen red roses, and a tiara. It made me feel so special."

 **Ressler:** "You are special and this is a special occasion. **[He kisses her again, she responds, he gently pulls away and taps her nose with a smile till her phone rings]** I need to finish up these reports, see if we can track down Reddington and then I'll meet you at seven."

 **[Liz beams as he exits.]**

 **Liz:** **[views the Nick's Pizza on her cell]** "Speak of the devil. Pretty clever bumping off the real drugstore princess while using the FBI to do it."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Lizzy, **[long beat]** the test results are in."

 **[Hold on Liz' horrifying look.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **[Dr. Kaplan hands Liz test results as Liz looks over at Dembe through the plastic barrier. Reddington, sorrowful.]**

 **Reddington:** "I am so sorry, Lizzy."

 **Liz:** **[She stares at the tests in tears]** "There's no mistake? Can't anything be done?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "I'm afraid not dearie."

 **Liz:** "Ressler?"

 **Reddington:** "He's fine, for now, but **[long beat]** he'll need to be tested again in light of this development."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** **[Looks at Reddington]** "I'm going to need you to step out side, dearie, while Elizabeth and I have a girl chat."

 **[Reddington nods, sorrowful.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "We need to keep you quarantined until the incubation period has passed."

 **Liz: [Frowns]** "But I had the vaccine, isn't that enough?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "With your condition the vaccine has a fifty-fifty shot at working. It's too soon to speculate."

 **Liz:** This can't be happening. **[Long beat]** We were supposed to have dinner tonight, and talk about the future. **[Buries head in her hand]** How am I going to tell him?"

 **Cut To:**

 **Plume Restaurant**

 **[Ressler waits patiently, wondering where Liz is. He checks his watch. 7:45. He dials her phone, gets voicemail.]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, its me, again. Did you get cold feet? I'm starting to get concerned. Call me so I know that you're okay."

 **[He puts the phone on the table then looks up. His worry turns into a grimace.]**

 **Ressler:** "What are you doing here?"

 **Reddington:** **[Sits down]** "Elizabeth is not coming."

 **Ressler:** **[fuming] "** And I'm sure that you had nothing to do with that, right?"

 **Reddington:** "I had everything to do with it. Her test results came back."

 **Ressler:** **[Eyes widen]** "The virus?"

 **Reddington:** "She's a carrier, Donald. That means she cannot be anywhere near you until after the incubation period. You on the other hand, are fine, for now."

 **Ressler:** "Where is she?"

 **Reddington:** "She's safe, and that's all you need to know. I came here because I didn't want you to think that she stood you up. I respect you far too much for that."

 **Ressler:** "I want to see her **[beat]** now. I am not letting you take her away from me."

 **Reddington:** "I'm not your enemy Donald **[beat]** but I am not leaving Elizabeth's life."

 **Ressler:** "That makes two of us."

 **Reddington:** "Then we are in agreement. **[He stands up and sets his hat.]** In light of this obstacle, I took it upon myself to pay the check. Elizabeth is struggling right now. The best thing that you can do **[beat** ] when she calls **[beat]** stand by her."

 **[Reddington leaves. Frustrated, Ressler finishes his drink and stares at his cell.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler leaving the Restaurant. On edge, he begins walking across the street toward his car. Phone rings. Immediately, he tugs it from his pocket.]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, are you all right?"

 **LizVO:** "I'm scared."

 **Ressler:** "Reddington told me that you are a carrier of the virus. Liz, we are going to get through this, I promise."

 **[Intercut to Liz in a hospital bed in tears.]**

 **Liz:** "I hope so because things just took a mighty turn **[beat]** for the worse."

 **ResslerVO:** "Where are you?"

 **Liz:** "I don't know some mobile hospital. Dembe is in quarantine with twenty-five others. Zhao Li is here."

 **[Intercut to Ressler getting closer to his car, pauses]**

 **Ressler:** "Reddington has her?"

 **Liz:** "Turns out she's a bio chemist. She's treating Dembe, and me."

 **Ressler: [Looks down]** "Whatever needs to be done, I'm glad he's doing it. I miss you."

 **[Intercut to Liz wiping her tears]**

 **Liz:** "I miss you too. There's something I need to tell you."

 **ResslerVO:** "Hey whatever it is, it can wait. All that matters is getting you better. Look **[beat]** I'll work on my trust issues with Reddington. If that's what it takes to see you again, so be it."

 **[Intercut to Ressler looking up at the lights from the Capitol blurring the street]**

 **LizVO:** "I don't deserve someone like you."

 **Ressler: [grins]"** Yes you do and its time for you to realize that. I'm not going anywhere."

 **LizVO:** "I'm holding you to that promise."

 **[Within mid sentence, a black SUV speeds past the lights heading straight towards Ressler. He looks up with the phone in his hand as the SUV strikes him hard. His body rolls off the windshield.]**

 **[Intercut to Liz concerned.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler what was that? Are you all right? **[Long beat]** Ressler? **[Beat] [Panics]** Ressler, answer me!"

 **[Intercut to Ressler unconscious, left in the road, as first responders approach.]**

 **FTB**

 **End of Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER**This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler #Chapter9 #SimonFoxNo44**

 **Scene Opens**

 **DC**

 **Capitol Hill**

 **Night.**

 **[Ressler lay motionless on the street as a crowd assembles with first responders tending to him. They check his vitals, place him on a stretcher board, and secure his head in place. DC Metro Police rope off the area while crowd snaps photos as paramedic checks vitals.]**

 **Paramedic:** "BP is 80/60 **[beat** ] breathing shallow **[beat]** possible internal bleeding, fractured ribs. **[Checks his pupils]** Concussion present."

 **Officer:** "Identification?"

 **[Paramedic pulls Wallet from pocket hands it to officer.]**

 **Officer:** "Special Agent Donald Ressler. Counter Intel Division."

 **[Witness appears]**

 **Witness:** "We **[beat]** my wife and I saw him walking back to his car, he was on his cell phone, I guess he didn't see the black SUV but it was going fast."

 **Officer:** "Are you suggesting that he was deliberately hit?"

 **Witness:** "Definitely."

 **Officer:** "Did you get the license plate of the vehicle?"

 **Witness:** "No, but I work on Capitol Hill and that was one of our government transport vehicles. Is he going to be okay?"

 **[Hold on Ressler being transported into the ambulance as the police officer contacts dispatch]**

 **Officer:** "Let's hope. **[Gets on radio]** Yeah, this is Officer Mullen we got a possible hit n run to a Caucasian male. FBI agent. Works with intelligence. Contact DOJ, it's going to be a long night."

 **[Intercut to Ressler masked, IV hooked up, as paramedic closes van. Intercut to Van speeding down toward Bethesda.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ext.**

 **[Black SUV speeding out of the beltway while listening to police scanner.]**

 **ScannerVO** : "All Metro units please respond to a 10-57 possible 10-56. Be on the lookout for a black Cadillac Escalade, with government plates. Suspect was last seen driving east on 16th Street."

 **[Driver gets off 16** **th** **, and heads toward an undisclosed warehouse. He pushes a button, forcing a metal-gated door to open. He drives through, parks the car then closes the gated door. Montage begins to Rolling Stones Paint it Black. He exits the car. Auto body professionals take over strip the vehicle, and change the license plates and transfer them to another vehicle. Intercut to the driver and a passenger. A young guy enters the new vehicle. They exit the auto body shop as the driver hands him a beer.]**

 **Young guy:** "I better get paid for this. I've got student loans up my rear. An intern makes no money doing grunt work for politicians. All they do is treat you like you're their personal chauffer." **[Eyes radio as song plays He drinks]**

 **[He reaches for the radio. The driver smacks his hand.]**

 **Driver:** "Don't."

 **Young Guy:** "Whatever man. So why did they call you? They say you're the best at touch ups."

 **[The Driver stops the car on the freeway about ten feet from the river. He watches the passenger continue to drink his beer. Without warning, the driver speeds up heading straight for the river.]**

 **Young guy:** "What are you-Hey! You're gonna kill us! Stop!"

 **[Music intensifies a young guy tries grabbing the wheel in order to take control of the car before it skids, just as he does, the driver ducks and rolls out of the vehicle before the car goes over the bridge and into the river. The young guy screams as the vehicle smashes along the riverbank and explodes.]**

 **[Intercut to FBI Director Hackett's office.]**

 **Int.**

 **[Hackett sits at his desk overlooking Capitol with his phone to his ear.]**

 **VO:** "It's done."

 **Hackett:** "Excellent."

 **Cut To:**

 **[Metro Police and Feds arriving at the scene showing a black Cadillac SUV and the passenger pulled from the wreckage.]**

 **Investigator:** "Evan Hirsh, 24. An intern at the capitol."

 **Officer:** "Since when does a intern get access to a government vehicle?"

 **Investigator:** "Congressman Mark Shields, who else? I advise you to just keep this quiet. It's embarrassing enough."

 **Cut To:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **#TheBlacklist**

 **#SimonFoxNo44**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **Night**

 **[A frantic Liz dials Ressler's phone. When she gets no response, she checks the Internet and finds video footage of Ressler being struck by the SUV outside the restaurant.]**

 **Liz: [Shaking her head]** "Ressler. **[She steps out of the bed and pulls out her IV. She gets dressed and steps out of the quarantine area. Confused on how to get out of there, she runs right into Boz. Determined, she secures her gun and aims.]** I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. Give me your keys."

 **Baz:** "I can't do that."

 **Liz:** "Tell Reddington from me, I am going to Bethesda to see Ressler. Give me the keys. You want to stop me, shoot me."

 **[Baz tosses her the keys and lets her pass. Liz escapes. She gets into the car and speeds off.]**

 **Baz: [Dials his phone]** "We have a situation."

 **[Intercut to Reddington in his car on route.]**

 **Reddington:** "Contact Mansfield and Borakove. He'll know what to do."

 **[Hold on Reddington's expression shaking his head.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Bethesda Hospital**

 **[Aram watering a bouquet of roses in Samar's room.]**

 **Samar:** "Aram, you didn't need to do that."

 **Aram:** "If they are kept at just the right temperature, spoken to daily, they'll grow. I am a firm believer of that."

 **Samar:** "Spoken to? You talk to your plants?"

 **Aram:** "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

 **Samar: [She grins]** "Does innocence come naturally for you? I never had a life like that."

 **Aram:** "A life of what?"

 **Samar:** "Hope. I still cannot believe Cooper is dead. **[Tears up]** And I am still here. There's something wrong with that."

 **Aram:** "You are here because you are supposed to be **[beat]** and I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **[He clasps his hand into hers. His phone rings.]**

 **Aram:** "Hello Agent Keen?"

 **LizVO:** "Aram there's been an accident. Ressler was run down by the same SUV that hit Cooper."

 **Aram:** "Oh my God no. Agent Ressler…they got him too."

 **[Hold on Samar's shocked face.]**

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **Liz:** "They are bringing him to Med Star Washington. I need you to access his medical records."

 **AramVO:** "Ok that is highly illegal not even to mention I am at Bethesda with Samar."

 **Liz:** "This is serious Aram. The Cabal is targeting all of us. That leaves just you and me left on the task force. If you can break into the main frame, we can find out what they are planning to do. I'm on my way keep me posted please?"

 **Aram:** "I'll do what I can. Agent Keen, be careful."

 **Samar:** "She's right. The Cabal is trying to shut us down. Can you override the main system?"

 **Aram:** "I'll do my best. It's a good thing I brought my laptop. I downloaded Sherlock."

 **Samar:** "I love that show."

 **[Hold on Aram's expression.]**

 **Aram:** "You do?"

 **[Samar smiles with a nod.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Med Star Washington Medical Center**

 **[Paramedics bring in Ressler into the ER.]**

 **Paramedic:** "Victim was struck by SUV possibly speeding sixty miles an hour. Left side of rib cage fractured [beat] abdominal internal bleeding. Shallow breathing. Concussion present. BP is 82 over 60."

 **ERDoctor:** "Order a CBC Chem 7, blood gas, MRI and CT of the brain, chest and spinal cord. **[Checks vitals. Camera pans to his rib cage and stomach]** Blunt force trauma to the abdomen and chest he's filling up with blood. I need O neg."

 **Nurse:** "Doctor pulse is dropping."

 **Doctor:** "Call the OR STAT."

 **[Hold On Ressler]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Liz arriving at the hospital. Frantic she races over to the desk.]**

 **Liz: [Flashes badge]** "Elizabeth Keen I'm looking for Donald Ressler he was just brought into the ER."

 **Clerk:** "Unless you are family, I cannot let you in there or give out any information."

 **Liz:** "No you don't understand, an FBI agent's life is in danger."

 **Clerk:** "Again, I am sorry but due to HIPPA laws or a warrant, I cannot let you in there."

 **Liz: [braces the counter]** "I am his girlfriend! I was supposed to meet him for dinner and some lunatic tried to kill him outside the restaurant. Now, please let me in there."

 **Clerk:** "I'm sorry."

 **[Desperate, Liz eyes the nurse's badge, sneaks past the clerk and deliberately bumps into the nurse.]**

 **Liz:** "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my mistake."

 **[Liz snatches the ID badge and uses it to enter the security checkpoint. Inside, she searches a supply area. She exits dressed as a surgical nurse. Trying to hide her face, she notices three federal agents standing outside a room. She hides behind a crash cart. She approaches the desk looking for Ressler's chart. Unable to locate it, she begins searching the trauma rooms. Once she finally spots him, her eyes widen at seeing his room heavily guarded. She hides behind another cart pulls her cell out and dials.]**

 **Liz:** "Aram, did you pull it up?"

 **AramVO:** "Yeah it says Agent Ressler has internal bleeding. He's being prepped for emergency surgery."

 **Liz: [trying to hold it together.]** "Oh, God. They haven't moved him, yet. Why?"

Aram: "I don't know, but it says here in the computer the orders are STAT."

Liz: "I don't trust this place. I know I should, but I don't. Who's his doctor?"

 **AramVO:** "Doctor Felix Morgan. I'm running a check on him now. Says he's been on staff here at Bethesda for sixteen years, but there's one glaring observation."

 **Liz:** "Tell me."

 **AramVO:** "He retired in 2013. Says he is being assisted by a Dr. K Cynticost."

 **Liz: [notices a physician talking to the federal agents.]** "How old is Dr. Morgan?"

 **Aram:** "According to this, old. Like mid to late sixties. Why?"

 **Liz:** "Because the Doctor Morgan I am looking at is in his thirties and nowhere ready for retirement."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Liz and Aram CONT.]**

 **Liz:** "Aram cancel the surgery order."

 **Aram:** "I'm trying but something is overriding the system."

 **Liz:** "How?"

 **Aram:** "Your guess is as good as mine."

 **[Liz hangs up and dials]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Leaving the quarantine area was a mistake, Lizzy."

 **Liz:** "I had no choice. Ressler is in bad shape at Bethesda. Something's wrong. The doctor that is supposed to be performing surgery is NOT the real doctor."

 **[Intercut to Reddington]**

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy do me a favor watch and learn. **[He hangs up then dials a number.]** Are we all set? Good."

 **[Montage begins; Right Place Wrong Time plays by Dr. John. Intercut to Mr. Kaplan approaching Dr. Morgan.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "OR is ready for you Doctor."

 **Dr. Morgan:** "Thank you, Nurse…"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Dr. K Cynticost, I'll be assisting you. **[She looks at Ressler's vitals, and chart. She eyes Baz]** Send him down to OR."

 **[Baz nods and takes Ressler's gurney.]**

 **Fed1:** "Yeah, you need to patch up Donny he's a good guy ya know?"

 **Fed2:** "Director Hackett wants to make sure he gets the best of care." **[He winks]**

 **Dr. Morgan:** "Gentlemen if you will excuse me."

 **[Dr. Morgan exits the scene as one agent places a call.]**

 **Fed1:** "Yeah it's me, Dr. Morgan is here and Ressler is on his way to surgery. Shouldn't be long now."

 **[Intercut to Mr. Kaplan heading straight toward Liz.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Nurse, if you will hold on to that end please."

 **Liz: [Stunned, does as she's told. Whispers]** "You're kidnapping him?"

 **[Intercut to Mr. Kaplan and Boz wheel Ressler through one elevator, and down to the morgue. Mr. Kaplan notices Ressler coming in and out of consciousness. She touches Ressler's face.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Don't you worry dearie. Everything's going to be fine. **[Looks at Baz]** How much time do we have?"

 **Baz:** "Fifteen minutes. He'll meet us over there."

 **Liz:** "Who will meet us there?"

 **Mr. Kaplan: [Reads chart]** "They gave him morphine and oxycotin." **[Mr. Kaplan pulls out a syringe, flicks it to remove the air bubble then injects it into Ressler's IV.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler is addicted to Oxycotin. What are you giving him?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "A little cocktail to control his pain without addicting side effects. It's time. Let's go."

 **[Intercut to Liz, Mr. Kaplan and Baz meeting a driver at the van. They load and secure him as Liz sits next to him. Still wearing a mask, Liz kisses his forehead.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Dr. Felix Morgan's Residence**

 **Virginia**

 **[The elderly Dr. Morgan appears in a bathrobe tied up in his kitchen. Brimley emerges with his oxygen tank towards Raymond.]**

 **Brimley:** "This reminds me of the time when my motha washed my mouth out with lye soap. I puked for weeks and crapped out diamonds. He's ready for ya."

 **[Reddington eyes a battered Felix.]**

 **Reddington:** "Hello Doctor. It appears that you won't be performing a mercy killing tonight for the Cabal."

 **[Hold On Reddington's tense glare.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **[Reddington and Felix Morgan Cont.]**

 **Reddington:** "Who ordered the hit on Cooper, Navabi, and Ressler."

 **Felix:** "It doesn't work like that. I get a call, they tell me to do a job, they pay me **[beat]** I do it."

 **Reddington:** "The name."

 **Felix:** "Hackett."

 **Reddington: [Aims his gun chuckles.]** "Regarding Hippocrates oath, I find it terribly insincere pertaining to modern day medicine. How does that phrase go? "I will, according to my ability and judgment, prescribe a regimen for the health of the sick **[beat]** but I will utterly reject harm and mischief." See right there, **[beat]** doctors like your self are no longer stewards of humanity, **[beat]** you're just pure evil."

 **Felix:** "Have mercy **[trembling]** please."

 **Reddington:** "See, I don't know what that means. To have mercy, means to forgive. And I don't know how that works. Therefore I just don't give a damn. **[He fires four bullets into Felix Morgan's chest. He stands up and walks away with the phone to his ear leaving the doctor to bleed all over the kitchen floor.]** "Its me. **[Long beat]** I need your help."

 **Cut To:**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **[Through plastic lining, Liz watches surgical nurses assist the young doctor Felix Morgan operate on Ressler. The doctor emerges from the protective operating room and approaches Liz.]**

 **Liz:** "So you work for Reddington."

 **Mansfield:** "David Mansfield. I apologize for the cloak and dagger intrigue but, had we left him there, they might've killed him."

 **Liz:** "How is he?"

 **Mansfield:** "We repaired the internal bleeding by doing a laparotomy of the abdomen. We used a heat probe to seal the torn blood vessels. He is extremely lucky. One inch closer and he'd punctured his chest cavity. As for the collapsed lung, that's going to take some time but with rest he should be back up in no time."

 **Liz:** "Can I see him?"

 **Doctor:** "Sure. Just be sure to wear-"

 **Liz:** "I got it. I am still under quarantine."

 **[Liz enters through the plastic walls, and leans over him. Unable to control her emotions, she kisses his forehead.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **DAY**

 **Ext.**

 **White House**

 **[Intercut to Laurel Hitchen's Office.]**

 **Int.**

 **[Laurel is in deep conversation with Director Hackett, the President's advisor, Justine Phillips, and acting Attorney General Mitchell Glass, and Cynthia Panabaker.]**

 **Hitchen:** "Due to the murder of Harold Cooper, and the assassination attempt on Agent Donald Ressler, I feel it is in our best interest to close down the Task Force. Once and for all."

 **Phillips: [Tweaks eye brow]** "The President isn't comfortable with such a move."

 **Panabaker:** "That makes two of us. My life along with Cooper's and Navabi's was targeted or are we forgetting that pesky little detail?"

 **Hackett:** "The only reason the task force existed was because of Raymond Reddington. We lost Harold, CIA Agent Meera Malik, Samar Navabi from Mossad, and now Agent Donald Ressler. It appears that someone who infiltrated the task force is targeting Reddington and it's killing our agents. I agree with Ms. Hitchen. Shut it down."

 **Glass:** "Although there isn't an advisory capacity within the task force, I must admit it's done some incredible work. We've closed over a thousand cases, and it uncovered the Cabal. After learning about Tom Connolly and Peter, I am wary. How do we know one of us is not linked to the Cabal?"

 **Hitchen** : "Touché Mr. Glass. I can assure you my top priority with this matter is national security. It seems with the attack on Ms. Panabaker, and the task force, we are getting closer to the White House. All we are trying to do Ms. Panabaker is create a situation that is agreeable and that meets the security measures we have in place."

 **Panabaker:** "I couldn't agree more. Therefore Miss Phillips, Mr. Glass, the President and myself have drawn up a solution."

 **[Panabaker shoves the file down toward Hitchen.]**

 **Hitchen:** "What kind of a solution?" **[Reads memo]**

 **Phillips:** "The President feels that he needs someone he can personally trust in running the task force. Someone with National Security clearance with Intel."

 **Hackett: [Scoffs]** "The Bureau is a separate entity from Clandestine Services."

 **Phillips:** "The President anticipates the failures of 911 to be addressed. Its no secret that he never trusted Peter Kotsiopoulos."

 **Panabaker:** "Therefore, he wants his original choice to succeed him."

 **Hitchen: [Deadpanned]** "Simon Fox?"

 **Hackett:** "You must be joking."

 **Panabaker:** "Well why the sad faces? After all, Mr. Fox is one of the untouchables. He came from your office." **[Eyes Laurel]**

 **Hitchen:** "Just because Simon Fox was in charge of the Special Activities Division during 911, that doesn't qualify him to run the task force. He's erratic and refuses to answer to authority which makes him a loose cannon."

 **Phillips:** "The President is aware of his methods being a bit heterogeneous, but he is loyal to the president, and that's what matters to him."

 **Hitchen:** "This wouldn't have anything to do with the President's choice to succeed him, would it? After all this is an election year."

 **Phillips: [Glares]** "I'm sorry, Laurel, but you are overruled. Simon Fox runs the Task Force, effective immediately."

 **[Hold on Panabaker's smirk toward Hitchen's glum face.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **DMV**

 **[Reddington enters Glenn's office with a bouquet of flowers.]**

 **Glenn:** "It's not my birthday."

 **Reddington:** "A token of my appreciation. **[Shows photograph]** His name is Rembrandt, a professional hit man who designs every one of his crime scenes, flawless, like a work of art. I need you to find him."

 **Glenn:** "You're a mean son of a bitch, Red. You could've pushed me over the edge. I mean what kind of a guy accuses someone of faking chest pains? They ripped my chest open-ninety four stitches."

 **[Reddington removes his hat and wipes his eyes.]**

 **Glenn:** "I could hear the banshee wailing in my ears. The death coach was coming for me **[beat]** but **[beat]** you didn't care."

 **Reddington: [Scowls]** "Thanks to me, your one-hundred and twelve thousand dollar hospital bill is paid in full. You had a private room overlooking the fresher side of Maryland, [beat] your nurses sponge bathed you daily, exotic bouquets from tropical islands that you never even knew existed inundated your room, and finally, feasting like a king on catered Italian cuisine from Fiola, not hospital cardboard tasting toast. So excuse me, for not believing that you were truly sick. If you weren't such a habitual prevaricator-"

 **Glenn: [grunts and folds arms]** "This coming from you?"

 **Reddington:** "You don't know how to thank someone, do you? You favor bitching over punching a time clock, and schlepping inside this hellhole. You are alive, Glenn. Be happy instead of searching for that little black raincloud to park under for your ungrateful ass."

 **Glenn: [Hands file]** "Don't thank me all at once. His alias is Paul Freeborn **[beat]** resides at 223 Broadway New York City."

 **Reddington: [examines the file.]** "Thank you Glenn." **[Begins to exit.]**

 **Glenn:** "Yo Red?"

 **[Reddington turns]**

 **Glenn:** "Thank you."

 **Reddington:** "You're the best tracker on the planet Glenn, with the mouth of a rabid bloodhound. Let's not put you down just yet."

 **Glenn:** "Does this mean we can hang out, munch on some hot wings while picking up chicks that James Bond gets? I'm a breast man."

 **Reddington: [Straight face]** "Not in this decade."

 **Cut To:**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **[Liz anxiously waits for Ressler to wake up. Mr. Kaplan assesses his chart.]**

 **Liz:** "Why doesn't the hospital know he's missing?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Borakove hacked into the main frame. He's still listed as a patient on a floor that doesn't exist. It buys us some time until they learn he's alive. Once they do, it'll be too late."

 **[Liz relieved, sighs.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "You should be in quarantine."

 **Liz:** "I can't leave him. I think he knows I'm here. Ressler would've died if you hadn't saved him. I don't know how to thank you."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "I do what my boss tells me dearie. It is he you should thank. Besides **[beat]** I like him. He reminds me of myself. A stickler for the rules."

 **[Liz holding Ressler's hand watches Mr. Kaplan leave. Phone rings.]**

 **Liz:** "Aram?"

 **Aram:** "Hey just checking in. Agent Ressler is still listed as a patient."

 **Liz:** "I know, thanks to Reddington's people. He's safe, and he's going to be okay."

 **[Intercut to Aram]**

 **Aram:** "Oh thank God. I have news. Samar is being released today."

 **LizVO:** "Oh that is wonderful."

 **Aram:** "Oh, and something else. I received this memo from the DOJ you probably got one too. It's about the task force. Apparently, we are getting a new director."

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **Liz:** "They're replacing Ressler? Who authorized that?"

 **AramVO:** "It came from the White House, and the acting Attorney General."

 **Liz:** "Hitchen?"

 **AramVO:** "We'll know soon enough."

 **[Intercut to Aram]**

 **LizVO:** "Who's the new Director?"

 **Aram:** "Simon Fox."

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "Why do I know that name?"

 **AramVO:** "He was the president's original choice for Clandestine Services."

 **Liz:** "I'll see if Reddington can shed some light on who he is."

 **Aram:** "Hey, give my best to Agent Ressler for a speedy recovery."

 **Liz:** "I will." **[She hangs up as Ressler squeezes her hand.]**

 **Ressler: [Eyes flutter open. Groggy looks at Liz in a mask and gloves]** "Liz?"

 **Liz: [Beaming]** "Hey, I'm here. Do you remember what happened?"

 **Ressler: [Shakes head]** "Just the sound of your voice **[beat]** lights in front of me **[beat]** that's it."

 **Liz:** "The same SUV that killed Cooper, and injured Samar, tried to kill you."

 **Ressler: [startled looks around]** "Where am-"

 **Liz:** "The cabal planned on killing you on the operating table so Reddington's team brought you here. You're safe."

 **Ressler:** "So I'm stuck with you?"

 **Liz: [Grins]** "Looks that way."

 **Ressler:** "Good. **[Ressler turns and notices his IV and the pain medication. His eyes widen. He panics.]** No, pain meds! **[He pulls out his IV and thrashes in the bed]** Get this out!"

 **[Hold on Liz' shocked expression.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **[Ressler and Liz Cont.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler, listen to me! At the hospital, they injected you with oxycotin and morphine. They got you on methadone in small doses in order to prevent you from getting addicted."

 **[Mr. Kaplan enters, with a syringe.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Hold still dearie. I promised to save your life, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, drink."

 **Ressler:** "What is that?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "A cherry cocktail. It's to prevent you from becoming dependent on the pain meds. Now drink."

 **[Ressler looks at Liz, who nods. He swallows the mixture grimacing.]**

 **Ressler:** "Tastes like cough syrup. When can I get out of here?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "As soon as you're well enough."

 **Ressler:** "And Liz?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Not till she is out of the incubation process."

 **{Mr. Kaplan leaves.]**

 **[Ressler sinks back into the pillow as Reddington enters.]**

 **Reddington:** "Which she isn't and should be in quarantine but Elizabeth never listens to anyone. Because of the attack on your life, Donald, I had no choice but to bring you here. Elizabeth left the quarantine site and may have infected dozens of people."

 **Liz:** "I told you, they were going to kill him."

 **Reddington:** "Which I had under control until you decided to interfere."

Liz: "They all work in a hospital, are you going to tell me they haven't been vaccinated?"

 **Reddington:** "The strain that you are carrying is much more sophisticated than any small pox vaccine that we have to date."

Liz: "Who is Simon Fox?"

Reddington: "So you've heard."

Ressler: "Heard what?"

 **Reddington:** "You're being replaced as director of the Task Force."

 **Ressler:** "What the hell for?"

 **Reddington:** "By the White House. They feel with the attack on your life and Samar's, the murders of Cooper, Meera, and Reven, there is a distrust within the White House, and in the bureau."

 **Liz:** "So Hitchen is not responsible for this guy Fox taking over?"

 **Reddington:** "I doubt it. Simon Fox controlled Special Activities Division in Clandestine Services. He ordered several of the hits against Al Qaeda in Afghanistan. Staged black ops using retired mercenaries for hire. Peter hated him."

 **Ressler:** "He worked in Counter Intelligence with us."

 **Reddington:** "Yes and aided your Hit squad."

 **Liz:** **[Eyes Ressler]** "Do you trust him?"

 **Ressler:** "I had no problem with him. His methods are a bit outside of the lines, but if its within the rules and guidelines of the White House I can live with it. **[Eyes Reddington]** You think Fox is working with Hitchen?"

 **Reddington:** **[Adjusts his hat.]** "We'll know soon enough. We have another matter to discuss. The person who hit you."

 **Ressler:** "No doubt it was Hitchen."

 **Reddington:** "Under Hitchen, there is always a middle man that works with another middle man. In your case that's Congressman Mark Shields of Michigan."

 **Ressler:** "Shields? He used to work with my Dad at Detroit PD. Where are you going with this?"

 **Reddington:** "The attack on you, on Agent Navabi, the death of Harold Cooper, it's all connected. Evan Hirsh was a 24 year-old intern from Shields' office hired to take the fall. They found the young man nearly charred to death on the banks of the Anacostia River claiming he was drinking and driving in the Congressman's vehicle. That is not what happened."

 **Liz:** "This is beginning to sound a lot like the Kingmaker."

 **Reddington:** "Well it is election season."

 **[Hold on Reddington's smirk]**

 **Cut To:**

 **White House**

 **Hitchen's Office**

 **[Hitchen hands a drink to Simon Fox. We do not see his face.]**

 **Hitchen:** "I know this is a little informal, but we're old friends, aren't we Simon? The fact that you are heading the task force, I think this is going to work out perfectly. Cheers."

 **[She clinks glasses with him.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Bethesda Hospital**

 **Samar's Room**

 **[Aram carrying one of his plants arrives to take Samar home, but is surprised when he gets to her room. She is all dressed, with Levi there. Aram's heart sinks.]**

 **Samar:** "Aram." **[Notices him carrying his plant. Realizes what she's done]**

 **Aram:** "Hi, I just brought this by for you to take home. Figured it would help you breathe better."

 **Samar:** "Thank you."

 **Levi:** "Aram, thank you for watching over Sammy when I couldn't. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

 **Aram:** "Not at all. But, now that you're taking her home, I can take care of my woman."

 **Samar: [Eyes widen]** "Your woman?"

 **Aram:** "Yeah uh Liza. Met her online. Turns out she works over at CJIS."

 **Samar: [Skeptical]** "Liza-"

 **Aram:** "Yeah, Liza."

 **Samar: [Amused]** "I see. Well thank you for the plant, Aram, and the cookies, and the short stories, and most of all, your company. You're a good friend."

 **Aram:** "As are you."

 **[Aram exits wiping a tear, before entering the elevator.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **Night.**

 **[Liz and Ressler in progress.]**

 **Liz: [Eyes brimmed]** "You scared me."

 **Ressler:** "It scared me too. When you didn't show up, I thought that-"

 **Liz: [takes his hand into hers]** "I wasn't rejecting you. I wish I could kiss you right now."

 **Ressler:** "Wish huh? On my grandmother's farm, she had what my sister called a wishing well. She said that if I dropped a shiny penny into it, all my dreams would come true."

 **Liz:** **[grinning props her elbow on the side of his bed]** "I love seeing this side of you. How old were you?"

 **Ressler:** **[Chuckles** ] "I dunno about six. Anyway one time, some friends of my grandparents came to visit **[beat]** and they had a little girl. **[Flirts]** She was cute like you but kind of got on my nerves."

 **Liz:** **[Grins]** "So you liked her."

 **Ressler:** **[Grins]** She was my first crush. She had eyes that glowed like my NASA picture of the big blue marble and whiskey brown hair that just furled in the sun. I told her to wish for her heart's desire. But she didn't have a penny so I told her she could borrow mine. She was so happy, that she kissed me on the cheek and promised to wish for all my dreams to come true. I never saw her again."

 **Liz:** "That is so sweet. So what did you wish for?"

 **Ressler:** "Aside from a new bike, **[laughs]** to meet a girl with eyes like the big blue marble and whiskey brown hair. **[Smiles caresses her hair]** It was a difficult request. Took me a long time to see that my world was right in front me. I need you Liz."

 **Liz:** **[in tears]** "I need you too."

 **[Ressler lowers her mask with a chuckle. He caresses the side of her cheek before pulling her towards him. Their lips touch gently as their kissing deepens with more demand.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **[Weeks later, the incubation period finally passed. Liz and Dembe wait for their assessment by doctors and the CDC. Liz holds her breath as Ressler waits for her beyond the plastic barrier.]**

 **Liz:** "Am I good?"

 **Mr. Kaplan: [Smiles]** "We are good."

 **[Reddington anxiously waits to embrace her.]**

 **Reddington:** "Oh Lizzy. If anything happened to you I-"

 **Liz:** "I'm fine."

 **Dembe:** "And how about me?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Clean bill of health, dearie. Want to do this for such a long time. **[She embraces Dembe]** God bless the outcasts."

 **Dembe:** "God bless you Kate."

 **[Mr. Kaplan kisses him.]**

 **[Reddington beams and embraces Dembe]**

 **Reddington:** "I am forever in debt to a God that I fail to appraise."

 **[Liz peeks through the plastic, waves her hand. Ressler pulls her into his arms]**

 **Ressler:** "So about that dinner?"

 **[Liz laughs as they kiss.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **DC**

 **The Post Office**

 **[Aram and Samar are the first ones back to the Task Force, followed by Ressler [intercut to staff applauding their returns] and Liz exiting the elevator. Everyone hugs each other as the team begins to start on a different footing.]**

 **Ressler:** "Samar, welcome back."

 **Samar:** "Thank you. If it weren't for Aram's tender care, not sure I would've made it."

 **Liz:** "Do I detect a bit of …affection in that statement?"

 **Samar: [Trying to call his bluff]** "Affection, of course. Aram is my friend. Apparently Liz hasn't met Liza."

 **Ressler:** "Who?"

 **Liz:** "Aram? Who is Liza?"

 **Samar:** "Apparently she works at CJIS. They met online."

 **Ressler:** "Whoa, look at you! **[Smacks Aram's back]** Way to go man."

 **Samar:** "So when are we going to meet her?"

 **[Intercut to the elevator door opening as a leggy, brunette, with jet black hair, green eyes, wearing a navy colored dress. All eyes are on her smile as she approaches Aram]**

 **Aram:** "Ah everyone, this is Agent Liza Abadi. She is going to be working with us with Intel per the new Director's request."

 **Liza:** "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

[Ressler tries not to laugh watching Samar's expression.]

 **Samar:** "You're Liza?"

 **Ressler:** "Welcome, aboard, Agent Abadi. Samar tells us you're from the CJIS."

 **Liza:** "Yes, as an IT Administrative Specialist."

 **Liz:** "Aram you know is really one of the best IT specialists in the bureau."

 **Aram:** "Oh Liza's brain far exceeds mine."

 **Samar:** "Is that so?"

 **Liza:** "Hi Samar, we have so much in common. Aram tells me you work for Mossad. My parents are from Israel."

 **Samar:** "Is that a fact?"

 **Liza:** "Aram was truly worried about you. It is good to see that you are in one piece again. I mean, I don't want to sound selfish but I was kid of missing him."

 **Samar:** "Yes well now with you working with us in the Task Force, I highly doubt personal involvement will be tolerated."

 **Liz [Mouth drops]** "I'm sorry?"

 **Ressler:** "That's never been a rule."

 **Samar:** "With a new director, I am sure there are new rules."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah well, why don't you leave those rules up to the new director."

 **OC:** "Someone mention my name?"

 **[Everyone turns to see Simon Fox [Resembling Actor Hugh Laurie] enter the Task Force.]**

 **Ressler:** "Director Fox, welcome aboard sir." **[Shakes hands]**

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler, glad to see that you are on the mend. How long has it been? Four five years since that unfortunate incident in Brussels?"

 **Ressler:** "Eight, sir."

 **Fox:** "Right. Well let's get the pleasantries out of the way. My Name is Simon Fox. I am not an FBI Agent. I herald from the depths of hell, what you like to call the CIA. Unlike Director Cooper or Agent Ressler, I have a different methodology. Example, this place is your life. I suggest you get comfortable with your surroundings because the cases we'll be working on specifically target the Cabal, and corruption inside our judicial system. Some of you will go undercover. Some of you will work with CIA trained operatives. Therefore, I expect your dedication. **[Strolls around the team]** I will be as flexible as you need. If there's a problem or situation, my door is always open. The bureau operates in an entirely different manner than we at the CIA. You guys are civil. As you've already learned, Clandestine Services is not. There was an attack on your team. I am here with the President's ear to find your assassin, and bring him to justice. Now, it is officially nine am, lets get to work."

 **Liz:** "Ah sir?"

 **Fox:** "Agent Keen?"

 **Liz:** "Did the Attorney General explain my arrangement with Raymond Reddington?"

 **Fox:** "It was mentioned. Anything else?"

 **Liz:** "No Sir."

 **Ressler:** "Ah yes, sir. One more thing."

 **Fox:** "Shoot."

 **Ressler:** "In your office sir?"

 **Fox:** "Certainly."

 **[Intercut to Fox' office with Ressler and Liz]**

 **Fox:** "Both of you?"

 **Ressler:** "Agent Keen and I are partners."

 **Fox: [pulls a yo yo out from his desk and twirls]** "And?"

 **Liz:** "We are personally involved, sir. We would like to be open with our relationship if that is possible."

 **Fox:** "I see. Agent Ressler, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that you of all people are against fraternizing in the workplace."

 **Ressler:** "Our relationship is more than just fraternizing sir."

 **Fox:** "Serious?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes."

 **Fox:** "Will this impact your working relationship or embarrass the task force?"

 **Ressler:** "No."

 **Fox:** "Agent Keen?"

 **Liz:** "Ah, no of course not. Ressler and I have worked together for three years."

 **Fox:** "And you don't foresee any complications?"

 **Liz:** "Ah, **[Long beat]** no."

 **Ressler:** "Look, we can keep it private if that's what you want. Hell we've been doing that all long. We just didn't want to hide it anymore. Lots of FBI agents date, and get married."

 **Fox:** "But they are not on a task force. If you two want to see each other, as long as it's discreet, I have no issue. But, if you choose to be open about your relationship, then one of you has to go. **[Puts his yo-yo back and Looks at his watch.]** Well, I have an appointment. I'll let the two of you decide what you want to do. Get back to me when it's settled."

 **[Fox exits the office leaving Ressler and Liz at crossroads contemplating their decision.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Naval Shipyard**

 **Day**

 **Ext.**

 **[A white park bench overlooking the naval shipyard. Simon Fox, wearing amber colored aviators sits reading a newspaper. We see Reddington sit next to him wearing his fedora.]**

 **Reddington:** "So, and how was your first day?"

 **Fox: [Chuckles]** "An interesting talented bunch. So, what's our first case?"

 **Reddington: [Hands him a file]** "Rembrandt. He was hired by Hackett to take out the Task Force."

 **Fox:** "I never liked that son of a bitch. As far as I'm concerned, I want to nail his ass to the wall. As for Hitchen she is trying to gain my trust."

 **Reddington:** "Are you going to let her?"

 **Fox:** "I'm still having trouble forgiving her for that nasty little incident in Egypt back in 2003. So I just might."

 **Reddington:** "And Agent Keen?"

 **Fox:** "Unbelievable. I don't know how you do it Raymond. Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

 **Reddington:** "She's with child. The last place she should be is on the task force."

 **FTB**

 **End of Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 10

****DISCLAIMER** This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #Keenler #Chapter10 #SlowBurnFix #RembrandtNo76**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night.**

 **New York City**

 **Garment District.**

 **[Studio. A young fashion model poses for the camera as a photographer flashes his camera. The key light behind her lifts shadows all around the room. The song Cry Baby by Cage The Elephant plays to a montage.]**

 **Rembrandt:** "You're a natural baby. C'mon make love to me **[beat]** tell me you want me. Love the camera and it will love you back."

 **[Sasha the young model purses her lips, smiles, and tosses her small orange jacket to the photographer, exposing her bra. He lowers the camera as she gets down on her knees.]**

 **Rembrandt: [Caresses her cheek.]** "I think you're ready for your big debut."

 **Cut To:**

 **Nightclub. Near Soho.**

 **[Rembrandt gets Sasha through the door. Intercut to them climbing the spiral staircase. Sasha appears star struck around the glitz and glamour. Rembrandt urges her to sniff the red flower in his jacket to get her in the mood. She inhales a mysterious powdery substance that he unleashes into the air. He leans into her ear and points to the young gentleman sitting at one of the tables. He whispers in Sasha's ear. She nods and makes a beeline toward the man.]**

 **[Intercut to Rembrandt whipping out his small camera and starts taking pictures of Sasha and the young man. The young man at first is apprehensive, but Sasha wears him down. Within minutes her lips are all over him. Intercut to Rembrandt with a sinister look.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ext.**

 **Drake Hotel Room**

 **[Sasha and the young man are in a serious lip lock. He gets her to the door as he fumbles with the key. Laughing they push through the door. ]**

 **Int. [Their passion intensifies. Sasha unbuttons his shirt while he removes her jacket. His conscience takes hold.]**

 **Jack Spears:** "Whoa, slow down a bit, okay what's the rush?"

 **Sasha:** "You like the rush **[beat]** it is why I chose you."

 **Spears:** "Chose me? Chose me for what? Who are you?"

 **[Sasha strips for him leaving him speechless. She drops her bra to the floor followed by her tiny shorts, and one shoe at a time. She dances on the bed half naked pulling him closer. Intercut to full blown sex as Sasha pulls back she begins to seize, blood trickles down her nose.]**

 **Spears:** "Baby you okay? Hey. **[Sobers]** Oh my god Sasha. Sasha!"

 **[Sasha collapses on top of him.]**

 **Spears:** "Oh my God!"

 **[Panicking, he slides off her, washes himself, dresses and leaves. Camera pans to Sasha's dead body on the bed, as the blood from her nose trickles onto the sheets.]**

 **[Intercut to Rembrandt in the lobby of the hotel spying Jack Spears tossing the key in a planter.]**

 **Bellman:** "Oh Congressman Spears, may I help you sir?"

 **Spears:** "Ah, someone stole my key, I cannot seem to locate it and cannot get inside my room."

 **Bellman:** "Not to worry sir. **[Hands a new key to him]** we have a replacement."

 **Spears:** "Thank you. **[Long beat]** Oh, I'm due across town within the hour. I need a taxi."

 **[Rembrandt snaps another pic of him confiscating the old key before he leaves. He grabs his cell.]**

 **Rembrandt:** "Yeah its me. To whom do I send the photos to?" **[He chuckles as he pops some peanuts into his mouth.]**

 **CUT TO**

 **Smash Credits**

 **The Blacklist**

 **#RembrandtNo76**

 **Cut To:**

 **Washington DC**

 **Night.**

 **Plume Restaurant**

 **[Ressler and Liz sit at an intimate corner table overlooking Capitol Hill. The Waiter approaches.]**

 **Ressler: "So what do you think?"**

 **Liz: "You're not uncomfortable returning here after what happened? You were almost killed waiting for me."**

 **Ressler: "No, Rembrandt tried to kill me regardless had you been able to show up or not."**

 **Liz: "I get chills thinking about coming so close to losing you."**

 **Ressler: "You're not going to lose me. I won't let you. And let's not discuss anything that's going to put a dark cloud over our evening, okay?"**

 **Liz:** "Okay, I'll change the subject then."

 **Ressler:** "Good. **[Catches her flirting]** What?"

 **Liz:** "You just look incredibly sexy tonight."

 **Ressler:** "That should've been my line so now I need to come up with something better."

 **Liz:** "Its okay if you can't."

 **Ressler:** "For the past few weeks-"

 **Liz: [Grins]** "Yes?"

 **Ressler:** "You look different."

 **Liz:** "In what way?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't know it's like the moon above and the ocean below."

 **Liz: [Raises a brow]** "The moon?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah. The moon's gravity builds high tides in the ocean. The firm current is so undeniable that it finally collides onto a shoreline of every beach on earth. When I look at you, looking at me like that, its high tide for me."

 **[Liz blushes, clearly moved by his words. The waiter breaks the moment.]**

 **Waiter:** "Ahem, good evening, Sir, Madame, welcome to Plume, I am Charles, your server this evening. Can I start you off with a bottle wine?"

 **Ressler:** "Ah, no, bring us a bottle of Krug Grande Cuvée, 2013 please."

 **Waiter:** "But of course sir, this must be a special occasion?"

 **[Liz beams]**

 **Ressler: [grins]** "It's high tide."

 **Waiter:** "In that case sir, may I suggest for your appetizer the cocoa-marbled foie Gras Terrine and for your entrée the Bison strip loin with a corn soufflé.'"

 **Ressler:** "Whatever the lady wants."

 **Waiter:** "Madame?"

 **Liz:** "That sounds perfect, thank you."

 **[Waiter exits]**

 **Ressler:** "You look beautiful." **[He leans closer to caress her hand.]**

 **Liz:** "Thank you. Why are you staring, its not like we haven't eaten together before."

 **Ressler:** "Not out in the open in front of everyone as a couple. It feels nice."

 **Liz:** "Yeah **[she intertwines her fingers in his]** it feels natural. **[Liz pulls her fingers away]** But Director Fox isn't going to see it that way. He's going to find it as a form of insubordination."

 **Ressler: [eye roll]** "Liz…"

 **[The waiter pops the cork and begins pouring.]**

 **Ressler:** "Thank you."

 **Liz:** "Thank you."

 **Waiter:** "Of course."

 **[He exits. Ressler raises his glass prompting Liz to do so.]**

 **Ressler:** "All that matters now is us. Not the task force, not Reddington—us. **"**

 **Liz:** "To us." **[They sip the champagne, giving off sexual tension.]** May I ask you something?"

 **Ressler:** "Anything you want as long as it doesn't include work."

 **Liz: [Raises her glass]** "Since its high tide, and I'm surrendering, if you had a choice between tasting bison strip **[beat]** or me right now, **[beat]** which would you prefer?" **[Takes a sip]**

 **[Hold on Ressler's grin.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **Int.**

 **Ressler:** "You just keep reeling me in, don't you?"

 **Liz: [giggles]** "Isn't that what a moon goddess does?"

 **[Montage. Ressler And Liz mesh into a passionate embrace to Human Ceremony by Sunflower Bean. Liz scuffles in the doorway eliminating his jacket. They chuckle in between kisses as he finally discards it on the entry table. Intercut to the hallway. In between kisses, she tugs his tie loose, as he leans against the wall. They stop to gaze at one another, eyes dance in the shadows. Intercut to Ressler securing her around his waist and carrying her into the bedroom. Intercut to Liz giggling while he sits her at the edge of the bed, and giving him another fiery kiss while removing his shirt. Intercut to clothes tumbling to a pool on the floor. Intercut to Ressler leisurely unzipping her black dress. With his finger, he gently traces the curvatures of her spine, planting tender kisses up to her shoulder then her neck. Intercut to Liz in bliss pulling her hair out of the way to give him more access. Liz turns, gazing at him, studying his hands, kisses his fingers. Intercut to her dress descending to the floor. Intercut to Ressler cradling her face, drawing her lips to his. Intercut to the two of them dipping into the bed, kissing ardently. Intercut to hands clasping into a hankering crawl. Lovemaking begins. Intercut to Liz rising to meet his face, embraces him as he caresses her back with one hand, tangling his fingers in her hair with the other. Intercut to them falling into the bed, Liz' tracing the muscles in his back, she pulls him closer as he glides down her body leaving her in ecstasy. Intercut to Ressler embracing her left thigh with a grin. Intercut to Liz pressing his fingers to her lips. Her face becomes genuine. Playing the moment.]**

 **Ressler: [whispers]** "What?"

 **Liz:** "I want to say it."

 **Ressler: [Smiles]** "Me too."

 **Liz: [beat]** But I'm scared that if I do-"

 **Ressler:** "Shhh then don't. **[Dips in for a passionate kiss]** I'm not going anywhere Liz."

 **Liz:** "Promise?"

 **Ressler: [Brushes the tendrils out of her face.]** "I promise. As long as we're honest with one another, nothing can come between us."

 **[She caresses his face, and kisses him as they continue making love.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Germany**

 **Dresden**

 **Day**

 **Tavern**

 **[Tom sits in a booth drinking a beer trying to conceal his identity. He looks up as Max Ruddiger enters the rustic tavern and sits facing him.]**

 **Max:** "I will say one thing, Jacob. You got guts."

 **Tom:** "Look, I know the Major is looking for me, but that's not why I am here."

 **Max:** "Not just the Major the entire network."

 **Tom:** "Solomon [beat] I need to find him. Where is he?"

 **Max:** "And if I tell you, I do not see how you can escape. You gave him up to Elias, Jacob. And not for your wife, for Elizabeth Keen."

 **Tom:** "Which is why I need your help in creating a diversion, Max. You're the best bomb maker in Europe **[beat]** and my only hope."

 **Max:** "You forgot who you are, Jacob. You abandoned the original mission and betrayed all of us. Why should I trust you now? How do I not know that you are coming to kill me?"

 **Tom:** "Because after a lot of soul searching, I learned my lesson and I know what I have to do. I'm trying to do what is right and that is get us out of this mess that I put us in."

 **Max:** "And Gina your wife. You made a vow to her. Is she part of your redemption?"

 **Tom:** "That's **[beat]** complicated. Look, as long as she is still working for the Major, none of us are free. That's why I need your help. So, **[raises stein as a beer is set in front of Max]** are you in?"

 **Max: [He looks at the drink.]** "My drinking days are over, Jacob. **[He pushes it away before getting up.]** I'll be in touch."

 **[Max exits the tavern.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's Bedroom**

 **[Liz cuddles next to Ressler post lovemaking in the sheets. Unable to wipe the smile off her face, she intertwines her fingers in Ressler's and props her chin on his chest.]**

 **Ressler: [Eyes closed grinning]** "Okay, what?"

 **Liz: [beaming, she wiggles closer to him]** "You said as long as we have honesty…nothing can come between us."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah…"

 **Liz:** "That moon glow that I have…"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah?"

 **Liz:** "I'm pregnant."

 **Ressler: [Eyes open thunderstruck.]** "You're…But…how… I mean I know how but I thought that-"

 **Liz:** "I guess with everything that's been going on in my life, the stress, and work, I skipped a few days taking my birth control pills. **[She watches him get up. She appears nervous.]** You're upset?"

 **Ressler: [puts on his robe]** "Why would you think that? I'm just trying to- **[paces then turns around]** we **[long beat]** are going to have a baby. You and I."

 **[Liz nods, wraps the sheets around herself.]**

 **Ressler: [Smiles, covers his grin, then sits next to Liz.]** "Because we **[beat]** I mean I know its possible but—how far along are you?"

 **[Hold on Liz' expression]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Dresden**

 **[Max walking to his car. He gets inside his vehicle and whips out his cell.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Reddington's Apartment**

 **[Reddington sitting in a chair overlooking a file, he picks up his cell]**

 **Reddington: "Did you meet with him?"**

 **Max VO:** "I did. He's in."

 **Reddington:** "Get it done. I'll be in touch later in the week."

 **[Hold on Reddington's face as Dembe enters.]**

 **Dembe:** "Just received word from our friend in New York regarding Congressman Spears."

 **Reddington: [Glowers]** "Rembrandt is working for the Russian Bratva. We need to find out who's in charge and stop this narcissist Dembe before its too late. "

 **Cut To:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **[Ressler enters the bedroom while holding a tray. Liz beams.]**

 **Liz:** "I thought that was for Hudson."

 **Ressler:** "Are you kidding Keen, the last thing I am going to do is serve a three hundred dollar meal to your pooch."

 **Liz:** "Our pooch, remember?" **[She begins eating.]**

 **Ressler:** "I was going to give you this at dinner, but since you topped my news, its only fitting I should give it to you now."

 **[He pulls out a blue box in his pocket and gives it to her.]**

 **Liz: [Mouth drops]** "A key?"

 **Ressler:** "I was going to ask you to move in with me. But now that we're having a baby, there's no asking needed. You're moving in here as soon as possible."

 **Liz:** "Ah and shouldn't that e my decision?"

 **Ressler: [Eyes widen]** "You've been practically sleeping here every night for the past year."

 **Liz:** "Back then you considered our relationship nothing more than friends with benefits."

 **Ressler:** "Best friends with benefits…and that's not entirely true and you know it **[beat]** besides you didn't want to sleep in the motels…"

 **Liz: [serves him a bite of bison sirloin]** "Neither did you want me sleeping in the motels…"

 **Ressler: [chews then taps her nose]** "We are getting off the subject here. When are you moving in with me?"

 **Liz: [Gives him a lingering smooch]** "But if I move in here, then it's just another way for the bureau to flag our relationship."

 **Ressler:** "There's nothing wrong with us living together, especially now that we're having a baby."

 **Liz:** "According to the department, there is. One of us has to quit the task force, remember? I know you've wanted this for a long time now. Us out in the open."

 **Ressler: [nods]** "And you've always been the one dragging your feet. I can't go through that again Keen—"

 **Liz:** **[She covers her hand in his]** "I'm not doing that anymore-I want this too."

 **Ressler:** "Then why are we arguing?"

 **Liz:** "We're not its just **[beat]** I think it happened before I was a fugitive. The night of my birthday."

 **Ressler: [grins wide.]** "That was a fun night. Lot's of Wing Yee, bad wine, and red velvet cupcake frosting **[beat]** all over me all over you..."

 **Liz: [chuckling]** "Now who's getting off the subject?"

 **Ressler: [pulls her closer]** "The showers were nice though…"

 **Liz: [Grins]** "At the black site or here? Good thing you always have an extra suit in your locker. **[Eye flirting between the two of them] [Giggling]** I'm trying not to lose my train of thought here but you're making it impossible." **[Nudges him]**

 **Ressler: [Chuckles, rubs his chin, gives her another kiss]** "Sorry, I'll be good."

 **Liz: "** The bureau is not going to believe that you weren't helping me because I was pregnant when I was on the run. You let me go while you were acting task force director, remember? I regret putting you in that position. But if we say anything about this, I'm going to put you in that situation again, and I can't do that."

 **Ressler: [Looks down, sighs.]** "Look I'm not ashamed of our relationship or our baby and neither should you. If the bureau can't handle that-"

 **Liz:** "I'm not ashamed of our baby or us. But Simon Fox already put our relationship on notice. Once I'm showing people are going to raise questions."

 **Ressler:** "And eyebrows. So, you're saying one of us has to quit?"

 **Liz:** "I was thinking of another solution."

 **[Hold on Ressler's confused look.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The Post Office**

 **Day**

 **The War Room**

 **[Ressler and Liz exit the elevator. Ressler turns to give her a firm look.]**

 **Ressler:** "You call that a solution? No chance in hell."

 **Liz:** "I know it sounds-"

 **Ressler:** "Insane?"

 **Liz:** "We'll talk about it later."

 **Ressler:** "Kick that plot out of your brain, Keen. The answer is no."

 **Fox:** "Well good morning. Glad to see the two of you could make it. **[Looks at his watch.]** Trouble with the alarm?"

 **Ressler** : "The train, sir. It won't happen again."

 **Fox:** "Shall we begin Agent Mojtabai?"

 **Aram:** "Yes sir. According to the morning headlines, Congressman Jack Spears of New York is under suspicion for the murder of this young woman."

 **Ressler:** "A woman? She looks barely out of high school."

 **Aram:** "That's because she is. Sixteen-year old Sasha Stravinsky, a runaway from Syosset was found dead from a mysterious overdose in Congressman Spears' hotel room. Toxicology report shows high levels of Fentanyl in her system."

 **Samar:** "According to witnesses and security cams at the nightclub Firefly in Soho, Spears was last seen with Stravinsky in close proximity at a server table up until 12:33 AM when the two were said to have exited the club. Other witnesses at the Drake Hotel claim that Spears entered the hotel with Stravinsky at 1:25 AM. According to hotel staff Spears exited the hotel at around 2:45 AM. Stravinsky's body was found at 9AM by housekeeping. To me, this seems like an open and shut case."

 **Liz:** "Isn't Jack Spears up for reelection? I used to live in his district."

 **Fox:** "He is which is why this case isn't so cut n dry. Morris Houseman, a former district judge is running against him. Odds that Houseman's campaign are behind the frame up are about 99%."

 **Aram:** "Why do you say 99% and not 100?

 **Fox:** **[Circles the room.]** "Because gut instinct is based off the 99 but never give a definite without full proof Agent Mojtabai."

 **Aram: [Smiles]** "I knew I liked him."

 **Fox:** "Has Agent Abadi pulled up the security surveillance of the hotel?"

 **Samar:** "I've got it."

 **Fox:** "Thank you, Agent Navabi, but I requested for Agent Abadi to perform that task."

 **Navabi:** "I wasn't aware. My apologies."

 **[Hold on Ressler's grin. Samar bristles.]**

 **Samar:** "Say a word and I will throat-punch you."

 **Ressler:** "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…glad it wasn't me."

 **Liza:** **[hurries down the stairs]** "Sir, here is the surveillance footage you asked for."

 **Fox:** "Thank you Agent Abadi. On screen please?"

 **Liza:** "Oh right. So, as you can see, the Congressman is seen on the 14th floor entering his room with Stravinsky like Agent Navabi stated but if you look at the reverse angle of the camera, you can see our possible suspect enter the room adjacent to Spears."

 **Samar:** "Our suspect? And who might that be the tooth fairy?"

 **[Liza scowls at Samar]**

 **Fox:** "No that's Rembrandt the assassin who tried to kill you."

 **[Hold on Ressler's expression.]**

 **Ressler:** "Did you say-"

 **Fox:** "I did. One of his aliases is Paul Freeborn. Poses as a fashion photographer in New York's fashion district. He's one of the highest paid assassins in the country. His value is due to his ability to blend in with a normal crowd, and design a crime scene to the liking of his contractors."

 **Ressler:** "So when do we nail him?"

 **Fox:** "Not that simple."

 **Ressler:** **[braces hands on his hips]** "He tried to kill me and Navabi, and murdered Cooper. If the purpose of you coming on this task force was to find our assassin and now that we have, Why isn't simple?"

 **Fox:** "Because Rembrandt has eluded authorities for over a decade. There's a reason why he's still operational, Agent Ressler. To catch a murderer like Rembrandt, you need to think and act like him."

 **Samar:** "You're saying we're going to kill him."

 **Fox:** "With written permission from the White House. But when that terrorist is employed by DC's finest, and the syndicate, you need to tread carefully to make sure who you can trust and that it is indeed Rembrandt."

 **Liz:** "So what is our next move?"

 **Fox:** "White-collar crime increases a thousand percent during an election year from Wall Street, to Main Street. Agents Ressler and Keen will question Spears, while Agents Navabi and Abadi will check out Rembrandt's studio. Roll out people."

 **[Fox heads upstairs then quickly turns]**

 **Fox:** "Agent Navabi, may I see you in my office please?"

 **Abadi:** **[extends her hand]** "I look forward to working with you Agent Navabi."

 **[Hold on Samar rolling her eyes.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Fox' Office**

 **[Samar enters hearing Rolling Stones Tumbling Dice in his office and closes the door.]**

 **Samar:** "You wanted to see me sir?"

 **[Fox turns his playlist down]**

 **Fox:** "Yes I did. Have a seat."

 **Samar:** "Nice music, sir."

 **Fox:** "It keeps my head in the center. Just because we are on the battlefield daily Agent Navabi doesn't mean we don't need painkillers. Mine happens to be a damn good playlist and a bottle of William Lawson's Scotch Whiskey and then I am feeling no pain."

 **Samar: [grins]** "You're humor is admirable."

 **Fox:** "Is there an issue between you and Agent Abadi?"

 **Samar:** "Not that I am aware of."

 **Fox:** "I'm sensing a chill between the two of you."

 **Samar:** "If there is I am not aware of it. Perhaps its just a misunderstanding."

 **Fox:** "Let's hope so, otherwise, I may be shuffling players around."

 **Samar: [stands up]** "If you are referring to me working with Agent Ressler, I don't think that's a good idea."

 **Fox:** "And why is that?"

 **Samar:** "Its personal."

 **Fox:** "There seems to be a lot of personal involvement going on inside this task force. But you're not aware of that, correct? **[He gets up]** Well, I am one who doesn't take things personally Agent Navabi, and certainly, neither should you. Therefore I'd advise trying to get along with Agent Abadi."

 **Samar:** "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

 **Fox:** "Just one. Remember that you are on a team."

 **[Samar sheepishly nods.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **New York**

 **88 Broadway Spear's Home.**

 **Int.**

 **[Spears is barricaded in his home while the press hammer him outside his window for a quote. He closes the blinds tighter before gazing at a picture of his fiancée on the mantel. Her engagement ring sits next to it. Shaken, he turns toward the kitchen and becomes startled.]**

 **Reddington:** "Is it me, or shouldn't there be a law that the media and paparazzi should be at least one hundred feet away from a person's personal property? Or are corporations people too? Well, in New York how is that even possible when everyone seems to own everybody?"

 **Spears:** "How did you get in here? And who are you?"

 **Reddington:** "Well to answer your first question, your back door lacks a sophisticated spring mechanism, so with just a simple pick of the lock even Santa can get in—and second, I'm the man who's going to prevent you from serving a prison sentence."

 **[Hold on Reddington's grin.]**

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Ext.**

 **[Ressler driving the SUV]**

 **Ressler:** "You feeling okay?"

 **Liz:** "I took some ginger after we got off the plane. That's to be expected though, right?"

 **Ressler:** "Maybe—"

 **Liz:** "What?"

 **Ressler:** "I'm just thinking that maybe you shouldn't be out in the field."

 **Liz:** "I'm not showing yet."

 **Ressler:** "But you will be soon, and any minimal risk could cause unforeseen problems."

 **Liz:** "Babe I'm fine. I know I have to be careful, but you're here in case something happens. So stop worrying."

 **Ressler: [grins]** "Do you realize what you just said?"

 **Liz:** "I told you to stop worrying."

 **Ressler: [Chuckling]** "No that wasn't it."

 **Liz:** "I guess I missed it."

 **AramVO:** "I didn't. You called him babe."

 **Liz: [Mouth drops]** "Aram, when did you-"

 **[Intercut to the War Room and Aram]**

 **Aram:** "Ah just now, to let you and Agent Ressler know that an anonymous call was made at Congressman Spear's residence on 88 Broadway regarding suspicious activity. But if you ask me, the call came in from Mr. Reddington."

 **[Ressler guns the motor turns on the lights]**

 **Liz:** "Reddington?"

 **Ressler:** "Took him long enough. We're on our way…Aram about that-"

 **AramVO:** "Not to worry. It's in the vault."

 **Liz:** "Thank you, Aram."

 **[Ressler grins at her]**

 **Liz:** "Stop looking at me like that I didn't realize I said it."

 **Cut To:**

 **Fashion District**

 **[Samar driving the SUV]**

 **[Liza looks over at her new partner then looks away from her.]**

 **Liza:** "You seem tense."

 **Samar:** "Whatever gave you that impression?"

 **Liza:** "Do you always have a scowl on your face when you're driving?"

 **Samar:** "We're trying to catch a terrorist. I take my job seriously."

 **Liza:** "And you think that I don't? That's presumptuous of you."

 **Samar:** "This job isn't about glamour shots or beauty crowns. Its about blood and guts and putting your life on the line without a second thought."

 **Liza: [Seething]** "I served eight years in the military and four years as a active field agent. I was promoted to Intel supervisor at CJIS after leaving NSA for two years. You know what I think?"

 **Samar:** "Enlighten me."

 **Liza:** "I think that you're terrified that a pretty woman like myself is just as capable of doing your job."

 **Samar:** "Are you implying that I am not attractive?"

 **Liza:** "Not when you hurl snide comments. I have no idea why you're so defensive with me, but I am beginning to think it has to do with my relationship with Aram."

 **Samar:** "That's ridiculous."

 **Liza:** "Aram told me all about you Samar. I only have one thing to say to you."

 **Samar:** "And what is that?"

 **Liza:** "You had your shot now accept that he has moved on."

 **AramVO:** "Ah ladies-"

 **Samar:** "Perfect timing. Not."

 **[Intercut to the War Room.]**

 **Aram:** "Yeah uh—"

 **LizaVO:** "On the contrary Aram, what is it that you got?"

 **Aram: [Flushed]** "Aspirin and some red bull in my locker."

 **[Intercut to Samar and Liza]**

 **Liza: [eye roll]** "Aram?"

 **AramVO:** "Right. Ah, Rembrandt aka Paul Freeborn we've got a sighting not too far from the Garment district at the corner of seventh and Fashion Ave. Suspect was seen wearing a black hoodie and black jeans."

 **Samar:** "Who called in the tip?"

 **[Intercut to The War Room]**

 **Aram:** "Came off twitter. Apparently Rembrandt has quite a following for his photography."

 **[Intercut to Samar slowing the car and scopes out the street.]**

 **Samar:** "I don't see him."

 **Liza: [looks Rolls down window]** Freeborn!"

 **[Intercut to Rembrandt turning around starts to bolt. Intercut to Samar and Liza exiting the SUV and racing after him.]**

 **Samar:** "Federal Agents!"

 **Liza: [On intercom]** "Samar wait! Aram, requesting back up on the corner of Seventh and Fashion Ave, conduct a one-mile radius. Suspect was last seen on foot exiting the Howar building on Seventh."

 **[Intercut to the War Room]**

 **Aram:** "Got it. Sending word to dispatch now. Go get em tiger."

 **[Intercut to Samar following Rembrandt through the building. He tries the elevator, but it takes too long. He takes the stairwell. Samar is two feet away. She enters going up the stairs listening to his heavy footfalls on every step. He turns and fires at her. Misses. She ducks. Samar aims and shoots as he continues to go up the stairs. He enters the sixth floor and crashes a fashion runway. He takes off his hoodie and blends in with the crowd moving. Samar catches up on the sixth, follows his trail to the Chanel fashion show. She scans the room unable to find him except a lot of flashbulbs going off blindsiding her view. ]**

 **LizaVO:** "Navabi do you have eyes on the shooter? Navabi, do you copy? Navabi? All agents move in I don't have eyes!"

 **[Out of the corner of her eye, Liza appears as agents raid the building. The overwhelming amount of feds entering causes a panic in the room. Rembrandt disappears. Samar fumes at Liza.]**

 **Samar:** "We lost him! Thanks to you!"

 **[Samar leaves Liza standing there surrounded by agents and a frightened crowd.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Spear's Residence**

 **Reddington and Spears in progress**

 **Spears:** "Look, I didn't kill her she just overdosed. All I was doing was responding to a call that I got to meet someone at the Firefly to discuss my campaign. I had no idea it was a set up."

 **Reddington: [Gazes at the pictures]** "Word to the wise Congressman, when an underage female asks you to have sex, its a present from the devil giftwrapped to his liking."

 **Spears:** "I didn't know she was sixteen."

 **Reddington:** "Now see, I'm having trouble believing that. Someone phones you to meet at a nightclub where you just happen to be alone without your fiancée yet you accept the invitation of the daughter of a high-ranking member of the Russian Bratva, Stavlor Stravinsky. Who wants you to resign?"

 **Spears: [Sighs]** "Phineas Taylor. He's associated with-"

 **Reddington:** "Morris Houseman your opponent."

 **Spears:** "Yeah, how did you know?"

 **Reddington:** "I make it a point to know the odds before I indulge in playing a game of cat n mouse. It appears the odds are in my favor again. So, let me make this clear. I will clean up your scandal, then you are going to do something for me."

 **Spears: [Disgust]** "So much for truly helping me. You want something in return. Like they all do."

 **Reddington:** "Do you want Bianca back or not?"

 **Spears:** "More than anything. Guess it was too much to ask."

 **Reddington:** "If you are referring to the axiomatic allegory that honest politicians exist, well-there's a reason why the human race cling to myths. **[Puts on his fedora.]** They live in hope that one day the legends in the storybooks they read as a child nestled under the covers with their flashlights aglow will someday turn out to be real. The good guy defeats evil. But then we grow up and discover that the monsters under our bed do exist. I'll be in touch, Congressman. Keep your head low."

 **[Reddington and Dembe exit head for the car amid the pandemonium with the press and rabid crowd holding signs for Spears to resign.]**

 **Reddington:** "Dembe, set up a meeting with Mitchell Bernstein. No doubt that curmudgeon is knee deep in this. **[Looks out the window.]** It truly is amazing that one misleading headline will use signs like pitchforks to lynch a greedy, but decent man."

 **[Intercut to Ressler and Liz pulling up in front of the house.]**

 **DembeVO:** "They are here. Think she told him?"

 **[Intercut to Reddington and Dembe]**

 **Reddington:** "Without a doubt. Let's see if Agent Ressler has enough common sense to control Elizabeth's mood swings before they control him. Oh, before we go to Mona's, let's stop at that amazing deli the one with the pastrami on rye."

 **Dembe:** "Ben's."

 **Reddington:** "That's the one. I'm famished."

 **Cut To:**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler and Liz enter Spears home.]**

 **Liz:** "Congressman Spears, my name is Special Agent Elizabeth Keen and this is Special Agent Donald Ressler. We'd like to speak to you for a moment."

 **Spears:** "I already told the police I know nothing."

 **Ressler:** "Which is why there's an angry mob in front of your home, ready to sign your death sentence as their representative. Now, would you like to tell us what really happened?"

 **[Hold on Spear's resignation.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene opens in progress.**

 **Liz: [Looks at engagement photo]** "Who is this? Your fiancée?"

 **Spears:** "Bianca Ginsburg. She left me. We were supposed to be married next month. But with this-"

 **Liz:** "She didn't believe that you were framed?"

 **Spears:** "It's a little more complicated than that."

 **Ressler:** "We have reason to believe that you're being targeted due to election season, and this wasn't a random act. We're here to help if you'll let us."

 **Spears:** "All I can tell you is that before this scandal hit, my poll numbers were reasonably high, and Bianca and I were headed toward the altar. Now my poll numbers are down, I'm facing an indictment, unless I resign. As for Bianca, we had some issues with her parents but we worked it out."

 **Liz:** "Her parents?"

 **Spears:** "Milos Ginsburg."

 **Liz:** "Of Ginsburg Cleaners?"

 **Spears:** "Yes the very same. He had issues with me dating Bianca **[beat]** said because I am not Russian Orthodox, our union wouldn't stand a chance."

 **Ressler:** "Let me take a stab in the dark with this. Because your Catholic?"

 **Spears:** "It amazes me that even in the 21st century, religious wars still exist."

 **Liz:** "Any idea aside from election season, why you're a target?"

 **Spears:** "Just that I'm one of the good guys. They want me to roll over once I am elected."

 **Ressler:** "Who wants you to roll over?"

 **Spears:** "A guy named Mitchell Bernstein. He said that if I didn't do what these guys asked, there could be trouble."

 **[Hold on Ressler's expression]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[Ressler driving]**

 **Ressler:** "So, because he won't stand down and take a bribe, the opposition destroys his career. Sounds about right."

 **Liz:** "Like your Dad."

 **Ressler:** "They humiliated him Keen, all because he wouldn't go on the take. So, Rembrandt executes him, then makes it look like he's a disgraced dirty cop unlike good ol Pal Tommy Markin."

 **Liz:** "What is Tommy Markin's status now after all these years?"

 **Ressler:** "Chief of Detroit PD."

 **Liz:** "And he worked with Congressman Mark Shields?"

 **Ressler:** "Yes, where are you going with this?"

 **Liz:** "Mark Shields is being targeted by the cabal to drop out of the race in Detroit, thanks to Rembrandt attacking you in his SUV and pinning it on his staffer Evan Hersh. What if this is all being done in order to promote Tommy Markin to run for Shields seat? And if Rembrandt is taking down Jack Spears, who is the Cabal grooming to take his place?"

 **Ressler: [Grins wide]** "Morris Houseman. The question is why? The thought of that scumbag Markin representing the good people of Detroit sickens me. As for the rest, I love your profiling skills."

 **Liz: [Grins]** "You do huh?"

 **Ressler:** "I'll show you how much the minute we are off the clock."

 **Liz: [Looks at her watch]** "Aren't we due for a lunch break soon?"

 **Ressler:** "You craving something?"

 **Liz:** "Yeah but don't laugh."

 **[Hold on Ressler chuckling]**

 **Cut To:**

 **DC**

 **The Post Office**

 **Fox' Office**

 **[Fox on speaker with Reddington]**

 **Fox:** "Mitchell Bernstein? I thought he was dead."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "So did I apparently Mona gave him a temporary reprieve or the pin up missed. I'm on my way to her now. Rembrandt got away?"

 **Fox:** "For the time being. We have a situation here that is going to require shuffling the deck."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "And Elizabeth?"

 **[Intercut to Reddington and Dembe in the car]**

 **FoxVO:** "She hasn't resigned yet, if that's what you are referring to."

 **Reddington:** "She will. Donald is not going to let her out in the field. Not in her condition."

 **FoxVO:** "And if she doesn't?"

 **Reddington:** "Simon, you are the director. Run that place as you see fit. You have my full support. In the meantime, we need to find Rembrandt before he takes out the real target."

 **Dembe:** "Elizabeth isn't going to like this Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "I think I am in the mood for a taste of heaven, aren't you?"

 **Cut To:**

 **[Aram realizing its about to go down as he watches Liza and Samar go up the stairs to Fox' office.]**

 **Aram:** "Oh no. This can't be good."

 **[Intercut to Fox' Office]**

 **[Samar and Liza enter bickering clearly giving Fox a headache.]**

 **Fox:** "Ladies! **[He slams a file cabinet drawer.]** Sit **[long beat]** down."

 **[The two women look opposite of each other and stew. Liza folds her arms, and crosses her legs. Samar does the same. Fox is beside himself.]**

 **Fox:** "I got a call from one of the directors for Chanel marketing. Apparently the two of you crashed the 2016 fall collection."

 **Liza:** "She-"

 **Fox:** "Ah-neither one of you best say a word or I will put you both up on official review. Now, as I was saying Chanel Couture are far from happy right now. I explained the situation that Paul Freeborn is wanted for questioning, but that wasn't good enough for them because he is not one of their photographers. As far as Lagerfeld is concerned, you two ruined his collection. Who's idea was it to call for back up?"

 **Liza:** "Mine sir. We had the suspect in view due to an anonymous tip on twitter. I called out his name. He responded then started darting toward the Howar Building. Agent Navabi went after him in pursuit, and to cover her because shots were fired, I called for back up."

 **Fox:** "I see. Agent Navabi, why did you take off alone?"

 **Navabi:** "I had the suspect in sight. He took off I followed him. I chased him through the Howar Building where he entered the stairwell. He fired at me, missed and I fired back and continued in pursuit. He exited the stairwell on the sixth floor, which so happened to be the Chanel event. He disappeared into the crowd and I lost sight of him."

 **Fox:** "Why didn't you inform Agent Abadi?"

 **Navabi:** "I beg your pardon?"

 **Fox:** "Is it proper procedure for you to inform your partner of where the suspect is?"

 **Navabi:** "Well yes but there was no time—"

 **Fox:** "Trusting your partner is crucial out in the field."

 **Navabi:** "You're not saying this was my fault?"

 **Fox:** "Abadi followed procedure to send back up. You went in alone without cover, and without informing your partner where the suspect was."

 **Liza:** "That was my fault, sir."

 **[Samar appears deadpanned]**

 **Liza** : "Agent Navabi did inform me of where the suspect was. I guess I forgotten to mention it. And while that is no excuse, it is the best that I can offer at the moment, sir."

 **Fox:** "Agent Abadi you're excused."

 **[A shaken Liza leaves the office. Hold on Fox studying Samar.]**

 **Fox:** "And you're excused Agent Navabi."

 **Samar:** "Sir, I just wanted to say, that I could have handled the situation better."

 **Fox:** "I'm in full agreement."

 **[Samar exits the office and trots down the stairs only to find Liza being consoled by Aram. Stung, she stands to listen.]**

 **Aram:** "I'm sorry this is my fault, Liza."

 **Liza:** "Aram, you're the sweetest man I've ever met. But yes this is your fault. I just covered for Samar in order to keep the peace. But I cannot work with her. This isn't going to work."

 **Aram:** "Whoa…what's not going to work?"

 **Liza:** "Us. As long as Samar's in the picture, professionally and personally, I don't see how. I'll leave that up to you to decide. I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow."

 **[She exits leaving him torn, and heartbroken. He looks up and sees Samar walking toward him.]**

 **Samar:** "Aram, I wanted to apologize."

 **Aram:** "You used to be so kind."

 **Samar:** "I beg your pardon?"

 **Aram:** "Or was that a figment of my imagination? Liza is a genuinely good, and kind-hearted person. Possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 **Samar:** "Then you should tell her that."

 **Aram:** "No. I'm telling you because for years I let you take advantage of my feelings-sleeping with Agent Ressler took the cake but-then you went back to Levi. Now that I am with someone, you're angry about it."

 **Samar:** "You're right. I was out of line, and I'm sorry."

 **Aram:** "See that it doesn't happen again or I will go to Director Fox and tell him the truth of what happened today. Your days of manipulating me are over."

 **[Hold on Samar's stung response as Aram leaves her sight. She holds in her tears.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Brooklyn**

 **Orlov's Bakery**

 **[Reddington and Dembe finish nibbling on dessert, and sip coffee. Mona Orlov enters, a plump, silver haired Five foot Russian lady.]**

 **Reddington: [Dabs mouth with napkin]** "Dembe, we need to tell Mona to box up a loaf of her marble rye, and a dozen of her donuts-with the black cherry filling, and rose mint."

 **Dembe: [nods]** "Especially the rose mint."

 **Mona:** "Oh! Raymond, it is you! And Dembe! **[Speaks in Russian]** Moy angely!"

 **[Reddington exits his seat and hugs the plump lady. She embraces Dembe.]**

 **Reddington: [Speaks in Russian]** "Privet krasavitsa! Mona, I was just telling Dembe to order a dozen of these wonderful tasty treats, and a loaf of your famous marble rye. We stopped at Ben's for the pastrami."

Mona: "Ah, my rye goes with everything. "

Reddington: **[Sits down in the booth]** How the hell are you? How's retirement?"

 **Mona: [Rolls eyes]** "A bunch of bull hookey if you ask me. These people have no idea what we all did to save the world, do they? They just flutter around like mindless butterflies waiting to land in a pile of sh-"

 **Reddington: [Nods in agreement]** "This generation, quite the fickle bunch. How's Greg?"

 **Mona:** "He's a good man. Got gout pretty bad now. But he's okay I make him take a walk every day. You should grab a few black and white's, they are fresh."

 **Reddington:** "You are tempting me. But I'm here to meet with an old associate of ours from the good ol days. **[Bells clank together on the front door, as Reddington turns]** And speak of the devil there he is."

 **Mona: [Eyes flaring]** "What is that son of bitch doing here?"

 **Bernstein:** "You could've picked a better meeting place Raymond."

 **[Mona goes behind the counter and grabs a Rigby Mauser .416 and aims at Bernstein]**

 **Bernstein:** "Mona, What the hell are you doing?"

 **[Mona curses in Russian]**

 **Reddington:** "Okay so, the love is still there. Mona, I came tonight because I have some exciting news for you. Mitchell here is finally going to pay back the one million he owes you-with interest."

 **Mona: [lowers the rifle]** "After twenty-five years, you are joking."

 **Bernstein:** "He sure as hell is!"

 **Reddington: [laughs** ] "I never joke, Mitchell. I find the punch line of reality is much more rewarding. You are going to pay Mona what she owes, or you're going to prison."

 **Mona:** "He should be dead! You still breathing? You cheat, you fornicator!"

 **Bernstein:** "Dammit Raymond! Tell her to put the gun down the woman's mad!"

 **Mona:** "Ha! You knew that after you married me! After we left Spetsnaz? Then you leave me for some shlyukha? Go to hell! My brother should've killed you on our wedding day!"

 **Reddington:** "Mitchell, will you calm down, its Mona. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

 **[Mona fires two shots into Bernstein's upper thigh forcing him to fall to the floor.]**

 **Reddington:** "Okay maybe a horsefly!"

 **[Hold on Reddington smirking.]**

 **FTB.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Clinton Street Baking Co.**

 **[Liz gleefully waits for the server to place the hot griddles in front of her. Ressler sips his coffee.]**

 **Waitress:** "Here you go. Blueberry crumb streusel pancakes with warm pecan maple butter. Anything else?"

 **Liz:** "Whip cream. Lots and lots of whipped cream thank you."

 **[She digs in.]**

 **Ressler: [grabs a fork and takes a bite]** "But you hate—"

 **Liz:** "Apparently our child doesn't. **[Chews]** God, that is good. I wonder if we can get a to go order to take back to DC."

 **Ressler: [chews]** "Already working on it."

 **Liz:** "You are? My hero."

 **Ressler: [nods]** "What's important right now, is that you are getting enough rest, eating right, and are being taken care of. So…?"

 **Liz: [continues eating.]** "I can't believe I am eating this."

 **Ressler:** "Women crave bizarre things."

 **Liz:** "We need to come here at least once a month."

 **Ressler:** "Uh oh here come the demands from my pauper princess."

 **Liz: [grins]** "I thought you were going to teach me how to cook."

 **Ressler:** "I was until the smoke detectors went off in my kitchen."

 **Liz:** "That was one time and it was not my fault. You distracted me."

 **Ressler: [Chuckling]** "Hmm. **[Looks down at his cell]** Time to go hon."

 **Liz: [pouts]** "But-"

 **[Ressler gently helps her up then tosses some cash on the table before they leave.]**

 **Ressler:** "C'mon, you can eat it on the plane."

 **Liz:** "Babe, I cannot believe I ate pancakes and they were fantastic. Seriously we need to come back here."

 **Ressler:** "Hmmm."

 **Liz:** I think I'm going to love being pregnant."

 **[After giving her a smooch, Ressler Chuckles]**

 **Cut To:**

 **DC**

 **The Post Office**

 **Locker rooms**

 **[Liz in the restroom hanging over a toilet. Nauseous.]**

 **[Intercut to Liz coming back to her office. Ressler looks over then closes the door and the blinds.]**

 **Liz:** "I hate being pregnant."

 **Ressler: [leans in front of her, caresses her head.]** "Hon, are you sure you're going to be able to finish-"

 **Liz:** "I am not quitting if that is what you're asking."

 **Ressler: [kisses her forehead]** "I just hate seeing you feeling so miserable. What if it becomes too dangerous."?

 **Liz:** "Ressler-"

 **Ressler:** "No Liz this is not up for debate. I need **YOU** to promise me."

 **Liz:** "You're not backing down, are you?"

 **Ressler:** "No."

 **Liz:** "What did you find out about Milos Ginsburg?"

 **Ressler:** "I checked with NYPD to see if there were any recent mob wars between any of the Russian crime families, and I got a hit."

 **[He lays the file in front of her. Liz picks it up.]**

 **Liz:** "Ginsburg is tied to the Russian Bratva? You're sure?"

 **Ressler:** "His dry cleaning business is just a front. Ginsburg worked with Mitchell Bernstein, as a former operative in Spetsnaz. Turns out, the partnership went sour after Bernstein married Ginsburg's sister, a Mona Orlov. They divorced in 2009. Ginsburg became an asset to the U.S. government after 1994."

 **Liz:** "So, Bernstein frames Spears for Stravinsky's murder in order to stick it to Ginsburg?"

 **Ressler:** "If it's a turf war, it makes sense because Spears is engaged to Bianca Ginsburg. Ergo, dueling families."

 **Liz:** "Ginsburg then roadblocks his daughter's nuptials to Spears."

 **Ressler:** "Spears is just the fall guy, Liz, a distraction. They're after Ginsburg."

 **Liz:** "But why would they be after him?"

 **Ressler:** "I don't know. What? Where's your head?"

 **Liz:** "Don't you find it strange that Reddington hasn't contacted us since Simon Fox became our new task force director?"

 **Ressler:** "Not that I'm complaining having you all to myself but, now that you mention it, a little too convenient if you ask me."

 **Liz:** "What if Reddington put Simon Fox in here? He's the one that handed us this case."

 **Ressler:** "If Reddington's focus is to eliminate the cabal, I see nothing wrong with that-especially after what they did to you, and Reven Wright. As long as Hitchens and Rembrandt get theirs, who am I to judge?"

 **Liz:** "Okay where is Donald Ressler? My straight arrow sexy boy scout?"

 **Ressler: [Chuckles]** "I'm right here. Its just-I tracked Reddington for five years and it got me nowhere. Now that I am working with him, look at the good we've done? I've got to believe there's a reason for that, Liz. When it comes to you, you're his top priority. That's something we agree on."

 **[Liz leans into his face]**

 **Liz: "** You're making this extremely difficult."

 **Ressler:** "What's that?"

 **Liz:** "Hiding my feelings for you. A part of you is growing inside of me, and all it's making me want to do is kiss you right now—"

 **[Door knocks]**

 **Aram:** "Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Director Fox wants us downstairs. Agent Keen, you look a little **[beat]** green or lemongrass colored."

 **Liz:** "I got a little nauseous on the plane."

 **Aram:** "If you're feeling like you might be coming down with something…"

 **Ressler:** "You could say that again."

 **Liz:** "I'm fine Aram. I just need a minute."

 **Aram:** "Right. So the two of you are-"

 **Ressler:** "No we're good."

 **Aram:** "I'm glad someone is. Ah Agent Ressler, may I speak to you outside **\- [beat]** for a moment?"

 **[Liz waves him off. Ressler steps outside.]**

 **Ressler:** "What is it?"

 **Aram:** "I need your advice."

 **Ressler:** "About?"

 **Aram:** "Women."

 **Ressler:** "Is there a problem with you and Liza?"

 **Aram:** "No more like with Samar, that is causing problems for me and Liza."

 **Ressler:** "Look, I assure you, I haven't spoken to Samar in detail except professionally."

 **Aram:** "I think Director Fox might fire me."

 **Ressler:** "Fire you what the hell for?"

 **Cut To:**

 **The War Room**

 **[Everyone gathered around Simon Fox.]**

 **Fox:** "It has come to my attention, that there's quite a bit of friction in the workplace. As I have mentioned before my door is always open, but when some issues cannot be resolved, you cut the cord quickly."

 **Aram: [Mutters, lowers head]** "Oh God here it comes."

 **Fox:** "Therefore I am making a few changes."

 **Liz:** **[Raises brow]** "What kind of changes?"

 **Fox:** "Swapping partners. Agent Keen, you are now going to be partnered up with Agent Navabi. Agent Ressler, you will be paired with Agent Abadi."

 **Ressler:** **[Eyes widen]** "Ah sir, this isn't a good idea."

 **Fox:** "Well, due to the circumstances that occurred today between Agents Abadi and Navabi, it's done. Whatever hostility lingering inside the war room, it ends now. Otherwise, I'll be forced to replace anyone on this task force, is that clear?"

 **[The room becomes deathly silent. Liz gazes at Ressler, as Samar gazes at Liza.]**

 **Fox:** "Agents Navabi and Keen, question Milos Ginsburg, while Agents Ressler and Abadi check out Rembrandt's studio. Now."

 **[Hold on Ressler's glare at Samar as Liz looks on.]**

 **Aram:** "I'm so sorry this is my fault."

 **Liz:** "Its okay, Aram. In truth, its mine."

 **Cut To:**

 **Orlov Bakery**

 **Brooklyn.**

 **[Reddington chuckles watching Bernstein sit in a chair, as Dembe tends to his flesh wound.]**

 **Reddington:** "The pin up did you no favors keeping you alive, Mitchell."

 **Bernstein:** "So, that's how you found me."

 **Reddington:** "She was kind enough to lead me in your direction, and if you want Mona to not hire her again to finish the job, I suggest you tell me why you hired Rembrandt to frame Jack Spears."

 **Bernstein:** "I didn't frame Jack Spears. That was Milos' plan to get Bianca to call off the wedding. Come on Raymond, you me, you know how this works. It's election season. Houseman is willing to fit the agenda that we need."

 **Reddington:** "Spears is the afterthought. You put a hit on Milos."

 **Bernstein:** [eyes widen] "I despise that son of a bitch and not because he was my brother in law. But I would never hurt Bianca. It wasn't me who put the hit on Milos. It was _Her_."

 **Reddington:** "Her? _Her_ who?"

 **Bernstein:** "She's back, Raymond and she's coming for you."

 **[Hold on Reddington's shocked expression.]**

 **Reddington:** "Dembe the phone."

 **Cut To:**

 **Fox' Office**

 **Fox: [Answers phone]** "Yeah?"

 **Reddington:** "Where's Lizzy?"

 **Fox:** "I just sent her and Abadi to question Ginsburg."

 **Reddington:** "You need to send units to Ginsburg's residence, now."

 **[Hold on Reddington's look]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Ginsburg Residence**

 **Brooklyn**

 **Ext.**

 **Security Gate**

 **[Rembrandt approaches the security checkpoint.]**

 **Security:** "Can I help you?"

 **Freeborn:** "Tell Milos that Mr. Freeborn is here for his payment."

 **Int.**

 **[Freeborn drives through once security clears him. He enters through the back door, and finds Ginsburg sitting in the kitchen.]**

 **Ginsburg:** "Who are you?"

 **Freeborn: "I'm marked, thanks to your future son in law. Can't have that. I want my payment."**

 **[Ginsburg tosses an envelope at Rembrandt's feet.]**

 **Ginsburg:** "Now you can leave."

 **Freeborn:** "I don't think so."

 **[Hold on Ginsburg.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Samar and Liz approaching security.]**

 **Samar:** "I am not happy about this arrangement anymore than you."

 **Liz:** "You just watch my back, and I'll watch yours. **[Flashes badge]** Federal Agents Keen and Navabi. We need to ask Milos Ginsburg a few questions."

Cut to:

Ressler and Abadi

 **Liza:** "Agent Ressler, I'm sure you have questions—"

 **Ressler:** "No, not really. Samar used to be my partner. I know how intense she can be."

 **[Phone rings. Donald answers]**

 **Ressler:** "Ressler?"

 **[Intercut to Reddington in the car with Dembe]**

 **Reddington:** "Get over to 926 Miramar way Brooklyn, now."

 **Ressler:** "Well if it isn't the devil. Haven't heard from you in days."

 **Reddington:** "This isn't a social call."

 **Ressler:** "No? This is not about checking up on Liz?

 **Reddington:** "Donald, I just received direct confirmation from Mitchell Bernstein that Rembrandt was hired by Milos Ginsburg to frame Spears."

 **Ressler:** "So, its true then. Ginsburg removes Spears by destroying his career."

 **Reddington:** "Spears was never the main target. Rembrandt was hired to assassinate Milos Ginsburg and pin it on Spears. You need to get over there, now."

 **Ressler:** "Liz and Samar are over there. Geezus. [Hangs up] Keen and Navabi. All units respond to 926 Miramar Way Brooklyn. Federal agents on site need back up."

 **Cut To:**

 **Ginsburg Residence**

 **Int.**

 **[Kitchen. Rembrandt sits at the opposite side of the dining room table.]**

 **Ginsburg: [glares]** "Who hired you? Stravinsky? Bernstein?"

 **Freeborn:** "That's a mystery you won't live to solve."

 **Bianca: [comes down the stairs]** "Papa? Oh my god! What is going on!"?

 **[Intercut to Samar and Liz knocking on the front door.]**

 **Samar:** "Federal Agents, Mr. Ginsburg. Open up, we know you're in there."

 **[Liz peeks through the window]**

 **Liz:** "There's someone inside. I'll go around back."

 **[Samar breaks the window and opens the front door. Armed, she checks each of the rooms, as Rembrandt corners her in the hallway. They tussle violently as Rembrandt shoves Samar towards the stair bannister. Intercut to Ginsburg trying to escape the house with Bianca, as Liz enters the home. Liz raises her gun.]**

 **Liz:** "Don't move. In about five minutes, this place will be flooded with federal agents and local NYPD."

 **Ginsburg:** "He's in the house."

 **Liz:** "Who's?"

 **Ginsburg:** "Rembrandt."

 **[Liz closes the gap between Freeborn and Samar. Liz aims.]**

 **Liz:** "Don't move Freeborn! It's all over. Step away from Agent Navabi!"

 **Freeborn: [Holds gun to Samar's head]** "Agent Keen. The one agent I didn't get the pleasure to meet. So here we are."

 **Liz:** "Drop your weapon."

 **Cut To:**

 **Ext.**

 **[Ressler and Abadi with FBI SWAT arrive on scene and scour the grounds. Ressler enters the home with Abadi.]**

 **Ressler:** "Keen!"

 **[Intercut to Liz, Samar and Rembrandt]**

 **Liz:** "Over here!"

 **[Ressler approaches armed, seething.]**

 **Ressler:** "Its all over Freeborn! The place is surrounded. You got nowhere to go. You're under arrest for the murder of Harold Cooper, and the attempted murders of three federal agents and one civilian."

 **[Samar tries disarming Rembrandt but fails, as Liz fires at Rembrandt who shoots Liz. She goes down, as Ressler screaming fires six shots into Rembrandt who collapses to the floor.]**

 **Ressler** : "Liz! **[Screams]** Officer down, I repeat officer down, I need a medic!"

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **DC**

 **The War Room.**

 **[Fox approaches Aram, Navabi and Abadi]**

 **Fox:** "What's the status on Keen?"

 **Aram:** "Agent Ressler says the bullet only grazed her. She's okay."

 **Fox:** "And Rembrandt?"

 **Samar:** "He survived surgery. We have guards holding him in protective custody. Once his doctors confirm that we can move him, we'll transfer him to DC. "

 **Fox:** "And Ginsburg?"

 **Abadi:** "He got away, sir."

 **Fox:** "Now I know why I joined the CIA. I'm just not a polite man. Track down Ginsburg."

 **[Hold on Fox tossing a file up in the air, scattering pictures, data, and info all over the floor. Aram scrambles to retrieve it as Samar observes Liza helping Aram. Feeling uncomfortable, she watches Fox enter his office and slam the door.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Beth Israel Hospital**

 **Int.**

 **[Ressler sits next to Liz as the doctor enters.]**

 **Doctor:** "Luckily it was only a flesh wound to the arm. But next time..."

 **Ressler:** "The baby is okay?"

 **Doctor:** "The baby is fine. Liz, I recommend you take it easy until that arm heals."

 **Liz:** "I will, thank you. When can I go home?"

 **Doctor:** "Well I would prefer that you stayed here for observation, but as long as someone will be watching over you, I can have your release papers ready within the hour."

 **Ressler:** "I will make sure she stays in bed, doctor, thank you."

 **[Doctor nods and leaves the room]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler, I'm fine."

 **Ressler:** "You could've been killed today, Liz. By the same man who tried to kill me and murdered my father."

 **Liz:** "Did Rembrandt come out of surgery yet?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, he did. Part of me wishes he hadn't."

 **[He stands, emotional looks out the window]**

 **Liz:** "He'll talk and once he does—"

 **Ressler:** "I'm angry Liz."

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry. **[Long beat]** I know you're scared."

 **Ressler:** "After Audrey died, **[long beat]** I started packing up her things in my apartment. I found a used pregnancy kit. Apparently she planned on telling me after she moved in. She never got the chance because Mako Tanida put a bullet into her belly. So, am I scared of losing you and our baby? I am terrified. I don't ever want to feel that darkness again, Liz. But today, I came close and what makes me angry is that you don't seem to care about that."

 **Liz:** "I do care."

 **Ressler:** "Then why would you even consider playing Russian roulette with our baby after everything we've been through? You keep doing this it will wreck me **[beat]** for good. Now, is that really what you want?"

 **Liz:** **[tears reaches out her hand to him. He refuses to look at her.]** "No. Don, look at me, please?"

 **[He reluctantly turns and sits on the side of the bed. She embraces him]**

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry. **[She pulls back and places his hand over her belly.]** The truth is, today scared me too. You were right."

 **Ressler:** "About what?"

 **Liz: [gives a genuine smile]** "I'll move in **[beat]** because-"

 **Ressler:** **[eye roll]** "I knew there'd be an addendum to this arrangement."

 **Liz:** "I love you."

 **[Ressler's eyes widen, brimmed with tears]**

 **Liz:** "I'm not going to fight how I feel anymore. I don't even think I can. I've said it in my mind a hundred times **[beat]** and thought that would be enough, but after today, and these last few months, I just want to shout it to the world. **[She wipes his tears]** So, I love you and you're stuck with me. Say something otherwise, we're in a whole lot of trouble."

 **[He kisses her passionately.]**

 **Ressler:** "I love you too, Elizabeth."

 **[Liz overcome with emotion, smiles.]**

 **Liz:** "Let's go home."

 **[Intercut to Reddington and Dembe entering the hospital as Ressler and Liz are leaving. They share no words, just a glance and a nod.]**

 **Reddington:** "Its difficult to watch her go, Dembe."

 **Dembe:** "Yes. By stepping back, you are keeping her safe. You cannot control everything Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Except one."

 **Cut to:**

 **Int.**

 **[Rembrandt's hospital room. Federal agents, and local NYPD guard his room. Once the guard sees Reddington, he nods to him and stands up. He opens the door.]**

 **Guard:** "You got five minutes."

 **Reddington:** "I'll only need three, Merrill."

 **[Reddington stands over a sober Rembrandt. Un-amused. Disappointed.]**

 **Reddington:** "And here I thought you'd be somewhat I don't know, majestic, masculine. Truth is, you're not the slightest what I pictured **[beat]** because you're not the real Rembrandt. So, who the hell are you?"

 **[Hold on Faux Rembrandt's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Night.**

 **[A dark Mercedes parked outside of an alleyway. Ginsburg enters the vehicle and closes the door.]**

 **Ginsburg: [Hands a secured document to the driver. We do not see his/her face.] [Speaks in Russian]** "This is all I have left. No more. Tell her it was just business."

 **[Ginsburg is about to exit the vehicle but the doors lock. He turns to question the driver, but someone slips a wire around his neck, leaving him kicking out the windshield and struggling until he stops moving. The Assassin hands a thick envelope to the driver.]**

 **Rembrandt:** "Now they'll be coming."

 **Cut to:**

 **Dresden**

 **Day**

 **[Gina steps out of the shower, overhears a knock at her door. She checks the peephole, arms herself, and opens the door. Tom appears in front of her where she cold clocks him dead in the face.]**

 **Gina:** "Welcome home. Honey."

 **End of Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 11

****DISCLAIMER** This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #Keenler #FanFic #SlowBurnFix #TheToymakerNo91**

 **Night. [FLASH OF THE CITY LIGHTS, AND MONUMENTS]**

 **[SCENE OPENS REPLAYING END OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER. REDDINGTON VISITS REMBRANDT'S HOSPITAL ROOM.]**

 **INT.**

 **[Rembrandt's hospital room. Federal agents, and local NYPD guard his room. Once the guard sees Reddington, he nods to him and stands up. He opens the door.]**

 **Guard:** "You got five minutes."

 **Reddington:** "I'll only need three, Merrill."

 **[Reddington stands over a sober Rembrandt. Un-amused. Disappointed.]**

 **Reddington:** "And here I thought you'd be somewhat I don't know, majestic, masculine. Truth is, you're not the slightest what I pictured **[beat]** because you're not the real Rembrandt. So, who the hell are you?"

 **Imposter: [grimacing in snickers methodically]**

 **Reddington: [grins shaking his head.]** "Dembe…"

 **[Dembe hands a plastic zip-lock to Red.]**

 **[Reddington applies latex gloves, unzips the bag as the imposter watches. He pulls out a syringe, taps it with his fingers and prepares to inject it into his IV. The imposter stops snickering.]**

 **Imposter: [in Russian accent]** "Hey, what are you- **[beat]** you're gonna kill me Reddington?"

 **[Reddington ignores him and injects the syringe into his IV. Reddington observes the Imposter writhing, his breathing labors. Fear takes over as he clangs his wrists against the steel handcuffs. Reddington dismantles the syringe, drops it into the plastic bag, hands it to Dembe.]**

 **Reddington: [sits in a chair, grabs the hospital clicker channel surfs as the imposter continues to seize. Grows annoyed]** "The bigger the selection the less there is to see. Oh, here we go. **[Chuckles}** I haven't seen this one in ages." **[Laughs again, Dembe joins in]**

 **[Overhears banter between a man and a woman]**

 **Reddington:** "If this weren't in black and white this would be my childhood."

 **Imposter: [Sweating, struggles keeping his mouth shut, but fails]** "Ah! Yuri Boeslav! Damn you Raymond!"

 **Reddington: [laughs with Dembe, then checks his watch]** "Boeslav…never heard of ya. **[Waves him off]** Have you ever seen I love Lucy? It's an American classic. Lucille Ball, Desi Arnez, William Frawley and Vivian Vance. Reminds me of the last best Christmas I ever had. It was **[beat]** so late **[beat]** had to be **[shakes head trying to recall]** one or two in the morning. Upstairs, everyone dreamed of a white, Christmas morning, opening their presents. The fresh snowfall blanketed our roof so I had to adjust the antenna on the set. The entire house was completely pitch black except this faint light illuminating from I love Lucy casting shadows in black and white, and the bright colored bulbs from our seven-foot tree. Oh, it was beautiful and serene. Shiny glass ornaments, paper chains, and those hand carved, white and silver Lipizzaner horses from Vienna. They were one of a kind, light as a feather. Unique in their styles, just a breeze of fresh winter from our front door, caused them to spin like a dradel. My daughter would sit in there in front of that tree, waiting for me to come home, to see the horses twirl. 'Make them spin Papa', she'd say. The wonder in her eyes, and that amazing smile on her tiny little face, was the best gift I ever received. Something so simple like, a child's love, priceless."

 **[Reddington clicks off the television, turns and faces the imposter. His eyes are unreadable. Empty.]**

 **Imposter:** "Why are you telling me this?"

 **[Reddington takes the pillow propping his head]**

 **Reddington:** "I'm in a giving mood."

 **[Reddington smothers the imposter. He writhes, fighting death. He takes his final breath, then Reddington pulls back the pillow, and props it behind his head. He removes his latex gloves, adjusts his hat as Dembe opens the door.]**

 **Reddington:** "Dembe, call Mr. Kaplan from the car. Tell her we need to find the Toymaker."

 **[Dembe nods and exits. Reddington finds his way past the nursery and gazes upon the newborn infants.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **[A dark Mercedes parked outside of an alleyway. Ginsburg enters the vehicle, closes the door. Aleksandr Borodin's Polovetsian Dancesplays]**

 **Ginsburg: [Hands a secured document to the driver. We do not see his/her face.] [Speaks in Russian]** "This is all I have left. No more. Tell her it was just business."

 **[Ginsburg is about to exit the vehicle but the doors lock. He turns to question the driver, but someone slips a thin, wire around his neck. He kicks out the windshield, struggling till he dies. The Assassin in the backseat, hands a thick envelope to the driver.]**

 **Rembrandt:** "Now they'll be coming."

[ **Montage plays to Aleksandr Borodin's Polovetsian Dances from Prince Igor. The assassin holds out his hand, driver hands him the file. The Assassin jabs a bayonet into the driver's neck, killing him instantly. With the two dead corpses in the front seat, the assassin pours gasoline over their bodies. He exits the Mercedes, standing about a few feet, lights a cigar. He takes a few puffs as the music swells in his eardrums. Tossing the lit bud into the vehicle he turns and we finally see his face. A menacing, clean-shaven, beefy man about six feet-tall with dark eyes, strolls with the music moving farther away from the vehicle. The car as if on cue, explodes into a ball of fire as the sound of the cymbals crash together. Rembrandt gripping the folder in his hand approaches another black Mercedes. The lights shut off as the tinted window collapses. He leans into it.]**

 **Rembrandt:** "It is done."

 **[He hands the folder to a woman's hand, fingers in red polish, jewels with a ruby crescent ring, and a gold bracelet with a ballet charm swaying in the breeze. The assassin pulls back, as the window seals shut. The car disappears in the city night as the flames roar spit, and crackle on the waterfront.]**

 **INT.**

 **[Inside the Mercedes, the woman opens the file, containing a man's face, named Yurkolovych, a girl dancing in a tutu, Liz' adult face, and Reddington with Liz on the run. Hold on the picture of Liz' face.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **#The Blacklist**

 **#The Toymaker No91**

 **Scene opens**

 **Day.**

 **DC.**

 **Ressler's Bedroom.**

 **[Liz and Ressler snuggle as Hudson lay at the foot of their bed. Alarm goes off. Ressler awakens first, stretching his arm, turns off the alarm on his cell. He rubs his eyes a bit then peers over at Liz. Grinning, he kisses her forehead.]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, Keen, its 6:30."

 **Liz:** "Hmm…just five minutes."

 **Ressler:** "Your five minutes turns into fifteen."

 **Liz:** **[Rolls over]** "Somebody kept me awake last night."

 **Ressler:** **[Chuckles]** "Well yeah but I did all the work."

 **Liz:** **[Giggles]** "I'm injured remember? But you're very [beat] very good at your job." **[Stretches, smiles]**

 **[Ressler Leans in for a kiss]**

 **[Faint sound]**

 **Liz:** **[in between kisses whispers]** "Did you hear something?"

 **[Ressler In between kisses stops, lips planted on hers, opens eyes.]**

 **[Hudson growls]**

 **[A door closes. Noises in the kitchen.]**

[ **Ressler slides off Liz, puts on drawstring pj's, grabs his gun from the nightstand.]**

 **[Liz angles her bandaged arm, slides under the covers. Her hand appears in frame where she grabs her nightgown off the floor, pulls it under the covers.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Hallway/Kitchen**

 **[Ressler cocks his gun, approaches kitchen only to find Dembe feeding Hudson a slice of bacon. Flabbergasted, Ressler mops his face.]**

 **Ressler: "Dembe?"**

 **Dembe:** "Good morning, Agent Ressler."

 **[Reddington emerges from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel]**

 **Reddington:** "Ah, Good morning, Donald. You're just in time. Put that thing away before you wind up shooting somebody."

[ **Liz emerges from the bedroom in her robe.]**

 **Liz:** "What the hell are you doing here?"

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy! I'd almost forgotten how grumpy you are in the morning. So I brought you some peppermint tea infused with raspberry root and nettle leaves."

 **Liz:** "How did you get in here?"

 **Reddington:** **[Smiles]** "The front door."

 **Ressler: [crosses her arms]** "It was locked."

 **Reddington:** "Donald a three-year old could pick that with a sippy-cup straw. **[He enters the kitchen then comes out with omelets, coffee, and juice. He sets it on the table.]** It's been a while since we've had breakfast together."

 **Ressler: [Incredulous]** "You've lost your damn mind."

 **Reddington:** "Yes, Donald and when you find it don't hesitate, returning it. **[He sits next to Liz. Ressler watches Dembe devour his omelet and sneak a piece of bacon to Hudson. Red takes a bite]** Too much tarragon? Maybe I should've used less than a pinch." **[Dembe motions to him that it's perfect. They begin to eat as if nothing is wrong. Liz and Ressler eye each other. Liz grabs Reddington's fork from his hand.]** You have your own."

 **[Liz plunges his fork into a tub of sour cream and gets up from the table.]**

 **Reddington:** "A little too bitchy, don't you think?

 **CUT TO:**

 **The Post Office**

 **[Aram is working on his computer as Liza comes in. Aram star struck immediately approaches]**

 **Aram:** "Oh, hey! I left a message on your machine last night."

 **Liza:** "Yes I received all 22 of them. I need to get these reports ready for Mr. Fox."

 **Aram:** "It will only take two minutes. First, ah, I wanted to give you this."

 **[He hands her a wrapped present.]**

 **Liza:** "Aram you didn't have to do this."

Aram: "I know but [beat] I wanted…to."

Liza: "It's a flash drive. A playlist?"

 **[Intercut to Samar arriving unbeknownst to Aram and Liza. She spies on the happy couple.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Night**

 **Dresden, Germany**

 **Gina's Apartment**

 **[Tom on the sofa with a bag of ice over his nose. Gina is in the kitchen mixing a concoction for him. Dressed in a loose tank and loose fitting pants, she stands over him holding the green-bubbled mixture.]**

 **Gina:** "Here."

 **Jacob:** "Oh, now you pretend to care?"

 **Gina:** "If I didn't you'd be dead. **[He takes the drink from her hand grimacing while she sits in the opposite chair, lighting a cigarette.]** What do you want? Did your fake wife dump you again?"

 **Jacob:** **[swallows gritting his teeth.]** "I deserve that. **[Beat]** Oh, God that's awful. Tastes like green moss. I came here because **[beat]** I need your help."

 **Gina: [rolls her eyes and looks away.]** "The only thing you need is an ass kicking."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler/Liz/Reddington. In progress.**

 **Ressler:** "You're invading our privacy, Reddington."

 **Reddington:** "Well if you're worried about your privacy Donald, Elizabeth can always go home."

 **Liz:** **[Irate]** "I don't need your permission! I am home! Ressler asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

 **Reddington:** "You must be joking."

 **[Ressler sips his coffee grinning]**

 **Reddington:** "The box at the post office is bigger than this place."

 **Liz:** "It's fine. It's cozy."

 **Reddington:** "A roach motel could fit in a party of eight!"

 **Ressler:** "Hey, I resent that!"

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy I have no reservations about you and Donald [beat] cohabitating. But this does not qualify."

 **Liz:** **[Exasperated]** "When are you going to stop interfering in my life?"

 **Ressler:** "Reddington you don't have to worry because I will keep Liz safe."

 **Reddington:** "Oh please, like yesterday?" **[Looks at Liz]**

 **Liz:** "You're overreacting! Its just a flesh wound."

 **Reddington: [rattled]** Your laissez faire-outlook on your life terrifies me. Lizzy, now that the world knows who you are, your chances to out thwart the cabal lessens with every careless decision you make."

 **Liz: [feeling nauseous]** "I'm not careless!"

 **Reddington: [Rolls eyes]** "You don't even have an attack dog! **[Looks at Hudson eating bacon from Dembe. Stands up]** Lizzy listen to me…"

 **Liz:** "I really don't want to discuss this anymore. Ressler and I need to get ready for work."

 **[Nauseous covers her mouth]**

 **[Ressler observes Liz' symptoms.]**

 **Reddington:** "You seem a little green."

 **Liz:** "Excuse me."

 **[Liz hightails it into the bathroom leaving Red to quiz Ressler.]**

 **Reddington:** "You see why I brought her the tea?"

 **[Hold on Ressler's maddened look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Gina and Jacob in progress.**

 **Jacob:** "I know! I screwed everything up, okay? You were right that's why I came back.

 **Gina:** "You don't seem to get it Jacob. I am done being your back up plan. I am done begging and I am done dealing with your pathetic phony wife! And to show you that I am serious…"

 **Jacob:** "Come on Gina…this is me, you're talking to!"

 **[She opens a drawer, tosses him a thick envelope. Curious, Jacob thumbs through it.]**

 **Jacob:** "What the hell is this?"

 **Gina:** "Is your German rusty? You've been in the states far too long."

 **Jacob:** "Divorce papers?"

 **Gina:** **[She tosses him a pen, puts out her cigarette then grabs her jacket, approaches the door.]** "Sign them and then leave. I don't want you here when I get back."

 **[Hold on Jacob stunned as she closes the door.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler/Red/Liz in progress.**

 **Reddington:** Donald—"

 **Ressler:** "Do not drag me into this."

 **Reddington:** **[Sits down]** "Elizabeth already has you caught up in her riptide. Now, I've kept my distance for the past few months in order for Elizabeth to settle and rebuild her own life."

 **Ressler:** **[Pats Red's shoulder]** "And she's doing just fine without your interference."

 **Reddington:** **[sarcasm]** "Oh, I see. You think because she has you now to protect her that she doesn't need me anymore? [Ressler smirks, infuriating Red] Without my assistance Donald, you couldn't even keep her safe from the Director."

 **Ressler:** **[Serious]** "None of that would've happened if it weren't for you! You're the one who deconstructed her entire life piece by piece from the moment she joined the task force! She's had it Reddington. Your refusal to be honest with Liz about her past is why she refuses to trust you."

 **Reddington:** **[Stews, muddles over Ressler's words.]** "Milos Ginsburg was a high level operative in Russian Intel. After the Soviet Union collapsed, he defected here though he still had high clearance at the Kremlin. Here, he built up a dry cleaning empire in Brighton Beach with ties to the Russian Bratva. Over there, he helped rebuild the reputations of former oligarchs running for public office. He was a brilliant strategist, and a good friend.

 **Ressler:** "What do you mean _was_?"

 **Reddington:** "Tensions are rising, Donald. Lines will be drawn. Rules won't apply, and players will play both sides of the fence. The risks are far greater and the danger is imminent. War is coming."

 **LizVO:** "If you want me to trust you, tell me everything. **[She comes into view]** Starting with my mother."

 **Reddington:** "Its not that simple."

 **Liz: [Seething She Walks Opens the door]** "I am not your child so don't treat me like one! I'm supposed to trust you with my life, and the people I love. Trust is earned Raymond! It's not a blank check!"

Reddington: "Lizzy-"

 **[Liz dismissive]**

 **[Reddington and Dembe leave, Liz closes the door. Ressler gets up and takes an emotional Liz in his arms]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Elevator**

 **[A somewhat defeated Reddington looks at the ground as Dembe sighs.]**

 **Dembe:** "Raymond, Elizabeth is with child. She didn't mean it."

 **Reddington:** "Thank you Dembe."

 **Dembe:** "The supernatural forces machinate eternally against invention. It is out of your hands my brother."

 **Reddington:** "Yes. That means I'll need to take out another loan out on my soul. Odds are the devil will hold it for a kings ransom."

 **[Elevator opens, they exit.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN.**

 **Post Office**

 **The War Room**

 **Aram/Liza/Samar in progress.**

 **Liza:** "Thank you Aram but I need-"

 **Aram:** "Ah, the songs make me think **[beat]** of you and about **[beat]** us. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

 **Liza:** **[Beams]** "You're incorrigible Aram. This is the sweetest."

 **Aram:** "Ah, how about dinner tonight? We could go to that Indian restaurant that you like then…"

 **Liza:** "Then what?"

 **Aram:** "I dunno, a movie or **[blushes]** …something."

 **Liza:** **[Grins]** "No to the movie, but the "something" is tempting."

 **Aram:** **[Eyes widen]** "It is? I mean- whoa. Yeah we you know…haven't really…"

 **Liza:** "Had sex?"

 **Aram:** "I wouldn't put it exactly like that but now that you mention it…yeah it is exactly like that."

 **[Liza silences him with a kiss. Samar frowns.]**

 **Liza:** "I'll see you tonight."

 **[She flirts, then leaves his sight. Aram, excited grins in spite of himself. Samar slowly approaches.]**

 **Samar:** "Good morning."

 **Aram:** "Ah, oh hey. Good morning. I uh want to apologize for well yesterday."

 **Samar:** "No need, to Aram. You were right."

 **Aram:** "I was?"

 **Samar:** **[turn on her computer]** "Yes. I want you to be happy Aram. That's all I've ever wanted. Liza seems to achieve that goal for you."

 **[She turns and extends her hand. Aram confused not sure how to take this new attitude, pulls her into an embrace, one that lasts a bit too long. Samar truly heartbroken, covers.]**

 **Samar:** "Be happy Aram." **[She pulls back with a weak smile.]**

Aram: "I will be as happy as Levi has made you."

Samar: "Levi and I broke up."

 **[Aram Eyebrow raised, stunned.]**

 **[Ressler and Liz enter the war room and sees Aram and Samar. Uncomfortable, Samar pulls out of Aram's embrace.]**

 **Ressler:** "Who died?"

 **Aram:** "Ah, what?"

 **Liz:** "Is everything okay?"

 **Aram:** "Uh yeah, we're good. Everything's fine. Right?"

 **Samar:** "Absolutely."

 **Aram:** "See?"

 **Ressler:** "Whatever."

 **[Simon Fox descends the stairs]**

 **Fox:** "Ah, you're all here, **[checks his watch]** and on time. Agent Keen, I assumed you'd be home due to your condition."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "My condition, sir?"

 **Fox: [points to her arm]** "Your flesh wound."

 **Liz:** "Oh, that! Nothing serious. But uh, I do need to speak to you later."

 **Fox:** "Of course. But for now, this takes precedence. Liza if you please?"

 **Liza:** "According to top secret intel the suspect we assumed was Paul Freeborn, or known as Rembrandt, was only a deadly decoy."

 **Ressler:** "A what?"

 **Samar:** "Impossible."

 **Fox:** "Nothing is impossible nor plausible Agent Navabi. His name is Yuri Boeslav age 32 died last night due to extreme asphyxiation."

 **Liz: [Looks at Ressler]** "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this so called death?"

 **Fox:** "Milos Ginsburg who allegedly framed Congressman Jack Spears, has disappeared. What happened to the order to have him under protective custody?"

Samar: "Sir, paperwork was signed and ready for his transfer except Ginsburg got away."

Fox: "Well his wife contacted authorities to report her husband never came come."

 **Ressler:** "No witnesses, or leads?"

 **Liza:** "Only one 6:30 this morning the New York City Port Authority police discovered a charred Mercedes Benz, with two bodies inside. M.E. is in the process of identifying their dental records."

 **Samar** : "How soon till we get a confirmation?"

 **Liza:** "If we're lucky, end of the week."

 **Fox: [Looks at screen]** "Meet Nikolas Yurkolovych. Age 46, served as a loyal foot soldier in the Russian Army, promoted to Intel at the age of 26. At 30 he retired opened a consulting firm in Lithuania and now is runs the Russian Railways. If Yurkolovych gets elected, Germany and Russia's truce of almost 30 years will come to an end."

 **Ressler:** "The Cold War starts up again?"

 **Fox:** "It never really ended. The Cabal would love nothing more than for this guy to win, because he suits their agenda. It would strain relations with Germany over the Baltic States, and push the U.S. into the middle having to defend Germany. This cannot happen."

 **Liz:** "You don't mean…"

 **Fox:** "He needs to be eliminated? Yes"

 **Ressler:** **[Eyes widen]** "You cannot be serious."

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler when they sent your task force to Brussels to dispose of Raymond Reddington, you went no questions asked."

 **Ressler:** "That's different because Reddington's a traitor to our own country and a career criminal who employs people like Yurkolovych to stay in power."

 **Fox:** "I seriously doubt Raymond Reddington would want Yurkolovych as Prime Minister of the Unitary Parliamentary Republic of Lithuania. Russia's strong hold over the three Baltic States takes it one step closer."

 **Aram:** "Closer to…?"

 **Fox:** "World War 3 Agent Mojtabai."

Aram: "Wow. This could really happen, eh?"

 **Samar:** "What is it that you want us to do?"

 **Fox:** "Once Ginsburg's remains are confirmed, and we receive Panabaker's permission, we send a team to Germany and take out Yurkolovych."

 **Ressler: [Head whirls]** "This is insane."

Fox: "No its strategy, Agent Ressler. Yurkolovych wouldn't think twice about sending a team of assassins to take out one of our own. **[Looks at everyone]** You need to see this differently. You're not stewards of the FBI. The law is no longer black and white. It is the color it needs to be. You're on a special task force **[beat]** protected by the White House and the Pentagon. For your country, you're obligated to fulfill your mission. Understood?"

 **[Intercut to Reddington with Dembe entering a small, modest toy store in Brighton Beach]**

 **FoxVO:** "War is hell, people. This occurs in always some part of the world within every five minutes. While you're sound asleep daydreaming of Utopia, there's an operative committing the most heinous crimes imaginable, putting one life on the line to protect the greater good."

 **[Reddington slips through the glass front door unnoticed, admires all of the wooden toys, carved to perfection. Reddington sees the back door, nods to Dembe.]**

 **[Intercut to the Toy maker, an elderly Russian man, with black-rimmed glasses wearing a microscopic lens over one eye. Shining a bright light on a particular toy with a classic wind up mechanism, he tinkers with a screwdriver as Reddington corners him, placing a gun to his head.]**

 **Reddington:** "Sveiki Alexei! Seniai nesimateme." **[** ** _Hello, long time no see.]_**

 **Alexei:** "Raymond! You scared hee bee jeebies outta me. What you doing here?"

 **Reddington:** "Milos Ginsburg is dead."

 **Alexei:** "That cannot be."

 **Reddington:** "Is the old guard reforming, Alexei? A stronger KGB at the expense of millions?"

 **Alexei:** "Reddington, you know me, you know Marta. We no longer affiliated with Spetsnaz-"

 **Reddington:** "Don't waste my time. Your good buddy Mitchell Bernstein told me everything. That clever rookie what's his name, Yuri? Sent to throw everyone off the scent? I'd be impressed except that I'm part bloodhound in case you hadn't noticed."

 **Alexei:** "Raymond all I know is that the election is vital."

 **Reddington:** "Which election? Who's in charge of Yurokovych's campaign?"

 **[Reddington frustrated, fires into Alexei's toe]**

 **Alexei:** "Ah! I don't know! I swear I know nothing!Why you harm me, Raymond? I am just an old man."

 **Reddington:** "In 1986 you were one of the highest officials in Spetsnaz. You've buried more secrets than Horny priest! A name Alexei."

 **Alexei:** "I swear I only know **[long beat]** how to make clocks, hand carve toys. Remember the Lizippaner carousel horses I make for your daughter? Raymond, we are like family you and I."

 **Reddington:** "Milos was killed only for one reason. Now you tell me, who is in charge?"

 **Alexei:** "That's not why you're here. You want to know if she is behind this."

 **Reddington:** **[glares, whispers]** "Tell me?"

 **Alexei:** "Ruslan. Ruslan Denisov."

 **[Hold on Reddington's face.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Night**

 **The Catholic Court Church**

 **[Gina strolls the courtyard of the church. At the entrance, she places Holy Water in the sign of the cross and enters. She sits in the fourth pew and waits, as the music from the musical director conducts the chorus and plays the organ. She takes a deep breath as the music intensifies. A man in black sits beside her, cradles her hand in his. She turns to face him and smiles. Up close we see Ruslan Denisov kissing her hand.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Gina and Ruslan**

 **Gina:** "Good to see you."

 **Ruslan:** "You're still as radiant, and as intoxicating."

 **Gina:** "When would you like to have it done?"

 **Ruslan:** "Soon as possible before I change my mind."

 **Gina:** "Ruslan no need to pacify your guilt. A job is a job. Until another job comes along."

 **Ruslan:** "We are on the verge of something terrifying."

 **Gina:** "As long as I'm out after this, I don't care."

 **Ruslan:** "Where will you go?"

 **Gina:** "Home. I just want to sleep without one eye open. No regrets, no remorse, no fear."

 **Ruslan:** "Maybe I can help you with that."

 **[Hold on Gina's sly look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Gina's Apartment.**

 **[Tom mulls over the divorce papers, grimaces, then rubs his eyes. He looks up to find the key to her drawer on the desk. He uses it to open the lock and searches the papers. Inside he finds an old picture of him and Gina in happier times. He puts it back only to find a black leather bank ledger. Curious he opens it to find payouts and one particular name. He checks location, and heads out.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **The Post Office**

 **[Simon Fox sits in his chair listening to Happy by the Rolling Stones while reading CJIS files. Milos Ginsburg's name and associates pop up. His ties to Reddington, and Alan Fitch date back to 1986. His cell rings.]**

 **Fox:** "I need a love to keep me happy…baby…baby… You've got the worst timing Raymond."

 **[Intercut to Reddington in Alexei's workshop]**

 **Reddington:** "I'm with the toymaker."

 **Fox:** "Alexei Godunov? That son of a bitch is still alive?"

 **Reddington:** "Barely. We need to meet, but I need a favor."

 **Fox:** "You know at this rate, you're going to owe me that cabin cruiser I've had my eye on for the past five years."

 **Reddington:** "I need you to look up Ruslan Denisov. He's a separatist from the Uzbek government imprisoned two years ago for treason."

 **Fox:** "Yeah I got it. They released him six months ago for cooperating with the Khazik regime."

 **Reddington:** "That doesn't make any sense. Ruslan fought the Khazik regime he went to prison, to build an empire in order to overthrow Khazik."

 **Fox:** "You think he's planning an assassination?"

 **Reddington: "** I'd bet my life on it."

 **[Director Hackett knocks and opens the door]**

 **Fox:** "Ah, I'll have to call you back Director Hackett just dropped by."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "What the hell does he want?"

 **Fox:** "I'll do my best to find out. **[Hangs up]** Well this is a surprise. I thought Laurel and I had an understanding? No Junkyard dogs allowed."

 **Hackett:** "Not to worry Simon, I am not here to yank your chain, I'm sure Laurel tugs hard enough. I'm here because of Agent Donald Ressler."

 **Fox: [Leans back in his chair.]** "I'm listening."

 **[Hold on Hackett's smirk.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Brighton Beach NY**

 **Tinker Babies Toy Store**

 **[Reddington, once again admires the white, hand carved Lipizzaner carousel horses.]**

 **Alexei:** "Raymond because of you, I get ganged green."

 **Reddington:** "You're not a diabetic."

 **Alexei:** "No but I got the gout bad."

 **Reddington:** "Hm. Like Greg, Mona's husband."

 **Alexei:** "Ah Mona the crazy broad. How is she?"

 **Reddington:** "She's devastated, Mitchell is still alive, and Milos is dead."

 **Alexei:** "Ah, no dignity in the old guard. No respect. All these new people try to rewrite the rules of engagement. Even her."

 **[Intrigued, Reddington turns around.]**

 **Reddington:** "Have you spoken to her?"

 **Alexei:** "Eh last week. She not ask about you only the child. Her child."

 **Reddington:** "After all these years. Why Yurkolovych?"

 **Alexei:** That you must ask her. Do you want me to leave message?"

 **Reddington:** "Yes." [Reddington takes two of the Lipizzaner horses, and wraps them up with a note. He hands them to Alexei.]

 **Alexei:** "Is that all?"

 **Reddington:** "No, Ya vse yesche zhdet otveta na moy vopros." **[I am still waiting**

 **for the answer to my question.]**

 **[Reddington and Dembe leave the toy Shoppe. With a heavy heart, Reddington overwhelmed, nearly collapses entering his car.]**

 **Dembe: "Are you all right?"**

 **Reddington: "Take me home, Dembe."**

 **[As the car pulls away, Reddington finds his emotions trapped in the past. He clasps the carved white wooden horse in his hands.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Fox' Office**

 **Hackett:** "It has come to our attention after our inquiry in the Elizabeth Keen case, there are some discrepancies in her story."

 **Fox:** "What kind of discrepancies?"

Hackett: "An associate of mine recently spotted Agents Keen and Ressler at Plume, on Capitol Hill. You wouldn't know about any of that would you?"

Fox: "I have a life and it doesn't entail on spying on others like yourself. You should be careful Howard, someone might come knocking on your door one day with a great big thick one."

 **Hackett:** "Oh, someone like you, Simon?"

 **Fox:** "You never know…Like in the Wild E Coyote cartoons, someone might drop a piano on the top of your head."

 **Hackett: [looks the report]** "Amusing. In Agent Navabi's report, some things don't add up. Agent Ressler located Agent Keen's burner at 11:23, the power was cut at 11:22."

 **Fox:** "I'm not following you."

 **Hackett:** "Well according to Agent Keen's testimony, she never encountered Agent Ressler."

 **Fox:** "I believe that was his testimony too. Is there a point you're trying to make?"

 **[Hackett tosses photographs of Ressler and Liz onto Fox' desk.]**

 **Hackett:** "Some of these are from Spring 2015. Six weeks before Agent Keen went on the run. Looking at these photographs, isn't it possible Agent Ressler and Agent Keen were more than just "partners?"

 **Fox:** "I don't know Howard why don't you tell me. Agent Ressler doesn't have a single blemish on his career except a little addiction problem, like yours, so, I doubt that's enough to hang him, unless you yourself want to take a tumble."

 **Hackett:** "Clever Simon. This place is corrupting you. **[He gets up]** Question agents Ressler and Keen separately. A romantic entanglement leaves the door open for obstruction of justice, lack of candor and a conflict of interest."

 **Fox:** "You seem to be overly confident with this hunch."

 **Hackett:** "How perceptive of you."

 **[Samar approaches the door]**

 **Samar:** "Sir is this a bad time. **[Rattled]** Oh, afternoon Director Hackett."

 **Hackett:** "Ah yes, Agent Navabi, You're looking well. I heard you were close to death's door, is that right? Shame. Well Let's hope we find the perpetrator soon. Oh, your illustrious leader has something to share with you. Simon, I shall return **[glances at his watch]** within the hour. Good Day."

 **[Hold on Fox's look as he departs.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Liz and Ressler's Office**

 **[Liz on her computer doing research. Still irritated over Reddington's insistence to butt into her life, she's a bit on edge. Ressler enters and closes the door.]**

 **Liz:** "Hey what did you find out?"

 **Ressler:** "Medical Examiner has no report just yet, but I called a friend over at the main office in regards to Milos Ginsburg. You're not going to believe who hired him as a campaign strategist six months ago?"

 **Liz:** "Who?"

 **Ressler:** "Ruslan Denisov."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "The one imprisoned for holding that CIA agent hostage over the Anneca Oil pipeline?"

 **Ressler:** "The very one. Turns out the Uzbek government aborted his prison sentence, which makes no sense considering Denisov is a separatist. You remember how he was. The guy was anti-establishment and wanted to expose the corruption."

 **Liz: {Scans the file]** "So he hires Milos Ginsburg to challenge Prime Minister Khazik? That's all well and good if his motivation still is about helping the people of Uzbekistan. But if there not, then who's funding his campaign?"

 **Ressler:** "What if Ginsburg was bumped off by Khazik's people? I'm sure Reddington knows."

 **Liz:** "I don't want to discuss this him."

 **Ressler: [Looks up]** "You okay?"

 **Liz:** "I'm tired of wandering around in a dark forest while he drops these parse breadcrumbs for me to find my way home. Its just, we're having a baby, you know? I don't want our child to suffer the way I did. And I don't want to put our child at risk. With so many people trying to get at me can't let our baby be a pawn in the game."

 **Ressler:** "We won't let that happen. When do you plan on telling Fox?"

 **Liz:** "About the baby? Today. Then it will be all out in the open. I just think—"

 **Ressler:** "Come on Liz. We've been over this."

 **Liz:** "This will change everything. I just hope you're prepared for that."

 **Ressler:** "I knew that the minute I met you. **[Kisses her forehead]** Wouldn't change a thing. Except that color for the baby's nursery."

 **Liz: [chuckles]** "Yeah Reddington is right about one thing. We are gonna need a bigger place."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah I'm working on that. I just need to make some adjustments."

 **Liz:** "What kind of adjustments?"

 **Ressler:** "We'll we're having a baby, so, I think its important for you to meet my family."

 **Liz: [beams]** "Really? I finally get to meet your mother?"

 **Ressler:** "No, I was referring to my sister and her family. My mother and I have an understanding."

 **Liz:** "Which is?"

 **Ressler** : "I don't write and she doesn't call."

 **[He exits the office as Liz gazes at the computer screen. Madame Elise Le Blanc Dance studio, in Annapolis, Maryland. Liz dials the number.]**

 **Liz:** "Yes, hello my name is Elizabeth Keen, I'd like to speak to Madame Le Blanc? I see. Well could you tell her I really need to speak to her, in regards to my mother, Katarina Rostova? Sure, my number is 202-555-6179. Thank you."

 **[Hold on Liz' hopeful face]**

 **Cut To:**

 **The War Room**

 **[Ressler walks past Samar deep in thought.}**

 **Ressler:** "Samar, can you call your contact at Mossad and check out this lead on Ruslan Denisov? Hey? You okay?"

 **Samar:** "I'm fine, uh I need to tell you something."

 **Ressler:** "What?"

 **Samar:** "Director Hackett was here about an hour ago, inquiring about you."

 **Ressler:** "Me?"

 **Samar:** "He wants me to re-question you regarding the day Liz escaped here. According to him, there may a few discrepancies in both your accounts."

 **Ressler:** "Is this a joke?"

 **Samar:** "If it is I'm not laughing and neither should you."

 **Ressler: [points to one of the interrogation rooms, followed by Samar. Intercut Ressler entering and sitting down as Samar sits opposite of him.]** "Ask away."

 **Samar: [Reluctant]** "Off the record, this is against my better judgment. Your business is yours and things can happen especially when two people work closely together."

Ressler: "Well we know that."

Samar: "My report was fair and accurate." **[She tosses a few pictures onto the desk. Ressler's eyes widen]**

 **Ressler:** "Where did you get these?"

 **Samar:** "Director Hackett. The date on one is from March 2015. Is it accurate that you and Agent Keen had a close relationship?"

 **[Hold on Ressler's face.]**

 **[Intercut to Fox' Office. Liz enters.]**

 **Liz:** "Sir? Do you have a moment?"

 **Fox:** "Keen, close the door."

 **Liz:** "Something wrong sir?"

 **Fox:** "Possibly. Sit. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

 **Liz:** "Well, you said that your door is always open."

 **Fox: [nods]** "I did."

 **Liz:** "I have a potential problem well [beat] its not a problem at least not to me but it could cause some embarrassment to the department."

 **Fox:** "Does this have to do with Agent Ressler?"

 **Liz:** "Ah yes. May as well come out and say it. I'm pregnant."

 **Fox:** "Well this won't bode well with the department's inquiry on Agent Ressler."

 **Liz: [Eye brow raised]** "What inquiry?" **[Samar interrogating Ressler rattles Liz]**

 **[Intercut to Samar and Ressler]**

 **Ressler: [tongue tied]** "Samar this is-"

 **Samar:** "Answer the question."

 **Ressler: "Yes."**

 **Samar:** "In this picture, is it accurate to say that your relationship is more than professional?"

 **Ressler: [grinds his teeth]** "No."

 **Samar: [Surprised]** "No?"

 **Ressler: [Glares]** "That's what I said."

 **Samar:** "Finally this picture is dated from this month. Is it accurate to say your relationship is more than professional?"

 **Ressler: [Defeated]** "Yes."

 **Samar:** "Thank you. No more questions. Ressler, I'm sorry. I know how private you are and this in my opinion is a violation of your privacy."

 **Ressler:** "Don't tell me let me guess. Hackett is trying to build an obstruction of justice charge against me and Liz?"

 **Samar:** "If I were you, I'd make sure that you and Liz have your stories straight."

 **[Hold on Ressler.]**

 **[Intercut to Fox and Liz]**

 **Fox: [Points toward the two way mirror.]** "Agent Navabi just finished questioning Agent Ressler on your personal relationship per Director Hackett's request."

 **Liz: [Deer caught in headlights]** "What uh did he want?"

 **Fox:** "Keen, I'm not the formal type, hell I cannot stand to even wear a necktie. I prefer Glen Livet straight up with a nice Cuban or fat one rolled to perfection. Hackett is nobody's friend. He's here to close down the task force because it is in direct conflict of what he wants."

 **Liz:** "He's in the Cabal."

 **Fox:** "He's targeting Agent Ressler due to his personal involvement with you."

 **Liz:** "So he's truly after me. But I don't see-"

 **Fox:** "Hackett has photographs of the two of you in some somewhat intimate surroundings before you were charged with murdering Tom Connelly."

 **Liz: [Frowns]** "I see. No damn privacy in my life."

 **Fox:** "Am I coming in clearly for you here?"

 **Liz:** "Yes. Thank you for the heads up. I will **[beat]** handle it."

 **Fox:** "You're condition?"

 **Liz:** "Oh, there won't be any conflict of interest."

 **Fox:** "I don't see how."

 **Liz:** "Don't worry, you will."

 **[Hold on Liz exiting Fox' office only to be cornered by Hackett.]**

 **Hallway**

 **Hackett:** "Ah Agent Keen. Just the person I'd like to see."

 **Liz:** "Is that a fact?"

 **Hackett: [Snickers]** "It seems there's a glitch in Agent Navabi's report regarding your sworn statement, and Agent Ressler's the day you escaped our illustrious black site."

 **Liz:** "A glitch?"

 **Hackett:** "A lack of candor, Agent Keen. Shall we?"

 **[Ressler leaves the interrogation room with Samar only to come face to face with Liz and Director Hackett.]**

 **Hackett:** "Well isn't this a surprise. Agent Ressler, I look forward to reading your testimony. Agent Navabi?"

 **[Samar** **reluctantly gives him the notes]**

 **Ressler:** "I thought Agent Navabi would be questioning her, sir."

 **Hackett:** "I feel this needs a personal touch. If you'll excuse us Agent Ressler. Oh, and welcome back from the jaws of death. Unfortunate about Harold Cooper."

 **[Ressler stiffens and grits his teeth and the door seals Liz's face from his view.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Dresden**

 **Near Dawn**

 **The Catholic Court.**

 **[Ruslan and Gina leave the church and stroll the grounds discussing the details]**

 **Ruslan: "How soon do you need to depart?"**

 **Gina: "I'll leave first thing in the morning. It will be quick, painless, no one will ever know."**

 **Ruslan: "I'll know. [Takes her into his arms] There's something about you that's…"**

 **Gina: [Grins as they're about to kiss] "Intoxicating?"**

 **[Suddenly Jacob jumps Ruslan shoving him to the ground]**

 **Jacob: "How about taken?"**

 **Gina: "Will you stop!"?**

 **Jacob: "So you like messing with other men's wives, huh?"**

 **Gina: "Ay yi yi Jacob! [Jacob coldcocks Ruslan out cold.] You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done?"**

 **[Hold on Jacob's expression.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Night**

 **Post Office**

 **[Desperate, Ressler races up the stairs to Simon Fox' office.]**

 **Ressler:** "Sir! You got to stop this."

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler, I warned you this could happen. There's no telling what he will do to her in there!"

 **Fox:** "He's going to trip her up so her story contradicts yours. A pregnancy certainly would complicate things."

 **Ressler:** "Hackett works for the cabal! He just rubbed Harold Cooper's death in my face!"

 **Fox:** "I know that."

 **[Ressler does a double take]**

 **Fox:** "Close the door. **"**

 **[Ressler closes it then braces his hips watching Liz being interrogated. Fox flips a switch so the two of them can hear everything.]**

 **LizVO:** "Is there a problem sir?"

 **Hackett:** "Agent Keen, there's a rumor going around here that you and Agent Ressler may be more than professionally involved."

 **LizVO:** "I don't see how that is relevant to anything."

 **[Intercut to Liz smirking at Hackett.]**

 **Hackett:** "Last year, in this very room we submitted you to a blood test to confirm that you carried the roto-virus that murdered Senator Hawkins, do you recall that?"

 **Liz: [Stoic and in control]** "Yes."

 **Hackett:** "This is a copy of that report. **[Tosses it onto the table]** Would you please read it out loud?"

 **Liz:** "It says I tested positive for the roto-virus."

 **Hackett:** "And?"

 **Liz: [glances at the report till her eyes fall onto the CBC panel.]** "That I'm pregnant."

 **Hackett:** "Did you know that you were pregnant at the time this test was taken, Agent Keen?"

 **Liz:** "No months after. So this whole time, all of you knew that I was pregnant, and never said a word? You deliberately endangered the life of my unborn child because the Director dared you to call Raymond Reddington's bluff?"

 **Hackett: [Drops the photos in front of her.]** "These photographs of you and Agent Ressler, would you read the date?"

 **Liz:** "Why don't you tell me the date since you had me under surveillance."

 **Hackett:** "March 22, 2015."

Liz: "My birthday. Did you have a warrant to put me under surveillance Mr. [emphasizes the sound of his name snickering] Hack-ett?

 **Hackett:** "Six weeks before the OREA bombing."

 **Liz:** "I know who you work for. I was cleared of all wrong doing by your boss, Laurel Hitchen after she called off the hit on my life, so why don't you just come out and ask me what you want to know?"

 **Hackett:** "You think you're going to beat me at this cat n mouse game Agent Keen? Think again. Is Agent Ressler the father of your child?"

 **[Intercut to Ressler and Fox. Ressler paces stops then gazes at Liz.]**

 **Liz: [Pokerfaced grins.]** "No."

 **[Ressler in a state of shock gasps. Intercut to Hackett's reaction]**

 **Hackett: [Disturbed]** "No? I'll ask the question again. You're desperately trying to protect Agent Ressler from an obstruction of Justice charge for letting you escape."

 **Liz:** "Agent Ressler is a fine, man with morals and integrity unlike yourself. But he wouldn't sacrifice his career, or the letter of the law for anyone especially me. The father of my child is my ex-husband Tom Keen. Now are we clear? "

[Hold on Hackett's face, turning purple intercut to Ressler's horrified at Liz' confession.]

 **[A montage plays. Reddington inside his Maryland flat, pours a glass of Bard's birth on the rocks, then sits at the piano. He cracks his knuckles and stretches his fingers. He softly plays Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and subliminally tries connecting with his one true love. Intercut Hauntingly beautiful, as Reddington plays, Alexi gives the woman with the ballet charm bracelet, the two Lipizzaner white horses and Reddington's message. She exits the shop as rain falls. Inside the black Mercedes, She too, is listening to Beethoven. She lovingly strokes the fine carved wooden horses. Intercut to Liz exiting the interrogation room not realizing at first what she has done. She takes the long walk of shame as Ressler stares into her with pain-stricken eyes. Unable to look at her he leaves. Intercut to Samar who observes Liza and Aram leaving for their date. Simon Fox watches Samar suffer in silence. Intercut to Reddington's fingers as the woman of his dreams enters her hotel room, her soaked from the rain. She pours herself the same drink and gazes past the dew droplets smacking the glass leaving just her silhouette and a single tear hidden in the numerous droplets as the music stops.]**

 **End of Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER** This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler # Chapter12 #ClarkeBellamyNo6**

 **Day.**

 **EXT.**

 **Quiet Waters Park**

 **Annapolis**

 **[Montage. The Bellamy Bros' Let your Love flow opens on a beautiful Saturday in Annapolis. Intercut to a birthday party in progress featuring a large boom box on the picnic table playing a cassette recorder. Children frolic on grassy knolls and toss an orange Frisbee to a black Labrador. Intercut to little flaxen haired girls, barefoot, making daisy chains and bubble rings against a simple breeze. Intercut to a virile, young man in sunglasses, barbecuing, for his guests, observing his family and friends eating, having a wonderful time. Intercut to a little girl dressed in a pink sundress running across the grass to give him a kiss. Pleased, he scoops her into his arms, pride illuminating from his face. Intercut to the shadow of young woman placing a birthday cake on the picnic table then wrapping her arms around him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Intercut to the man overlooking tiny boats sailing under beaming rose colored sunshine as his little girl twirls, laughing with three of her playmates. A perfect day.]**

 **[As the music fades, the memory dissolves to present day. Birds glide over Reddington who sits inside a white gazebo at the same park, overlooking the lake. There are no children frolicking on grassy knolls, just one or two Joggers panting like a dog dying of thirst. A young couple pushing a baby buggy catches his attention, especially when the father lifts his baby girl. He smiles for a second then reverts back to his solitude. An old man that recognizes he's alone. The sound of a weak gust strikes the pink balloon in his hand. He walks over to the shoreline and with sorrow, releases the balloon. He watches it soar higher and higher over the water, as Dembe looks on. Desperate to hold on to something that feels good, Reddington cannot help but wipe a single tear from his cheek, as the pink balloon vanishes into the clouds. He turns and walks away.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Smash Credits.**

 **#The Blacklist**

 **#ClarkeBellamyNo06**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Day**

 **DC**

 **INT.**

 **Ressler's apartment**

 **[90's Music blares from the bedroom as Liz enters on her cell holding a kiss and make up present for Ressler.]**

 **Liz:** "Director Fox I don't know how to thank you for helping me last night."

 **FoxVO:** "I think this maneuver could benefit us both, Keen. You get what you want, and I definitely get what I want."

 **Liz: [cell beeps]** "Oh, sir I got another call. Thank you again."

 **[Overwhelmed, she drops her keys and present on the sofa table.]**

 **Liz:** "Keen?"

 **VO:** "Miss Keen, I'm calling on behalf of Madame Le Blanc."

 **Liz: [eyes widen]** "Oh, yes, I was hoping you'd call. Could you hold for a second, my boyfriend has the music up **[opens front door and steps outside door ajar.]** Okay **."**

 **VO:** "As I was saying, Madame Le Blanc has some time to meet with you today."

 **Liz:** "Oh, **[turns head back toward the apartment]** I'm kind of tied up today, does she have any time tomorrow?"

 **VO:** "Tomorrow is Sunday, Miss Keen."

 **Liz:** "Oh, right. **[Sighs, muses]** I guess I'll be there today. What's her last appointment?"

 **VO:** "Four o clock."

 **Liz:** "I'll be there, thank you for calling me."

 **VO:** "Of course, we'll see you then."

 **[Intercut to Liz re entering the apartment feeling guilt but hopeful staring at the key Ressler gave her, a symbol of commitment and trust. Blurry by Puddle of Mudd fills the room. She sighs, does a 180 discovering packed boxes sprawled everywhere and Ressler in a tight gray t-shirt and jeans, carrying a box from the bedroom. He stares at her unreadable, a defining moment for the couple. Shrugging, she bites her lip, displaying cute puppy dog eyes, and smiles. Not amused, Ressler drops the box in front of her feet and retreats back into the bedroom.]**

 **[Hold on Liz' dumbfounded look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Night.**

 **Dresden**

 **Max' Flat**

 **INT. Living room**

 **[Gina and Jacob banter as Max tries unorthodox methods to revive Ruslan Denisov.]**

 **Gina:** "Slap him harder!"

 **Max:** "Gina if I slap him any harder his skin will fall off his face."

 **Gina: [Turns to Jacob] "** You stupid, arrogant fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

 **Jacob: [Leans against the side wall rubbing his chin]** "You know there was a time where you enjoyed it when I'd lose my temper. You used to think it was hot and sexy."

 **Gina:** "That's when you were my clueless husband!"

 **Jacob:** "Hey! I'm still your husband and I'm not clueless. Doesn't it mean anything that I'm here to help you get out of the Major's clutches? And let me tell ya, this one is going for gold here. What the hell are you doing with Ruslan Denisov?"

 **Gina** : "This has nothing to do with Major!"

 **Jacob:** **[Moves closer to her]** "You're not flying blind with this?"

 **Max:** "Doesn't she always? Gina, listen to your Uncle Max, ok? Your heart is in the right place, but assassinations aren't well received in the history books."

 **Jacob: [Eyes widen]** "You're gonna kill him? "

 **Gina** : "Not him! **[Looks at the TV]** Him."

 **[The Prime Minister of Uzbekistan comes on the television.]**

 **Jacob:** "You're gonna take out the Prime Minister of Uzbekistan?"

 **Gina:** "No darling, ' _we_ '."

Jacob: "We? Who said anything about we?"

Gina: "Because if you don't, when Ruslan awakens he'll remember it was you who struck him, and then he will kill you."

Jacob: "Gina in a past life I could've survived the Hindenburg disaster of 1937."

 **[Gina slugs him.]**

 **Gina:** "like a nuclear plague."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Annapolis**

 **Warehouse off 55** **th**

 **INT.**

 **[Reddington with Dembe enters to only find Leonard Caul in front of him.]**

 **Reddington: [bundles coat, vapor leaves his mouth]** "For God sakes, Leonard, must we always meet in the coldest, dampest, places?"

 **Caul:** "All about the acoustics, Raymond. **[He gives him an envelope.]** I set up two teams at the toy Shoppe on the slightest chance that she'll re-appear."

 **Reddington: [Mulls file]** "And?"

 **Caul:** "Nothing yet. **[Points to picture of black Mercedes]** But surveillance spotted this leaving the Port Authority, the night before Milos Ginsburg vanished. It's registered with the Russian Embassy, and it was signed off by Vladimir Vitsin."

 **[Reddington** **Rattled hands the file back to Caul. Paces.]**

 **Caul:** "The Kremlin is relieved over Milos' disappearance. I'd bet my last dollar his murder is the beginning of something far more sinister."

 **Reddington: [Irate]** "Katarina would never take out Milos **[beat]** unless he betrayed her. Yurkolovych is a wild card. **[Paces]** And people think I'm bad? The woman is a walking contradiction delivering pleasure and pain all at the same time."

 **[Simon Fox enters through one of the doors.]**

 **Fox:** "I'll be damned Leonard Caul! I suppose those old CIA tales that you were shot climbing out of the French Prime Minister's mistress' window were premature?"

 **Caul:** **[Chuckles embraces his old friend]** "I'm still breathing **[beat]** she's not. I thought it was an April fools joke when I heard you were running the task force."

 **[Dembe motions to Caul and Fox to guide Reddington. They signal back and all begin strolling the warehouse.]**

 **Fox:** "I was bored, needed a challenge. Raymond provided me one. **[Puts arm around him]** The place needs an overhaul Leonard. Leaving for Lithuania with my task force in a few days."

 **Caul:** "Sounds doable. You want satellite?"

 **Fox:** "Absolutely. Tired of monitoring Laurel under the sheets. But I got great material."

 **Reddington:** "Word in the wind is there's a new initiative is in place."

 **Caul:** "They launched a pro-Russia policy for 2017 with their new leader, and the new president of the United States. You did serious damage to their resources, Raymond."

 **Reddington** : "We may be small, but we know where the bodies are because we buried them. **[Beat]** Well, this isn't the way out."

 **[Intercut to Dembe leading all three to a dark room in the corner. Raymond grows suspicious until the light switch goes up. Shock and delight washes over him. A poker table, wet bar, and Mr. Kaplan under a banner.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Happy Birthday Dearie."

 **[Moved, Raymond covers his mouth, scans the room not taking for granted all the detail. His radiance fills the room.}**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT.**

 **Poker Room**

 **In progress**

 **Raymond:** "I **[beat]** I had no idea."

 **Dembe:** "Because you always put your needs last, my brother."

 **Reddington:** "Thank you Dembe.

 **Fox:** "Raymond, you've cheated death more than Houdini and he had the key. So, on behalf of everyone here and our thirty-year friendship, may I say, it is an honor watching a dead man celebrate his birthday, and live to tell about it. To you my brother."

 **[Reddington beams as they toast him.]**

 **[A montage. The Rolling Stones Let it Bleed plays as four men and a Mr. play seven card stud drinking the finest scotch whiskey, Bard's Birth, smoking Cuban cigars. Camera rotates around the table several times capturing the camaraderie. Hazy cigar smoke and raw laughter fills the room, with Reddington giving a signature grin.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT.**

 **Ressler's Bedroom**

 **[Chaos. Liz stunned by all the boxes and clothes on the floor. Ressler yanks things out of the closet and tosses them to the floor. She lowers the music and sits on the bed.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler you have every right to be angry with me but isn't this a bit extreme? I said I was sorry a dozen times last night. Will you please let me explain?"

 **[Ressler emerges into view dropping another box.]**

 **Ressler:** "What's there to explain?"

 **[He retreats back into the closet.]**

 **Liz: [frowns]** "I had no choice."

 **Ressler [peeks his head out]** "Oh, you had a choice, Liz. You're the only one who gets to decide everything in this relationship."

 **Liz:** "I was trying to protect you."

 **Ressler: [shouts]** "You gave my child away!"

 **Liz: [stands faces a lit closet]** "I did not! You're taking this all wrong!"

 **Ressler: [pops into view]** "How would you like for me to take it Liz, as a man? That's exactly what I'm doing!" **[He tosses a tie at her]**

 **Liz:** "Dammit Ressler, if Hackett discovered the truth about us he'd used it as leverage to destroy your career and maybe send you to prison! It was like I was in front of Tom Connelly all over again!"

 **Ressler:** "Well here's a newsflash Keen! You didn't save my job, you incarcerated me with the disgusting pretense lying to my family and friends all because **[beat]** you handed over my voice **[beat]** and my rights as a father by giving my baby to a contemptible amoral, lying, thieving, murdering prick!"

 **[Hold on Liz' frustration.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Max' Flat**

 **Scene In Progress**

 **Jacob:** "You want me to help you, assassinate the Prime Minister of Uzbekistan?"

 **Gina:** "Yes."

 **Jacob:** "No way Honey."

 **Gina:** "It's worth ten million."

 **[Jacob contemplates, then shakes his head.]**

 **Gina:** "Dammit Jacob! You know what, fine! Go back to your plastic life in the states and leave me alone!"

 **Jacob:** **[Frustrated]** "I told you, Liz and I are finished! She's hooked up with Dudley Do right, and to be honest, she's better off!"

 **Gina:** "And so am I! The only reason you need me is because I hold your reputation in my hands. Without me you're nothing!"

 **Jacob:** **[hands on hips shakes his head]** "If we do this, two things are going to happen. A rigged election that rebuilds the Iron Curtain, and you and me at the bottom of the Baltic Sea with our heads served on a silver platter at the Kremlin. No way!"

 **[Max holds the smelling salts across Ruslan's nose. He comes to. Ruslan snorts.]**

 **Max:** "He's awake."

 **Gina: [Turns and leans in front of him]** "Ruslan, baby? Aw, you're okay."

 **Ruslan:** "What happened?"

 **Gina:** **[Rolls eyes.]** "My idiot husband."

 **Ruslan: [Eyes widen]** "Your what?"

 **[Jacob waves]**

 **Ruslan:** "You hit me. **[Rubs jaw]** You prick." **[Ruslan stands up, getting angrier.]**

 **Jacob:** "Hey pal, look I don't wanna hurt ya, okay?"

 **Ruslan:** **[Laughs]** "Is he for real?"

 **Gina:** "Sadly."

 **Jacob:** **[cocky chuckles.]** "Yeah okay sure whatever, let's just get this over with, okay? The Wifey and I need to get home."

 **[Gina folds her arms and rolls her eyes.]**

 **[Montage to Do ya know what I mean by Lee Michaels. Gina and Max watch Ruslan gets the better of Jacob by tossing him over Max' dining room table, smashing it instantly. Intercut to her rolling her eyes. Ruslan growls, drags Jacob by his feet. Intercut to Jacob looking over to see if she's watching. Jacob squirms, Ruslan twists his legs, which helps Jacob land on his feet. The two start street fighting. Each get a few good licks in, but it escalates when Ruslan shoves Jacob out a window. Sound of glass shatters. Ruslan hops up on the sill and jumps out landing on top of him. Intercut to Gina and Max racing to the window. Gina fuming, struts over to the chair to grab her purse, and takes out a wad of cash from her wallet. Reluctantly she gives it to Max.]**

 **[Max gleefully counts the wad]** "Just like old times, eh?"

 **[Hold on Gina's frustrated look, as the song ends with a whistle.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT.**

 **Max' Flat.**

 **Front yard.**

 **[Intercut to Ruslan having the upper hand with his large hand around Jacob's throat.]**

 **Jacob: [In a Donald Duck voice]** "Okay, that's a little tight there."

 **Ruslan:** "It's been a long time since I killed a man for the pleasure of it."

 **Jacob:** "Not since the prison showers, eh?"

 **[Ruslan grips tighter.]**

 **Jacob:** "Gina!"

 **[Hold on Jacob's face.]**

 **GinaVO:** "Ruslan no matter how much it would please me, you cannot kill him."

 **Jacob:** "Gee, thanks Honey."

 **Ruslan:** "I don't see any reason for him to live."

 **Gina:** "Jacob can get access to Khazik."

 **Ruslan:** "Is this true?"

 **Gina:** "Jacob?"

 **[Jacob nods]**

 **[Ruslan releases him. Stands up.]**

 **Ruslan:** "If this is a trick…"

 **Gina:** "No trick."

 **[Jacob rubs his swollen neck and nods.]**

 **[Ruslan Turns to leave but twists around and holds out his hand. Reluctantly Jacob takes it.]**

 **Ruslan:** "You're a lucky man. She just saved your life." **[Kisses Gina's wrist]** His word is no good with me. Yours is the only reason why he's still breathing."

 **[Ruslan leaves. Gina turns and glares at her husband then leaves.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Poker Room**

 **In Progress**

 **Fox: [chomping on a cigar, organizes his cards.]** "Who's bet?"

 **Dembe:** "Mine. I see your 300 raise you, 5."

 **Caul:** "That's too rich for me, I fold."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Amateurs. See your five and raise you two more."

 **Fox: [looks at his cards and folds.]** "Kate who taught you how to play?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "My father. It was either playing with naked Barbies or learning how to score with them. And scored I did."

 **Reddington: [Blows smoke]** "What was the name of that handler that we had to meet up with in Cairo In 87? The one that had a crush on you?"

 **Mr. Kaplan: [Without a beat]** "Selznick. Rudy Selznick. Not only did he botch the mission by getting us captured, at death's door he tried seducing me."

 **Caul:** "Selznick wasn't too bright."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "I got even. After I kicked him in the nuts, I slept with his wife. Raymond, to you."

 **Reddington: [arranges his cards]** "I'll see your 8, **[pushes his pot]** and go all in."

 **Dembe:** "I'm out."

 **Fox:** "That goes for me too."

 **Reddington:** "Kate. **[Chomps on cigar]** Whattya got?"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Full House."

 **Reddington: [Looks down]** "Damn."

 **Fox:** "Wait you can't beat that?"

 **Dembe:** "Congratulations Kate. Ten thousand big ones."

 **Mr. Kaplan: [Scrapes the pile toward her.]** "All for a good cause. It's been a pleasure boys, The Esperanza Center of Baltimore thanks you."

 **[Fox glares at Reddington]**

 **Reddington:** "What?"

 **Fox: [snatches his cards. Rolls eyes. Takes cigar out of his mouth.]** "I don't believe it, two pair? **[Flicks the cards at him]** She kicked your ass."

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Always dearie. "

 **Reddington:** "How did it go with Elizabeth?"

 **Fox:** "Peachy. Not only am I the best spy handler, I'm also fantastic at relationship counseling."

 **Caul:** "How so?"

 **Fox:** "Simple. I'm wise enough not to have one."

 **Mr. Kaplan: [Rolls out cake]** Who would like a slice of heaven?"

 **[Mr. Kaplan presents Reddington with a six layer, strawberry cream pound cake ablaze.]**

 **Reddington:** "No song, please. This is plenty, thank you."

 **Caul:** "How old are you Raymond?"

 **Reddington:** "Dead men don't tell their secrets, Leonard. You're beating me by at least a decade."

 **Dembe:** "Happy Birthday Raymond. Make a wish."

 **[Mr. Kaplan pours six shot glasses, passes them out then leaves one on the table.]**

 **Reddington:** **[Philosophical]** "A wish **[Beat]** Alan Fitch used to say, 'Attaining the unattainable, is a perfect man's imperfection. **[Beat]** In my case he was right. My Shangri-La is lives only inside what's left of my splintered mind **[beat]** where it can no longer be debased, or embezzled. Where it cannot be obliterated, without my consent ever again. My home is safe. **[Clears his throat raises glass.]** To Alan."

 **[They toast as Reddington swallows his shot and lays his glass next to Alan's.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler's Bedroom**

 **In Progress**

 **[Liz sits on the bed, hands in her lap. Ressler continues to move boxes out of the room.** ]

 **Ressler: [Drops a box out in the living room and returns to the closet]** "You dug the well deeper, Liz."

 **Liz: [In near tears, panics]** "Ressler, I'm sorry. Tell me what to do, and I'll fix it, but please, don't end us over this."

 **Ressler: [Emerges from the closet.]** "What?"

 **[Silence fills the room except for Liz' confession.]**

 **Liz:** **[Wipes tears]** "Ever since the night of the fire, I've been running my whole life. I sometimes react against golden wisdom because my life doesn't make any sense. **[Beat]** I don't know why Reddington is in my life, or why I need to be secured like Pandora's box. My past is a large jigsaw puzzle unfinished. I just didn't want that for our baby. Simon Fox said Hackett is after you because of me, Ressler. And I thought that…" **[She buries her face in her hands]**

 **ResslerVO:** "What?"

 **Liz:** "I thought, since I was adopted in order to be safe, you **[beat]** would adopt our baby to keep him/her safe."

 **[Ressler emerges from the closet]**

 **LizVO:** "I know it sounds crazy, but **[beat]** Sam was the only father I truly had. "

 **[Intercut to Liz.]**

 **Liz:** "I have a chance at a real family, **[beat]** with you. I just didn't want anyone taking that away. "

 **[He leans over her]**

 **Ressler:** "Liz. **[Beat]** look at me **[gently takes her hands]** I'm not going anywhere. **[Long beat]** you never should've told Hackett anything without talking to me first. You goaded him, I heard the whole thing."

 **Liz:** "I didn't want him to think he could break me."

 **Ressler:** "You kidding me, you're unbreakable, and you're not alone. **[Beat]** I'm proud to be the father of your child, and I don't care who knows."

 **Liz: [wipes her eyes]** "You mean, you're not kicking me out?"

 **Ressler:** "I gave you a key, remember?"

 **Liz:** "Then what are all the boxes for?"

 **Ressler: [Grins]** "To make room for your stuff. You're supposed to move in this weekend, remember?"

 **Liz:** **[Jaw drops, blushes]** "I feel so stupid right now. I thought you were breaking up with me."

 **Ressler:** **[Rolls Eyes]** "No, Keen, don't get me wrong. I am angry and I'm hurt. You make me crazy sometimes, and there are moments we're gonna fight but I'm not quitting you. Partners always have each others backs, right?"

 **Liz:** [ **wipes her tears.]** "Right. I love you so much. You and our baby are my whole world. **[She kisses him tenderly.]** I feel like doing something impulsive."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, does it involve removing any clothing? We already have three piles on the floor."

 **[She giggles, and falls into his arms. They make love on the floor.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **INT.**

 **Bedroom floor**

 **[Ressler and Liz post lovemaking, Swaddled in shirts, sheets, become playful with each other. The two kiss until Ressler makes an observation.]**

 **Liz:** "What?

 **Ressler: [Grinning]** "You've got a bump."

 **Liz: [beaming]** "I know, isn't it neat? **[They kiss again.]** "Hungry. What time is it?"

 **Ressler:** "Time for some Wing Yee, and more of this."

 **[They kiss again till Liz' eyes widen]**

 **Liz:** "Oh my god!"

 **[Liz struggles through a sea of clothes sprawled everywhere in the floor. She peeks at the clock then scurries on all fours to the bathroom. Ressler confused, scratches his head.]**

 **Ressler:** "I was thinking more of delivery than carry out."

 **[Liz emerges.]**

 **Liz:** "I'm gonna trust and pray that you will understand. I have a meeting with Madame Elise Le Blanc."

 **Ressler: [Puzzled]** "Who is Madame Elise Le Blanc?"

 **Liz:** "A ballet Master who owns a dance studio outside of DC. Reddington knows her. I think she knows my mother."

 **[Ressler sighs, rolls his eyes to the ceiling.]**

 **Liz:** "Ressler, please understand. You can even go with me if you want."

 **Ressler:** "No, you go. I get why you need answers Keen. Reddington hasn't been truthful and you feel the need to pursue this in order to understand your past. Just be careful."

 **Liz:** "You're amazing." **[She kisses him]**

 **Ressler:** "I do have my moments."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "Oh! Stay here! Don't move!"

 **[Tucking the sheet around her she waddles through the boxes out into the living room.]**

 **Ressler:** "Where am I gonna go?"

 **[Liz reappears with the present.]**

 **Ressler:** "What did you do?" **[Ressler pulls out the tissue paper, revealing a silver frame with a baby ultrasound pic inside. Moved, he cannot stop staring.]** Wow. This is beautiful. When did you do this?"

 **Liz:** "When I was in the hospital for my flesh wound, they did an ultrasound of the baby. We are officially in our second trimester. I figured you could put it on your desk and know that we're always thinking about you."

 **Ressler:** "Keen, we share an office."

 **Liz:** "Yeah not anymore."

 **[Hold on Ressler's face. Stunned.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Gina's Flat.**

 **[Jacob observes Gina emerge from the bedroom wearing next to nothing and carrying a blanket and a pillow. She tosses both at his head.]**

 **Jacob:** "Now how am I gonna be able to sleep when you're in the other room dressed like that?"

 **Gina: [snatches a bottled water from the fridge, opens it leans against the counter.]** "You don't."

 **Jacob:** "So, this is a test, right?"

 **Gina:** "Testing you is a waste of time because you steal the answers. Once this assignment with Ruslan is over, you sign the divorce papers, go back to your life and I return to mine. Rich and without you."

 **Jacob:** "So you're not gonna even try to give us a chance?"

 **Gina:** "Everyone makes things so easy for you Jacob. I admit I was guilty of that too because of your looks. But after being on the receiving end of your cruelty, I am done. You're not a wounded bird you're a selfish boy angry with the world so you use the people in it."

 **Jacob:** [Stands up, bare chested walks over to her] "The old me would've manipulated the situation. I'm not doing that."

 **Gina:** "You just did. You don't even realize when you're lying to yourself. **[She turns away from him.]** If you want to prove you've changed, you've got to accept the consequences that maybe, you won't get what you truly want."

 **[She heads into the bedroom. Removes her top giving him a preview. She turns gazes into his eyes then slams her door with her foot.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Poker Room**

 **In Progress**

 **[Reddington notices Kaplan has a catering outfit clean up the room, while she wraps up his birthday cake.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Here you are dearie. There's enough left for you to have a slice at midnight."

 **Reddington:** "Kate…"

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "You don't have to say anything, Raymond. I know."

 **[He embraces her and kisses her cheek.]**

 **Fox:** "Just got off the phone with M.E. The guy in the driver's seat was Mikhail Rushkev, age 31. Tied to the Russian Bratva in Brighton Beach, has a record, and a file at CIA. Possible operative. Leonard, maybe you can track him."

 **Caul:** "I'll get on it."

 **Reddington:** "And the other? **[The look on Fox' face confirms Reddington's suspicions.]** How soon?"

 **Fox:** "Tonight."

 **Dembe:** "Raymond, time to go."

 **Reddington:** **[Nods in agreement]** "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

 **Fox:** "I can handle it."

 **Reddington:** "Its not you that I'm worried about."

 **[Reddington and Dembe exit. Hold on Fox.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **INT.**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Ressler observes Liz getting dressed.]**

 **Ressler:** "You quit the task force?"

 **Liz: [Not having much luck with her pants, tosses them to the floor and opts for a dress instead.]** "Not exactly. Fox transferred me to the main branch for light duty. Investigative work, data collecting."

 **Ressler:** "I don't see how Hackett would agree to this Liz."

 **Liz: [coy]** "He had no choice. Fox has a little dirt on our director."

 **Ressler: [amazed.]** "What kind of dirt?"

 **Liz: [Puts on her earrings.]** "A massive drug problem. Fox told Mr. Hackett that I knew about it and threatened to inform DOJ after having me under surveillance without a warrant. Hackett himself, recommended me for the position."

 **Ressler: [laughs crosses his arms]** "My mind is literally blown. So you'll be spying on Hackett?"

 **Liz: [fulsome]** "It's for a worthy cause. After we prove Hackett and Hitchen are in the Cabal, we can finally bring justice for Cooper and Reven Wright."

 **Ressler: [full of pride, he strokes her face.]** "That's my girl."

 **Liz: [Wraps her arms around his neck, playful mood]** "So, now that we're officially, semi-official, **[leans in kisses him]** let's celebrate tonight being **[grins]** out in the open."

 **[Cell phone rings]**

 **Ressler:** "That's mine, hon."

 **[She pouts handing him the phone.]**

 **Ressler: "** Ressler?"

 **[Intercut to Simon Fox]**

 **Fox:** "Pack warm. Lithuania is colder than a bitch this time of year. We leave tonight."

 **[Intercut to Ressler]**

 **Ressler:** "I'll be ready."

 **[Hangs up]**

 **Liz:** "What? **[Frowns]** "Yurkolovych. I got a bad feeling Ressler."

 **Ressler:** "That's just pregnancy hormones I'll be fine, I promise." **[He kisses her.]**

 **[Ressler pulls a suitcase and his glock from his closet.]**

 **Liz:** "I don't think that's good enough anymore."

 **[Intercut to Liz entering the living room, and grabbing her purse. Ressler emerges from the bedroom]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, Keen. A promise from me is like a solemn vow. **[Approaches her**. **Kisses her on the forehead.]** You got nothing to worry about, okay?"

 **Liz:** "So, if I ask you to make me a solemn vow, will you say yes?"

 **Ressler: [Grins, chuckles]** "Yes."

 **Liz:** **[Smiles. She gives him a talisman.]** I want you to have this."

 **Ressler:** "Hey, this is nice. A St. Christopher Medal."

 **Liz:** "It was Sam's."

 **[Liz gives him a tender kiss.]**

 **Ressler:** "Thank you, **[beat]** I'll always wear it. Good luck with Madame whatever…but just be careful."

 **Liz:** "I will. **[They kiss again]** I love you. "

 **[She opens the door.]**

 **Ressler:** "I love you too. **[Beat]** Whoa before you go. What did I say yes to?"

 **Liz [Beaming]** "That you'll marry me."

 **[Ressler grinning, blushes watching her wink at him then close the door.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN**

 **The Post Office**

 **INT.**

 **[A panoramic view of the black site. The Yellow service elevator opens revealing a ten man wrecking crew led by Leonard Caul. He scouts the area, and nods.]**

 **Caul:** "Lets have some fun."

 **[The Crew carries fiber optics, cables, flashlights, cameras, drills, and steel saws. Two crews sweep for bugs and cameras in the hall corridors. Once collected, Caul unfolds blueprints on one of the tables, and points his finger.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Jet**

 **Task Force**

 **[Fox, Ressler, Aram, Liza, and Samar sit on the jet. Ressler, preoccupied, plays with the medal in his fingers.]**

 **Fox:** "Well I hope everyone is comfortable. We should arrive in Vilnius in about seven hours."

 **Aram:** "Just ah, so I'm clear. I'm not in the habit of killing people."

 **Fox:** "Agent Mojtabai your job solely relies on surveillance, and code cracking."

 **Samar:** "Code cracking?"

 **Fox:** "Code cracking. The Cabal has launched a full campaign to get Yurkolovych elected as prime minister."

 **Liza:** "Does that mean the Cabal already controls President Grauzhine?"

 **Samar:** "Lithuania is a strong ally of the EU since 19, a member of the Baltic Council, and of the US since the collapse of the Soviet Union. In order for the Cabal to achieve their goal to start another cold war, Lithuania needs to be under Russian influence and occupation. That means strained relations with the US, and Germany."

 **Fox:** "Well done, Agent Navabi. Thoroughly impressed."

 **[Samar grins.]**

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler, you're awfully quiet. I assumed with the new changes, you'd be pleased as punch."

 **Ressler:** "Just want to get this over with."

 **[Fox motions for Ressler to meet him in private.]**

 **Fox:** "You're worried about Keen."

 **Ressler:** "You dropped her in the Lion's Den."

 **Fox: [snippy]** "No I dropped her in the J Edgar Hoover Building. She knows what she has to do. Let her do it."

 **Ressler:** "I'm gonna go out on a limb here. This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To get Liz out of the task force to spy on Hackett using her pregnancy as the excuse."

 **Fox:** "There's a reason for everything. Donald, if you want to get inside my head, you'll trust my word. Keen is safe, and so is your unborn child."

 **Ressler: [Extends his hand.]** "Thank You."

 **Fox:** "You're welcome. Impress me on this assignment, and I'll really let you in."

 **Ressler:** "This wouldn't have anything to do with Reddington?"

 **Fox:** "Impress me, Donald. Then I'll answer your question."

 **[Fox adjusts his hat, and goes back to his chair. Ressler plays with his medal and smiles.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **MD**

 **Annapolis.**

 **EXT.**

 **Dance Studio**

 **[Liz exits her vehicle in front of the tiny dance studio. She approaches the building.]**

 **INT.**

 **Dance Studio**

 **A long Hallway**

 **[The faint music, hypnotizes Liz down a dark hallway, to a room.]**

 **INT.**

 **Room**

 **[Dancers in leotards, doing Pilates, stretch against the bar beam. Intercut to three dancers practicing their pirouettes. In awe, Liz gazes at their artistic beauty. Caught up in the music of Tchaikovsky's Dance of the Swans, she sits down, blue eyes glowing, enraptured with the sounds. Liz focuses on one particular dancer. Intercut to the ballerina in front of Liz. ]**

 **Madame:** "Adagio! **[Walks guiding her muse]** Arabesque! Da! Da!"

 **[She's graceful, elegant and has command of the room. The more she dances, the more captivated Liz becomes. Liz begins to remember as a child attending a recital. Intercut to young Liz backstage wearing a red dress, white tights, hair upswept in a ballerina bun, carrying a stuffed, white bunny. Her eyes follow the ballerina on stage performing to a sea of strangers. Close up of her tiny hand firmly locked in a woman's. Intercut to the lights on the Christmas tree striking her as the ballerina twirls. Intercut to a fire raging in front of her, a Christmas tree in flames. Intercut to Liz holding her bunny and screaming.]**

 **Madame Le Blanc:** "Excuse me. Are you all right?"

 **Liz:** "What?"

 **Madame:** "You were in a trance, child."

 **Liz:** "I was **[Looks at the elderly woman.]** I'm looking for Madame Elise Le Blanc."

 **Madame:** "Ah, you must be Elizabeth. Let me look at you. **[Liz stands]** You are with child."

 **Liz: [smiles]** "Yes, I am."

 **Madame:** "Congratulations. Is girl."

 **Liz:** "Well, we don't know yet."

 **Madame: [without a beat.]** "Is girl. **[Turns ushers Liz to another room]** You are here because of your mother."

 **Liz:** "Yes."

 **Madame:** "Come. I have what you seek."

 **[Hopeful, Liz follows Madame.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **MD**

 **Reddington's Apartment**

 **[Reddington sits on the sofa as the afternoon sunlight seeps into his room. He gazes at old photos. Some are in black and white of a young girl in a tutu. He strokes the picture.]**

 **[Intercut to Dembe entering the room.]**

 **Dembe:** "Raymond, this package was left for you at the front desk."

 **Reddington: [Surprised.] "** From who?"

 **Dembe:** "They did not say."

 **[Reddington examines the paper. It is old. Unsure it's a booby trap, he sets it on the table and stares at it for the longest time.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Madame's Office**

 **INT.**

 **[Liz gazes at all the ballet photographs.]**

 **Liz: "These are incredible."**

 **Madame:** "That is Rudolph Nureyev. He was Ballet Master. Mine and your mother's."

 **Liz:** "I used to imagine my mother dancing for kings and queens."

 **Madame:** "It was no dream, child. Katarina was prima, and toast of all Russia. She danced for everyone till her toenails bled. She was a perfectionist. Nimble, grace on water."

 **Liz:** "There are stories about her involvement with-"

 **Madame:** "Child, during that time, the arts were a form of survival. We became who they wanted us to be. Your mother did what she must." **[Turns and hands Liz a box]** Here. Inside there are photographs and playbills of your mother's tour with the Imperial Russian Ballet Company. I wish I could do more."

 **Liz:** **[Overwhelmed, shakes Madame's hand.]** "Thank you."

 **Madame:** "Any time you'd like to see our production, we'd be honored in your presence."

 **[Disappointed, Liz exits the room, leaving Madame Le Blanc to watch her depart.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **Dawn**

 **Gina's Apartment**

 **[Jacob lie sleeping in an uncomfortable position on Gina's loveseat, too small for his legs and his arms. Snoring like a buzz saw, Gina splashes him with ice-cold water jolting him.]**

 **Jacob:** "What the-" **[Shivering from the ice,]**

 **Gina:** "Get up. We have work to do."

 **Jacob:** "Gina you are **[beat]** a dead woman. Its not even five-am!"

 **Gina:** "Now is that anyway to speak to your wife? Welcome to hell husband."

 **[She exits wearing a skimpy yoga outfit as he wipes the water from his face and beard.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dance Studio**

 **EXT.**

 **[Liz vacates the studio and bumps into a dancer, causing her wooden box with her mother's mementos to break.]**

 **Liz:** "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't look where I was **[beat]** oh no."

 **Dancer:** "Its quite all right, here let me help you."

 **[Emotional, Liz tears up, desperately trying to fix the keepsake.]**

 **Dancer:** "Hey, **[She takes Liz hand]** Its fixable."

 **[Liz cannot help but notice her deep blue eyes, the color of her hair, and her deep smile. Nurturing presence. Visualize Julie Gonzalo]**

 **Dancer:** "Madame has another box similar to this one. **[Gets up, only to** **find the door is locked]** Oh no, I forgot she closes the studio at 4:30."

 **Liz:** "Was that you I saw dancing in there? The one Madame Le Blanc was coaching?"

 **[Dancer Smiles]**

 **Liz:** "You're incredible."

 **Dancer:** "Oh, thank you."

 **Liz:** "I'm Liz Keen."

 **Dancer:** **[eyes widen]** "Oh, I spoke to you on the phone. Clarke Bellamy."

 **Liz: [shakes hands]** "Nice to meet you, Clarke. That's an unusual name for a girl."

 **Clarke:** "Eccentric parents fascinated with artistic impression. Here, let me help put this in your car."

 **Liz:** "Thank you."

 **[Liz unlocks the door as Clarke places the mementos on the front seat.]**

 **Clarke:** "It was nice meeting you, Liz."

 **Liz: [smiles] "** Yes, you too, you're an amazing dancer. My mother used to dance."

 **Clarke:** "Oh that's right, Katarina Rostova. **[Amazed]** Wow. I don't suppose I could bend your ear about her sometime?"

 **Liz:** "I'd like that very much."

 **[Clarke gives her phone number.]**

 **Clarke:** "Always exciting to make a new friend."

 **Liz:** "I don't have any friends."

 **Clarke:** "Well, you do now. If you need anything, just call."

 **[Hold on Liz face as she watches Clarke drive away.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Reddington/Dembe in progress**

 **Dembe:** "Do you think it's rigged to explode?"

 **Reddington:** "Only one way to find out Dembe."

 **[After staring at the mysterious package for a certain amount of time, Reddington unwraps it, only to find the same tissue paper from Alexei's Toy Shoppe. Slowly he peels away the paper revealing a ballerina music box. Beautifully hand carved encased in glass with a note attached. Reddington overwhelmed, twists the knob on the velvet bottom. Dance of the Swans by Tchaikovsky plays. He looks at the note.** ** _Moy vrag, moya slabost,_** ** _moya lyubov'_** ** _S dnem rozhdeniya, Raymond._** **Then sets it down. Dembe picks it up as Reddington walks over to the window.]**

 **Dembe:** "My enemy, my weakness…"

 **Reddington: [with a heavy gasp recites the rest of the note.]** "My love. Happy Birthday Raymond."

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER** This is a FanFic continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler #Chapter13 #TheSnowRaptor Pt. 1**

 **Day**

 **EXT:**

 **DC**

 **Cabal Meeting**

 **INT. Conference table**

 **[Laurel sits among others while on satellite, reassuring Russia's Foreign Minister.]**

 **Laurel:** "Victor on behalf of all of us gathered here today, and our sacred pact, I assure you everything is going according to plan. There will be no resistance from our end."

 **Victor:** "I'm taking a risk here Laurel. Time is running out."

 **Laurel:** "Victor, our election is in thirty days. Once Ramirez is elected, we can begin operations. But for now, any suspicious activity is detriment to our cause.

 **Man: [Face hidden, only see his silhouette, his voice is with an accent.]** "If he is elected Laurel. Victor, the uprising in Uzbek with Ruslan Denisov, and the changing demographics are challenging Khazik's reign. We cannot allow a regime change if Kazakhstan continues to support Russia."

 **Victor:** "If Khazik isn't cooperative, **[beat]** time to crown a new king for a new era."

 **Woman: [We see her silhouette, blonde hair, accent.]** "Victor, the sacrifice of Milos propagates retaliation. His alliance with Denisov was our only hope in controlling operations. Now, its chaos."

 **Victor: [cool]** "The militia forces in Lithuania against Russia's presence promotes the greatest threat. As long as Yurkolovych arrives safely to Vilnius, no acts of retribution on our end."

 **Laurel:** "You have our word, Victor."

 **[He logs off the big screen, leaving Laurel wringing her hands.]**

 **Laurel:** "How many teams do we have in place?"

 **Man:** "Four. Kaliningrad, Minsk, Vilnius, and Munok."

 **Woman:** "My team in Kaliningrad will see to Yurkolovych's safety."

 **[Hold on Laurel's face relieved, as the woman's bracelet with the ballet slipper charm is revealed.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Night**

 **EXT.**

 **Jet**

 **[Somewhere flying over the Baltic Sea.]**

 **INT.**

 **Cabin**

 **Pilot:** "Sir, we've reached our destination."

 **Fox** : "Excellent. Once we touch down, make contact with our allies at the rendezvous point."

 **Pilot:** "Yes sir." **[He salutes him]**

 **[Fox salutes back. Then grabs four mysterious packages, heads back to the team.]**

 **Fox:** "We're here."

 **Aram:** "Ah how can you tell?"

 **Fox:** "The pilot just informed me."

 **Liza:** "Sir, I may have forgotten to mention that Aram is afraid of heights."

 **Aram:** "Only reason why I am handling the altitude is because of a nice healthy dose of diazepam."

 **[Fox tosses each agent a bundle]**

 **Fox:** "Just hold on for dear life Agent Mojtabai."

 **[Ressler opens his raises a brow]** "Is this a joke?"

 **Samar: [Stunned]** "A parachute?"

 **Fox: [secures his parachute and heads to the back.]** "Geezus you G-men are spoiled."

 **Aram: [Terrified]** "Ah, sir?"

 **[Intercut to each of them wearing their parachutes, and infer-red goggles as Fox opens the back hatch]**

 **Fox:** "Secure your earpieces so we stay in direct contact. Agent Mojtabai, Agent Abadi's done this a dozen times, just hold on to her. Agent Navabi?"

 **Navabi:** "No. But there's a first for everything."

 **Fox: [Secures goggles grins]** "I like your spirit. Agent Ressler?"

 **Ressler: [self-reliant]** "Navy Paratrooper sir."

 **Fox:** "Then let's get on with it."

 **[Aram frightened, glares at Ressler who chuckles, pats him on the shoulder]**

 **Fox:** "Do you want to die, Agent Mojtabai?"

 **Aram:** "No sir."

 **Fox:** "That's what I thought."

 **[Cue to Music from the movie Charade as Fox shoves a nervous Aram out of the plane. Aram screams as Liza grabs hold of him. Ressler kisses his St. Christopher medal that Liz gave him as Samar looks down.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler moving her to the side.]**

 **Ressler:** "Piece of cake Navabi."

 **[He falls backward. A nervous Samar grabs Fox they fall backwards.]**

 **EXT.**

 **[Four agents in parachutes free fall 25 thousand feet towards Kaliningrad. Fox grips Navabi's hand, as Aram clings to Liza. Ressler does his own thing then gradually takes Aram's hand. In a circle, they continue freefalling.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT.**

 **Kaliningrad, Lithuania**

 **[Intercut to Arial base. A Russian Soldier checks Doppler radar.]**

 **Soldier: [In Russian]** "Sir activity 52-41 degrees North 20 degrees east."

 **[Commander eyes screen]**

 **Soldier:** "Aircraft approaching Vilnius 31 degrees east."

 **Commander:** "Who authorized?"

 **Soldier: [examines]** "You did sir."

 **Commander: [Annoyed makes a phone call. He nods, then hangs up.]** "Shoot it down."

 **[Intercut to soldier setting missile coordinates.]**

 **[Within seconds a raptor missile aims, fires and plane explodes as the task force touches safely on the ground.]**

 **[Cue Music from Henry Mancini's Something for Cat as Fox hits the ground first, Aram and Liza follow. Aram, relieved, kisses the wet marshy earth. Ressler and Samar land.]**

 **Aram:** "Thank you God."

 **Samar: [Flustered, smoothing her hair, Looks at Fox and Ressler.]** "Piece of cake."

 **[Ressler grins. While removing their packs all look up to see the fireball in the sky. Fox grins.]**

 **Fox:** "Oh, Laurel. Cest la Vie."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **The Blacklist**

 **The Snow Raptor No18**

 **Scene opens**

 **Evening**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **INT:**

 **[Liz in Tank and jeans carries her clothes into the apartment.]**

 **Liz:** "I really thought I could do it but then I realized it wouldn't be a good idea with the baby."

 **[Heads to bedroom]**

 **[Intercut to Clarke, her hair in a ponytail, in tank and jean shorts carrying a large box into the apartment. Intercut to bedroom.]**

 **Clarke: [chuckles]** "Glad I could help. Where do you want this?"

 **Liz:** "Oh, here for now. Ressler was sweet enough to clean out his closet."

 **Clarke:** "You sure you have enough room?" **[Sets box down.]**

 **Liz: [ponders]** "I thought I did."

 **Clarke:** "Pardon me for prying but **[beat]** maybe you should get a bigger place now that you've got a baby on the way."

 **Liz: [grins]** "Yeah we've discussed that."

 **Clarke: [observes the picture on nightstand]** "Is this him?"

 **Liz:** "Yeah, that's Ressler."

 **Clarke:** "Sexy."

 **Liz:** "We took that in France overlooking the Garonne."

 **Clarke:** "You two are well suited."

 **Liz:** "Thanks. It took me a long time to find the right guy. Kissed a lot of frogs."

 **Clarke: [Sees another picture. Picks it up]** "Who's this?"

 **Liz: [grins]** "That's Raymond Reddington. Bane of my existence and yet, key to my past."

 **Clarke: [Confused]** "Quite an endorsement?"

 **Liz:** "He's just **[beat]** I don't know who he is. Reddington entered my life without warning almost four years ago."

 **Clarke:** "Why do you think he sought you out?"

 **Liz: [shrugs]** "You're guess is as good as mine. All I know is it has to do with my parents."

 **Clarke:** "I think I recall hearing about this on television. You were on the run as a foreign agent **[beat]** wanted for murder, right?"

 **Liz:** "I was exonerated on all charges."

 **Clarke:** "Hey, no need to be defensive, Liz. I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

 **Liz:** "Thanks that means a great deal. What about you, what's your story?"

 **Clarke: [shrugs]** "Not much to tell. I grew up here outside of DC. My parents spent most of my childhood arguing over his **[beat]** cheating, so they divorced when I was little."

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry, that must've been rough."

 **Clarke:** "Everybody's childhood is fraught with bites and scars, mine is no different."

 **Liz:** "This may sound weird but I'm really glad I met you. It feels good to talk to someone **[beat]** a friend. My job prevents me from having a life."

 **Clarke:** "Me, too Liz. All I do is practice for hours till my toes crack and bleed. **[Sets picture down checks watch]** I'm getting hungry. Let's order a pizza."

 **Liz:** "How about some Chinese? I know a place-"

 **Clarke:** "Uh no, sorry too much sodium."

 **Liz:** "Oh, okay, pizza it is."

 **Clarke:** "I know a great place. Besides, this is my cheat day. If Madame Le Blanc discovered I was eating carbs, she'd yank my tutu."

 **[Liz laughs as Clarke exits the room.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dresden**

 **EXT:**

 **Kraft House Pub**

 **[A car pulls up outside on the street. Two men exit vehicle and enter the pub.]**

 **INT:**

 **[The two men enter the rough and tumble alehouse loud, obnoxious, youth breaking balls and beer chasers over their heads as slipknot plays. As bartender keeps, intercut to The Major conducting business in the back room. He counts funds from his assets. Old, and part of an old guard, he's set in his ways. Within seconds his eyes widen as one of his henchman shakes his head.]**

 **Major:** "Where's Gina's cut?"

 **Klaus:** "She not here. Haven't seen her in days. She's uh taking personal time."

 **Major: [raises brow]** "Personal time? That doesn't sound like my girl. Find out who's she's been meeting, and if its Jacob Phelps, I want him found, gagged and placed in the trunk of the car."

 **Roald:** "Someone out said she was seen with Ruslan Denisov."

 **Major:** "Ruslan? I thought he was in prison."

 **Roald:** "He's out. You don't think she's started up with him again."

 **Major:** "Bring him to me."

 **[Hold on the Major's determined look as his two men leave, dials.]**

 **Major:** "I have a job for you."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Uzbekistan**

 **Munok**

 **Day**

 **[An dark truck with a dirty license Kazakhstan license plate and a advertisement for a local grocery store, stops at a Russian security checkpoint filled with imports. The guard prompts the driver to roll down the window. Jacob is revealed wearing thin glasses, a blue hat, speaking wickedly in Russian. Hands him two passports.]**

 **Jacob: [In Russian]** "Dobroye utro." **[Good Morning]**

 **Guard: [In Russian]** "Chto nakhoditsya v zadney chasti?" **[What is in the back]**

 **Jacob:** "Produkty, pitaniya, moloko, yaytsa, kofe. Vy khoteli by videt?" **[Food. milk, eggs, coffee [beat] you like to see?]**

 **Guard:** "Da."

 **[Guard moves away from the truck, forcing Jacob to exit the vehicle. Intercut to back of the truck. Guard waits for Jacob to open it. Guard sees boxes of produce, in an icy freezer. As he looks around and sees nothing suspicious, he gets ready to close the icy door, only for Gina to knock him out cold.]**

 **Jacob:** "He's still breathing."

 **Gina:** "No, he's not. I broke his neck."

 **Jacob:** "No, honey you didn't, see him twitching?"

 **[Gina irritated shoots him in the chest.]**

 **Jacob:** "I can't take you anywhere."

 **[Frustrated, Jacob dressed now as one of the guards, enters the checkpoint booth, snatches the code key badge and ID and switches them out with his face instead. Intercut to Gina dressing in the delivery uniform and proceed past the checkpoint. Unbeknownst to Jacob he patiently waits for phase 2 of their plan as Fergana news radio reports the American legacy 650 plane disputing the claim. ]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Anton's Cellar**

 **EXT:**

 **Mercedes**

 **INT:**

 **[Dembe enters vehicle as Reddington overlooks baby furniture. News reports hit the radio. He grins in spite of himself.]**

 **Radio:** "This is WXPR in DC updating you on that devastating tragedy in Lithuania. According to sources at the Pentagon, an American plane was shot down over Russian airspace. However, Russia denies such activity occurred."

 **Dembe:** "They arrived safely at the rendezvous point."

 **Reddington: [Chuckles, silencing the radio]** " See that they make contact with Semenov. **[Dembe nods]** I'd wager with all this bad publicity before the General election, Laurel is having the worst day of her evil, miserable life. Only a matter of time, now."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Pentagon**

 **[Laurel at a fast pace walks down the top secret corridor toward Admiral Fink's office.]**

 **Laurel:** "What in God's name just happened over there?"

 **Fink:** "Still in the embryonic stages here Laurel."

 **Laurel:** "I've got NI breathing down my neck along with the state department scrambling for a statement, and the president's earsplitting reaction for having to cut his vacation short at Martha's Vineyard. Are you positive it wasn't military aircraft?"

 **[Both descend down the grate steps]**

 **Fink:** "According to FI it was a Legacy 650. American, possible tourist accidentally miscalculated coordinates. "

 **Laurel: [turns and stops]** Do you have any idea how much damage this could cause? What if there were **[beat]** no survivors **[beat]** God, this cannot be happening."

 **Fink:** "Laurel, I'm doing everything I can but my hands are tied! I'm limited to what FI sends, and the Kremlin is not cooperating."

 **Laurel: [Frantic]** "What about secret covert missions?"

 **Fink:** "None in that area. I checked with Clandestine Services, Director Leahy informed me himself nothing out of the ordinary."

 **Laurel:** "What about the task force?"

 **Fink:** "That's Hackett's department, protected by the White House. I suggest you grill Howard or the President' personal advisor, Miss Panabaker."

 **Laurel:** "Get Howard on the phone. I want to know where Simon Fox and his damn task force is."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Kaliningrad**

 **Morning**

 **CIA Black Site**

 **[Fox, and the team meet up with allies at an undisclosed bunker.]**

 **Ressler: [Watches reports of the plane wreckage.]** "How long till Washington responds?"

 **[Fox pours himself a shot, downs it continues eating his breakfast]**

 **Samar:** "I checked with Mossad. Same report. Civilian aircraft 2014 Legacy 650 single engine, shot down over Russian airspace. A genius distraction sir." **[Samar looks over at Aram]**

 **Fox:** "By the time Pentagon receives that phony intelligence report from FI, our decoy will be en route to Tel Aviv."

 **[Aram breathing out of a paper bag]**

 **Liza:** "Aram honey, are you okay?"

 **Aram:** "I still can't feel my feet."

 **Liza:** "I should've told you in advance. I'm sorry."

 **Fox: [slaps Aram's back. Aram jolts forward.]** Agent Mojtabai, you just hopped out of plane that Russia blew up like a firecracker over the Baltic Sea **[beat]** sky dived 25 thousand feet, and alive to discuss it. C'mon man, suck it up!"

 **Aram:** "I'll try sir."

 **Samar:** "Doesn't this coupe de tat play into the Cabal's narrative? A plane shot down by Russia killing four Americans?"

 **Fox:** "Sokolov soothed State Department worries that this military exercise in Lithuania isn't hostile. However, with Yurkolovych's connection to Sokolov, bet the latter. With the U.S. begging the Kremlin to search for the missing passengers in the Baltic Sea, the focus on Yurkolovych shifts. All about damage control."

 **Ressler:** "Which brings us to why we are here. So, what's our next move?"

 **[Hold on Fox' sly, devilish look, chomping on a cigar.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **CIA Black Site**

 **Kaliningrad.**

 **Birds Nest**

 **In Progress**

 **Fox:** "A diplomatic cavalcade is transporting the Prime Minister back to Vilnius. **[Looks over]** Ah right on time. This is Captain Ivan Semenov. His crew will assist you in our mission. Capt., escort Agent Mojtabai to his work station, please."

 **[Aram hugging his laptop]**

 **Semenov:** "This way, Agent Mojtabai." **[Semenov leads Aram to a sophisticated display of cyber equipment and an untraceable firewall. Aram is in awe.]**

 **Aram:** "This **[beat]** is **[beat]** all kinds of awesome."

 **[Intercut to Fox entering the room.]**

 **Fox:** "Once you crack the back door code and enter the main database, you've got a five minute window to download everything."

 **Aram: [Clears throat]** "Will it be in Russian?"

 **Fox: [Eye roll]** "No, Swahili **. [Hands him paper]** Type."

 **Aram:** "Ah Sir? What if I cannot break into the main frame?"

 **Fox: [shrugs]** "Jumping out of a plane in a foreign country was easy. Hacking into Russian Intelligence will get you life imprisonment outside of Leningrad."

 **[Nervous, Aram plugs into the main frame with Liza.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler, Fox, and Samar]**

 **Samar:** "So how do we get access to Yurkolovych?"

 **[Semenov hands them both two uniforms]**

 **Semenov:** "We have something clever in mind."

 **[Ressler looks at Samar.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Secret Russian Military Base**

 **Kaliningrad**

 **[Yurkolovych in a conference call with Victor Sokolov and the woman from the Cabal.]**

 **WomanVO:** "Shooting a domestic down over the Baltic won't fly in the papers, Victor. Germany and the U.S. surely will demand an explanation."

 **Victor:** "I'll risk it."

 **Yurkolovych:** "Grauzhine fears an occupation, Victor. This latest assault leads to suspicion that Russia has something to hide. I can only hold her off for so long."

 **Victor:** "Outrageous! They invaded our space. In the best interest for national security, I ordered it down. Katya my pet, we'll just need to do a little schmoozing with FI like the old days. Is everything in order for Nikolas transport?"

 **Woman:** "Mr. Prime Minister, you're life is in my hands."

 **[Hold on Katya's silhouette. We cannot see her face just yet, but her bracelets, and insignia ring.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Reddington and Dembe**

 **In progress**

 **Reddington: [eying the crib]** "With Donald in Kaliningrad with Simon, Elizabeth will need round the clock protection. Working under Howard isn't going to be enough. She gets distracted **[beat]** easily. **[Looks down]** Dembe which one is better, the espresso wood or the white washed antique?"

 **Dembe:** "Elizabeth met with Madame Le Blanc."

 **Reddington: [Dumfounded looks up]** "When?"

 **Dembe:** "Yesterday."

 **Reddington: [stung]** "What did she tell her?"

 **Dembe:** "She wouldn't say."

 **Reddington:** "I've given that woman hundreds of thousands over the years and this is the thanks I get? With Katarina in striking distance this cannot wait. Get Baz on it."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **INT:**

 **[In the middle of the living room, Clarke and Liz laugh and eat pizza, like college roommates, listening to Duncan Sheik Barely Breathing.]**

 **Liz:** "Oh no, that must've been a nightmare."

 **Clarke:** "I couldn't move. All that taffeta and tulle around my waist and my tights strangling me, I was in hell. I was literally in the middle of a pirouette and all I could think about was "I need to pee. I need to pee."

 **Liz: [laughing.]** "Uh, speaking of, I need to again. **[Gets up from off the floor]** I swear your bladder shrinks when you're pregnant. I'll be right back."

 **[Liz enters the bedroom. Alone, Clarke discovers the box with the picture of Liz with Sam. She gazes for a moment then sets it down. She picks up her charred bunny, sets it down, finds a pair of tiny ballet shoes, grins, and a few drawings from a child.]**

 **[Door knocks]**

 **Clarke:** "I got it Liz."

 **[Clarke checks the peephole, smoothed her hair, opens door.]**

 **[Reddington gazes for the longest time.]**

 **Clarke: [eyes widen]** "My God, its really you."

 **[Reddington eyebrow raised, wind knocked out of him.]**

 **LizVO: [Arms folded defensive.]** "What are you doing here?"

 **[Hold on Reddington's perplexing look]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Scene in progress**

 **Reddington:** "Who are you? **[Shoves past her]** Who is this?"

 **Liz:** "Reddington, this is my friend, Clarke Bellamy. Clarke, Raymond Reddington."

 **Clarke: [Smiles, restrained]** "Hello, Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Call me Mr. Reddington. Miss Bellamy I'm delighted but I'm afraid, Elizabeth and I have business."

 **Clarke: [Frowns, unimpressed.]** "Liz, I should be going."

 **Liz:** "No, you don't have to leave. **[Looks at Red]** He does."

 **Reddington: [Bemused]** "I beg your pardon?"

 **[Hold on Reddington's perplexed look]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Dresden**

 **Black Mercedes.**

 **[The Major sits in the backseat as Ruslan Denisov enters.]**

 **Major:** "Been a long time, kid. No one cared to inform me that you were out of prison."

 **Ruslan:** "Good behavior."

 **Major:** "My ass. Where's my girl?"

 **Ruslan:** "I haven't seen her."

 **Major:** "You know I had a feeling that you might defend her. Which is why I had to call on an associate that knows you too well."

 **[Solomon turns around from the front seat, shocking Ruslan.]**

 **Solomon:** "Boo!"

 **[Chuckles Hold on Solomon's hearty, sadistic laugh.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Scene in progress**

 **Solomon:** "Ruslan, what's it been five **[beat]** six years? I heard about Milos. Boy, now that's a shame. He was your IN with the Kremlin, and an opportunity to run for president. Nobody seems to know where he might be. But I bet Khazik does. He's still searching for you too, right? I wonder how much he'd pay. It's got to be worth at least a year's salary."

 **Ruslan: "Aren't you persona non grata now?"**

 **Solomon:** "Oh, not really. I'm still breathing so I must be of value somewhere. And right now, I can't think of anything more valuable than the bounty on your head."

 **[He racks the pin in place and aims his Barretta right between Ruslan's eyes.]**

 **[Hold on Ruslan's disturbed look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Outside of Fergana Valley**

 **Munok**

 **Safe House**

 **[Gina orchestrates an elaborate military assault. Ten men pile guns in the back of the truck, along with ammo and explosives. Wearing a fur parka, she grabs blueprints from her bag and spreads it evenly on the table, bracing it with a copper water pitcher.]**

 **Gina:** "This is a map of Khazik's estate. There are two entrances on each side. The east gate is used for servants, guards, and food delivery. The west is used for photo ops."

 **Man 1:** "How do we get past security codes?"

 **Gina:** "My inside man will disconnect the alarm system allowing us fifteen minutes to gain access to the property. Once we're in, Khazik leaves the estate at exactly ten AM. We take him out **[points to location]** here."

 **Man 2:** "And how do we escape?"

 **Gina [Confident caresses his craggy face.]** "Don't worry so much. Everyone, let's move!"

 **Intercut to Jacob manipulating the security system as another guard approaches, the main gate. He leaves post.]**

 **Jacob:** "Where you been? I ask for relief an hour ago!"

 **Soldier:** "No one told me. It is still early."

 **Jacob:** "No, mm mhm. Hungry." **[Rubs his belly as phone rings]**

 **Soldier: [Picks it up]** "Da. Ok. **[Hangs up]** "Go eat, then come back in an hour."

 **[Jacob grins, casually realizes the keys are not in his pocket.]**

 **Jacob:** "Hey, uh I left my keys."

 **Soldier:** "They're not here. I must write you up!"

 **Jacob:** "Oh come on, they were just here."

 **[Soldier grows suspicious, checks the desk, notices picture of original soldier and family. About to kill Jacob, he carefully turns, but Jacob is too fast for him and snaps his neck without as much as a sound. Jacob grabs the body, security code, and keys. Intercut to him out of breath tiptoes in between the cars. He unlocks the SUV, dumps the dead body in the back. Slams door, starts engine]**

 **[Intercut to Jacob arriving at the edge of the river in Munok. He takes bags of sand, ties them to the corpse and dumps the body into the river. He hightails back to the SUV and takes off to meet Gina, using GPS. Again through Fergana News reports, Kremlin denies shooting down flight 650, an American single engine jet over the Baltic last night. Rattled, Jacob steps on the gas.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **Living Room**

 **[Liz, Reddington and Clarke in Progress]**

 **Liz:** "Tell me what you want then leave."

 **Reddington: [Takes off his hat.]** "Lizzy, you wound me after everything we've been through. I'm sorry Miss…"

 **Clarke: [arms folded.]** "Bellamy."

 **Reddington: [Suspicious]** "Right. That's an unusual name for a beautiful young lady. What's the word I'm looking for…a bit…"?

 **Clarke: [Irate]** "Ostentatious, like naming a race horse?"

 **Reddington: [Points]** "Yes, that too, but I was going to say rebellious. **[Looks at Liz]** Lizzy I apologize for intruding on your **[looks over]** pizza fest."

 **Clarke: [Eyes widen]** "Lizzy?"

 **Liz: [scoffs at Red]** "You are unbelievably rude."

 **Clarke: [grabs her sweater and purse]** "No Liz, that's okay my boyfriend texted earlier I need to go plus I have to practice tomorrow so…"

 **Liz:** "Clarke is an exceptional prima ballerina."

 **Reddington: [Eyes widen, snaps fingers]** "Ah, you're Madame Elise's protégée. **[Grins]** I never miss a performance."

 **Clarke: [cold]** "Somehow I doubt that. Liz, I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, and Liz is right, you are rude."

 **[Clarke leaves. Reddington watches her slam the door.]**

 **Reddington:** "Stunning girl, a bit of an attitude. Did you see her eyes? They were the color of the water in Crete. God I miss that place. Tranquil. Serene. I need a vacation."

 **Liz:** "You were hideous to her."

 **Reddington:** "Well we all can't be charming. Did you see the news, while masticating on pepperoni?"

 **Liz:** "You're so self centered you don't even care when you hurt peoples feelings."

 **Reddington:** "It's a gift. Dembe." **[Dembe turns on the set. News broadcast comes on with Laurel at a press conference.]**

 ** _Laurel:_** _"I'll take two more questions."_

 ** _Reporter:_** _"Miss Hitchen, Is Russia taking responsibility or still denying the act and what is the U.S. official response?"_

 ** _Laurel:_** _"According to Russian Intelligence, No foreseen intel determines nor states that Russia ordered Flight 650 to be shot down."_

 **[Liz' eyes widen.]**

 **Liz:** "What plane?"

 ** _Reporter:_** _"Miss according to Ronald Reagan Airport, a single engine jet Legacy 650 with four passengers left their runway twelve hours ago."_

 **Laurel** : _"I cannot_ _ **[beat]**_ _confirm that it is the exact same plane. We can confirm, according to FI a plane similar, left Berlin Tegel Airport seven hours ago. German government is requesting an ongoing search in Lithuania, for the black box and possible survivors. To be determined, Ladies and Gentlemen."_

 **Liz: [Gasps covers her mouth]** "Ressler."

 **[Dembe shuts off the TV]**

 **Reddington:** "According to my contacts, none of them were on the plane when it was shot down."

 **Liz: [breathes sigh of relief, rubs her belly]** "Thank God. **[Eyes widen]** You set this whole thing up, didn't you?"

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Kaliningrad**

 **EXT:**

 **[Ressler and Samar dressed in Lithuanian Military gear standing guard with soldiers as the Prime Minister approaches with Russian secret service. Intercut to Samar scanning the area.]**

 **Samar:** "He's here."

 **Intercut to CIA Black site**

 **Kaliningrad**

 **INT:**

 **[Aram, Fox, and Liza listen and view large screen.]**

 **Fox:** "How many men?"

 **ResslerVO:** "Four."

 **Intercut CIA Black site**

 **Fox:** "You got ten minutes. Go."

 **[Intercut to Ressler and Samar quietly disappears from the crowd and approach the convoy. Intercut to finding two Russian soldiers guarding it. Samar and Ressler each extract three darts from their sleeves, loading them inside a thin tube. In the shadows they give a signal. With one gust from their breath the darts plunge into two soldiers. They fall backwards. Ressler hustles dragging their bodies away. One resists, forcing him to snap his neck. Samar follows to help him with the next.]**

 **Samar:** "I'll cover you."

 **[Intercut to Ressler sliding under the diplomat vehicle, and planting an explosive directly underneath. Once the timer is in place, he slides out. Both he and Samar stand guard as two other soldiers appear. Intercut to Yurkolovych waving at the crowd as he approaches the vehicle. Intercut to Ressler and Samar nodding, as Yurkolovych gets inside. Ressler closes the door, and watches the convoy depart. Intercut to Samar.]**

 **Samar:** "He's in."

 **[Intercut to Black site]**

 **Fox:** "Head back to the line, Semenov will get you out of there."

 **[Intercut to Semenov giving the signal. The streets are muddled as the Government convoy exits towards the main highway en route to Vilnius. Intercut to Samar and Ressler enter a black SUV. Inside a soldier drives towards the marina.]**

 **Samar: [Eyes widen]** "Aren't you our Captain from the plane?"

 **Ressler:** "We thought you were dead."

 **Soldier:** "Captain, CIA handler, all those things, except dead. Call me Tyler. You guys better hurry **[Tosses clothes]** we're approaching a checkpoint."

 **[Samar and Ressler dress as Tyler slows down.]**

 **Tyler:** "We're here."

 **Intercut to Black site:**

 **Fox:** "Tyler, give him your credentials."

 **[Intercut to Tyler rolling the window down.]**

 **Tyler: [In Russian]** "Posle poludnya." **[Afternoon]**

 **Soldier: [In Russian]** "Identifikatsiya pozhaluysta?" **[Identification please]**

 **[Tyler hands him three phony passports. The soldier studies with intent. Grows suspicious of Samar's.]**

 **Soldier: [points at Samar]** "Ona yevreyskaya?" **[Is she Jewish?]**

 **Samar: [In Russian]** "My prishli, chtoby uvidet novogo prezidenta. On sobirayetsya vyigrat'." **[We came to see the new president. He's going to win]**

 **Soldier: [smiles and winks** ] "Da prodolzhit." **[Yes. Proceed]**

 **[Tyler rolls up window and they pass. Samar breathes a sigh of relief.]**

 **Ressler:** "That was too close."

 **Tyler:** "Nah, just another day. Welcome to the CIA."

 **[Samar and Ressler chuckle as they get the scenic route toward the secret black site as the Doors play Backdoor Man. A montage as the black SUV heads east, the Prime Minister's convoy heads west. Intercut to Yurkolovych oblivious to the tracking device underneath him, and what's about to happen.]**

 **[Intercut to Fox inside the birds nest with Aram and Liza.]**

 **Aram:** "Okay here we go. **[Aram tries several tricks in order to break the back door passcode. Clicks and clacks along with blue green computer graphics pop up on his screen.]** "Ok Ah roadblock here."

 **Intercut to SUV**

 **Ressler:** "Talk to me Aram."

 **AramVO:** "Passcode is…fourteen characters. Hints are food, and dictators."

 **Ressler:** "What a riddle?"

 **AramVO:** "Let me try something. A back orifice usually will override the secret database using algorithms and kleptographic debugger."

 **Samar:** "Aram we have no time for super password here."

 **[Intercut to Birds Nest]**

 **Aram:** "I know I know! Sorry uh let me try searching for a common link. A little rascal."

 **ResslerVO:** "A what?"

 **Aram:** "That's what it says."

 **Fox:** "Name some rascals."

 **[Intercut to SUV]**

 **Samar:** "Okay, Spanky, Alfalfa."

 **LizaVO: "** Darla."

 **[Intercut to SUV]**

 **Tyler:** "Porky."

 **Ressler:** "Buckwheat."

 **[Intercut to Birds Nest.]**

 **Aram:** "We got buckwheat, and three little bears. This makes no sense at all."

 **[Intercut to SUV]**

 **Ressler: [dawns on him.]** "Son of a-Aram type in porridge."

 **[Intercut to Birds Nest]**

 **Aram:** "Ah, why?"

 **ResslerVO:** "Just see if it fits."

 **Aram: [types in Porridge in Russian]** "It worked!

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler how the hell did you know that?"

 **ResslerVO:** "Ah, Reddington once said to me that he and Gorbachev discussed ending the Cold War over a bowl of porridge."

 **[Intercut to SUV]**

 **Samar:** "You actually listen to Reddington's stories? He'll never let you live it down."

 **Ressler:** "That's what I'm afraid of."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ressler's Apartment**

 **[Reddington, Dembe eating pizza as Liz looks on, arms folded.]**

 **Reddington:** "I must admit this pizza is fabulous. Believe me, I'm rather-"

 **Liz:** "Pretentious?"

 **Reddington: [glares]** "Discriminatory. What is this rag on Reddington day? My point was **[beat]** the sauce, and how the dough rises is what **[beat]** oh forget it I'm not in the mood."

 **Liz:** "Are you going to finally tell me the truth?"

 **Reddington:** "Victor Sokolov."

 **Liz:** "What does the Russian Foreign Minister have to do with why Ressler is in Kaliningrad!"

 **Reddington:** "Before Russia forcibly designated him to Foreign Minister, Victor was better known in high circles of the KGB as the Snow Raptor."

 **Liz:** "Snow Raptor?"

 **Reddington:** "Sokolov, a vicious oligarch in Russian Intelligence **[beat]** operated illegal espionage dwellings in every foreign country **[beat]** collecting information, with complete diplomatic immunity. His power originated from networking foreign agents selling secrets to other countries, recruited double agents, for a sizable fortune. That all ended after the Cold War. For many once considered untouchable, the invincible became vulnerable. Careers young and old, invented to fail, then rise from the snowy ashes. He's merciless but had a soft spot for your mother."

 **Liz: [eyes widen]** "What does my mother have to do with this?"

 **Reddington:** "Milos Ginsburg and your mother were part of the Spetsnaz, sent here to live like Americans with normal jobs, while reporting secrets to Victor."

 **Liz:** "What are you saying?"

 **Reddington:** "Katarina lived as a modern day Mata Hari in a tutu, **[beat]** unscrupulous secret keeper, mysteriously beautiful. Your birth challenged everything in her life.

 **Liz:** "So, my mother came to the United States to spy on the government."

 **Reddington:** "Everyone has a cover story. Hers was a Ballerina."

 **Liz:** "You knew that I saw Madame LeBlanc. That's why you're here, isn't it? You're afraid I'm getting closer to the truth."

 **Reddington:** "Lizzy, once Pandora's box opens, it can never be closed. Mystery eludes intrigue. Truth is abstemious, ascetic. The adventure at last comes to a dismal end. Think about that while you're on your quest."

 **Dembe:** "Thank you for the pizza Elizabeth."

 **[Hold on Liz' face as Reddington and Dembe depart.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Kaliningrad.**

 **CIA Black Site**

 **Birds Nest**

 **In progress**

 **Aram:** "God, the rush **[beat]** feels amazing. **[Frozen]** I could go to prison for this. They may tear my eyelids off, or cut the pads off my fingers."

 **Fox:** "You got five minutes Aram."

 **[Aram continues to transfer the codes. Huge screen, dialect in Russian codes, begins hacking.]**

 **Aram:** "Ah sir, how long till Russia learns what we've done?"

 **Fox: [Checks watch eyes Aram.]**

 **Aram: [Reflective.]** "Oh."

 **[Intercut to Ressler, Samar, and Tyler arriving at the secret location by underground tunnel. As they exit the vehicle, all three are padded down and eyes scanned before entering the bunker. Intercut to Aram finishing his mission as the three enter the main war room.]**

 **Fox:** **[Looks up from screen.]** "Well how did the sight seeing go?"

 **Samar:** **[Grins]** "Not bad. Kind of miss DC."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah me too when can we get out of here?"

 **Aram:** "One last code, Oh, man. This is unreal. **[Taps the keys one final time]** It's done."

 **Liza:** "Are you out?"

 **Fox:** "Did you transfer everything?"

 **Aram:** "Exactly where you said. By the time Intel discovers what happened, we'll be long gone."

 **Semenov:** "Fox!"

 **[Intercut to Fox hustling down the steps toward Semenov's chair.]**

 **Fox:** "Whattya got?"

 **Semenov:** "Tracking device is firmly planted on Yurkolovych's convoy. Set to go off in two hours."

 **Fox:** "How soon till transport?"

 **Tyler:** "Thirty minutes."

 **Fox:** "Ladies, and gentlemen, who'd like to go home?"

 **[Hold on Aram raising his hand.]**

 **Aram:** "Does transportation include dropping out of the sky?"

 **Fox:** "On the contrary Agent Mojtabai, I have something better in mind."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Lithuania**

 **Outside of Vilnius**

 **[Yurokovych's diplomatic transport unwittingly continues to make its destination. Intercut to inside vehicle where Yurkolovych views international news regarding the American plane. He reaches for the phone just as the driver slams on the brakes due to a goat in the road. Intercut to the goat locking eyes on the vehicle as it explodes. Barely colliding with the goat, the vehicle flips, and debris scatters. The goat says baa.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **Pentagon**

 **Fink's office**

 **[Laurel paces back and forth alone in General Fink's office as Howard Hackett is on speaker.]**

 **Laurel:** "Well?"

 **HackettVO:** "Task Force is shut down for a week due to a security breach."

 **Laurel: [Sits down behind the desk]** "Interesting. So, where are Fox and his band of merry men?"

 **Hackett:** "According to White House briefing, on assignment in Israel."

 **Laurel: [Eyebrow raised]** "Israel?"

 **Hackett:** "That's what Panabaker said. Tel Aviv."

 **Laurel:** "I find it bizarre that our Task Force is conveniently absent while all this intrigue is unfolding in Kaliningrad."

 **[Intercut to Hackett's office]**

 **Hackett:** "I find it bizarre Simon failed to share his plans with you in between your pillow talk sessions."

 **LaurelVO:** "We never discuss business in bed."

 **Hackett:** "Exactly. **[Phone buzzes]** Hold on Laurel I'm getting a call from State Department. Hackett? **[Long beat]** My God. Yes thank you. **[Hangs up]** Turn on the news."

 **[Intercut to Pentagon]**

 **Laurel:** "Why?"

 **HackettVO:** "Just turn it on!"

 **[Laurel clicks on the television, indicating a shocking headline, Lithuanian Prime Minister Dead.]**

 **Reporter:** "If you are just tuning in, Prime Minister Nikolas Yurkolovych of Lithuania was killed in a severe car accident en route to Vilnius outside of Kaliningrad. Police continue investigating but do not see any indication of foul play at this time. Yurkolovych's convoy was en route to Vilnius when the driver slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a goat. Yurkolovych was 57 years old."

 **Laurel: "Oh God, I'm dead."**

 **Cut To:**

 **[A Cargo ship sailing out of the Baltic Sea en route for its destination. Camera pans overhead to a blue container on board the ship. Inside, our Task Force watches News reports in comfort, while Aram feeling nauseous, pops a couple of Dramamine.]**

 **Fox: [pours shot glasses for the group.]** "Job well done, team."

 **Liza:** "Next stop, Tel Aviv. I can't wait to see my parents. You're going to love them Aram."

 **Aram: [Shell-shocked]** "Ah, I will? I mean I will, of course. **[Leans over to Ressler.]** IS this to you, going a little too fast?"

 **Ressler:** "Only you can answer that Aram."

 **Samar:** "So what's our next move?"

 **Fox:** "Well, we arrive safely in port, and fly safely back home."

 **Samar:** "So, no holiday time?"

 **Fox:** "What is it that you like to do for fun, Agent Navabi?"

 **[Samar swallows her shot, Leans closer.]**

 **Samar:** "This."

 **[Hold on the two locking eyes.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler massaging his medal.]**

 **Aram:** "You miss Agent Keen."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah. Its amazing how much can change, and yet stay the same. I've never been in this position before Aram."

 **Aram:** "What position is that?"

 **Ressler:** "Vulnerable."

 **Aram:** "I uh know what you mean. But I kind of like it."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, so you're over Samar?"

 **Aram:** "I plead the fifth on that question. Liza is wonderful."

 **Ressler:** "Yeah she's a good gal."

 **Aram:** "I uh, meant to say this earlier, but after our brush with death I kinda hurled. What I'm trying to say is, Agent Keen is without a doubt, special, but you accepting her child as your own, is quite remarkable. I used to think you were a jerk, but when no one's looking, is when you show the real you [beat] a good man. You have my respect Agent Ressler." **[Holds out hand]**

 **Ressler: [Shakes it]** "Thank you Aram."

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT:**

 **VA**

 **Laurel's Home**

 **Office**

 **[Laurel inside her home office, shaking. She reaches for a bottle of pills, desperate to get the cap off. Victor Sokolov appears on a big screen while she pops a few in and swallows water.]**

 **Victor:** **[chops ice shards into a glass]** "Laurel. Laurel **[beat]** Laurel **[beat]** Laurel. Darling, sit."

 **Laurel:** **[alarmed]** "I uh, I have no idea what happened, Victor. Everything was in place **[confused]** I checked every resource I have. There's nothing on my end."

 **Man:** "Laurel, the council fears you've lost focus on what's at stake."

 **Woman:** "Retaliation is imminent Laurel."

 **Laurel:** "No, just give me 24 hours I'll personally see they're eliminated."

 **Woman:** "We already know who's responsible. The pact is broken. Someone in your organization made a grievous error."

 **Victor:** "Yurkolovych is dead, the one person connected to what we needed. This sets back everything we planned. How did this happen Laurel?"

 **Laurel:** "I don't know! Perhaps all of you should check your sources? You have enemies, heinous ones."

 **Victor:** "At this point, we have only one. Sleep with one eye open, Laurel."

 **[He cuts her off from the conversation. Feeling the walls close in, she fumbles the cap spilling the pills all over the floor. Anxious, she scoops them with her hand until she sees her son's feet.]**

 **Boy:** "Mom? You okay?"

 **Laurel:** "Sweetie, oh. Sure, yeah I'm okay. **[Holds on to him for dear life.]** Why don't you uh go back to bed, its late."

 **Boy:** "Are you going to bed?"

 **Laurel:** "Yup, as soon as I finish everything down here. **[Tears streaming.]** I love you my sweet boy."

 **[The little boy heads upstairs, as Laurel watches him disappear. At crossroads, she searches through her wallet for a number, then dials]**

 **Laurel:** "I need your help."

 **[Intercut to Reddington, chuckling on the phone.]**

 **Reddington:** "On one condition, and its not negotiable."

 **FTB**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Day**

 **DMV**

 **MD**

 **[Reddington sits among Baltimore's wretched and pitiful while waiting to see Glenn. He scans the booths and sees an obnoxious sight.]**

 **Man:** "457 dollars for registration? Lady are you high?"

 **Clerk:** "For a brand new black Mercedes Benz, what were you expecting, a blue light special?"

 **Man:** "I ain't expectin nothin but another shake down [beat] compliments of the U.S. Government. Damn, **[beat]** not one ticket neither!"

 **[Reddington looks at his watch, then spots a teenager with pink hair resembling Harley Quinn sitting next to him popping gum.]**

 **Clerk:** "Pay it or don't drive your car!"

 **Man:** "Yall are a bunch of bookies, you know that? Just with a license to charge triple. I see yall I do. **[Walks out]**

 **Announcer:** "Now serving number 710A."

 **[Intercut to Reddington entering Glenn's office.]**

 **Glenn:** "Wow, this chick is hot."

 **Reddington** **[grabs the pic out of his hand]** "Curb your dysfunctional haunches, she still has her baby teeth."

 **Glenn:** "I'd love to be her tooth fairy."

 **Reddington:** "Her name is Clarke Bellamy. I have no idea where she comes from. She's dancing for Madame Le Blanc."

 **Glenn:** "Former FSB agent? Isn't she the one you hired me to track down after Katarina disappeared?"

 **Reddington:** "The same."

 **Glenn:** "This may take some time Red, I'm kinda tied up."

 **Reddington:** **[Rolls eyes]** "What a coincidence."

 **Glenn:** "I'm backlogged."

 **Reddington:** **[sits down]** "Backlogged. **[Annoyed]** As much as I despise this dim lit hell hole that you happen to spend your suffering, I must know who this girl is."

 **Glenn:** "Wish I could help ya but I have other cases."

 **Reddington:** "Other **[Eyes widen]** Are you cheating on me? **[Stands up]** "I don't believe this. After everything I've done for you, paid your medical bills, let you ride on my jet, this is the thanks I get? **[Glares]** Who are you working for Glenn?"

 **Glenn:** "Nobody."

 **Reddington:** "Tommy the Tortoise?"

 **Glenn:** "No-"

 **Reddington:** "Louie the Mole?"

 **Glenn:** **[Covers his ears]** "Stop it Red!"

 **Reddington:** "Scheherazade, that Madame off Sixth Street! Oh, Glenn, I warned you about her, she doesn't give happy endings."

 **Glenn:** "Okay! I cheated! Only one time! You gotta believe me Red. I was hard up, no action. She wanted me to find a few johns that stiffed her. **[Beat]** I had no idea it would take so long!"

 **Reddington: [dramatic]** "I just don't know what to say Glenn. The element of trust **[beat]** gone…"

 **Glenn:** "I just needed some extra cash, okay? **[Droops head]** I might be getting cut here."

 **Reddington:** "Why?"

 **Glenn:** "Personnel. They don't like me. They think I'm a troll just waiting to make their lives miserable."

 **Reddington:** "You are a troll making their lives miserable. You haven't fixed the A/C, in three years. I had to bring in a new vending machine, the chairs are so uncomfortable you could slip a disc!"

 **Glenn:** "Look I'm desperate, if you can get those complaints lifted, I can find your girl. I'll even dump Scheherazade. C'mon Whattya say?"

 **Reddington: [Sighs]** "All right Glenn. Just, find this girl. I want to know the five W's. Who she is, what she's doing with Elizabeth, where she came from when did she start dancing for Madame Le Blanc and Why is she here."

 **Glenn:** "You got it buddy."

 **[Hold on Glenn grinning ear to ear, as Reddington leaves.]**

 **Glenn:** "Gullible son of a bitch." **[Stares at pic of Clarke chuckling.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **J Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Liz' Office**

 **INT:**

 **[Trish in personnel escorts Liz to her new office. Overwhelmed, She overlooks the capitol from her window.]**

 **Trish:** "You'll report to Loretta Williams, the Deputy Chief of Staff. Well if there's anything else you need?"

 **Liz:** "I think I'm good. Thank you for the tour, Trish, right?"

 **Trish:** "Right. Oh and congratulations."

 **Liz:** "Thank you. On?"

 **Trish:** "Your baby."

 **Liz:** "Oh! Right. Right."

 **[Trish closes the door. Liz immediately locks it and pulls out a magnet searching for bugs in her office. She finds one on the side of the desk, one in the windowpane, and one in a potted plant. Grinning, she takes all three bugs and sticks them inside a Ziploc bag with a radio playing elevator music.] She sits at her desk and opens the main computer frame. Asking for a log in number. Liz types in a code and waits.]**

Liz: **[smiling]** "Thank you Mr. Fox."

 **[She checks database for FBI personnel. She's issued a list. She pops in a USB to unload files while placing a scrambler on the firewall. While searching database, she wrinkles her nose and looks for former FSB assets.]**

 **[Liz Reads Alexei Godunov aka The Toymaker. 1254 East 5** **th** **NY. Liz prints out his file, along with Milos Ginsburg. She takes a leap of faith and types in Elise LeBlanc's name then presses enter. To her surprise, her name pops up along with a dossier regarding Katarina.** **Liz types her mother's name, and waits for a response. No recent picture just an older one with a blazing headline-Deceased. Discouraged, Liz carefully examines Alexei Godunov' file, then logs out. She packs up the files in her bag and unlocks the door.]**

 **Hackett:** "Agent Keen. Comfortable?"

 **[Hold on Liz' startled look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Uzbekistan**

 **Munok**

 **Prime Minister's Residence**

 **[Jacob pulls over to the side of the road and meets up with Gina and her posse. He scouts the house and notices a buzz of activity at the west gate.]**

 **Gina: [Watching the house through binoculars]** "What took you so long? Oh, **[She dangles the keys.]**

 **Jacob:** "Give me. **[He gently snatches them]** Okay, so, I screwed up."

 **Gina:** "You killed him, didn't you?"

 **Jacob:** "What choice did I have?"

 **Gina:** "Oy! Jacob! We're supposed to kill only five people. The first guard, the two main guards here at the House."

 **Jacob:** "That's three. We agreed we had one expendable, do we recall that important detail? So, We are down to two, two more is four and Khazik is five. There, see it still works."

 **Gina:** "Well Mr. Genius, how do we get inside? I have two teams ready at the west gate."

 **Jacob:** "G, I got a bad feeling. See all those cars over there?"

 **Gina:** "I admit there's more activity than I expected."

 **Jacob:** "Has to do with a plane that Moscow shot down. You know, they're denying it, but that means they did it. I gotta a feeling all those cars are there to protect Khazik."

 **Gina:** "Yurkolovych, the Prime Minister of Lithuania is dead."

 **Jacob:** "Something's wrong." **[He moves toward the house despite her protests.]**

 **Gina:** "Jacob, get back here! Jacob! Damn husband!" **[Gina follows him toward the house.]**

 **[Intercut to Jacob hiding in the bushes, peeps in the window, then carefully conceals his presence.]**

 **Gina:** "What are you doing, you're going to get us killed."

 **Jacob:** "We take the east entrance, go through the service quarters."

 **Gina:** "No we do this my way or not at all!"

 **Jacob:** "Dammit woman! If there's one thing I excel at is the fact that I have more than nine lives. We need to go through the east gate. **[They lock eyes, near a kiss.]** The last thing I'd do is let anyone hurt you."

 **Gina:** "There was a time I used to buy that."

 **Jacob:** "If you would just shut up for a minute?" **[Jacob takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately. Gina protests, then slowly gives in. He pulls away.]**

 **Gina:** "I'm listening."

 **[Jacob looks realizing they're about to be located. Takes her by the hand. Gina spots another guard, and takes him out.]**

 **Gina:** "That's three."

 **Jacob:** "Nice, c'mon."

 **[The two head for the servant's quarters.]**

 **CUT TO**

 **Israel**

 **Tel Aviv.**

 **Afternoon.**

 **[The task Force comes alive after the shipping container is unlocked. All four step out onto the docks.]**

 **Aram:** "Oh, I thought I'd never see daylight again!"

 **Samar:** "This is home for me, Aram, mystical and Holy yet fraught with unspeakable violence. **[Reflective, gazing over the water.]** Heaven and Hell collide."

 **Aram:** "Its beautiful. **[They share a smile]**

 **Ressler:** "Hey, where's a phone, I wanna call Keen."

 **Fox:** "Here, use mine."

 **Ressler:** "Thanks."

 **Liza:** "Aram, look at that gorgeous sunset. **[Crawls into his arms]** I've never been so happy."

 **[Samar, torn, looks away from their kiss. Fox approaches.]**

 **Fox:** "Hey, you okay?"

 **Samar:** "Yep. I'm happy for him. It took me, losing him, to discover that. And as much as it sucks, Aram is the happiest I've ever seen him thanks to Liza."

 **Fox:** "Loving someone from afar is hell, but when you see that moment of bliss on their face, it deepens the sweet ache."

 **[Samar nods.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **J Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Liz Office**

 **Liz and Hackett in progress.**

 **Liz:** "Director Hackett, you startled me."

 **Hackett: "** Oh, I'm sorry Agent Keen. I just happened to be on this floor and wanted to see if you're settled in?"

 **Liz:** "Yes, I am. Anything else?"

Hackett: "Yes, regarding your boyfriend."

 **Liz:** "Ressler and I are no longer working together so…"

 **Hackett:** "Oh, no, this is in regards to his dangerous assignment in Israel."

 **Liz: "** His what?"

 **Hackett:** "I see, well, perhaps that's for the best, with your pregnancy and all, we wouldn't want to invite unwanted stress."

 **Liz: [phone rings]** "Right, no we wouldn't. Will you excuse me?"

 **Hackett:** "Of course."

 **[He reluctantly leaves, as Liz re enters her office and answers.]**

 **Liz:** "Sir, I'm glad you called."

 **ResslerVO:** "Keen its me."

 **Liz: [Elated] "Ressler? Oh babe! I miss you!"**

 **[Intercut to Ressler on the pier]**

 **Ressler:** "I miss you too, like crazy. All I've been able to think about is what you said to me."

 **LizVO:** "Oh, You mean you're promise to marry me."

 **[Ressler grins]**

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **ResslerVO:** "Yeah, that's it. So, when do you wanna do this?"

 **Liz: [Mooneyes** ] "You're serious? The sooner the better."

ResslerVO: "Then it's officially official. We're engaged."

 **[Intercut to Ressler On the pier observing Aram and Liza]**

 **LizVO:** "Are you in Israel?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, in Tel Aviv. Getting ready to eat, then board a red eye straight home to you. How did you know Reddington?"

 **LizVO:** "No, Hackett just told me. I didn't realize that he was aware of the operation."

 **[Intercut to Liz]**

 **ResslerVO:** "He's not. Listen, Liz, don't trust him, he's up to something."

 **Liz:** "Aye, aye my love."

 **ResslerVO:** **[beat]** I can't wait to be your husband."

 **[Hold on Liz wiping her happy tears.]**

 **[Intercut to Ressler on the pier]**

 **Ressler: Once I get home, we'll fly anywhere you want to make it legal. I love you Elizabeth Keen. Take care of our baby, and I'll see you both soon."**

 **LizVO:** "I love you too Donald Ressler, so much. Be careful."

 **[Intercut to Liz, beaming, rubbing her growing belly.]**

 **Liz:** "Daddy is coming home to marry me."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Cabal Meeting.**

 **[At an undisclosed location, Reddington along with Laurel, enter a conference room, where members of the cabal enter.]**

 **Laurel:** "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

 **Reddington:** "When I give my word I expect it to be paid in return. You're son is safe, isn't that what you wanted?"

 **Laurel:** "You have no idea what you sentenced yourself to. But you're about to find out."

 **Reddington:** "What could go wrong? From where I sit, I'm holding all the cards."

 **[Intercut to several members dumbfounded at seeing Reddington's face at the table.]**

 **Man:** "You! Raymond Reddington. Here?"

 **Reddington:** "How the hell are you Lawrence? How are Meryl and the kids? You know I hope you're not still upset regarding to that incident with Kenneth Jasper. It was just business."

 **Lawrence:** "Of course, Raymond. Just so you know, its' always business."

 **Laurel:** "Well, shall we begin? I brought Raymond Reddington in here, as you all know, he is quite persistent, and is willing to aid us in our cause, for a small price."

 **Victor:** "No price is too small for Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Hello Victor, my have you put on weight? Too much plum brandy in the morning?"

 **Victor:** "You think you're clever, Raymond. We know you were behind the attack on Nikolas. It has your messy fingerprints all over it. But to show that I am a giving man, I ask what is it that you want?"

 **Reddington:** "Well, it has to do with that Cold War business. Alan Fitch and I had an understanding. I don't go after the Cabal, and the Cabal doesn't go after me, or any member of my family. The attacks come to an end Victor."

 **Victor:** "Well, that is quite a lucrative offer, Raymond. Seems fair enough. Let's take it to a vote? All in favor of what Raymond proposed raise hands. All those oppose? Well, this is a dilemma. We have a tie, Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Guess that leaves me to break it."

 **Victor:** "On the contrary. Let's leave it up to Katya."

 **[Montage By Steely Dan Dirty Work as Reddington in slow motion turns his head toward the door. At first, it was her legs. Sleek, muscular. They went all the way up toward her neck. Then he gazed at that clever navy wrap around, with the V-neck teasing a long gold herringbone. She slowly takes her seat at the table. Intercut to Raymond, speechless, as the camera pans to her face and her elegant Aruba blue eyes and soft, flaxen blonde hair. [A cunning smile she presents.] Unable to escape the past, Reddington recalls her on the stage twirling at the speed of light, fixated on her grace and beauty. The moment he presents her with a dozen roses after her performance of Swan Lake twinges at his heart. That porcelain face.]**

 **Katarina: "Hello Raymond."**

 **Reddington: [breathless] "Kat."**

 **To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 14

****DISCLAIMER** This is FanFic is a continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler #Fanfiction #Chapt14TheSnowRaptorPt2**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Flashback March 8, 1983**

 **[MONTAGE OF 1983 CURRENT EVENTS. REMOTE CONTROL SWITCHES CHANNELS ON A COLOR TV. A RUBIKS CUBE COMMERCIAL. CHANNEL FLIPS. TRAILER FOR SIXTEEN CANDLES. CLICK. AD FOR NBC's MIAMI VICE. CHANNEL FLASH. PRESIDENT REAGAN RECITES "Evil Empire" SPEECH. ]**

 **INT.**

 **[CAMERA PULLS BACK REVEALING MIDDLE AGED BARTENDER SERVING A YOUNG MAN. UPCLOSE SHOT OF REDDINGTON'S NAVAL RING. A YOUNG REDDINGTON SITS DRINKING, SMOKING, glimpses at TV. Distracted, HE GAZES AT SONOGRAM PICTURE. CONFLICTED, HIS MIND REFLECTS.]**

 **[FLASHBACK SCENE.]**

 **ANNAPOLIS**

 **DAY**

 **CARLA'S APARTMENT.**

 **INT.**

 **[A HOPEFUL CARLA, DRESSED IN A NAVY T-SHIRT AND JEANS HANDS REDDINGTON THE SONOGRAM PICTURE. DUMBFOUNDED, REDDINGTON STARES AT THE PICTURE, SERIOUS, FEIGNS HUMOR.]**

 ** _REDDINGTON_** _ **[pause]**_ _Someone's rabbit died?"_

 ** _CARLA: [shrugs, eyes beaming.]_** _"Yours."_

 ** _[REDDINGTON CONTROLLING HIS EMOTIONS JUST ENOUGH TO AVOID THE SUBJECT. MOVES TOWARD WINDOW, GAZES AT NAVY BOATS in the harbor.]_**

 ** _REDDINGTON: "They say latex condoms prevent pregnancy only 99% of the time._**

 ** _CARLA:_** _"I know this is a shock and complicates things for you-"_

 ** _REDDINGTON:_** _"Right, well yes it certainly does. I'm shipping out in 48 hours. I realize the timing is bad."_

 ** _CARLA_** _:_ _ **[Frowns]**_ _"How long?"_

 ** _REDDINGTON:_** _"A year_ _ **. [She moves away]**_ _Carla when you met me you knew this is the life I lead. I'm a captain I steer a ship it's what I do."_

 ** _CARLA:_** _"That's not all you do._ _ **[A moment of understanding between them.]**_ _Wow, they sure know how to kill someone's joy, don't they?_ _ **[Clears throat supplicates hands]**_ _I get it. A white picket fence, couple of kids, a dog, and mowing the lawn isn't the life you envisioned. But_ _ **[beat]**_ _it's the life I want for my baby whether you're in my life or not._ _ **[She plants a lingering kiss. He responds briefly. She pulls away]**_ _You wanna know what my worst fear is? It's not that you don't love me. I already know you don't. It's that my love for you, will destroy me."_

 ** _[SOLEMNLY HEADS TOWARD BEDROOM_** _ **FLASHBACK ENDS WITH YOUNG REDDINGTON STANDING IN MIDDLE OF CARLAS' LIVINGROOM WATICHING CARLA OC SLAM HER BEDROOM DOOR.]**_

 **CUT TO:**

 **PRESENT 1983.**

 **DC/MARYLAND.**

 **[CB's TAVERN WHERE MILITARY PERSONNEL FREQUENT. REDDINGTON WAVES OFF THE BARTENDER.]**

 **BARTENDER:** "Ray!" **[SNAPS FINGERS]** You okay?"

 **REDDINGTON:** "Archie have you ever suffered from post traumatic stress?"

 **Bartender:** "Yeah back in Nam, summer ah **[beat] [relaxes demeanor braces the bar]** summer 72. It was muggy, mosquitos sucking the blood out of me, feet smelled like raw tuna. I looked up and a guy from my platoon stepped on a grenade **[beat]** pin pulled out with his shoelace. All I saw was orange and black smoke. We lost twelve guys. You go through anything like that?"

 **REDDINGTON: [MOVED, GULPS HIS IMPORTED BEER.]** "Not yet."

 **Bartender:** "Stick to ships, Ray Avoid the drama."

 **[He moves away to serve another customer. Reddington gulps his beer glancing back and forth at the pic as Reagan's speech airs in the background.]**

 ** _Reagan:_** _A number of years ago, I heard a young father, a very prominent young man in the entertainment world, addressing a tremendous gathering in California. It was during the time of the cold war, and communism and our own way of life were very much on people's minds. And he was speaking to that subject. And suddenly, though, I heard him saying, "I love my little girls more than anything—" And I said to myself, "Oh, no, don't. You can't—don't say that." But I had underestimated him. He went on: "I would rather see my little girls die now, still believing in God, than have them grow up under communism and one day die no longer believing in God."_

 **REDDINGTON:** "Archie, you have any kids?"

 **[OC a couple argues at a table]**

 **WomanOC:** "I can't take it anymore, you're too controlling."

 **ManOC:** "No. No we can work this out, you love me, I know you do. Please don't do this."

 **WomanOC:** "I'm sorry, I just can't."

 **ManOC:** "Is there someone else? Huh? Answer me!"

 **[Reddington cocks his head toward the window, zeros in on a blonde woman BEING MANHANDLED.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Woman:** "Ow, you're hurting me. Let go!"

 **Man:** "Not till you tell me who this guy is!"

 **Woman:** "Let me go!"

 **Intercut to:**

 **[RAYMOND APPROACHING THEIR TABLE]**

 **Reddington:** "I'm sorry darling but I just couldn't remain silent any longer. **[Glares at man]** Perhaps it's your grimy fingers lingering on that pink cashmere **[beat]** sweater I purchased three months ago?"

 **[Intercut to Woman staring at Reddington in sheer amazement, touches her pink cashmere]**

 **Reddington:** Or maybe its because you didn't pull out her chair, or take care of the bill, your endless bellowing or maybe its just that I cannot stand you."

 **[Hold on woman's shock as the man lunges for Reddington who twists his arm backward.]**

 **Reddington:** "Let's have a chat, you and I. Darling will you excuse us?"

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Reddington kicks the men's restroom door, dragging the man toward one of the urinals.]**

 **Man: [screeching]** "What are you doing man?"

 **Reddington:** "Oh, just something I'd render your dear old Daddy failed to do?"

 **Intercut to**

 **[Screams outside the restroom. The tavern takes notice as the blonde woman grabs her purse and stands just as her former suitor emerges soaked, humiliated, stands in front of her seething.]**

 **Man:** "I hope he's worth it."

 **[He exits, as Reddington appears.]**

 **Reddington: [Dries hands with paper towels]** "Did he leave? Oh, what a shame. I was just getting him acquainted with the men's room attendant and the toiletries."

 **Woman: [Laughs, smiles]** Thanks you for help, but I can take care of myself."

 **Reddington:** "With your charismatic charm, Aruba blue eyes, and spun gold tresses, who would ever need to rescue you? Certainly not me, my interference was completely personal."

 **Woman: [smiles]** "In what way?"

 **Reddington: [gathers his senses]** "Cashmere shouldn't be hustled, only caressed."

 **Woman: [Looks at television and sees the speech is over]** "You're very observant. Even knew the color. And you're quite right."

 **Reddington:** "I find that littlest details are the signs we overlook."

 **Woman:** Well, in that case, thank you, Mr.-"

 **Reddington:** "Reddington. Raymond Reddington."

 **Woman:** "Katherine Scott. **[Ogles his ring.]** Navy officer?"

 **Reddington:** "And always a gentlemen."

 **Katherine:** "Well, Mr. Reddington, thank you for your chivalry."

 **Reddington:** "I'm not in the book."

 **Katherine:** "Then I hope we meet again."

 **[They share a look and a gentle handshake. Bette Davis Eyes plays, as Reddington can't take his eyes off her. She stops as if she could feel the weight of his stare, pivots, sliding on sunglasses. They share a grin as she exits. ]**

 **[FLASH FORWARD]**

 **Sept 1, 1983**

 **[A Newswire footage announcing Soviet Union shot down Korean Airlines Flight 007. Shock, dismay, outrage.]**

 **NEWSCASTER:** "Korean Airlines Flight 007 from Anchorage Alaska to Seoul Korea was shot down over Soviet airspace Kamchatka, killing everyone on board."

 **Sec George Schulz:** "The United States reacts with repulsion to this attack. The loss of life appears to be heavy. We can see no excuse what so ever for this appalling act."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Night.**

 **Office Of Naval Intelligence**

 **DC/Maryland**

 **[Close up of military officer's mirrored-shined shoes clacking against the concrete floor. down a long white corridor. He stops in front of a long white corridor. Camera scales upward. A long body shot of his superior's office door. Admiral Augustus Markey. He clears his throat then knocks.]**

 **OC:** "Enter."

 **[Young officer enters stands in the center of his two young male colleagues. Close up of their badges. Captain S. Fox, Commander A. Fitch, and Capt. R. Reddington.**

 **Reddington: [Salutes]** "Admiral."

 **Markey:** "At ease, Captain. **[Slinks around the three.]** Gentlemen the President and the Pentagon have chosen you specifically for this PSYOP. Spooks have actionable Intel tying KGB operative Victor Sokolov to this act of evil in order to gain leverage over the United States. This top-secret mission is unsanctioned. No paper trail exists. **[Intercut all three serious. Camera encircles all three]** This conversation never happened. Intel infiltrated the Soviet's Alert system on our radar and discovered a crack in the Kremlin's war chest. Now is the time to act. **[Hands papers to each of them Each examine their orders then toss in a trashcan. Admiral Markey sets it on fire.]** If you're captured, you're handlers will provide safe passage. If they cannot reach you, you're on your own. Gentlemen, your country needs you. Don't let her down."

 **[Hold on Young Reddington Proud.]**

 **All in unison:** "sir."

 **[Admiral Markey inspects, stops in front of Reddington.]**

 **Markey:** "Dismissed."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Hallway**

 **[The dread on their faces.]**

 **Fitch: [Looks over his shoulder]** "One more year and I'm away from that two faced son of a bitch."

 **Fox: [Chuckles]** "Oh come on Alan he doesn't have it in for you."

 **Fitch: [Firm]** "The hell he doesn't and not just me, **[beat]** that lunatic expects us to play chicken in the sea until one of us flinches. One day, I'm gonna be over him then we'll see who's the lunatic."

 **Fox:** "Just don't forget your friends down here on planet earth."

 **Reddington:** "Just remember whose side you're on Alan."

 **Fitch:** "Listen, Ray, there are no real sides, just players. In the end, they'll compromise to get it."

 **Reddington:** "I prefer the direct approach compared to years of endless bureaucratic bullshit. Alan will be only be doing what Margaret wants. **[Beat]** A cozy desk job at the Pentagon, and dinner at six."

 **Fitch:** "Oh, yeah, wait till Carla pushes for the white picket fence, Ray. You won't be laughing, you'll be out there with the rest of us clipping grass and picking up the dry cleaning."

 **Fox:** "She's already got him looking at colonial houses in Annapolis."

 **Fitch:** **[eyes widen]** "Oh really? That's quite a development. So what's going on Ray? I thought your one true love was the sea."

 **Reddington:** "You know Alan you would make a great reporter. You salivate over gossip like one eats a jelly donut."

 **Fitch:** "I'll be sure to call Andy Rooney. So, Carla set the tender trap for ya?"

 **[Silent Reddington gives eye roll.]**

 **Fitch:** "I knew it. How many times do I have to tell ya to wear a jimmy?"

 **Reddington [Blushing]**

 **Fox: [eyes widen]** "A jimmy? **[Beat]** Carla's pregnant? We need to celebrate!"

 **Reddington:** "No we don't. And it isn't a "jimmy" that sounds so, juvenile. Yes we used, but only 99% guaranteed…"

 **Fitch: [Smirking]** "That one percent chains you to suburbia. Well, well well, the Don Juan of Operation Petticoat finally is settling down. Trading in women's bikini briefs for diapers."

 **Reddington: [Smirks]** "Go ahead Alan, plan my funeral. Just remember, I won't be there for it."

 **Fox:** "So, when's the big day Ray?"

 **Reddington: [Ignores him Looks at watch]** "Oh, look at that. 18 hours before we ship out. It's a good thing I know a place."

 **Fitch:** **[annoyed]** "God, not again."

 **Fox:** "I'm gonna win this time."

 **[All three walk out.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **CB's Tavern**

 **INT:**

 **[Fitch, and Fox sit at the bar as Archie tops them off. Lots of high-class women scout out the men. Alternative electronic music plays. ]**

 **Fitch: [embarrassed]** "I dunno why you talked me into coming to this place. Most of these women are looking for a mail-order-husband."

 **Fox:** "We're not leaving till I collect my fifty."

 **Fitch:** "You two are bottom feeders. Archie! Make it a double."

 **Archie:** "Sure thing Mr. Fitch."

 **Fox:** "I'm not married and neither is he."

 **Fitch:** "Yet. For God sakes, you're first class officers. Have some self respect."

 **Fox** : **[Looks at Raymond on the phone, arguing, losing his temper.] "** Geezus not again."

 **Fitch:** "If it weren't for the kid, Ray would spend his life at sea answering to no one." **[Quaffs his beer]**

 **[Intercut to Raymond on the phone.]**

 **Reddington:** "Carla **[beat]** Carla I'm on a payphone its not like I have the best reception! **[Long beat]** What am I supposed to do disobey? I have to go. **[Long beat]** I'm sure they make wedding dresses with elastic in taffeta?"

 **Carla VO:** "I can't believe you're doing this to me again. **[Beat]** Our baby is due in two months, and you've found every excuse to put off this wedding. **[Depressed]** Now I won't be able to fit into my dress. I'll have to call the caterers, My father God, this will cost him a fortune."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Carla, first class officers in line for admiral do not disobey orders. You want to be an officer's wife **[beat]** tell your father to stuff it hes got more money than William Randolph Hearst."

 **Carla:** "Ray you promised."

 **[Intercut to:]**

 **Reddington:** "Look. Markey wouldn't let me attend my mother's funeral six months ago. My Uncle Shamus flew in from Michigan to give the eulogy, because my Dad drank so much that he hit a stop sign. Or was that Uncle Shamus?"

 **Carla:** "I'm not in the mood for your pearls of wisdom Raymond." **[Gets ready to hang up]**

 **Reddington:** "Then stop clutching your strand!"

 **[Intercut to Fitch and Fox observing a miserable Reddington lean his forehead on the payphone.]**

 **Fitch:** "I'm telling ya. Ray is looking for a way out."

 **Fox:** "Nah he just needs time to adjust. Having a kid is a scary thing. Here he comes. So ah Ray you and Carla okay?"

 **[Intercut to Raymond collecting his thoughts, motioning to the bartender to bring him a double.]**

 **Reddington:** "Peachy." **[They clink glasses. Raymond Swigs his drink]** And as always, I look forward to seizing your money."

 **Fitch:** "You shouldn't be doing this."

 **Fox:** "Alan, lighten up."

 **Fitch:** "Willpower builds character."

 **Fox:** "And evades a messy divorce…" **[Guzzles his beer]**

 **Fitch:** "That too."

 **Reddington:** "Alan your compunction over breaching your chastity belt is vexing." **[Drinks]**

 **Fitch:** "I was referring to yours. **[Woman approaches Alan at the bar. He shakes his head shows his wedding ring.]** I think I'm gonna take off. I want to spend one last night with Margaret. Hey, Ray? You do this, and you'll spend you're entire life wondering if it was worth it."

 **[Reddington holds drink in his hand]**

 **Fox: "Oh, [Eyes a blonde at end of the bar.]** Hey Ray, that one on the end **[beat]** she's trouble and she's looking at you. **[Lays money down.]**

 **[Reddington charmed notices the leggy blonde. He pats Fox on the shoulder before looking at the money.] "American currency this time, not pounds."**

 **Fox:** "Bloody bastard."

 **[Red strolls over to the woman sipping a martini at the bar As Space Age Love Song by Flock of Seagulls plays.]** "I couldn't help but notice your eyes requesting my undivided attention."

 **Katherine: [Taps her cigarette, gives eyes.]** "Gawky men enthrall me."

 **Reddington:** "Gawky? **[Reddington motions to the bartender who nods and makes a fresh Martini and slides it to Reddington who hands him money. He raises his glass, slides an olive off the toothpick, and eats it.]** You must be new because everyone here knows that I am the king of refinement. **[Gazes into her eyes]** Have we met? **[Eyes widen]** Katherine Scott." **[He clinks his glass with hers.]**

 **[Hold on Katarina's grin.]**

 **Katherine:** "It must be fate."

 **Reddington:** "Or my lucky day."

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Present day. Cabal Conference room. A deep gaze shared between Katarina and Reddington.]**

 **Katarina:** "Hello Raymond."

 **Reddington: [Star struck, sucks in his breath.]** "Kat."

 **Cut to:**

 **Smash Credits.**

 **#TheBlacklist**

 **#TheSnowRaptorPt2.**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Day**

 **Cabal Conference Room**

 **[Dead silence. A transfixed Reddington gazes at Katarina, who resembles Marg Helgenberger. She smiles as Laurel observes along with the others around the table.]**

 **Lawrence:** "See, Raymond, its just **[beat]** business."

 **Victor:** "You appear ashen Raymond. Like you've seen a ghost. Assoluta once again, renders you speechless."

 **Laurel:** "Well this is awkward."

 **Katarina:** "Victor, I need a moment with Raymond, alone."

 **Victor:** "As you wish, my dear."

 **[Everyone leaves the conference room as Reddington stoic, sits dumbfounded.]**

 **Katarina:** "It's been a long time, Raymond. You look wonderful. **[Long pause.]** Well say something."

 **Reddington:** "You changed your hair. I always preferred your strawberry tresses, instead of the forty-volume. Your faux locks are yellow, pasty akin to a pearl necklace in a Mom and Pop drug store, pleasing a desperate man that's forgotten **[beat]** his wedding anniversary."

 **Katarina: [icy]** "Killing Nikolas, **[beat]** will cost you."

 **Reddington:** "The bookies in Vegas staked my emotional involvement with you is arguably the most costly bet of my life. I'm still in debt."

 **Katarina:** "Masha."

 **Reddington:** "She's expecting a child, in love with a fine young man, another federal agent with a moral backbone unlike yours. But you already knew that, didn't you? **[Stands, waltzes around the room]** After all these years to step out of the shadows or like Venus and rise from Neptune's foam of the sea **[beat]** after every conniving strategy **[beat]** it doesn't take Reagan's ghost to point out the obvious: **[Stands behind her close.]** You want something from me."

 **Katarina: [turns faces him.]** "My daughter."

 **Reddington: [Cold.]** "No."

 **[Hold on Katarina's frustration, intercut to Reddington's resolve.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Uzbekistan**

 **Munok**

 **Prime Minister's Residence**

 **[Gina and Jacob at the servant's quarters of the house. Jacob peers into the window, and sees an opportunity. Carefully, Gina hands him a lock pick to which at ease, Jacob opens, thanks to disarming the alarm system. Gina spots a pot of bubbling water on the stove moving past the kitchen. Peeking her head out, she sees Ruslan.]**

 **Jacob:** "I thought you said he was on our side?"

 **Gina:** "I did. He never would double cross me. Something is off."

 **Jacob:** "Wait here."

 **[Jacob secures his gun and steps behind one of the guards. He snaps his neck.]**

 **Jacob:** "Damn. That's four."

 **[He quickly dresses in guards clothes then moves closer. He makes eye contact with Ruslan who doesn't reveal anything.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Dining area.**

 **[Six men stand around as one man sits in a chair, but cannot be seen while facing the Prime Minister. Ruslan is in cuffs.]**

 **Khazik:** "You're **[beat]** expediency on this matter is deeply appreciated. We are in debt to you."

 **Solomon:** "I'm delighted that we could reach an agreement."

 **[Hold on Jacob stunned at seeing Solomon.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Laurel outside of a building on the phone.]**

 **Laurel: [Peeved]** "Well it's about time I heard from you. How's Tel Aviv or should I say Kaliningrad?"

 **Intercut To:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **Sunset**

 **[Fox from his hotel Room]**

 **Fox:** "Well hello to you too, darling. Do I sense a little bitchiness in your tone?"

 **LaurelVO:** "Don't patronize me Simon. This has been the worst twenty-four hours of my life and I'm 99% convinced that you're the reason."

 **Fox: [Let's her jabber while mimicking a violin]** "Is this about me not leaving a tip for the maid after she changed the sheets from our last clandestine liaison?"

 **Intercut to:**

 **Laurel:** "You know exactly what this is about! You're in Tel Aviv harboring safe passage after you and that task force snuck into Kaliningrad and murdered the future Prime Minister of Russia!"

 **Fox:** "Whoa, back up honey bunch. There was a breach in our security system. It is your job to inform me of any foreign hacks **[beat]** but you didn't. So the reason I am not there is your fault."

 **[Hold on Fox pulling the phone away hearing Laurel screech into the receiver.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **[Hotel Lounge. Samar sits at the bar drinking overlooking the happy couples. Melancholy, she sips her scotch as Ressler approaches.]**

 **Ressler:** "Just checked with our flight. We leave in four hours. Once that boat gets here, we can head to the airport. **[Looks around, puzzled]** Where's Aram and Liza?"

 **Samar:** "She took him sight seeing, and **[beat]** to meet her parents. Drink?"

 **Ressler:** "Ah, well…"

 **Samar:** "Bartender! Two more."

 **Ressler: [Senses bad energy from Samar.]** "You okay?"

 **Samar: [Sips then sighs]** "I've made horrible mistakes. Poor choices. Ones I cannot correct."

 **Ressler:** "Well you're not alone. We both made some mistakes. But eventually you have to forgive yourself, and just let it go."

 **Samar:** "Easier said than done."

 **Ressler:** "Well, yeah I mean, only person who feels your pain now is you. Aram has moved on, You and I are now okay. We're okay right?"

 **Samar: "** Yeah. We're good."

 **Ressler:** Good. Then don't you think its time you stop punishing yourself?"

 **[Hold on Samar.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Laurel annoyed listening while waving off a hotel maid.]**

 **FoxVO:** Our site was shut down **[beat]** prompting my team to identify the cause of that breach. Mossad is aiding us along with the CIA. Didn't Howard tell you?"

 **Laurel: [seething]** "How convenient that you're suspiciously out of the country at the exact moment Nikolas Yurkolovych dies!"

 **Intercut to:**

 **Fox:** "Talk about a bad run of luck. Maybe they should invest in some crossing guards for those country highways less opportunities of hitting a goat."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Laurel: [Smug]** "I'm going to nail you for this."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Fox:** "Oh dear, does this mean our afternoon pillow talk sessions at your house are over? I can only imagine what Jeffrey would say should he find one of my socks." **[Bites into a pear]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Fox pulls phone back from his ear as Laurel rants. He chuckles while eating.]**

 **LaurelVO** : "The only reason you're on that keystone task force is because I allowed it! The President listens to me not you. But you overstepped you're boundaries this time Simon. If Actionable Intel identifies you in Kaliningrad, I'll personally send our friends at the Kremlin a radical Tibetan priest to perform your gonadectomy!"

 **[Fox checks his watch, smiles hangs up.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Laurel: "** Do you hear me Simon? Simon? **[Shouts]** Simon!"

 **CUT TO:**

[ **Fox chuckling, dials a number from his cell]**

 **Fox: "** Did you get it?"

Intercut To:

 **Caul:** "Every single word."

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **DC**

 **Undisclosed location**

 **[Entire site is under construction. We hear hammers, drills, pounding, as Caul plugs in voice script from Laurel's cell into a database. Hold on computer as Laurel's voice recording, and emails from her cellphone blow up the wide screen. Caul flashes a smile as Liz enters.]**

 **Liz:** "Fox told me to give this to you. **[Hands him the flash drive]** Wow, this place is looking great. Any word from the others?"

 **Caul: [pops in the flash drive]** "Fox just made contact. Everything is right on schedule."

 **Liz:** "What's all this?"

 **Caul:** "Laurel Hitchen's cellphone."

 **Liz: [Gasps]** "You hacked her cellphone?"

 **Caul:** "It was the Russians, remember? **[Winks]** I'd hate to see this influence a presidential election."

 **[Hold on Liz grinning from ear to ear]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Munok**

 **[Wheels turn inside Jacob's head. A Flashback of Jacob working with Cooper then another of him standing over his headstone. An inner rage takes over.]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **[Gina in the kitchen, is gagged by one of Solomon's men. She kicks struggles, till finally grabbing the pot of scalding water. She flings it in his face.]**

 **Goon:** "Aghhhh!" **[Screams, writhing in pain.]**

 **[Gina tries to run.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Solomon, Khazik, and his men are alerted to the soldier's screams. Jacob without hesitation emerges from the shadows and begins taking down one after the other.]**

 **Jacob: [shrugs]** "So, it will be higher than four."

 **[Jacob using Krav Maga, disarms him, followed by another. Intercut to Ruslan attempting to help while handcuffed, as Solomon begins shooting. Forced to take cover, Jacob and Solomon engage in a firefight]**

 **Solomon:** "Well, well, well. Like old times back at the cabin. Only this time **[beat]** you don't have your FBI friend to rely on **. [Looks over]** Imagine that, this time its Wifey number one. [Walks over to her waving his pistol] How does it work being a bigamist even though your identity doesn't exist? Does it count?"

 **Jacob:** "Give it up, Solomon!"

 **Solomon:** "That would be highly unprecedented. Why do you think I'm here? I'll give you one guess…I may be able to buy that cabin cruiser I want after all."

 **Jacob:** "The Major put you up to this, didn't he? Well, you can send him a message. I'm not going back and neither is she."

 **[Firefight continues as Jacob runs for cover just as Gina offers back up.]**

 **Gina:** "You appear to be in over your head as usual husband."

 **Jacob:** "Then why don't you make a move, honey boo."

 **[Gina fires three shots, taking out two soldiers then races to protect Ruslan, but Khazik interferes as one of his men cuts Ruslan's neck.]**

 **Gina:** "Ruslan!"

 **[Enraged, Gina fires four shots into Khazik who falls to the ground.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Reddington and Katarina**

 **Katarina:** "You have no rights to my daughter."

 **Reddington:** "Neither do you. What kind of mother abandons her child?"

 **Katarina:** "I didn't abandon her, you stole her from me!"

 **Reddington:** "You gave me no choice. **[Long beat] [Melancholy]** I left everything in my life for you **[beat]** and you gave me nothing but a price on my head. But that precious little girl **[beat]** is the only reason why you live. Elizabeth would've died in your care."

 **Katarina:** "That's not true!"

 **Reddington:** "Trapped in a burning house like a defenseless animal. Crawling in my own blood, through billowing smoke and rising flames, I heard her screaming for you. You left her to die **[beat]** with me. **[Seething]** I left her in your care once. It'll never happen again."

 **[Hold on Katarina's fury as Reddington grabs his hat and heads for the door. Outside, Dembe approaches.]**

 **Dembe:** "Leonard Caul made contact. Said the program is uploaded. It won't be long. Something wrong Raymond?"

 **Reddington: [controlled]** "Call Edward and Reginald to meet us at the jet, we need to find Elizabeth now. Its time."

 **[They head toward the elevators. Doors close.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Katarina sits, tears burn her cheeks. She steels herself as Victor appears.]**

 **Victor:** "This cannot go unpunished, Katya. Action must be taken."

 **Katarina:** "Have our guests arrived?"

 **Victor:** "Da."

 **Katarina:** "Roll out the welcome mat."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Samar:** "My mother was right. I'm my own worst enemy. It's why I'm alone. Why none of my relationships work. Why I throw myself into my career. "

 **Ressler:** "Our job leaves us emotionally drained. Sure you go in, deal with the vilest creatures on earth, they take your loved ones, while your country plays chess with your lives. But a simple, "thank you," from someone who feels safe, or relief, even closure, makes it all worth it, ya know?"

 **[Samar nods.]**

 **Samar:** "At the end of the day, I come home to a vibrant healthy, green houseplant. **[Chuckles]** Aram bought it for me while I was in the hospital. He said, "the key in getting it to grow is to have a conversation with it," Now every day, I'm telling Aram's plant my most private feelings. It is growing. Fast. **[Grins.]**

 **Ressler:** "Aram has always cared about you."

 **Samar:** "Why couldn't I see it? It was right in front of me. Now he's with a bothersome, but charming girl. Happy, for the first time in his life and I'm here, in the bar, feeling sorry for myself."

 **Ressler:** "If it helps I've been there."

 **Samar:** "Liz with Tom. You don't ever worry that she may go back to him?"

 **Ressler:** "When my sister and I were kids, sometimes we'd have, I dunno **[beat]** ten jelly jars filled with caterpillars and lightning bugs on our front porch. Dana said she wanted to keep them because they would turn into butterflies. But my dad said, 'a butterfly trapped under glass cannot spread its wings. You must let it take to the air and if it was meant to be yours, it will return to you."

 **Samar: [Grins]** "Never took you for a sensitive guy."

 **Ressler: [scoffs]** "I'm not."

 **Samar: [kisses him on the cheek]** "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

 **[Ressler grins before sipping his scotch.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Munok**

 **[Jacob and Gina in progress.]**

 **Jacob:** "Gina!"

 **Gina:** "Ruslan!

 **[Ruslan sputtering, unable to say a few words, touches the side of her face then dies.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Solomon trying to escape forcing Jacob to step into the line of fire as Solomon holds a gun to Gina's head.]**

 **Solomon:** "Ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 **[Hold on Jacob rattled.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Undisclosed Black site. Liz and Caul work on the next stage of the plan.]**

 **Liz:** "So, how soon does this get uploaded?"

 **Caul:** "Just need to press this button."

 **[On screen Laurel's voice messages enter the universe.]**

 **Liz:** "And this is untraceable?"

 **Caul:** "One country will be blamed for the leak, straining foreign relations. The other will try to cover it up. Welcome to the Cold War Part 2."

 **CUT TO:**

 **White House**

 **Hitchen's Office.**

 **[Laurel sitting at her desk, on the phone, speaks with a dignitary regarding Fox's whereabouts.]**

 **Laurel:** "I don't care if he doesn't want to be disturbed, I want to speak with him now. What? No I won't hold!"

 **[Doors burst open with Secret Service, FBI, Howard Hackett and Cynthia Panabaker. Their looks confuse her]**

 **Laurel:** "Howard? I'm on the phone? What is this?"

 **Howard:** "This isn't a social call Laurel." **[Howard takes the receiver from her hangs up the phone.]**

 **Panabaker:** "The Russians hacked your phone."

 **Laurel:** "What? **[Laughs]** You're joking. Come on. You're not laughing."

 **Panabaker:** "No. And worse, they took your voice messages, and lifted your conversations and put them on the internet. Why I wouldn't have believed my own ears till I heard it myself. And the President, and the Chief of staff, Howard, and of course NSA and probably your husband. I mean I wouldn't chase a rat's tail over your sex life, but I take murder very seriously. Especially when I'm one of the intended victims. **[She plays Laurels voice on recording, calling the hit on Panabaker, Cooper, and Samar and Reven Wright. Shaken at hearing her own voice speaking with Rembrandt, and Solomon regarding Reven Wright. Laurel, pale as a ghost, as her secretary, peers, colleagues, and Hackett stand in judgment]**

 **Panabaker:** "Laurel Hitchen, you're under arrest."

 **[Hold on Laurel's horror as US. Marshal's handcuff and read her Miranda rights, and escorts her out of the White House. Intercut to her coming face to face with the president. Shame befalls as she's escorted away. Intercut to Panabaker.]**

 **Panabaker:** "Good riddance you two faced bitch. **[Looks up]** This is for you Reven."

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **[Montage of Alicia Key's song, "We gotta Pray" plays as news reports flood the airwaves, of Hitchen's arrest in federal custody. Fifteen metro police cars lined up beeping. Hitchen in an orange jumpsuit, in shackles being escorted into protective custody.]**

 **INT:**

 **Cooper house**

 **[Charlene and Harold Junior on the sofa, in tears]**

 **Junior:** "They got her Mama."

 **[Charlene Looks up with supplicating hands then embraces her son as camera pans to Cooper's picture on the mantel.]**

 **[Intercut to Tele Aviv where Ressler, Samar Aram, Liza and Fox watch in delight seeing Laurel Hitchen's mugshot plastered on the TV. All five surround Cooper and Reven Wright's pictures, and toast.]**

 **Ressler:** "To Reven Wright, and Harold Cooper. Brave Heroes. We'll never forget you."

 **[Aram, Fox, Samar, and Liza clink glasses the tears flow, knowing their journey is coming to an end. Intercut to Ressler strolling past a jewelry store. He stops, flashes a wide grin and enters.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT:**

 **Post Office.**

 **[Liz turns on the light switch. The entire black site is empty. Intercut to Liz walking up the stairs to Coopers office.]**

 **INT:**

 **Cooper's Office**

 **[Liz stands in the doorway, before trekking over to Cooper's chair. She opens his top drawer, and takes out his picture and sets it on his desk, filled with pride. The tears fall from her eyes as she strokes her belly. She sees a shadow cast in the doorway. Looks up to see Reddington and Dembe. Without a single word, Liz stands up and walks over to Reddington. Staring for the longest time, unable to speak, she embraces him, tightly, and cries. Reddington pulls her closer as he sees Cooper's picture on the desk. Overwhelmed, he gives into the moment as Dembe looks on.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Munok**

 **Checkpoint**

 **[Solomon, with Gina and Jacob in his custody, approach the border checkpoint. Solomon takes notice of the heavy military presence.]**

 **Solomon:** "Looks like word got out about the two of you killing the Prime Minister. Gee, I wonder who tipped them off? I guess a little "black bird" told them. And poor, Ruslan. " **[Slides his finger across his neck]**

 **Gina:** "Solomon, the Major isn't going to kill me. He'll kill you first."

 **Solomon:** "Oh I know. You're his little Ukrainian Barbie doll. **[Eyes Jacob]** He's going to kill you. All he had to do Gina was finish the job we hired him to do, but instead, he chose to defend Elizabeth Keen. Now that's got to burn? Why would he come all this way to Germany in the first place but for her?"

 **Jacob:** "I came here to kill you."

 **[Solomon laughs]**

 **Solomon:** "Oh please, If you wanted me dead, you should've let Agent Ressler pull the trigger. This is a feather tickle."

 **Jacob:** "If you insist."

 **[Jacob flips his handcuffed hands over the driver's head, knocking the vehicle back and forth, losing control of the car. Solomon does his best to shoot but Gina kicks him in the face, and wraps the cuffs around his neck strangling him. The car swerves as the driver pushes on the gas pedal. The road narrows, leaving Jacob and Gina at the mercy of their wits, and handcuffed hands. Intercut to Solomon struggling over and over as Gina roars suffocating him with all her might.]**

 **Jacob:** **[through gritted teeth]** "Faster!"

 **Gina: [Looks up]** "What are you doing?"

 **Jacob:** "Hold on!"

 **Gina:** "Are you crazy! You'll kill us both!"

 **Jacob:** "We'll were already over our quota, let's go for broke!"

 **Gina:** "Jacob you don't have to do this to impress me!"

 **[Jacob squeezes the cuffs tighter around the drivers neck, shouts as he steps on the gas, bulldozing through the military checkpoint. The SUV crashes through the post, and slides down the embankment rolling over and over till it goes right side up.** **Jacob and Gina break through with military following the SUV in high pursuit. Sirens blaring, a high-speed chase ensues.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **Night**

 **Docks**

 **[Transport Arrives to take the task force to airport and back to the states. Fox looks on a bit confused.]**

 **Aram:** "Yes, we're finally going home."

 **Liza:** "Aram, my parents weren't that bad."

 **Aram:** "Ah no, listen about that, I think there are some things we need to discuss."

 **Liza:** "Can we do it later? I just want to drink in this gorgeous moon."

 **Aram:** "Ah, sure You go and drink the moon. **[Looks at Ressler]** Ah Agent Ressler may I speak to you for a moment?"

 **Ressler:** "Aram, do me a favor."

 **Aram:** "What?"

 **Ressler: [hands a bag]** "I don't have any room in my suitcase."

 **Aram** : "This is from a jewelry store. **[Gasps]** Is this for Agent Keen?"

 **Ressler:** "Yeah, uh we're getting married and I-"

 **Aram:** "Shut the front door! All this time engaged?"

 **Ressler: "Aram-"**

 **Aram:** "This is fantastic! You need a bachelor party! Oh and we need a bridal shower for Agent Keen, then there's a playlist for the wedding…"

 **Ressler:** "Aram-"

 **Aram:** I cannot believe my two friends are getting married to each other."

 **Ressler:** "Did you call me your friend?"

 **Aram:** "Well, yeah. Aren't ya?"

 **Ressler:** "I thought you hated me."

 **Aram:** "Oh no that no. Hurt, yes. But that happens when you care about someone. In a bromance kind of way."

 **Ressler:** "No "mance" in any kind of way. But I get what you're saying. So, listen could please guard this?"

 **Aram:** "Am I your best man?"

 **Ressler:** "Ah what?"

 **Aram:** "Well you need a best man, and Agent Keen is gonna need a maid of honor."

 **Ressler:** "Aram."

 **Aram:** "She'll need Mr. Reddington to walk her down the aisle."

 **Ressler:** "Aram! You **[beat]** can be my best man. Just, don't lose this."

 **Aram: [Hugs Him]** "Thank you, for putting your faith in me. I will not let you down."

 **Ressler:** "Now don't say anything to anyone else."

 **Aram:** "My hard drive is sealed."

 **Ressler:** "Hey this friend thing feels pretty good. I've been dying to tell someone."

 **Aram:** "I'm not following you."

 **Ressler: [Scratches head.]** "Okay, uh remember those 31 cupcakes you made for Agent Keen's birthday and I asked you if you could save two…?"

 **Aram:** "Yeah **[Eyes widen]** Oh. OH! You mean…the baby…I'm responsible!"

 **Ressler:** "Shhh. **[puts finger to his mouth as Fox approaches]** Ah sir, something wrong?"

 **Fox:** "That's not the transport. We're supposed to meet a sea captain named Isaiah."

 **Aram:** "How do you know that guy isn't Isaiah?"

 **Fox:** "Because Isaiah is a woman."

 **Samar:** "Aram where's Liza?"

 **[Eyes widen, Fox, Ressler, and Aram race toward the docks. Intercut to Liza twirling, happy elated. Intercut to Aram]**

 **Aram:** "Liza!"

 **[As Liza beams and waves, the boat explodes. Debris falls everywhere on the docks, toward a firewall. Chaos erupts. Aram gets up and screams.]**

 **Aram:** "Liza! Liza!"

 **[Samar and Fox cough, as police and coastguard slowly move in. Samar sees Aram, devastated. She races over to him. Intercut to Aram desperate trying to run through the firewall. Samar pulls him back as he screams. Intercut to the flames. Fox, surrounded, looks around.]**

 **Fox:** "Ressler! Ressler!"

 **[Wide shot of Fox, Aram and Samar on the docks separated by the flames. Liza and Ressler are on the other side.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **DC**

 **Mercedes**

 **INT:**

 **[Liz and Reddington in the backseat as Dembe drives.]**

 **Liz:** "I'm sorry for **[beat]** getting emotional back there. It's just that we finally got Hitchen. Now she'll pay For what she did to me, Cooper, Samar, Panabaker, Ressler and Reven Wright. Justice was finally served."

 **[Intercut to Hitchen meeting with Hackett inside protective custody]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Hitchen is behind bars for now, but she will be out soon. It all depends on what the Cabal wants with her. Make a trade of some sort."

 **Liz:** "A trade? For what?"

 **Reddington:** "For an even bigger fish to fry. **[Intercut to Liz]** Lizzy, you're now in the trenches of war. The Cabal's interest is to start the new Cold War. Get ready for it."

 **Liz: [Looks at Reddington]** "I've always asked myself what is it that you've brought to my life aside from a life of peril."

 **Reddington:** "A charismatic wit, and better taste in fine dining?"

 **Liz: [Serious]** "If it weren't for you putting me on the task force, I wouldn't have learned the truth about the lies in my life. None of it was real. **[Doe eyes, grins]** Except Ressler."

 **Reddington:** "I had nothing to do with that Lizzy."

 **Liz:** "Oh, I'm not angry I'm grateful. Because of you I'm finally going to have what I've dreamed of my whole life. A family. **[Grins]** I don't know how to thank you."

[Intercut to Dembe escorting Liz out of the car. She looks up gazes at Reddington's, jet confused.]

 **Reddington:** "You can thank me by getting on the plane."

 **[Hold on Liz eyebrow raised]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Gina and Jacob in progress of high-speed car chase.]**

 **INT:**

 **SUV**

 **Gina:** "Jacob!"

Jacob: **[Looks over, sees Driver is dead. Intercut to Gina releasing Solomon who appears to be dead. She digs in his pockets and finds the keys.]** "Get ready to jump."

 **Gina:** "Jump where?"

 **[Jacob motions toward the tunnel and bridge.]**

 **Gina: "** We could die!"

 **Jacob:** "We're not gonna die and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise!"

 **[Gina nods, unlocks her cuffs and Jacob's.]**

 **INTERCUT TO:**

 **EXT:**

 **[Car chase with federal authorities gaining, as they approach the tunnel. They watch the SUV go inside the tunnel. With guns shooting, they chase the SUV toward the bridge, where it loses control.]**

 **Jacob:** "Now!"

 **[Gina and Jacob jump before the SUV hits the bridge. They tumble down the side of the hill, as the SUV explodes. Bruised, bloody, Jacob lifts his weary head up under a sea of smoke, red snow flurries and death. Struggling to get up, he looks around for Gina. She's to his left, unconscious.]**

 **Jacob:** **[Eyes widen]** Gina! **[He cradles her in his arms.]** Gina, honey, c'mon. **[Terror sweeps over him]** Wake up wife! **[Blubbers]** "Gina, please? **[Jacob tries silencing his anguish. It's near impossible.]** Gina!" **[His wailing echoes through the snowy canyon.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Liz:** "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me-"

 **Reddington:** "France."

 **Liz: [Eyes widen]** "France? **[Reddington says nothing ushers her up the steps she stops.]**

 **Reddington:** "It's the safest place for you to be in your condition."

 **Liz:** "No, the safest place for me to be is with my fiancée."

 **Reddington: [Serious]** Fiancée'?"

 **Liz:** "Yeah. I asked Ressler to marry me."

 **Reddington: [Eyes widen]** "You asked?"

 **Liz: [Beams]** "Yeah, and **[beams]** he said yes. As soon as he returns we're getting married. Please don't rob this from me. I understand that you want to protect me, and I appreciate your help but I just want to be with him-"

 **Reddington:** I've never lied to you and I'm not about to start now. Donald isn't here. But he knows that I would never let anything happen to you or his child. I put your safety above everything. **[Intercut to Liz' stunned look]** I know how much you love him so, for his sake and your unborn child's please, board the plane."

 **[Without a single word, Liz turns and boards the plane. Reddington breathes a sigh of relief.]**

 **Dembe:** "You should tell her Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "Inform Reginald that she's in her third trimester, so she rests comfortably. Watch over her."

 **Dembe:** "Who will watch over you?"

 **{Reddington chuckles as Dembe gets on the plane. He stands back as it prepares to take off.]**

 **Intercut**

 **Jet**

 **INT:**

 **Liz:** "Where's Reddington?"

 **[Hold on Dembe's face.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Reddington with a heavy heart watches as Elizabeth departs for France. Reddington gathers his composure, and enters his Mercedes. He dials]**

 **Reddington:** "She's gone."

 **Intercut to:**

 **DC/Maryland**

 **[Katarina controls her anger.]**

 **Katarina:** "So she is. Be forewarned Raymond, I'll find my daughter."

 **Reddington VO:** "The game is over Kat. Hitchen is in custody, Yurkolovych is dead, and Elizabeth is trapped under glass miles away from you. Victor will demand restitution. That leaves you with the same choice you failed to make all those years ago. Your daughter, or Moscow."

 **Katarina:** "You shouldn't be so smug, Raymond."

 **Reddington:** "This isn't smugness, this is foreplay. Wait till we climax."

 **Katarina:** "Oh I'm past foreplay, Raymond. Sending you're task force to Kaliningrad was a grave mistake. You could've at least, found a decent transport for them to return home."

 **Reddington:** **[Crestfallen]** "What have you done?"

 **Katarina:** "Always a step behind, Raymond. The next time we speak, you'll give me what I want."

 **[She hangs up, taps her cocktail glass with her fingernail, then rests a hand gently on a shoulder.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **[News reports flood as Mossad arrives. Samar takes control of the situation as Fox is on the phone with Reddington.]**

 **FoxVO:** "Transport was a trap. They knew we were here."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Reddington** : "Katarina, she wants Elizabeth."

 **FoxVO:** "Have you told Liz **[beat]** about the explosion?"

 **Reddington:** "No."

 **[Montage begins. Your Life Your Call by Junip plays. Intercut to Liz on the jet, as Reginald mixes a tea with a sedative. Intercut of Liz sipping the tea as Dembe looks on. Intercut to Liz asleep, with Dembe caressing her temple.]**

 **FoxVO:** "Keep it that way."

 **Intercut to:**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Any sign of them?"

 **Fox: [Assesses the grave situation. Aram beside himself holding Ressler's bag, A body is pulled out from the flames. Samar gasps.]** "It's looking grim Raymond."

 **[Hold on Reddington's distraught face.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Katarina:** "I'm disappointed things turned out this way. But it's for the best. **[Feigns compassion]** Raymond knows the rules. He has my daughter, and now I have his."

 **[Hold on Clarke's tear-stricken face as Katarina brushes it from her cheek. A sadistic grin faintly appears.]**

 **FTB.**


	14. Chapter 15 AssolutaNo4

****DISCLAIMER** This is FanFic is a continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler #Fanfiction #Chapt15 #AssolutaNo4**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Flashback December 1980**

 **Moscow**

 **EXT:**

 **Bolshoi Theatre**

 **Night.**

 **[Exterior shot of the famed Bolshoi Theatre]**

 **INT:**

 **[Prominent audience goggles at the sprightly teen, twirling on stage. Sounds of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake swell the room. Surrounded by arrogant oligarchs and KGB's finest, Leonid Brezhnev, sits in an elaborate opera box made of gold trim and red velvet seats. Intercut to a virile man, dark hair, in uniform, eyes flicker, bears strong resemblance to Ken Duken. Performance ends. A wide shot of theatre guests on their feet applaud, tossing ruby-stemmed roses at her tiny feet. Intercut to ballet company taking bows. Katarina soaks up the attention like a sponge.]**

 **All:** "Assoluta!"

 **[Katarina eyes Brezhnev's box. Standing ovation. Intercut to Victor, locking eyes. A twinge of aberrant inquisitiveness lingers between the two.]**

 **Brezhnev: [Applauds. Speaks In Russian]** "She's astonishing."

 **Victor:** "Da. **"**

 **[Hold on Katarina's innocent face.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT:**

 **Backstage**

 **[A sizable group of press, snap photos of Bolshoi's 'Princess.' Robed in satin white, her ginger mane upswept in a snug bun, adorned with a feathered headpiece. Centered among high society snobs and oligarchs, the young teen near womanhood drops her gaze, and bouquet.]**

 **Katarina: [In Russian]** "Spasibo. **[Beat]** I'm humbled by your praise. But I regret to inform you **[beat]** tonight is my final performance." **[Shock and dismay fills the room like ocean seawater.]**

 **[Hold on Victor wheels turn inside his head.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Dressing Room**

 **[Katarina removes her crown and sits at her dressing table. Swabbing the heavy makeup, she spots a face in her mirror.**

 **Victor: [Intimidating, raises hands.]** "Relax, Kotynok. Orders from our General Secretary, you mustn't resist."

 **Katarina: [Victor. She heard about the stories. Under a quivering lip, she prayed they weren't true. She continues removing her makeup]**

 **Victor:** **[strokes the silk brim on his hat, leans into her, frowning]** "Assoluta, the bank has called in your father's note. I'm afraid the farm is scheduled for auction. Because of this, you won't be traveling to America. **[Feigns empathy]**

 **[Victor smirks, adjusts the sateen thread on his hat, moves closer.]**

 **Katarina: [Horrified]** "No that **[beat]** cannot be. Papa's always paid on time. Victor, you promised. I need to dance in America to save Papa's farm. Please. I will be forever in your debt."

 **Victor:** **[Sighs, caressing her neck, gives eyes. Play the moment. A life long connection.]** "Debt is beautiful, Kotynok **[long beat]** but only after it's repaid."

 **[Hold on Katarina, trembling.]**

 **Cut to:**

 **Bedroom.**

 **[Katarina, post sex, shaken. Hair tangled, eyeliner smeared, virginity gone. Feeling dirty, she wraps the sheet around her like a cocoon as Victor admires himself in the mirror. He moves over to the bed, gives an unwelcome kiss on the top of her head.]**

 **Victor:** "As sweet as warm, succulent peaches on a summer's afternoon."

 **[He straightens his tie, gently hands her an envelope. Traumatized, she refuses until he sets it on her lap. Ashamed, she tugs out a passport and official papers. Wipes her eyes. Looks up]**

 **Victor: [Applies cologne, smirks before approaching door.]** "I always keep my promises, Kotynok. Milos Ginsberg will meet you at the terminal. He will teach you everything you need to know."

 **Katarina:** "You want me to spy on Americans?"

 **Victor:** "No one will suspect anything **[beat]** unless you tell them. **[Turns grips her chin.]** And you will never **[beat]** ever do that, or there will be devastating consequences to your family, hm? Spasibo. Once you are settled, I'll be in touch.'"

 **[Intercut to Katarina wipes her mascara-stained tears gazing at the passport as the door closes: It reads** ** _Katherine Scott. United States._** **She looks in mirror horrified at what she's done, checks her bruises.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Flash Forward**

 **Spring 1981**

 **EXT:**

 **New York**

 **La Guardia Airport**

 **Night.**

 **INT:**

 **Customs**

 **[Amid a heavy crowd of people, Katarina in dark shades, drags a suitcase through airport customs. Security unzips, rummages through her underwear, belongings, eyes her then closes it. When finished, she approaches the security gate flashes her passport. Nervous, she removes her glasses, blue eyes deepen, smoothing her hair, smiles.]**

 **Agent: [A long beat, unsure at first, drives suspense.]** "Welcome Home Miss Scott."

 **[Hold on Katarina entering the terminal as Milos with a sign, greets her at baggage.]**

 **Milos:** "Ah, Katherine, you're back. Welcome home." **[He hugs her, then grabs her suitcase. Nervous, Katarina takes it all in. Intrigued at Milos speaking fluent English. She dons her black ray-bans and leaves the airport.]**

 **Cut To:**

 **Brighton Beach**

 **KGB Safe house**

 **INT:**

 **Studio Apartment**

 **[Milos escorts Katarina into her apartment. Katarina assesses.]**

 **Milos: [In a controlled American accent]** "Your new home. The entire building is secure, every one of us are connected, so you are surrounded by allies."

 **[An ancient icebox, petite countertop, balcony view of Coney Island lit up like a birthday cake, under a lazy moon. A clothesline strung outside her of fire escape. Traffic horns blaring below. Smudge on the windows. Intercut to the green, painted, dim-lit bathroom. A cracked in the petite mirror above the sink, narrow tub, and a light bulb, flickering, ready to burn out. Bedroom. Bed pulls out from the wall, a small TV with cable. More like a studio than an apartment. Milos ushers her into the kitchen]**

 **MilosVO:** You'll live like the Americans **[beat]** **[She grabs a box of fruit loops cereal from the pantry, pours milk in a bowl, eating cereal. Dissolve to: A blue box of Mac n Cheese prepped on the stove. Katarina sits in her flat eating absorbing TV The Johnny Carson Show]** eat like Americans, speak English, watch their television programs, and learn their politics and culture **." [Sees President Reagan on the television]**

 **Dissolve to:**

 **[Mona. A petite, ballsy young woman in her thirties meets Katarina in a school.]**

 **Milos:** "This is my sister Mona. She will aide you in your transition."

 **[Katarina nods in unison.]**

 **Mona: [Hands her books, magazines, Nods]** They are in English, but I made flash cards for you. You are Katherine Scott. Remember. Study. Only when I think your ready, you'll receive your first assignment."

 **[Hold on Katarina as they exit.]**

 **Katarina: [Whispering]** "I am Katherine Scott."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Classroom**

 **Teacher: [Purposely drops a book on the floor.] "** No more accent! **[Beat]** You're not a 17 year-old farm girl. You are 23 year-old Katherine Scott, born May 9th, 1960 in Chelsea, New York. Your parents are Robert and Judy Scott, divorced since you were 12. You studied dance at Julliard on a scholarship and trained under Madame Elise LeBlanc. Repeat after me."

 **Katarina: [Exasperated]** "I **[long beat]** am Katherine Scott, I was born in **[trips over words]** Chelsea, New York."

 **Teacher: "Again!"**

 **Katarina: "I am Katherine Scott. I was born May ninth, 19-."**

 **[Teacher smacks her forehead in exasperation, as Mona chuckles, snatches a powdered pastry from counter.]**

 **Mona: "** She is just a baby. She will learn, and be the best. Donut?"

 **Dissolve To:**

 **[Montage to Games People Play by Alan Parsons project. She fastens tape over her feet, flexes, and slips on ballet shoes. While twirling on an empty stage, months fly by in sequence while she dances across the stage. Intercut to her bathroom, applies bleach to her ginger mane. Dissolve to blow-drying her new blonde locks, applies Red lipstick, and puckers. In class, she flirts her new look. Handler Ivan is smitten, teacher screams at her. Fed up, she tosses papers in the air and storms out. Mona shakes her head. Flash to summer she washes her clothes at a laundry mat, supplies coins, overloads machine, soap everywhere. Intercut to her fire escape. Drinking beer, smoking a cigarette, missing home. Intercut to Gym combat training with Ivan. He pins her to the mat, she sweeps his leg, flips him as he falls. Impressed, Ivan bows. At a Fast Food restaurant eats a juicy cheeseburger with a fork. Hold on Mona shaking her head teaches her the right way. Intercut to MTV videos learning English from Sesame Street examines flash cards. Intercut to a date with a clueless stranger at a club, he introduces her to coke, urges her to try. She does then picks his pocket. Outside, she drops his wallet in the trash. Ivan retrieves the info. Impressed, he grins. In dark shades, she peaks over her shoulder, grins back. Intercut to Katarina twirling faster. Fall. Her birthday, in secret, she makes herself a cupcake and makes a wish. Intercut to another club, snorts coke in the bathroom, stares at her reflection. 18, feels her life spiral out of control. Ivan sits at a table, as she struts to the bar, waiting for her mark to notice and buy her a drink. Ivan nods. She smiles.**

 **Man:** "Hi, I'm Kevin. What's your name?"

 **[Katarina Checks him out, sees his fly is open. Gives a look of awkwardness.]**

 **Man: [looks down, blushes, corrects issue.]** "Whoops. Sorry. Let me try to restore my manhood here."

 **Katarina: [Grins, chuckles]** "My name is Katherine **[beat sips her drink]** and I make grown men cry."

 **[A seductive look between the two.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Apartment**

 **INT**

 **[Passionate lip lock. Katarina pushed against the wall lets him think he's in control.]**

 **Dissolve to:**

 **[Post sex, she spies around his apartment, snatches his counter intel ID and badge. Snaps a photo of it, plants a bug behind his television, and returns his wallet on counter. Dressed, she heads for door.]**

 **[Kevin In a towel Confused]**

 **[Katarina plants a sexy kiss on his lips, tugging his towel to floor. Like a boss, she slips on her sunglasses and leaves.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **[Panoramic shot of Katarina twirling in ballet shoes. Intercut to Safe house kitchen with her unit learning about Thanksgiving. Shares pie with Ivan, bonding. Christmas season. Ivan and Katarina at Rockefeller Center ice skating, holding hands. Intercut to presents exchanged between agents. Katarina receives a Walkman, with cassettes of American music and the Nutcracker from Ivan. A kiss dissolves to lovemaking in her apartment. Post sex, Katarina glances at Ivan asleep, then her tabletop Xmas tree. Inside her nightstand, she examines a gold locket with her father's picture. She fastens the clasp around her neck, pops a tape in her Walkman.]**

 **Katarina:** "Schastlivogo Rozhdestva, Papa. Ya tebya lyublyu."

 **[A single tear departs from her eye.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Winter 1982**

 **EXT:**

 **Dance Studio**

 **INT:**

 **[Montage The Russian Dance from Nutcracker as Katarina enters. She does a line of coke in the bathroom, pulls herself together. Nervous, A man calls out. Door closes. Intercut to Katarina on stage. Audience oohs and ahhs as she twirls to perfection.]**

 **Madame Le Blanc:** "Spectacular!"

 **[Katarina, out of breath, curtsies.]**

 **Madame Le Blanc: [Wide grin]** "You are ready!"

 **[Hold on Katarina** **Beaming. Intercut to her leaving as another dancer notices blood trickling from her nose. Embarrassed, she wipes it immediately]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **February 1983**

 **DC**

 **Kennedy Center**

 **EXT.**

 **[A poster of The Washington DC Ballet Company performing Swan Lake. A crowd gathers. Politicians, upper society, flood the red carpet. Intercut to Formally dressed Reddington and Carla along with Alan Fitch and Margaret oblivious, entering the doors.]**

 **INT:**

 **Theatre Aisle**

 **[Reddington and Carla take their seats next to Alan and Margaret.]**

 **Carla: [Eye roll]** "Is this your plan to get out of the doghouse?"

 **Reddington: [Sigh]** "On the contrary. Swan Lake is my lifetime sentence for all eternity."

 **Carla: [Chuckles.]** "I'm sorry I yelled at you **[beat]** earlier."

 **Reddington: [Frustrated]** "Becoming habitual." **[A painful moment in their relationship.]**

 **Carla: [Hissing]** "You forgot my birthday, Ray. I had a room full of streamers, balloons, a three-tier buttercream cake, everyone on the base, the wives, and officers, even my parents. Attempting to explain why my boyfriend couldn't call, or at least send a damn card after he said he'd be home was one of the most humiliating moments of my life. "

 **Reddington:** "Carla, I'm a seaman. I don't get to pick and choose my vacation days. Doesn't this make up for it?"

 **Carla: [Whispers]** "No, not really. Alan set this whole thing up to secure your promotion. This has nothing to do with me."

 **Reddington:** **[Rubs eyes]** "Remind me to stop at the drug store on the way home."

 **Carla: [Serious]** "What for?"

 **Reddington:** "Aspirin, a bottle of Glenlivet 18, and earplugs."

 **[Hold on Carla stung. Serious, drifts away in deep thought.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Stage.**

 **[Lights dim. Audience applauds. Silence. Curtain rises. Music plays. A spotlight shines on a tiny ballerina. Intercut to Reddington Serious. An unhappy couple struggles. Intercut to his hand, attempting to cradle hers. Carla rejects it. Intercut to The nimble ballerina on stage. Absorbed, Reddington gazes at her perfection. Dumbstruck, Eyes glance at playbill. Reads. Odette: played by Katherine Scott. Fascinated, his eyes never leave her throughout the performance. ]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **[Katarina pirouetting to Swan Theme. Intercut to Reddington captivated. Dissolve to final act, performance ends. Lights darken. Applause. Reddington stands, leans into Alan as people toss roses at her feet. Intercut to Katarina beaming. Intercut to a worried Alan.]**

 **Fitch:** "I know that look Ray. Infatuations are like sunsets, Ray. They never last but for a few stolen moments."

 **Reddington:** "On my eighth summer we vacationed at Mackinac Island. **[Beaming]** All I could recall were **[beat]** vivacious shades of color. Blades of green carpeting the landmass, lilacs, **[beat]** plump like blueberries, anointing a clement breeze. **[Eyes closed, takes a deep breath** ] Pallid yachts navigating under a blanket of cornflower blue **[beat]** God what a day. **[Touches face]** My cheeks tingled from the hot orange sunshine, **[shrugged]** but I didn't care **[long beat]** because that little boisterous, yellow kite that my father and I assembled in our basement rose to heights that I never imagined could exist. **[Beat]** Till now."

 **Alan: [Sighs]** "I don't like you, Ray. You've managed to justify sin."

 **[Hold on Reddington enchanted.]**

 **Dissolve to:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **The Blacklist**

 **#AssolutaNo4**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Present**

 **Day**

 **Toulouse, France**

 **EXT:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **[A Panoramic view of the castle grounds.]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **INT:**

 **Bedroom Suite**

 **[A spacious room adorned with royal artifacts, lavish furniture, ceiling to floor bay windows consenting warm sunlight to seep through into the royal castle. A photo of Ressler and Liz trapped under a glass frame, sits at her bedside. Her eyes cannot seem to pull away from it. Royal OBGYN examines Liz in bed as Dembe stands guard with Angelique.]**

 **Doctor: [with stethoscope]** "Hold still Madame."

 **Liz: [Impatient, rolls eyes]** "I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell after traveling for eight hours."

 **Dembe:** "Mr. Reddington's orders are to keep you safe, Elizabeth."

 **Doctor: [Examines feet]** "Edema, and your blood pressure is higher than I'd prefer."

 **Liz: [Defensive]** "I just flew from DC to France, gimme a break."

 **Doctor:** "Six hours ago. Hold still, child." **[Awkward silence from Liz as the doctor finishes drawing her blood.]**

 **Liz: [Winces. A memory. Liz as a child.** ** _"Hold still child,"_** **the man warns before injecting her with a serum. Another man whispers,** ** _"I'm so sorry, honey but I must do this to keep you safe."_** **Young Liz balls as tears stream down her tiny cheeks.** ** _"No, I want my Mommy!"_** **She snaps back, scratching her wrist.]** "Ow! Sorry. I hate needles."

 **Doctor:** "Don't we all? I'll have these analyzed as soon as possible. **[Hands her a pill bottle.]** Here. Take these twice a day. Lasix pills for the edema, nothing to be alarmed about. In the meantime, rest, stay off your feet, and enjoy the view of the countryside. After all it's near Christmas. You're in a castle, Madame. No need to want for anything. **"**

 **Liz: [Folds arms, sighs]** "Except for Ressler's pancakes."

 **[He exits]**

 **Angelique:** "Elizabeth, I'll have Francois prepare some pancakes. In the meantime, here's a cup of hibiscus tea, and fresh fruit. I know this is straining, but try to rest."

 **[She exits]**

 **Liz: [Steals a quick glance at the doctor with Angelique. Thinks about taking a bite then sets the tray aside. Gets out of bed]** "Did you see that look the doctor gave Angelique? What if they put a sedative in my tea or fruit?"

 **Dembe: [Leads her toward the bed.]** "Elizabeth, you need to rest."

 **Liz: [pushes back]** "I don't want to rest, I want to find Ressler. I haven't heard from him in two days! Something's wrong and I can feel it. Please, Dembe if you know where he is, you've got to tell me."

 **[Hold on Dembe]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **EXT:**

 **Docks**

 **[Arial shot of attack. Helicopters circle the area, Israeli Police, Fire fighters, Shin Bet, and IDF on high alert. Chaos erupts on docks battling the blaze. Crowd panics, suspicions mount against Hamas. Intercut to Samar and Fox, wearing oxygen masks, huddled with a Shin Bet officer. Her concern is on Aram. Intercut to a deeply shaken Aram wearing an oxygen mask away from the docks, sitting in the ambulance. Disheveled from the explosion, he awaits news. His eyes sharpen as a body bag emerges from the black miasma. Two Firefighters carry it into view. All eyes lock on it. Aram grips Liza's sweater like a security blanket as Fox approaches agent.]**

 **[Hold on Shin Bet intercut to Samar, then Aram, finally Fox.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Jet**

 **INT:**

 **[Katarina pours tea from a copper samovar. Clarke, uneasy, fidgets in her seat as Katarina offers her a plate of Russian teacakes.]**

 **Clarke:** "Thanks. **[Nibbles]** Delicious."

 **Katarina: [Grins]** When Masha was three her father built her a wooden table, and chairs set so she could host tea parties **[sorrow, long beat]** but she wasn't allowed to have any friends. We were constantly moving so, we had our own tea parties with her stuffed rabbit, promising to be best friends forever. That rabbit sure could keep a secret **. [Crestfallen, sips]** Now, Masha's about to have a child of her own."

 **Clarke: [aggressive]** "Touching. My father betrays my Mother, and his country so your daughter could have a normal life. Am I supposed to feel sorry for her after she wrecked mine? Newsflash. I don't. **[Awkward silence between the two.]**

 **[Hold on Clarke defiant.]**

 **DC**

 **J Edgar Hoover Building**

 **INT:**

 **Lobby**

 **[Hackett like routine, exits past security.**

 **Security: "Good Night Mr. Hackett."**

 **Hackett:** "Night Harris."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Parking Garage.**

 **[Montage. Rental Car By Beck. Hackett in his over coat, clutches his briefcase, approaches his vehicle. He unlocks, slams door. Sets briefcase down on seat. Presses the brake and pushes button. Looks in his rear view mirror, spots a face. Intercut to Hackett gagged, and bagged. Two men carry him out and toss him in a black SUV like a sack of potatoes. Tires screech as it departs.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT:**

 **[Black SUV pulls into an undisclosed location unloading a whiny and writhing, Hackett.]**

 **INT:**

 **[Hackett is positioned in a dim, dungy warehouse. Brick walls, concrete floors. Water drips in the background. As a spotlight falls on him, a man jerks the satin sack off his head. Hackett grimaces, gawks at the shadow before him, squirms.]**

 **Reddington: [Finishes loading his gun, sets it on the table.]** "Hello Howard. My, you look pasty."

 **Hackett: [Deer caught in headlights]** "Reddington. Have you gone insane?"

 **Reddington: [Relaxed tone]** "Probably, but who knows? I've stopped analyzing my therapists. They never seem to agree on the same diagnosis so, why bother? I am flanked by two worlds, Howard. Above is a self-made purgatory where the Angel of death awaits my departure, and below is an intricate maze, wickedly crafted with plenty of paths to take, but no way out."

 **Hackett:** "Abducting the FBI Director is treason."

 **Reddington: [Pulls out FBI handbook.] "** Ah yes, treason. _"I, in this case, you, Howard Hackett do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States_ _ **[beat]**_ _against all enemies, foreign and domestic;_ _ **[chuckles]**_ _that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God._ **Trust me, Howard. God can't help you. [Long beat] But I can.**

 **[Hold on Hackett's face as Reddington makes his move.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Tel Aviv**

 **[Fox, Samar, and Shin Bet Agent in Progress Scan ground zero.]**

 **Shin Bet Agent:** "ME cannot identify without dental records."

 **Fox:** "FBI personnel sent dental composites three hours ago. I'm missing two agents, not one."

 **Shin Bet Agent:** "So far, we've only found one. Let me show you something. **[In masks, all three examine the wreckage.]** Terrorists used the Mother of Satan. Took out half the slip where boat was docked.

 **Fox:** **[Examines the white powder.]** "TATP?"

 **Shin Bet Officer:** "Fire inspectors found large amounts of triperoxide diamine, and acetone on the boat. White powder everywhere. That kind of impact could take out a shopping mall."

 **[Struggling, Samar overlooks the destruction amid the smoky haze. Dread drops over her face.]**

 **Samar:** "This was an act of war. **[Beat]** Not just on Israel, but on America."

 **Shin Bet: "** We're checking every lead and waiting to see if Hamas claims responsibility."

 **Samar:** **[Tugs hair back]** "And if they don't?"

 **[Fox disheveled, scuffs feet, stares at Aram.]**

 **[Hold on Fox and Samar observing the two firefighters transfer body bag in coroner van. Blue and red yellow lights flash. Hold on Samar gazing at Aram. Intercut to Fox surveying the van as it leaves his view.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Reddington and Hackett in Progress]**

 **Hackett: [Smug]** "You're wasting your time asking about Tel Aviv." 

**Reddington:** I wonder how the White House will play word salad now that their national security advisor was indicted for espionage and terrorism. Collusion with the Russians, imagine the political calamity should their FBI Director befall the same fate, especially once that FISA warrant becomes active."

 **Hackett:** **[Ashen]** "What FISA warrant?"

 **Reddington:** "It's like something out of a John Le Carre novel. Perhaps they'll play La Mer at your sentencing [ **Beat** ] or funeral."

 **Hackett: [Eyes widen]** "What warrant?"

 **Reddington: [Grins]** "An anonymous package, giftwrapped like Christmas, festooned with an enormous, crimson bow, arrived at spooks central today. Well, **[chuckles]** you should've seen their faces."

 **[Intercut to montage at CIA as Red describes the scenes.]**

 **ReddingtonVO: "** With the recent bomb threats at the Pentagon and Harold Cooper's murder, that little box withstood a building evacuation and hours upon hours of hazmat testing only to find a simple pen drive revealing your in-depth discussions with Laurel and Rembrandt, regarding the premeditated hit on Agent Donald Ressler. I mean, really, what's this world coming to when you simply cannot give a present anymore without the Department of Homeland getting suspicious. **"**

 **[Hackett horrified, sweats]**

 **Hackett:** "You hacked Laurel's phone. How-?

 **Reddington** : "I hear the Vorkuta gulag in Siberia received a facelift last July **[beat]** but in my opinion, a step into hell with me is much cozier."

 **[Hold on Red smiling with ferocious confidence. Hackett, terrified.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Hallway**

 **Doctor: [Whispering]** "Her blood pressure is 164/104. Lasix may lower it some, but I'm not hopeful. She needs to be in a hospital."

 **[Angelique Frets]**

 **Doctor:** "I'll know once I get the report from the lab."

 **Angelique:** "We cannot move her."

 **Doctor:** "She needs adequate medical care."

 **Angelique:** "And she will have it. The castle is her sanctuary and her family. We can transport medical equipment here. Gaston, if we move her she is unprotected. Please."

 **Doctor: [Long beat, defeated.]** "Angelique, this is highly unethical. If she learns the truth and something happens-"

 **Angelique:** "You're not in any way responsible you have my word, Gaston. Just tell me medically, what I need to do."

 **[Hold on the Doctor, nodding.]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **[Dembe and Liz In progress.]**

 **Dembe:** "I cannot say."

 **[Hold on Liz Discouraged.]**

 **Dembe:** "Elizabeth, try to focus on the health and your unborn child."

 **Liz:** "My focus is always on Ressler and our unborn child. **[Exasperated, throws hands in the air. Stares out the window. Turns, arms folded, defiant.]** "You tell Reddington that I want to speak to him now."

 **[Hold on Liz as Dembe exits.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Hackett and Reddington in progress]**

 **Hackett: [Caught, he folds.]** "Laurel ordered the hits on Harold, Cynthia Panabaker, Samar Navabi, and Donald Ressler. She hired Rembrandt. I tried talking her out of it but she wouldn't listen. "

 **Reddington: [Dripping sarcasm]** "What a superhero you are Howard. And Tel Aviv?"

 **Hackett:** "Retaliation for Kaliningrad, and it was personally, directed at you."

 **[Reddington sobers]**

 **Hackett:** "You've awaken a sleeping giant Raymond, and she's coming for you."

 **Reddington:** "Laurel is awaiting transfer from the courthouse to Fort Meade. Victor sent his enforcer to prevent that from happening."

 **Hackett:** **[Sighs]** "Klaus Stoyevsky."

 **Reddington:** **[Snarky]** Now there's a name from the past. Does he still frequent that subversive leather bar in Moscow? It's a wonder with the Cheka, now fully operational they haven't discovered his insatiable appetite for lipstick and cat-o'-nine-tails." **[Raises a brow, Grins.]**

 **Hackett:** **[Eyes widen]** "You don't expect me to-"

 **Reddington:** "Be my asset? There's a thought. I'm currently in the market for one **[Beat]** or two…"

 **[Hackett Incredulous** ]

 **Reddington:** **[Eye Roll]** "Oh please, you've done worse for a bottle of oxycontin. What was the name of that pharmacist you set up on false embezzlement charges just so he could be your twenty-four hour pusher? Jorge Ramirez? Honestly, I don't see the issue with performing a lap dance for your country, Howard. So, do we have a deal or will Laurel be getting a roommate?"

 **Hackett:** "You miserable son of a bitch!"

 **Reddington:** **[Cat that ate the Canary]** "I'll take that as a yes."

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Katarina and Clarke in Progress.]**

 **Clarke:** "So, did my mother know about you?"

 **Katarina: [Sips her tea]** "Oh, yes. She hated me."

 **Clarke:** "You stole her husband."

 **Katarina: [Scoffs]** "If that's what you need to believe."

 **Clarke:** "No it's what I know. **[Leans over]** Just so we're clear, the only reason I'm helping you is because Madame Le Blanc said that you were the world's most renowned prima ballerina **[long beat]** until now."

 **Katarina: [Amused, claps]** "Finally, the spotlight shines on you after being deprived of Daddy's attention. The understudy wants to be my apprentice. How did one of the most revered ballerina's in the world hoodwink your father? What price did she pay? **[Leans in to trace her bone structure.]** Beware of the Black Swan, Odette. Her beautiful feathers conceal her wounds, but her tears are visible to everyone."

 **Clarke:** "I dot need your advice I can handle myself."

 **Katarina:** "Uh huh. I cannot imagine why you'd ransom your soul to destroy your father when he does a fine job all on his own for a pauper's nickel."

 **Clarke: "** He didn't even recognize his own daughter. He dismissed me as if I were nothing but a stranger. Because of the Katarina curse, they shuffled my mother and I from state to state. A new school, new life every couple of years because "they were always coming." No calls or visits on holidays or my birthday because it was far too dangerous. But for your daughter well, **[beat]** that's a different tale. Like the ghost of Christmas past moving heaven and earth, he leaps from the shadows risking his own freedom for a woman who isn't his child. Do you have any idea how that feels? To have your true identity erased so you no longer exist **[beat]** even to your own parents? You couldn't possibly understand."

 **Katarina: [Reflective.]** "Oh, I wouldn't say that. It seems that you and I have a lot more in common than just talent, **[Long beat]** Assoluta."

 **[Hold on Katarina sipping her oolong tea, playing the long game.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Israel**

 **Shin Bet**

 **Arab Affairs Dept.**

 **[High-level security. In a room, Task force awaits news regarding attack. Aram, agitated rubs Liza's sweater.]**

 **Shin Bet Officer Woolf:** "Agent Navabi, Director Fox. **[Motions for them to step out of the room. Aram takes offense.]** According Israeli Police, five hours before the attack near the Tel Aviv Marina, an eyewitness claims two young Palestinian men were seen loitering around the docks a few hours before the explosion."

 **[Displays description]**

 **Samar:** "Mak Al Bukari and Sha-Len Mahaib. Are they in the database?"

 **Shin Bet Officer Woolf:** "Only from 2012. They were questioned then released. Both are currently being detained, but still, no claim by Hamas for the attack.

 **[Disappointment on her face]**

 **Shin Bet Officer Woolf:** We squared a hundred mile radius and found a cross-fit gym two blocks from the marina. Both men were inside during the explosion, then were seen twenty miles west near Ashdod Medical center."

 **Samar:** "Possibly another bomb threat?"

 **Aram: [Slams down his laptop, pulls up data.]** "They're doctors! Sha-Len Mahaib is a neurosurgeon and Mak Al Bukari is an ER attending for three years." **[Disgust]**

 **Samar: [Places hand on his shoulder]** "Aram-"

 **Aram:** "No! You assume because they're Palestinian they're terrorists. Do I look like a terrorist to you?"

 **Samar:** "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! -We're just checking every lead."

 **Aram:** "Their job is to save lives, not take them like we do!"

 **[He storms off. Samar feels defeated.]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **Office**

 **[Fox with Director Avi Gillon.]**

 **Fox:** "Avi, give me the stats. Did we make contact?"

 **Avi:** "Unconfirmed. **[Long pause]** DC faxed over dental composites. ME entered data their findings for matching facial recognition. We should know soon. Hamas claims no responsibility, Simon. But Mossad picked up actionable intel on these two men in Haifa."

 **[Fox studies the photos]**

 **Avi Gillion:** "That one is Nikolai Gustov. A Russian Ghost soldier, considered a private contractor for hire, and chemical weapons expert. IDF is checking the identity of the other one."

 **Fox:** "That's okay, I know someone who might know."

 **Avi Gillion:** **[Serious]** "Its not Raymond Reddington, is it?"

 **Fox:** **[Stoic]** "Ah no. **[Long beat]** Yes."

 **[Hold on Director Gillon seething. Holds up a telephone receiver to Fox.]**

 **Avi Gillion:** "Call him. Now."

 **CUT TO:**

 **NIGHT**

 **EXT:**

 **Reddington's Mercedes**

 **INT:**

 **[Hackett reluctantly enters, armed with attitude, a plastic bag containing a flash-drive and a folder. He hands them to Reddington.]**

 **Reddington: [checks his Patek Philippe]** "Trouble with your zipper?"

 **Hackett:** "This is it! I will never work for you not as an informant, asset whatever the hell you want to call it. I'd rather take a bullet in my brain!"

 **Reddington:** "Now why would I kill you? Gosh that's just so boring. Blackmail is much more satisfying, especially the Russian kind."

 **Hackett:** "What are you taking about?"

 **Reddington:** **[Grinning]** "Kompromat, Howard. The Russians have quite a dossier on you. What's one more wrinkle of leather and lipstick added to your colorful docket?"

 **[Hold on Baz playing the video of Hackett, with Stoyevsky in a compromising position.]**

 **Hackett: [Pale]** "You'll ruin me."

 **Reddington:** **[Sadistically chuckles]** "Like a wrecking ball. I'll smash up your pseudo-Christian values into a thousand shards of pretense. I'll chasten your wife, mistress, and your teenage daughters with one headline to the press: ** _FBI Director in criminal probe. Sells out US to conceal a million-dollar drug habit._** The acrimonious reproach on social media, **[beat]** at the country club, Sunday church services, and of course the inner whisperings at the J. Edgar Hoover Building. All of them smugly, discoursing your fall from grace. **[Leans into his face.]** Imagine your family visiting you in prison, your glass wall splattered with sputum and tears, conveying their antipathy towards you for ruining their lives because you refused to work for me. No Howard. I want you to live."

 **[Defeated, Hackett, with his tail between his legs.]**

 **Hackett:** **[Sighs]** "What is it you want me to do?"

 **[Hold on a satisfied Glare from Reddington.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Toulouse, France**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **INT:**

 **Kitchen**

 **[Dembe and Liz]**

 **[Liz wanders into the massive kitchen. Island in granite, copper pots dangle above her head, spies Dembe cooking. Amused, she parks herself on one of the stools.]**

 **Liz:** "Mmm that smells like Ressler's pancakes." **[Eyes deepen, her mouth agape]**

 **[Dembe bows after flipping flapjacks in the air, gently landing on her plate. Beaming, she claps]**

 **Liz:** "Wow. This is really sweet of you. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I'm just-" **[beat]**

 **Dembe:** "Terrified, I know."

 **Liz:** "It's just, for the first time in my life, I'm truly happy. I have so much to look forward to **[beat]** a beautiful baby, a husband who loves me, a real family. That's all I've ever wanted since I was a little girl. But **[beat]** your silence and Reddington's impels me to do something, unless you can tell me I'm wrong."

 **[Hold on Dembe unreadable.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC/Maryland**

 **Red's Mercedes**

 **[Red on the phone with Simon Fox.]**

 **Reddington:** "Nikolai Gustov, that rings a bell. Expert in chemical warfare recently involved in the ambush at Crimea. No doubt in concert with Victor's agenda. What's the status on Liza and Donald?"

 **FoxVO:** "Unconfirmed, still no actionable intel. Forensics just received dental composites about an hour ago. Once they make a positive ID, we'll know more. How's Elizabeth?"

 **Reddington: [wipes eyes,]** "Inquisitive. She fainted upon arrival, so, not as I had hoped. Dembe is doing his best to shield her from any type of electronics, a difficult and delicate situation."

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Fox on the phone as Avi paces, fuming.]**

 **Fox:** "Send Kate, she'll know what to do hell, its not like she hasn't done it before. How did things go with Hackett?"

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Cracked, like a sunny side up egg. Victor ordered the hit in Tele Aviv in retaliation for Kaliningrad. He sent Stoyevsky to take out Laurel."

 **Fox: [Chuckles]** "Klaus, really? That bloody bastard."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Yes, apparently he still harbors a deep attachment for leather crops and saddles. I sent Hackett to get the information we need for phase three."

 **Fox:** "Ah, Ray, an old friend of ours, would like to speak to you. He is still upset about that incident with the Prime Minister's wife."

 **Reddington: [Flabbergasted]** "Oh for god sakes. **[Feigns delight]** Hello Avi, how are the kids, and Marsha?"

 **[Speakerphone.]**

 **Avi Gillion:** **[Controls the disdain in his voice]** "Reddington! When I set this up for Simon, based off our thirty year friendship **[beat]** I specifically said," **[beat] [mumbles in Yiddish]**

 **Fox:** "Avi, you're rambling."

 **Reddington:** "He always rambles in Yiddish whenever my name is mentioned, it's a form of meditation to control his pacemaker. Really Avi, this mission is completely above board, it will not leave a blemish on your spotless record."

 **Avi GillionVO:** "The Prime Minister has yet to let go of that embarrassing moment you caused for his wife in 2003."

 **Reddington:** **[Sighs]** "That was not my fault, Avi. What was I supposed to do not be hospitable?"

 **Avi Gillon:** "You slept with the Prime Minister's wife!"

 **Reddington:** **[Tongue-tied]** "Well-not really…technically she seduced me. It was a combination of my Clive Christian, hypnotizing her under the smoky Israeli moon, flanked by undulating waves of the Dead Sea, a little L'Chaim…"

 **Fox:** "Ray, you're not helping."

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Avi listen. You and Sarah haven't embarked on a vacation for years. What if I loaned you my chateau in the south of France?"

 **Avi Gillon:** **[Ponders, strokes his chin]** "The one in Nice?"

 **Intercut To:**

 **Reddington:** "Yes, the one where the terrace oversees a majestic panoramic view of the French Riviera. Seaside strolls in the morning, bodies bronzing in the sand by noon. A bottle of 2003 Louis Roederer Cristal, chilling with aromatic bubbles tickling your nose, while the wicked moon glows. A spectacular getaway just the two of you and I will have my personal majordome tend to your every whim."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Avi Gillon:** **[Wags finger, sneers]** "You tricked me." **[Babbles in Yiddish]**

 **[Fox Makes a face]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Oh stop with the Jewish mother guilt, Avi. Two federal agents need your help, both have families one right here in Jerusalem, the other is expecting a child in a matter of weeks. In all seriousness, you do this and I'll be in your debt."

 **Avi Gillon:** "No tricks?"

 **ReddingtonVO:** "No tricks."

 **[Defeated, Avi pounds his fist, tosses file at Fox.]**

 **Fox:** "Captain Nikolai Gustov, mercenary, fought in Syrian War till 2015. Says here he's deceased."

 **Avi Gillon:** "See, he's a ghost, like Reddington. Boo!'"

 **[Hold on Reddington scowling.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Dembe and Liz in Progress]**

 **Dembe:** "You're not obliged to accept everything Mr. Reddington does Elizabeth, just trust that it is always from the heart."

 **Liz: [She nibbles on her pancakes, grins.]** "Ressler and I are getting married. If you'd like to come, and Reddington too, unless there's something that-"

 **Dembe: [Unreadable]** "I'd be honored, Elizabeth, Mr. Reddington would be honored as well."

 **Liz:** "Okay. I always wondered if Reddington liked Ressler. Part of me thinks he does."

 **Dembe:** "If he didn't he would tell you. Mr. Reddington only wants what is best for you."

 **Liz:** "Do you like him?"

 **Dembe:** "Agent Ressler is a good man. **[Beat]** The way he fought for you when Clovis' men tried to kill you is real.

 **Liz:** **[Embraces him]** "Thank you."

 **CUT TO**

 **Shin Bet**

 **[Samar checks on an agitated Aram.]**

 **Samar:** "I'm sorry. We were only trying to expand the search. But you were right, projection and assumption is sloppy without facts."

 **Aram:** "We need to find Agent Ressler and Liza."

 **Samar: [Rubs his shoulder.]** "We will, no matter the consequences."

 **Aram:** "Consequences? No. I can't go back home and tell Agent Keen that Agent Ressler is gone. **[Pulls the jewelry bag from his pocket]** He asked me to hold on to this because he couldn't fit it in his suitcase. **[Distraught]** I can't—tell Liza's parents their daughter is dead. I can't-"

 **Samar:** "Our job is dangerous, Aram. We risk our lives the minute we step out of the Post Office. Heroes are born, and heroes die. But as long as we remember the good they've done, and what they stand for, they live forever in our hearts, because we never forget them."

 **[Hold On Samar hugging Aram. She sees Shin Bet Officer Woolf motioning to her, holding a file and an orange plastic bag. Aram turns. Hold on Aram and Samar. Medium shot as Woolf hands two orange bags to them. Long shot as Aram breaks down in tears, as Samar holds hers back. Fox exits Gillion's office, observes the two. Fox, on his phone.]**

 **Fox: [Resigned.]** "Confirmed."

 **Intercut To:**

 **Reddington: [Stoic, shuts off his phone, eyes close for a moment.** **Hold on Reddington, gazing at a picture of Liz, smiling next to Ressler. Looks at Baz]** Tell Edward to prepare the jet and send word to Dembe."

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Day**

 **Mercedes**

 **[Reddington, exhausted, rubs his eyes, as Baz answers the phone.]**

 **Baz:** "Its Jellybean."

 **Glenn VO:** "I found Clarke Bellamy."

 **[Hold on Red's shocked look.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Baltimore Maryland**

 **Pimlico Race Course**

 **INT:**

 **[Red, Baz meet with Glenn at the race track. They sit in one of the skyboxes viewing horses lining up. Announcer pops the gun horses exit their gates. Wearing his beige Fedora and glasses, Reddington remains focused as Glenn munches on a hot dog, as he and Baz wear binoculars glued to number nine.]**

 **Reddington:** "Pimlico, one of the world's most premium race tracks, and compere of the beguiling Preakness Stakes. I can still taste the Black-eyed Susan's glazing my tongue **[Beat]** Maryland Crab cakes, warming my breadbasket, and the sweet perfume of Miss Lila Patience **[beat]** inspiring me to rise to the occasion, behind Gate number 3. She was a virtue. **[Red looks over, annoyed.]** There's mustard on your shirt."

 **[Glenn looks down, wipes it with his finger. Red gives eye roll.]**

 **Reddington:** "So, now that I've donated to your retirement fund for Lickety Split in the sixth, what did you find out about Clarke Bellamy?"

 **Glenn: [Peeps through binoculars.]** "First of all, It's Lickety Split in the fourth, to win, number nine is Mo Money to show, and it's the last race of the season."

 **Reddington: [Focused]** "Clarke Bellamy."

 **Glenn: [finishes hog dog licks fingers clean]** "March 7, 1990."

 **Reddington: [Dumbfounded.]** "Is that supposed to mean something?"

 **Glenn:** "It should."

 **[Hold on Red confused. Assuming Glenn played him.]**

 **Glenn:** Come on C'mon baby! Around the track for Uncle Glenny! Yes! Ah! I won! I won Red! I never ever win! Mo Money for the win!"

 **Baz:** "You said you bet Mo Money to show. That's not the same as win."

 **[Hold on Glenn crestfallen]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Cashier**

 **INT:**

 **Glenn: [rips up his tickets]** "What a load of horse crap!"

 **Baz:** **[Grinning counts his money]** "Next time, **[kisses the bills]** listen to Bozman."

 **Reddington:** "I spent five hundred dollars waiting for a lead, so you're not freezing your ass off and what do I get? A lighter wallet! **[Glaring.]** "Baz let's go."

 **Glenn:** "Okay, so I wanted a little action, I like hanging with you guys it gets me out of that hellhole. It's the fluorescent lights, Red. They scare me."

 **Reddington:** "And this is my problem, how? You told me you had a lead on the girl. So where the hell is she?"

 **Glenn:** "Its not a she, it's a he. Follow me."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Main Hall**

 **[A black and white framed picture. A first place racehorse stands in the Winners circle surrounded by people. Intrigued, Red studies the photograph It feels familiar.]**

 **Reddington:** "Clarke Bellamy, winner March 7, 1990. You brought me here for a racehorse? I wasn't here that day, Glenn-"

 **Glenn:** "No but Alan Fitch was. Take a look."

 **[Reddington gazes at the number the pic, studies the faces. He sees Fitch then focuses on the little girl. Eyes widen.]**

 **Glenn: "** Want An address? Got that too."

 **Reddington:** [Snatches the paper] "Baz get the car."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Evening**

 **Moscow**

 **Secure Airbase**

 **INT:**

 **Hangar**

 **[Private Plane lands as Victor anxiously waits for the door to open. Katarina, polished, refined exits.]**

 **Victor:** "Ah, Katya." **[A cool greeting.]**

 **[Katarina observes Victor's lustful interests.]**

 **Victor:** "I went to a great deal of trouble to arrange such a meeting."

 **Katarina:** "I'm fully aware of that Victor."

 **Victor:** "The eye can see it Kotynok, but the tooth cannot bite it. **[Caresses her hair, eyes Clarke exiting the plane. Captivated, his attention drifts.]** Ah, so this is Clarke Bellamy."

 **Clarke: [Extends her hand]** "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Director Sokolov."

 **[Victor takes her wrist, kisses.]**

 **Katarina:** "Clarke is eager to please you and all of Russia with her Odette."

 **Victor:** "Is this true?"

 **Clarke:** "Yes, Director-"

 **Victor:** "Oh, Krasivyye please, **[pouts]** call me Victor. That will be all Kotynok." **[He kisses Katarina's cheeks ushering her to leave.]**

 **Katarina: [Compunction. Gets ready to leave then stops] "** Victor, Clarke has an early rehearsal tomorrow."

 **Victor:** "No need. My driver will take her home. Come now, my dear."

 **[Hold on Clarke a bit uncomfortable as Katarina leaves.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Clarke's Apartment**

 **INT:**

 **[Red, and Baz see the place boxed up. Baz checks the rooms, flags his pistol.]**

 **Baz:** "All clear."

 **[Red rummages through the boxes as if he knows exactly what he's looking for. Epiphany. He snaps his fingers and heads for bedroom.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Red stops for a brief moment taking in all the ballet posters, and awards. A queasy feeling hits him. He checks her left side dresser drawer to find a cherry wood American Chest jewelry box. Knowing it's locked he takes a lock pic and pries it open. Inside, he finds a strand of pearls with a gold clasp, a diamond wedding ring and three photographs. We see the same pic from the racetrack except enlarged showing Carla with Alan Fitch, and a little girl standing next to Clarke Bellamy, winner March 7, 1990. Hold on Red, emotional.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Victor's Home**

 **INT:**

 **[Living Room]**

 **[Clarke and Victor in progress He pours her drink.]**

 **Victor:** "Katya informs me that you wish to become Assoluta of our beloved Bolshoi?"

 **Clarke: [Nervous, sips the drink]** "I do, Victor. If you can achieve this, I am in your debt."

 **Victor: [caresses her neckline**.] Here in Russia Krasivyye, we have a saying. Debt is beautiful **[long beat]** but only after its been repaid."

 **[Hold on Clarke, distressed.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Maryland**

 **Madame Le Blanc' Dance Studio**

 **INT:**

 **[Ballet class in session, Reddington bursts through the doors. He cuts the music off without any explanation, leaving Madame Le Blanc to halt the class.]**

 **Madame:** "Children! Children! That's enough practice for today, We will continue tomorrow. Thank you.

 **[As she watches the children leave, she cannot escape Reddington's wrath. Gradually all the children leave. Baz locks the main door and drops the shades. Madame senses doom. Reddington swiftly moves within an inch of her face, grabs her neck, snarls.]**

 **Reddington:** "Where's my daughter?"

 **[Hold On Reddington seething.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Toulouse**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **Liz' Bedroom**

 **[Angelique and Dembe enter with an ultrasound machine, Iv Drip, EKG. monitor Nurses quickly approach Liz and strap her in.]**

 **Liz:** "What's this?"

 **Angelique** : "Just precautions, Elizabeth."

 **Liz:** "What precautions? **[Panicking]** What's wrong with my baby? Dembe? Tell me, please? [ **Liz snatches a pair of surgical scissors on the tray and holds them up to the nurse's neck]**

 **Dembe:** "Elizabeth!"

 **Angelique:** "Elizabeth no!"

 **Liz:** "You tell me what's wrong with my baby or so help me I'll jab this into his neck!"

 **[Hold on a defiant Liz.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Reddington and Madame Elise Le Blanc in Progress]**

 **Madame:** "Reddington, if you'll let me explain."

 **[Out of patience, Reddington racks the pin of his glock and fires rounds at the floor. Madame screams.]**

 **Reddington:** "Katarina's former dance partner, what was his name? Yuri?"

 **Madame: [Out of breath, terrified]** "Lenekov."

 **Reddington:** "Right. Yuri once danced on top of the Brooklyn Bridge Unable to tap his way out of the lies that put my family in danger, I told him he had two choices. Keep dancing, or jump, because the only way out was a bullet in his skull. For five hours straight he danced as if his life depended on it, which it did. I called it the Last supper."

 **Madame: [Tap dancing to avoid the bullets hitting her feet.]** "Have mercy, Raymond, please."

 **Reddington: [Continues to shoot, pulls out ammo, loads glock]** "We can do this all day, it's better than the bridge."

 **Madame:** "Reddington please!" **[He hits her right foot, she falls to the floor. In excruciating pain, wailing like a cantor, the blood smears into the torn up wooden floor.]**

 **Reddington: "To you I've bestowed over two million dollars in renovations, ballet shoes, new bar equipment, Pilates machines. My daughter disappeared 17 years ago. Yet all this time, she's been right under my nose."**

 **Madame:** "Clarke-"

 **Reddington: [Incensed]** "Her name is Jennifer!"

 **Madame:** "She insisted on meeting Katarina."

 **Reddington:** "So you set it up."

 **Madame:** "Katarina. You have her daughter **[beat]** now she has yours."

 **[Hold On Red's disgust.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **[Reddington and Madame Le Blanc.]**

 **Reddington: [Sober, guilt ridden]** "When Jennifer was little, she wanted me to attend her dance recital. Swan Lake. **[Flashback of a child in a pink tutu locking pinkies with her father.]** My constant ready-made apology to her was that I was always on another assignment, but "I'll try next time." The disillusionment in her tiny cerulean eyes brimmed, bottom lip quivering, but she _never_ complained. This time I pinky swore, that Daddy will be there. So there I was, at JFK purchasing a plane ticket back to DC when Katarina phones. The Feds staged a raid at one of the KGB safe houses in Brighton. She was **[beat]** frenzied, beseeching me to facilitate for a dear friend of hers that may be deported to Moscow. So, for her, I complied, gave up my ticket, and booked another flight that wound up delayed in Nebraska. **[Repentance]** My daughter waited for hours inside an empty theatre, until her mother carried her out, kicking and screaming. By the time I arrived home, Jennifer, lay quiet in her bed, sobbing in her pillow. She could've yelled, said she hated me, I deserved at least that much. But she just swallowed her tears, and never asked anything from me ever again. I betrayed my daughter for Katarina—for you."

 **[Hold on a shaken Madame Le Blanc.]**

 **Madame: [Tear falls from her cheek closes eyes.]** "Raymond, I am truly sorry."

 **Reddington:** "So Am I." **[He shoots four bullets into her chest. For a moment, he stares at Madame le Blanc's lifeless body, drowning in a sea of her own blood. Baz lays a sheet over her body. Reddington finds her cell phone.]** Call Mr. Kaplan from the car, and tell her to find Mona."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Toulouse**

 **[Liz, Dembe, Angelique in progress. Liz struggles with the nurse, as Dembe grabs the surgical instrument and pulls her off Liz.]**

 **Dembe:** "Elizabeth, this is not the way."

 **Nurse: [Shouts in French]** "She's crazy!"

 **Liz:** "Everyone is keeping secrets from me and I'm tired of it! I just want the truth!"

 **Angelique:** "You have preeclampsia."

 **Liz:** **[Eyes widen]** "What?"

 **Angelique:** "There's an insufficient amount of blood flow to the placenta, lowering the baby's oxygen levels. Your blood pressure is incredibly high Elizabeth. The danger zone is 140/90 Yours is at 160/90. **[Walks over to her]** It is alright to be afraid."

 **Liz:** **[Fighting back tears]** "Oh, God."

 **Angelique:** **[Places her hands on each side of Liz face]** "We are not trying to trick you, do you understand? **[Liz nods.]** The nurse is injecting a steroid into your IV to help the baby's lungs develop. If this fails, the doctor wants to move quickly, with your permission."

 **Liz:** "You want to take my baby early. **[Angelique nods.]** Ressler should be here for this. Dembe, please tell Reddington to find him, I can't do this alone."

 **Angelique:** "You are not alone, Elizabeth, you are with family."

 **Liz:** "My child needs his/her father. Now, if you want me to remain calm, tell Reddington to find Ressler, or I will find him on my own. **[Long beat]** I need to be alone right now, please?"

 **[Dembe and Angelique nod, urging the nurses to depart. Alone, Liz** **drags the cell phone she swiped from the nurse from under the blanket. ]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **[Clarke, eye makeup smeared, hair tousled, bruises on her arms. Horrified at the turn of events. Victor, in the mirror, smoothing his hair, applies cologne as Clarke drags the sheets up to her chin.]**

 **Victor:** "When you're refreshed, a driver will take you back to the hotel. **[He moves to touch a trembling Clarke.]** Awwww do not cry Assoluta. You are a princess. Act like one." **[Victor Walks out, leaving Clarke in a sea of tears. An uncontrollable rage hits her. She dresses]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Hotel Room**

 **INT:**

 **[Katarina, guilt-ridden, hand trembling, pours another shot from the bar, downs it. She's haunted by flashbacks of Victor's abuse, the intensity, screaming, innocence lost. Intercut to Clarke's shattered face before she leaves her. ]**

 **[Door slams. Katarina drops her shot glass.]**

 **[Clarke steps into view, disheveled, stares down Katarina. Repulsed, she recoils from her touch and enters her room. Defeated, Katarina slumps into a chair. Her phone rings. Screen flashes, "Madame Le Blanc"]**

 **Katarina:** **[In Russian]** "Madame this is not good time."

 **Reddington:** "Oh, I think it's the perfect time."

 **Katarina:** "Raymond. How did you- **[cuts off]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "It was a souvenir after my final happenstance with the late Madame Le Blanc. I'm not a religious man but for your sake, no one best lay a finger on Jennifer, or so help you God."

 **Katarina:** **[Unwavering]** "Then I propose a trade. My daughter for yours."

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Liz in progress]**

 **Liz: "Okay baby, let's find Daddy before someone finds out we went AWOL."**

 **[She tries dialing Ressler's number but screen says not in service. She then googles Tel Aviv, and sees the horrific images in Tel Aviv. Hold on Liz shaken.]**

 **Liz: "Oh God, no. No. [Frantic, tries calling Ressler again, no service. Without hesitating, dials another number.]** Please god please be there. **[Answering machine]** Clarke it's me Liz. I need you to call or text as soon as you get this message. I need **[tears streaming.]** I need your help. Ressler's missing."

 **[Inaudible voices down the hall.]**

 **[Liz closes the phone and waits, listening to her fetal monitor.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Reddington and Katarina in progress.]**

 **Reddington:** "You don't want to go to war with me, Kat. I'll burn everything down."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Katarina:** **[Long beat. Intercut between the two, emotions run high for both. Home Is A Feeling, by Ride plays.]** "So be it, Raymond. Your move." **[Hold On Reddington, in a dark location, suppressing his rage, scowls.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **[ continues. Katarina enters an undisclosed area. She stands in front of a two-way mirror. Intercut to Aram, Fox, and Samar on the plane heading home. All three reflect on the events of the day. Dissolve to earlier, Samar, Aram, and Fox, accompanying the Shin Bet Officer to Liza's parents home. As Liza's father opens the door, Aram hands him the orange bag, as the Shin Bet Officer supplies her death certificate, and one American flag the other Israeli.** **Liza's mother breaks down in her husband's arms as Aram tries to hold it together. Intercut to A casket loaded into a military aircraft, draped with the American Flag. They salute the plane as it departs for Dover Air Force Base. Intercut to Aram unable to deal rests his head on Samar's shoulder. Intercut to Fox sucking on a small bottle of whiskey snaps his head back, in a daze. Dissolve to Clarke in the shower forcefully scrubs her skin, haunted by the images of Victor's hands. Under a steady stream, she sheds hidden tears, purple bruises on her arms and legs exposed. Defenseless, she slides into a fetal position sobbing. Intercut to Liz staring at the images of the attack in Tel Aviv. Desperate she texts a message,** ** _"It's me Liz I'm trouble I need your help,"_** **presses send. She looks over at the photo of her and Ressler, feeling the weight of uncertainty. Camera pans over to her blood-pressure monitor, revealing 144/104. Intercut to Clarke's cell, on the bed, beeping. Intercut to Katarina, in front of a dark, dank, prison cell where two soldiers escort a prisoner with a satin black sack over their head, in shackles. Intercut To: Courthouse. Laurel Hitchen in chains leaves her cell, exits building. She boards the transport vehicle, as two guards lock her in. She looks up stunned to see Reddington sitting across from her. Hold on his face, unreadable, frightens Laurel.]**

 **FTB**


	15. Chapter 16

****DISCLAIMER** This is FanFic is a continuation of The Blacklist Season 3 after Ep. 8. A plotbunny diving into what could happen with ep 9-10 and the rest of the season. The original characters are the sole property of NBC, Sony, Davis entertainment, and Jon Bokenkamp. Any new characters or plot ideas created are purely coincidental. This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The story is written in a transcript format deliberately so the reader can use his or her own imagination.**

 **#TheBlacklist #SlowBurnFix #Keenler #Fanfiction #Chapter16 #AfanasyVolkovNo6 #TheImmortalWolf**

 **Scene Opens**

 **Night**

 **Tbilisi, Georgia**

 **Hospital**

 **INT.**

 **[Jacob observes three victims from a car accident burst through the ER. Way Down We go Plays by Kaleo throughout the opening.]**

 ** _[Flashback: Repeat Scene from The Snow Raptor Pt 2. Scared she won't survive she grips his hand, leap from the car and fall into the canyon. Jacob finds a motionless Gina at the bottom, and cradles her in his arms. In a race to beat nightfall, he carries her till he finds the checkpoint and their mercenary team. Intercut to Jacob on a phone as his team works on Gina. Dissolve to Team strapping her to a stretcher board, securing her neck. She remains unconscious, lifted by medevac. Max pays the pilot a wad of cash, boards the plane. Inside Max, is beside himself leaning over Gina's body. Hold on Jacob, contrite.]_**

 **[Max hands him a cup. He takes it sensing the tension building between the two. Max sits and sighs, scratching his scruff as Jacob solemnly watches.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **Black SUV**

 **INT.**

 **[Fox, Samar, and Aram fresh off the plane, somber, subdued, head back to the black site as Fox drives. Samar disillusioned, sits next to Aram gripping his hand, as Aram still in shock, stares out the window gazes at the DC lights.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Federal Penitentiary HQ.**

 **Solitary Confinement.**

 **INT.**

 **[Two prisoners, cloaked in black satin masks, chains sported around their necks like dog collars, hoisted in mid-air by their wrists. Both struggle, bare-chested, grimy and bloody. A two-way mirror separates them from Katarina. On the phone in deep thought, she hangs up, and remains laser beam focused on the two prisoners as Victor enters. An intense close up of Katarina glaring.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Night**

 **Moscow**

 **Hotel Room**

 **INT.**

 **[Shadows from a Floor to ceiling window, shield Clarke, lying in a fetal position on the floor, traumatized by images of Victor forcing himself on her. Anguished, tears slide down her cheeks. Camera pans to a thick wooden chair braced under the knob. She holds in her hands, a shiny letter opener as her cell phone beeps on the bed, revealing three messages from Liz flashing on the screen.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Day**

 **Toulouse**

 **Chateaux de Beauchamp**

 **INT.**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Unable to get a hold of Clarke, and strapped to machines, Liz pushes a call button by her bed.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Dembe notices the call button, heads to Liz room.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Dembe enters.]**

 **[A long gaze between them. Dembe views Liz' blood pressure, and leaves the room. Hold on Liz in tears as camera flashes to the picture of her and Ressler and her blood pressure reading. 104/110.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **NIGHT**

 **DC**

 **Courthouse**

 **EXT.**

 **[Hitchen, chained, exits courthouse and boards prison transport. Humiliated in orange, and shackled from hand to feet, a guard secures her into the seat as she tries covering her face from the press' cameras. Van closes, and departs.]**

 **INT:**

 **VAN:**

 **[As the vehicle bumps, and sways, Hitchin slumps back in shame and sees Reddington's face emerge from the shadows, seething, controlled, holds his finger to his lips as the song ends.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Smash Credits**

 **#The Blacklist**

 **#AfanasyVolkovNo6**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Moscow**

 **Penitentiary**

 **[Victor detects the prisoners, dangling mid-air like slabs of meat hung in a freezer. He plants a mint on his tongue. Katarina recoils.]**

 **Katarina: [Hissing]** "You promised not to touch her."

 **Victor: [grabs her by the neck, venom in his voice]** "Lower your voice Kotynok, or we'll share more than just words, understood?"

 **Katarina: [Struggles until he releases her]** "Elise Le Blanc is dead."

 **Victor: [Surmises]** "Reddington. So, he finally knows the truth."

 **Katarina: [smug]** "He's coming to kill you."

 **Victor: [Smirks.]** "One day, perhaps. **[Long beat]** The Americans and Israel demand reckoning for the two slain FBI Agents in Tel Aviv."

 **Katarina:** "They shouldn't have murdered Nikolas. The U.S. is in a state of alarm because of Laurel Hitchen's connection to us. The last thing we need is her talking. She could reveal everything. To Israel, America, Germany."

 **Victor: [rubs chin]** "Da. Stoyevsky is en route with an extraction team. Then there's this other troubling matter looming. **[He taps on the glass]** Grassing to the Americans **[beat]** is a declaration of war. Terminate them."

 **[He exits.]**

 **Katarina: [Mouth twitches.]** "No, I have something else in mind."

 **[Hold on Katarina serious, gazing at the prisoners.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **[Hitchin and Reddington in progress.]**

 **Reddington: [Checks his watch]** "You're not going to Fort Meade."

 **[Hold on Hitchin not surprised]**

 **Hitchin:** "Isn't this is the part where a jail break ensues, you force me to run then shoot me in the back? I've read this story before. Where's the suspense in your airport novel?"

 **Reddington: [Stone cold]** "In minutes, Victor's extraction team will seize your transport in the most ghastly way, spread your limbs across the Potomac, and torch the vehicle. Evidence be damned. You've embarrassed the Russians, and the United States. You're now without country and considered a liability, which leaves you with two options. Who do you fear the most? Victor **[beat]** or Me?"

 **[Hold on Hitchin disturbed.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **Black SUV**

 **[In Progress]**

 **Aram:** "Ah sir, I don't mean to interrupt but the Post Office is that way."

 **Fox:** "Not anymore, Aram, the Post Office is officially, closed."

Samar: "Closed?"

 **[Hold on Fox' devilish grin as Aram and Samar share a surprising look.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Fox, Aram, and Samar walking in a single line to an elevator. They enter.]**

 **Aram:** "What is this place?"

 **Samar:** "The bat cave?"

 **Fox:** "Close. Welcome to the Maze."

 **[Elevator door opens to an entire command center under DC. Former post office staff works with new equipment. Ambiance is warmer, fashioned with state of the art computer graphics. A wide shot of the new black site rivets Samar and Aram. Fox gives a tour. Each of them are scanned and identified by their left eye.]**

 **Computer:** "Welcome Special Agent Samar Navabi."

 **[She grins]**

 **Computer:** "Welcome Special Agent Aram Mojtabai."

 **[Aram checks his eyeball]**

 **Fox:** "The Maze is a hundred feet underground, highly classified to the Five Eyes, and fully operational."

 **Samar:** "So we're no longer are associated with the Bureau?"

 **Fox:** "We are an adjunct for the IC. This is something new. For years our government separated FBI and Intelligence community, but with the high-level security breaches from the Cabal working inside our own system, our task force now operates under a new set of rules. Everything's no longer black or white."

 **Samar: [scans the room with stars in her eyes]** "This place is unbelievable."

 **Aram:** "And colorful." **[Aram gazes as the exotic fish in a silo styled fish tank]**

 **Fox:** "Meet your designer."

 **Samar:** "Leonard Caul."

 **Aram:** "Wow, he really does exist. You sir, are a legend at the NSA."

 **[Caul says nothing, leaving Aram slightly off balance.]**

 **Fox:** "Mr. Caul is in charge of cyber security. Only twelve people in the entire government know we exist. We only report to the White House and National Security Council."

 **Aram:** "So, Hackett is no longer our boss?"

 **Fox: [Wide Grin]** "I am your boss. This job won't be easy. At first, I had serious reservations about bringing any of you on board. Your inability to come together as a team, weighed heavily in my decision. That all changed in Kaliningrad. In a few weeks you'll see those efforts pay off, globally."

 **Samar:** "Is it true that one of these tunnels leads to the Russian Embassy?"

 **Caul:** "Classified, Agent Navabi."

 **Samar:** **[Grins]** "I thought so."

 **Fox:** "Anything that comes out of RUEMB, we'll know about it."

 **[Hold on Samar melancholy.]**

 **Samar:** "Ressler and Liza."

 **[Aram lowers his head.]**

 **Fox:** "What happened in Tel Aviv changed everything for our country, **[beat]** International relations, **[beat]** for all of us. By the time we launch phase three, everything will fall into place."

 **Aram: [Surprised]** "Phase three?"

 **[Fox ignores him with a smile]**

 **Samar:** "If the task force no longer exists, then what are we?"

 **Fox: [Grins]** "Trouble."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Freeway**

 **EXT.**

 **[A black SUV targets the prison transport.]**

 **INT.**

 **[Klaus Stoyevsky and four other ghost mercs speak in Russian, ram into the transport. Intercut to the guard driving does his best to keep control. Fails. Transport falls into the Washington Channel. Intercut to Klaus mercenaries, locked, armed and loaded and open the doors to an ambush of Red's army taking out all four down, accompanied by Baz, who leaves Klaus alive.]**

 **Baz:** "Mr. Reddington would like a word."

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Red and Laurel in the black Mercedes pull up to a man with Laurel's son. She gasps, exits the vehicle, as the little boy races into her arms. Reddington observes. A grateful Laurel motions a thank you to him. Hold on Red unreadable.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Georgia**

 **Hospital Waiting room**

 **INT.**

 **[Max and Jacob in progress]**

 **Max:** "How long has she been in there?"

 **Jacob:** "Four hours. I can't thank you enough for rescuing us. **[Looks down]** rescuing her."

 **Max:** "It wasn't easy. Someone owed me a favor. And now you owe him."

 **[Hold on Jacob inquisitive.]**

 **Max:** "Doctor is here. You speak English?"

 **Doctor:** "I do."

 **Jacob:** "How's my wife?"

 **Doctor:** "The impact from the accident produced fluid pressure against her skull, prompting a loss of oxygen and blood flow to the parietal lobe. Because of the length of time without medical treatment, she's in a coma."

 **[Hold on Jacob horrified.]**

 **Max: [Stunned]** "Poor sweet girl."

 **Jacob:** "What about medications to improve her situation? There's got to be something you can do."

 **Doctor:** "We're doing everything we can I assure you. Once the swelling and pressure subsides, we'll know more."

 **Jacob:** "Can I see her?"

 **Doctor:** "I will leave word with the nurse."

 **Max:** "My god. Gina is just a baby. So young, oh, she may be feisty to some, but inside she's all cotton candy. I promised her father I would look after her. The Major will be looking **[Fuming]** he will be looking for you."

 **Jacob:** "You said that I am indebted to someone. Who?"

 **Nurse:** "Mr. Phelps?"

 **Jacob:** "Her uncle will see her first."

 **[Hold on Jacob as Max departs down the hall.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **The Maze**

 **[Fox situates everyone around the new conference room. Aram with Samar notices something odd.]**

 **Aram:** "Wait, did you hear that?"

 **Samar: [Grins]** "Its Fox's playlist."

 **[Monkey Man by the Rolling Stones echoes in the background]**

 **Fox:** "Listen up people. SIGINT located two suspects seen on their radar six hours after the explosion on the docks. Aram?"

 **Aram: [Holds it together, approaches his new keyboard.]** "Right ah. Nikolai Gustov, age 36, chemical weapons expert in Russia's ghost army. A mercenary for hire, fought in Crimea 2015. Several witnesses spotted him on the docks day of the explosion. Intel says he's deceased, but that's uncertain because mercenaries were paid off by the Russian government to hide the body count in Crimea."

 **Samar:** "Is this the actionable intel you received from Gillon?"

 **Fox:** "Yeah, god bless him.

 **Aram:** Afanasy **[Ah-fahn-ah-see]** Volkov, also known as the Immortal wolf. Fought in Crimea, 2015, sniper, and assassin for hire. Like Gustov, Actionable Intel verified he's deceased, but there's no photograph, no prints, no facial recognition detected, or algorithms on record. Literally, this guy **_is_** a ghost, except for this faint video footage Mossad picked up day of the explosion."

 **[Video shows a muscular man in a hoodie on the docks.]**

 **Fox:** "He spies for us."

 **[Hold on Samar and Aram stunned.]**

 **Aram:** **[Floored]** "He what?"

 **Fox:** "Volkov provided CIA the coordinates for the Kaliningrad raid. The Russians want him dead. Problem is, they're not sure if its Volkov or Gustov who betrayed them."

 **[Intercut to Katarina ordering a soldier to scourge both prisoners. As the lashes echo against their backs, Katarina waits to see who gives in first.]**

 **SamarVO:** "Asset or not they should face a firing squad for murdering Liza and Ressler."

 **[The soldier swings the thickness of the leather, and sharpness of tiny needles, tearing skin. Their suffering echo inside Katarina's booth.]**

 **[Hold on Katarina scrutinizing the prisoners as another lash brushes against the back of one. He howls. Katarina says nothing.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **DC**

 **The Maze**

 **INT.**

 **[Central Command Samar, Aram and Fox in progress.]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **Aram:** "Has uh, anyone contacted Agent Keen yet? Does she even know?"

 **Fox: [Staid]** "She does not."

 **Samar:** "What about Ressler's sister, brother, his parents?"

 **Aram: [Composed]** "Ah, his sister Dana lives in Gross Pointe. His mother, I don't know, Agent Ressler never spoke about his family. Personnel should have everything on file."

 **Fox:** "Agent Ressler's mother is Laura Woods."

 **Aram: [Eyes widen.]** "The Laura Woods, Virginia's Attorney General? Wait a minute. I voted for her. Okay why would Ressler keep that a secret?"

 **Samar:** **[Floored]** "Ressler valued his privacy. He probably didn't want anyone to think he received special treatment at Quantico or was juiced into this task force. I know I wouldn't."

 **Aram:** **[Clacks keyboard]** "Navy Captain Laura Woods served in JAG Corps as a prosecutor from 1988 to 2011. Became Virginia's Attorney General in 2013. She and Agent Ressler's father were divorced the same year."

 **Samar:** "2013?"

 **Aram:** "No. 88. She married Harlan Woods, an attorney, also DC lobbyist for Ecton Petroleum in 2008. He died last year."

Samar: "Last year Ecton Petroleum lost over one billion after fostering a merger with Ukraine's Ruba Oil Company. Due to UN sanctions the pipeline was put on hold.

 **Fox:** "She remarried?"

 **Aram:** "Ah, nope. Still widowed. She works out at my gym three days a week. Not that I look at her or anything."

 **Samar:** "For her to make captain means she had a long naval career. I wonder if Reddington knows her."

 **Aram:** "Graduated from Officer's school in 1978, Naval Intelligence from 1980-1989. It could explain why Mr. Reddington wanted Agent Ressler on this task force."

 **Fox:** "For now, everything is classified. Aram put a security block on Ressler's, and Liza's names through the database. Stay focused on Gustov and Volkov. Find me a lead before the Russian's start removing loose ends. Clock is ticking."

 **Samar:** "I'll call my contact at the embassy."

 **[Hold on Fox locked on Ressler's mother, resembling Laura Linney.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Hitchin and Reddington in progress. Hitchin finishes embracing her son.]**

 **Phillip:** "Mom, what's going on? Why were you in jail?"

 **Hitchin: [Leans down]** "Oh, honey, it's really complicated. I did make some bad choices, but—"

 **Phillip:** "Dad said you betrayed our country and killed people. Mom, please tell me it's not true?"

 **Hitchin: [Pleading]** "Phillip listen to me. That man, over there, can help us start over where nobody can find us, not even your dad. We can leave tonight."

 **Phillip: [Recoils from her touch]** "No. I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a criminal!"

 **Hitchin:** "Phillip."

 **Phillip:** "No! You're a monster. I never want to see you again!"

 **[The boy runs to a nanny who escorts him into a car.]**

 **Hitchin:** "Phillip, no! Phillip Phillip!

 **[In tears, Laurel watches her son leave her sight, as The Hunting Season plays by Frankel. Hold on Reddington viewing Laurel at her lowest point unmoved.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Moscow**

 **Hotel**

 **Bathroom**

 **[Montage plays, The Hunting Season By Frankel. A disheveled Clarke gazes in the mirror, disrobes, turns on the shower. Scrubs her skin till blood trickles down her arms and down the drain. In front of the mirror, wet, and naked, she snatches a fist full of long tresses and chops it off with the letter opener. Clumps of hair fall into the sink, floor around her feet, and a shag bath rug. Focused on her reflection, she plunges the letter opener into the glass. Shards tumble everywhere. Debris nicks her feet, and hands. She raises her head, feeling lost, notices a drop of blood dribbling on her cheek, hypnotized by the shattered image before her. Camera stays focused on her soulless blue eyes.]**

 **FTB.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Georgia**

 **Hospital**

 **Gina's Room ICU**

 **EXT.**

 **[Jacob approaches the door as Max stands over Gina. Head bandaged, a tube snaking from her chapped lips, bruising over her eyes, Max kisses her forehead.]**

 **Max:** "Sweet girl. I promised I'd take care of you. I failed. As soon as you awaken, Uncle Max promises, he'll take you home **[beat]** your real home."

 **INT:**

 **[Jacob enters and receives a remorseful look from Max. Unsure where he stands with the old man, he treads lightly. He sits next to her, engrossed with all of the machines attached to her body. Jacob scratches his head.]**

 **Jacob:** "You warned me, G. but as always, I didn't listen. God it must be a record now, huh? We've hurt so many people **[beat]** killed so many people. If this is what atonement feels like, **[Shakes his head]** I don't like it **[beat]** not if it means losing you. I can take any punishment god hands me but that.

 **[He cradles his face into the slope of her neck.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **The Maze**

 **Fox Office**

 **INT.**

 **[Fox enters, Caul is waiting for him. Midnight Cruiser by Steely Dan plays in the background.]**

 **Caul:** "I take it you approve?"

 **Fox: [Snarky]** "Donald Fagan? Can't even get decent acoustics."

 **Caul:** "Price you pay if you want to spy through stone."

 **Fox: [Grabs his yo-yo]** "Complaint level: zero. Whattya got?"

 **Caul:** "SIGINT confirms target was met and exchanged. All we do now is wait for the signal. What's the occasion?"

 **Fox: [Pulls out a bottle of Glen Livet 18 pours shots for him and Caul.]** "I lost two good agents, remember? Now…the backlash comes."

 **Caul:** "Victor."

 **Fox: [Fuming, gulps his shot]** You saved my ass with Laurel, Leonard, I owe ya for that one."

 **Caul:** "Say no more. Just relieved I feel safe again after all these years."

 **Fox:** "This is where you belong **[beat]** like a prosperous mole king living under the city. Kind of like old times, right?"

 **Caul: [Stares at the file] "** You alright?"

 **Fox:** "No… **[Rubs his face]** yeah. I dunno."

 **Caul:** "Its understandable. Do what I do. Pluck dandelion seeds off, make a wish as they sail into the wind."

 **Fox:** **[Piqued]** "We're 100 feet below, Leonard."

 **Caul:** "Then get your ass out of here."

 **[Caul exits leaving Fox to study Ressler's file. Personal contact info lists, Liz, Dana, and Laura Woods. Hold on Fox conflicted.]**

 **[Aram knocks]**

 **Fox:** "Yeah?"

 **Aram:** "NSA managed to pick up interception from Moscow 120 kilometers west. It sounds like a prison."

 **[Fox leaps from his seat snatches the read out.]**

 **Fox:** "Good work Agent Mojtabai. Can you tap into the main feed?"

 **Aram:** "I should be able to, surprisingly. Is that because we hacked into their main database? **[Fox side eyes]** I did that, didn't I?"

 **Fox:** "Yes, Agent Mojtabai, you did. Work with Agent Caul, and see if you can bring live feed from inside that prison."

 **Aram:** "I will. Ah, sir, I have a dilemma. A huge, huge dilemma. Agent Ressler bought Agent Keen something from a jewelry store in Tel Aviv and-"

 **Fox:** "Did he tell you to hold on to it?"

 **Aram: [Brow raise]** "Ah yes, he did, but-"

 **Fox:** "Then hold on to it."

 **[Grabs jacket exits office]**

 **Intercut To:**

 **Elevator**

 **[Fox pushes the button. Samar approaches.]**

 **Samar:** "According to my source, high level activity at the Kremlin. Gustov and Volkov are not mentioned, but the Immortal Wolf is said to be under heavy guard. He's scheduled to be terminated."

 **Fox:** "That message was for our benefit. So here's one for theirs. A prisoner is arriving here within the hour, and it is not scheduled to be terminated."

 **[Elevator closes.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **[Reddington and Laurel with Klaus in progress.]**

 **Laurel:** "You lied to me."

 **Reddington:** "I never lie. The agreement was for you to see your son one last time. I had nothing to do with his reaction. You did that on your own and everything he said about you is true."

 **Hitchin:** "And what about you, Raymond? Nobody forced you to sell secrets to North Korea or the Soviet Union. At least I'm not a hypocrite. You roam the damn country like your Gabriel, the Archangel of death, claiming souls from the wicked and mundane, while desperately trying to save your own. But I see who you really are. **[Walks toward him, whispers in his ear.]** You asked, who do I fear more, you or Victor? I choose Victor."

 **Reddington: [Licks the side of his lips, grimaces turns hard.]** "So be it."

 **[Reddington motions over to Klaus, bound and gagged and ready.]**

 **Reddington:** Did you enjoy your lap dance? **[Holds up a flash drive]** I thought you might. Which is why I made a copy of the glittery performance. I'm sure everyone at the Cheka, including Ivan, will find the twirling tassels tantalizing, after all love is love."

 **[Klaus squirms, eyes bulging]**

 **Reddington:** No? Aww, well that spoils my fun. Tell you what I'll keep it as a souvenir. You just tell Victor that I will personally deliver Laurel to him in exchange for the Immortal Wolf, Nikolai Gustov, and my daughter. Otherwise Laurel's going to sing the highest notes inside a gilded cage."

 **[Hold on Reddington in the catbird seat]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Penitentiary**

 **Prison Cell**

 **[Katarina stands in the booth as the guard blights the two prisoners. The whip slaps their skin, causing fresh gore to spray the wall. One man writhes, cries out in distress, sinking to the ground, crunching his wrist. The other sways controlling his pain as his blood puddles below his feet. She presses a button.]**

 **Katarina:** "Dostatochno. **[Enough.]** Udalit' odin na polu. **[Remove the one on the floor.]**

 **[Soldier drags the injured prisoner through his own blood as one soldier stands guard.]**

 **Katarina: "** Ostav nas." **[Leave us.]**

 **[Both guards exit. Katarina exits the booth, and enters the room. Her heels clack against the cold floor alerting the prisoner to her presence. She encircles examining him before standing in front of him with a look of satisfaction on her face.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Toulouse**

 **Chateau de Beauchamp**

 **Liz Bedroom**

 **[A somber Liz stares at her blood pressure monitor. 160/110.]**

 **[Dembe Enters]**

 **Liz:** "Did you speak to Reddington? **[Whimpers]** Dembe please, I can't do this alone."

 **[Dembe says nothing.]**

 **[Mr. Kaplan bursts through the door.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "You're not alone dearie. I made a solemn vow to be there for you in your hour of need, and that's what I intend to do."

 **Liz:** "Mr. Kaplan." **[Liz sobs on Kaplan's shoulder.]**

 **[Mr. Kaplan pulls out a syringe, and injects the fluid into her IV.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "This will help you sleep. When you wake up, I'll be right here."

 **[Liz rests on her shoulder, as Kaplan rocks her close.]**

 **[Hold on Dembe relieved.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **Sunrise**

 **Fall Church VA**

 **Suburb**

 **Laura's House**

 **EXT.**

 **[That's How Much I feel by Ambrosia plays as he drives through the manicured, but peaceful neighborhood. A white picket fence shields a fresh, dew-kissed lawn. Frost cleaves to stained glassed windows of the two-story colonial. A lazy willow bends freely as a black SUV parks in front. Fox exits. Engrossed, he catches himself checking his hair in the rear view mirror then stops. He takes a deep breath as if he's been there before. He unlocks the picket and approaches the door. A light shines through the stained glass as he rings the doorbell. Laura Woods, dressed in a satin gray robe, opens the door.]**

 **[Laura eyes widen. A smile turns upside down.]**

 **[Simon captivated by the blue in her eyes]**

 **[Hold on Laura thrown.]**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Fall Church VA**

 **Laura's House**

 **INT:**

 **Kitchen**

 **[Simon sits at the table, as Laura pours coffee for the two of them. She sits down, in deep thought, contemplating if she'd been run over by a truck. Unreadable, eyes puffy, stunned.]**

 **Laura:** "I didn't expect to be up this early. Yet somehow, I knew I needed to be. How long?"

 **Simon: [Sips coffee] "** A few weeks. I didn't want you hearing it from anyone but me. I owe you that at least."

 **Laura: [Intense]** "You owe me a hell of a lot more than that. **[Long beat]** Why did it have to be Donald? You couldn't find someone more suitable for your suicide missions?"

 **Simon:** "Laura-"

 **Laura:** "No you promised me that he'd be safe under your protection on that damn kill squad chasing after Raymond for five years. Now you're his boss on that damn task force? Did you tell him everything? Did you?"

 **Simon:** "No. **[long beat]** Laura, You'll get through this."

 **Laura: [She slams the coffee mug down and stands up.] "** I don't need to get through this- I haven't seen my son in five years **[beat]** five damn long years. Yet you've spent half of his career grooming and molding him and all it's done is take him away from me. I've buried a father and two husbands. I can't bury my son. I won't! **[Burst into tears]**

 **[Simon takes her into his arms. Reluctant, she fights him until her tears fall.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **The Maze.**

 **Prison quarters**

 **[Reddington and Baz transport Hitchin to the box. Incredulous, she takes in her surroundings, and Baz and two other men hand her over to authorities.]**

 **Hitchin:** "You must be joking. You cannot hold me, Reddington. I own the courts. I am the law!"

 **Reddington: [seething]** "I have your son."

 **[Hold on Laurel, shaken]**

 **Reddington:** "You set this whole thing in motion informing Elise Le Blanc to bring Katarina out of hiding to go after me by using my daughter. You placed her inside the lion's mouth with Victor. You sent Rembrandt to slaughter Harold Cooper, Agent Navabi, Donald Ressler, and Cynthia Panabaker. You hired an assassin to fire a bullet into Elizabeth Keen's skull. **[Simmering rage]** I won't vacillate to blacken every living entity, everything that you hold dear. I've done it before. I will do it again."

 **[As Samar and Aram watch Hitchin uploaded into the orange box. The door automatically shuts.]**

 **Reddington:** "One down, three to go."

 **FTB.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **The Maze**

 **[Reddington checking his phone messages.]**

 **Reddington: [Resolute]** "Dembe. **[Focuses on Baz]** Tell Edward to fuel the jet."

 **Aram:** "Ah Mr. Reddington, about Agent Keen…"

 **Reddington:** "I'm on my way to her now."

 **Aram: [Pulls out Ressler's jewelry bag]** "Agent Ressler, gave me this to hold on to. It's for Agent Keen. I think you should give it to her. You see I ah, **[beat]** I don't think I can."

 **Reddington: [Looks down at the tiny bag.]** "I'm sorry for your loss Aram. Liza was a fine agent."

 **Aram:** "Yes, she was, thank you."

 **Reddington:** "Death I've seen one time too many. The fragrance lingers, like raw formaldehyde, and its retention **[beat]** makes it imaginable to flavor **[beat]** bitter grief. Darkness swallows everything the light touches, entrusting a cloud of insecurity, and injury to hover over a beating heart or what's left of one. Bask in the sunshine, Aram, it nourishes a hollow soul over time."

 **[Aram nods as Reddington exits, realizes he never took the bag.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Hotel Room**

 **INT:**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Clarke appears from the bathroom, dressed in loose fitting sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. Almost angelic light bounces around her silhouette. Her hair mangled, eyes, inflamed, she removes a first aid kit from her gym bag, complete with gauze, and white masking tape. She bandages her feet, and wrists. Out of the speck of her eye, she spots her phone. Desperate to avoid the real world, she ignores but the battery light flickers. She scrolls through her messages. Katarina.]**

 **Katarina:** "Clarke, I am **[beat]** deeply sorry. I should not have left you alone with Victor. If its any consolation, I know how you're feeling. Remain deaden but resilient, **[beat]** channel your rage, your pain, and despair, into one energy and use it to survive. Victor cannot break your spirit unless you give him the power."

 **[Despondent, Clarke's tears slide.]**

 **Liz:** "Clarke, its me Liz."

 **[Eyes widen, rubbernecks at the phone on the bed.]**

 **Liz: [alarmed]** "I don't have much time, and I need your help. I'm in France with preeclampsia, and Ressler is missing. He was on assignment, but may have been in the Tel Aviv attack. I have no access to service with my job and no one will tell me anything, so I'm at your mercy. Please call me. I don't have any family except Ressler and, **[beat]** you're the only friend **[beat]** I can trust."

 **[Hold on Clarke, staggered. She texts back.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Liz asleep, blood pressure reading 144/100. The cell phone buzzes under her pillow as Mr. Kaplan is in the corner on a long-range cellphone.]**

 **Mr. Kaplan:** "Yes, her pressure is finally down. I gave her a sedative."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Red's Jet**

 **[Red on the phone with Mr. Kaplan.]**

 **Mr. KaplanVO:** "She's sleeping now. She's asking for you."

 **Reddington:** "I'm on my way. Kate, whatever you do, don't tell her. It needs to come from me."

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Victor's Office**

 **[On the phone.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** "Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't sure Klaus would be so forthcoming."

 **Intercut to:**

 **[Reddington on the phone.]**

 **VictorVO:** _"Klaus informs me, you wish to make a trade. I'm listening."_

 **Reddington:** "I will personally deliver Laurel to you in exchange for the Immortal Wolf, Nikolai Gustov, and my daughter, Jennifer. If I do not receive what I want, Laurel will crow at the crack of dawn to the Germans, the Israelis, Americans, and France about phase three of your plans unless you comply with my demands."

 **VictorVO:** _"Unless? I'm not feeling generous at this hour, Raymond. However I must say, your daughter is a mysterious, feisty creature. Much like her mother. How is Karla?"_

 **Reddington: [hissing]** "You know Victor, this rabid, unending saga lost its luster when the Berlin wall collapsed into rubble, and you were left to fend off the wild dogs in the streets. You have Katarina, as you desired, she is of no use to me."

 **VictorVO:** _"Your daughter is of use to me."_

 **[Reddington shook]**

 **Reddington:** "One graze to her knee, one blemish to her face, one vibrating tremor from her body, one tear spills onto her cheek, there will be blood. Yours."

 **[He clicks off. Hesitant at first, but dials.]**

 **Reddington: "Jennifer…"**

 **FTB**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Georgia**

 **Hospital.**

 **[Jacob keeps a vigil by Gina's bedside as Max nods to get his attention. Jacob exits.]**

 **EXT**

 **Hallway**

 **Jacob:** "Did the doctor come back?"

 **Max:** "No. This is for you."

 **[He hands him an envelope. Jacob opens and reads.]**

 **Jacob:** "Moscow? I can't go to Moscow I'm not leaving her."

 **Max:** "You owe him. You must go."

 **Jacob:** "I owe who? I just promised her I'm not leaving."

 **Max:** "You leave within the hour."

 **Jacob:** "I owe who?"

 **[Hold on Jacob, incredulous as Max nods to a guard. The guards enter Gina's room, and wheel her out.]**

 **Jacob:** "Hey! What are you doing! That's my wife! Where are they taking her? Max! Tell me! Gina!"

 **Max:** "You owe him. You must go."

 **[Max follows Gina as two military guards escort Jacob out of the hospital.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **DC**

 **The Maze**

 **Prison Quarters**

 **[Fox enters and faces Laurel in the box. As she sees him fall into view, her fury multiplies.]**

 **Laurel:** "Simon."

 **Simon:** "I guess I didn't get over that incident in Cairo after all."

 **Laurel:** "You bastard. You hacked my phone!"

 **Simon:** "Ah no, that was the Russians. But still, at least the accommodations here at Chez Fox are far more pleasant than the flogging at the prison in Moscow."

 **Laurel:** "So that's it. I'm a bargaining chip."

 **Simon:** "If you want to see your son grow up at all, do the right thing. Who knows, maybe one country will give you immunity."

 **Laurel:** "Simon! Simon! You can't leave me in here."

 **[Simon turns and exits as Laurel screams.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **Command Center.**

 **[Fox joins the team as Aram and Caul work the computers.]**

 **Aram:** "Okay ah, I type a bit faster so…"

 **Caul:** "Watch it sonny. I'm older grumpier and know what the hell I'm doing. Get out of my lane."

 **Aram:** "Ah, I'm just trying to help."

 **Caul:** "You have, more than you realize." **[He extends his hand]**

 **[Aram shakes it]**

 **Caul:** "No you idiot. The jewelry bag."

 **Aram: [Eyes widen]** "You want—"

 **Samar:** "Aram, give it to him."

 **Aram:** "But it's for Agent Keen."

 **Caul:** "No, it's not just for Agent Keen. **[He removes the box from the bag and opens it showcasing a two carat diamond. Caul pulls the foam loose under the casing and pushes out a tiny flash drive.]** It's for me."

 **Samar:** "A microchip?" **[Brow raise]**

 **Caul: "Want to see something that'll knock your socks off, hold my beer."**

 **[Caul inserts the chip into the panel. Lights flash, system moves three times as fast. He types in a few keys.]**

 **Fox:** "You're a genius Leonard."

 **Caul:** "I know." **[Chuckles]**

 **Aram:** "That's the prison feed."

 **Samar:** "Who's that?"

 **Fox:** "Katarina Rostova."

 **[Hold on the team shell shocked at Katarina approaching the prisoner.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Hotel**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Assuming its Liz, Clarke picks up her phone. Madame Le Blanc's name flashes on the screen. She plays her voicemail.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** _"Jennifer."_

 **[Stung, Clarke spins with a jolt.]**

 **ReddingtonVO:** _"I know everything, and I'm coming to get you. Type this number into your phone. 179-3827. It's a passcode to block FSB interception. Whatever you do, hide it. Victor cannot win as long as you continue to play the game. If you can bring yourself to trust me once more, on my life I swear to you, that I will bring you home, and I will not let you down again."_

 **[Clarke, finally cries into her pillow.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Toulouse**

 **Chateau de Beauchamp**

 **Night.**

 **Entry**

 **[Angelique greets Reddington at the entrance. Intercut to them strolling down the hallway.]**

 **Angelique:** "Oh, Raymond." **[They embrace.]**

 **Reddington:** "How is she?"

 **Angelique:** "Distraught. She's waiting for you."

 **[Hold on Reddington meeting Dembe in the hallway.]**

 **Dembe:** "She's awake. Kate is with her now."

 **Intercut To:**

 **Bedroom**

 **[Reddington enters seeing Liz hooked up to machines, Kaplan checking her vitals. Liz, depressed focuses on Ressler's picture.]**

 **Reddington:** "Lizzie."

 **[Liz turns at the sound of his voice. She sits up, near tears. Reddington approaches the side of the bed, gazes at her face. Liz cannot hold back. She wraps her arms around him tight and cries.]**

 **Reddington:** "Shhh. Its okay."

 **Liz:** "Where's Ressler? **[Whimpers]** He's not dead, please tell me, hes not dead."

 **Reddington:** "There is something of grave importance, you must know."

 **Liz: [Bracing for the worst.]** Tell me."

 **Reddington:** "Your mother is alive."

 **[Hold on Liz, not prepared for this confession.]**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Moscow**

 **Prison Cell**

 **[Katarina re-enters the interrogation room. Her heels clack once again across the cold pavement. The prisoner's head cocks up.]**

 **Katarina: [In Russian]** "The penalty for treason is death, **[Nakazaniye za izmenu smert'!]** Afanasy Volkov."

 **[She presses a button that lowers the chain around his neck. He is mid eye level as she loosens the satin black garment around his neck]**

 **Katarina: [Purrs]** "Such a beautiful neck. **[Takaya krasivaya sheya.] [Sil' nyy, virle, vernyy.]** Strong, virile, loyal."

 **Intercut to:**

 **The Maze**

 **[Aram and Caul, puzzled.]**

 **Samar:** "Why can't we hear what she's saying to him?"

 **Aram:** "Signal is jammed. I can pick up the feed, but not the sound."

 **Caul:** "Its because we are 100 feet below. This is the best we got."

 **Fox:** "Try again."

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Toulouse**

 **[Reddington and Liz in progress]**

 **Liz: [Eyes widen, confused]** "My mother, what?"

 **Reddington:** "She set up the terrorist attack in Tel Aviv, in retaliation for the murder of Nikolas Yurkolovych in Kaliningrad."

 **Liz: [Slowly shakes her head.]** "No."

 **Reddington:** "Agents Navabi, Mojtabai, Fox, and Donald were safely rerouted to Tel Aviv awaiting transport for home. Your mother..."

 **Liz: [Shakes her head]** "Did what?"

 **Reddington:** "Hired a Russian ghost soldier by the name of Nikolai Gustov to set off the explosion. Elizabeth, listen to me."

 **Liz:** "No, no. All I want to know is where is Ressler? Is he dead? Is he?"

 **Reddington:** "No."

 **Liz:** **[Relieved]** "Then where is he? Why isn't he here? **[It dawns on her.]** No, she wouldn't hurt me like that…"

 **[Hold on Liz stunned.]**

 **Dissolve To:**

 **Moscow**

 **Prison Cell**

 **[Katarina and the prisoner. Tensions mount.]**

 **Katarina: [Skazhite mne, pochemu ya dolzhen pozvolit' vam zhit']** "Tell me, why should I let you live, hmm? **[Ya mogu dumat' ob odnoy dragotsennoy prichine.]** I can think of only one precious reason. My daughter. Masha."

 **[Katarina snatches the satin mask off his head, revealing Ressler.]**

 **Intercut to:**

 **The Maze**

 **[Hold on Aram, and Samar, stunned as Caul, and Fox weigh the ramifications.]**

 **Aram:** "He's alive."

 **Samar:** "Barely."

 **Intercut to:**

 **Prison Cell**

 **[Ressler's beaten, swollen eye peers out long enough to come face to face with Katarina]**

 **Katarina:** "Welcome to the family, Agent Donald Ressler."

 **FTB**

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
